The Dragon Pearl
by Caramel-Deer
Summary: The Dragon Pearl is a mystical gem of many properties - including the vital stage of choosing one's bride. For the Iron Dragon, helping a little girl is a prologue to madness, filled with all the worst masterminds, fighting for their lives, and either gaining freedom... or becoming utterly domesticated. Gajevy.
1. Snow is cold, but you are warm

**(Hello! I am back, and I'm trying a multichapter story, that I planned to have an ending! xD**

**I love the idea of an old story of dragon who kidnapped a princess, so I'm trying it, and guess, I really enjoy writing it! Yes! I'm all fired up!**

**Here is the prologue.) – Original note.**

**Now I am around chapter 24 and I am shocked with the amount of positive feedback and faves. This story evolved from something very simple into a cycle that will continue for a long while.**

**Therefore, with much more experience at writing, I will correct some typos and refresh the chapters to make TDP even more enjoyable.**

* * *

><p>It was winter. The white snow was eerily illuminated by the moonlight, the trees bare and leaving long shadows that looked like creepy monsters. The snow was thick and untouched by any animal or human alike – this place was empty. Nothing came here, nothing lived here.<p>

And yet, she was there. A small girl barely the age of six was trekking through the white desert, her hair once a raven black, now changing color by the roots into cornflower blue. Her huge, brown eyes were scared and sad as she stubbornly walked forward, trying to find some source of warmth or food, even though she was already, just like every other human being that stepped here in winter, losing hope.

Her name was Levy. She was sick, but it wasn't because she was wearing rags and was cold; it wasn't _a_ cold. It was a disease spreading through the whole city that made people's hair go white and then die. They chased her out of the capital, throwing stones at her so she won't get close. They treated her like a monster and told her to die.

It was many days ago. Now her hair was completely blue ad she _was_ going to die.

But she didn't want to. She really didn't.

Few minutes later Levy noticed a faint movement before her, and heard light crumbling of snow so she focused on her road.

She saw something.

A black creature in a great distance that stared at her with shining red eyes. It looked at her, and then shot out of its hiding and lunged forward to escape.

Levy stood in the snow for few seconds, shocked by the sudden encounter. And then she did the first thing that came to her mind – she ran after it. She ran quickly, exhausting her small body to the limit but not stopping, her mind screaming 'SURVIVE!', because it was the only living thing other than her over here. She chased it's footsteps that were nothing like what she had ever seen before, and gave it her all, sometimes slipping and falling on her face, but continuing.

One of those times something happened. When she fell on her face into the snow there was a horrible screech and sound of a great mass falling, and when she brushed the cold dust out of her eyes, she saw two pitfalls with spikes at the bottom and dry bones underneath them on each side of her.

Her heart tightened in fear, and she let out something between a terrorized scream and agonizing wail, before she covered her face from the horrifying view and gripped the thin space between the two holes with her small arms and legs, signed with pawprints.

Something growled lightly before her and she lifted her eyes to see the weird animal before her. It was black, and it's eyes were gleaming like two garnets, but otherwise she didn't know much about animals – she wasn't taught about anything because her family was poor, and she lived in a city.

It was huge, scaly, had four legs with long silver claws, and two things attached to its back resembling hands - but the long fingers were connected with dark, brown skin, like those of a toad, and had long silver nails. It had a long tail with a huge metal gem at the end, long neck with something like a mane made from longer, sharp scales, and two bent, silver horns on its head, that covered it's ears.

It's head had also two lines of small horns on each side, two on its long snout and three above each garnet eye…

The creature was looking purely terrifying, but she wasn't scared. Actually, when her small body caught up to the amount of energy she just wasted, she stopped feeling anything. Her breath came out in small puffy pants and her cheeks flushed, strong shivers shaking her body one by one.

Was she going to die right now? She managed one more time to make the pitiful sound. The creature started to move, inching a little closer. Wasn't it running away just a while ago?

Levy opened her mouth and whispered weakly:

"I'm going to die."

And she did. At least she thought she did.

The creature, unknown to her, was a dragon. And even if she was being taught about animals she surely wouldn't know about dragons, because they were known to be rare, commonly extinct, even. (Their population was actually rather high.) They were living in such lifeless places wanting only not to be disturbed or robbed, collecting treasures and training to be powerful.

This dragon was named Gajeel.

And it was surprised. Shocked, even.

And intrigued.

He stared at the fainted child for few seconds and then rested lightly one clawed hand on her shoulder. Cold. The beast heard a faint heartbeat though, and decided that he could still take a little time wandering what to do.

It wasn't every day that he met a human child, and especially that it didn't run off screaming. He really had fun with running around and even showed her the way between his deadly traps, hoping to be chased further, but the little girl was overcome by fear, and now…

Only when he came closer he realized his mistake. Her shallow breathing, the sick blush on her cheeks, the hair color… And that confession right now… he felt guilty. His teenage pride took a deep blow, he decided, and growled lowly. He was having fun at the cost of a small dying child, for fuck's sake!

However, the dragon knew that his pride will be back if he'll help the kid… She was a little kid, so he thought of shrimps, small and pink-orange, and moving around. She wasn't pink, but gray, and she was laying down and shaking, but he decided that warmth may do something about that one.

The dragon caught the rag she was wearing with two of his claws, careful not to tear it. Turning around on his back, he lay her down on its belly covered with brown scales, before enveloping her in a dragon hug. He took a deep breath and let out a tiny stream of blue, magical fire that lit up the snow around them, keeping back the sharp metal shards that threatened to accompany it.

(In your face, Salamander…)

And then, he just lay there, listening to her heartbeat.

After two hours she was better. Her cheeks were still a deep shade of red, but her skin turned a light pink and her breathing was less frantic. He watched her as she twitched and opened one eye to stare at him.

Then she smiled a little and managed a faint "Hello.".

Gajeel, shell shocked, suddenly felt weird. Nobody had ever talked to him so casually, not once in his entire life. People that talked to him were praising him and speaking a bunch of other crap in fear of their lives, and his father Metalicana… Was… Talking to him like dragon father to a dragon son, obviously. He was still too young to drop the biggest honorifics to him, too, but he was too big to be happily singing them all to him, and every older dragon, that is why his speech was already sharpening when he was alone…

It was weird, because it was natural. Dropping curses and honorifics at the same time. Gajeel wanted to elaborate on the topic, but the Shrimp patted his nose and he realized he'd been zoning out.

Gajeel shook his head to focus, staring at the little girl, who pouted at being ignored.

"I said hello." She mumbled, sulking. The dragon stared for a second, before getting the hint he should answer.

"Hi."

"You helped me?" She asked, pointing to his scaly arms wrapped around her. Gajeel nodded, a bit eagerly even for himself, and winced, praying he did not look like a complete moron.

He should eat her.

Damn, he couldn't.

He was suddenly caught off guard when the girl placed both her small hands on his snout. He panicked a bit, not knowing how to react, and wondered again if eating her could really be a good idea to solve the problem, but in the end, he let her do it. Curiously, he wondered what she had on her mind, and was greatly surprised when she suddenly hugged his muzzle as strongly as she could, closing her eyes just as tightly.

Something happened right then, he could tell later.

Something weird.

In that small embrace, he felt… he felt nice.

Happy, even.

He decided he liked this little girl, he knew it, because she was different than all others. He even felt protective over her. He saved her life, and he felt responsible.

This is why he was shocked when she finally let him go and apologized, because she was going to die anyway. Not on the outside, no, he still looked the same, but on inside, he felt a cold sense of pain squeezing his heart.

This day didn't seem like his best one. First he's going out because he have enough of his father ordering him around, he almost _kills_ a girl and loses his pride, becomes _responsible_ of her, and now she says she's going to die _anyway_?

Damn it!

This was almost like some cheesy romance story! What was completely fucking wrong, because she was like, five, and he was 179 years old _and_ a giant scaly beast!

"Why are you going to die?" He asked, trying to sound normal and _not_ rather devastated.

The girl blinked, and grabbed a handful of her hair before tugging them forward.

"It's going to turn white." She explained. "And I will die. Every one of my friends did after it turned white."

Gajeel found out he didn't want her to die. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to get some information:

"Is there some way to stop it?"

And got a very unfortunate answer.

"A shooting star!" The girl raised her hands in the air, cheeks puffing out few seconds later as she pouted. "The doctor said it had to be a shooting star! I waited every night to see one and make a wish to be okay, but there was none…"

A miracle, huh. She needs a miracle.

Gajeel stared at her for some time, at her blue hair and brown eyes as she was curiously looking back. He wondered if he could help her, if it was possible. There was one possibility…

The little girl smiled in confusion, tilting her head to the side. She once again put her hands on his snout and caressed it softly. The dragon stiffened, and gave a light shudder at the pleasant feeling.

He will do it. He knew a way.

It concerned one of the dragons most important possessions – aside from pride, power, and knowledge. It was perhaps the most important one of them all, because it was…

_The Dragon Pearl._

Dragon Pearl was a solidified gem made from dragon blood, resting inside a male dragons chest. Because it was made of blood, it gave the person it was given to: health, and a bit of protection - a tiny dose of magical power. It could be given to a person by the dragon really easily, but there were more problems with getting it back, what could mean the death of said person…

Pressing further into the possible danger, he started having second thoughts. Unfortunately though, or maybe fortunately? -The girl helped him to choose, because after he, once more, started debating with himself, she laid her blue head comfortably on the warm scales, and admitted:

"You know what? I think nobody would believe me that I met something as big… and warm… and nice as you, but I'll never, never forget this, not until I'll die."

Snapping out of his trance, Gajeel took a whole five seconds to understand that she was going to tell every living person that she'll meet, about him. Eyes widening, he rolled onto his side and let the Shrimp go swiftly, leaving her to roll in the snow while yelping, crouching before her when she stopped, cutting away the moonlight to make him a giant shadow looming over her threateningly. Levy wasn't impressed by the show, only bothered by the fact her bottom was now soaking with melting snow. Again.

"NO!" Gajeel shouted nervously "You can't talk to _anyone_ about me!"

"But why?" Levy whined back, uncomprehending.

Because he was a big, evil, ruthless monster killing people?

"You just _can't!_"

"But _why_?"

"N-None of your business…" The dragon stuttered, irate and embarrassed seconds later, before taking a deep breath and admitting: "If… If you won't tell anyone, I may help you with your sickness."

Levy gasped, and her eyes started sparkling with love and affection.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"H-how?"

At that, Gajeel chuckled and focused the magical power in his chest, showing her exactly how. Something opened inside, and when he threw his head back and released a jet of dancing, sapphire flames, within them floated a huge, red-black shining pearl of a gem.

Growling lightly, the dragon commanded it to shrink until the previously massive and heavy object was the size of its sea counterpart. Levy outstretched a hand curiously as it started to slowly float down, and the pearl landed softly between her tiny fingers, gleaming at the contact.

Gajeel brought his head close to hers, and they stared together for a moment at the crimson gem.

Finally, he broke the silence, murmuring quietly.

"Swallow it." He instructed the child gently.

Levy turned her head at to look at him, surprised.

"What?"

"Swallow." Gajeel repeated.

"That… That's a bit disgusting." She answered, sounding uncertain.

"Just swallow."

"I-I don't know…"

"_Swallow_ it, goddamn it! Otherwise, you won't get better at all, shrimp! Then you die, remember?"

That was it. He didn't like stubborn shrimps testing his patience. Glaring at her, he was surprised to see her glaring right back, one small foot up in the air before stomping the snow with frustration.

"Don't call me a Shrimp!" She shrieked.

_That_ was her problem?

Fuming, he suddenly realized they were quickly rushing into an argument, and it snapped his jaws shut. He _wasn't _going to argue with a five year old.

Levy continued stomping the ground, but the movements slowly stopped when she met his indifferent expression. Few more seconds passed before the child hung her head. "I'm… I'm sorry."

He grunted and she again looked at the contents of her small, fisted hand. He watched from the corner of his eye as she brought it to her mouth, stopped with second thoughts, and then quickly stuffed it into her previously sealed lips, almost comically swallowing.

Turning his attention back to her, he saw her look down on herself, searching for any immediate result. She looked at her tiny feet, hands and palms closely, before tugging at few strands of her hair to her eyes and inspecting any color change… Before the little girl went still, her body bristled from her toes to the tip of her head, and she wobbled, soon collapsing straight into his scaly arms.

There, all over.

Gathering her up more comfortably, Gajeel outstretched his huge wings, the skin rippling as the appendages readied themselves for flight. Those were the mysterious 'hands' Levy saw on his back. Black on top, black and brown at the bottom. Perfect.

Getting up on his hind legs, he started with a mighty jump and waved once, with all his strength, capturing the wind and sailing swiftly on a comfortable height. The blue fire extinguished under the force of his wings as it took him further and further away.

During the flight, he was silent. Sometimes his eyes ventured down to the small human curled up between his joined hands - the sick blush on her cheeks was vanishing, but he guessed that her hair would always be blue.

It was… a pretty color.

Hours passed as he made his way above the dead landscape, the sun rising and reflecting on his black scales with an array of warm oranges and pinks.

Finally, just as Levy started tossing and turning with a small grimace, he spotted the village he was looking for. It was a rather big village, slowly changing into a town, and it went by the name of Magnolia.

Gajeel landed just before the gates and guard posts, and after a moment his body started to change, shortening and shrinking. He muttered: "Re-quip", and around his - now almost entirely human - body settled fine, warm clothes.

The dragon readjusted the small girl in his arms, and passed by the posts and walls of the city, slipping in though the slightly open door. Few drunks peeked at him in curiosity, stunned by his long hair, piercings on his face and the small girl in his arms, but he ignored them and kept moving.

The boy of seventeen years stopped before the mayor's house. He stared at the lights in the windows, still lit up at the break of dawn, and heard faint laughter. Smirking and chuckling, he made his way to the doorstep, crouched, and placed the Shrimp down, gently moving hair out of her face. She looked rather cute, sleeping like that. It seemed that her nightmare have passed.

Gajeel straightened and took a deep breath, before roughly knocking, turning around and… and basically running for his life. Changing back just as he exited Magnolia and soaring in the air above the empty posts, with mad laughter at the scheme, he aimed for the lone mountain in the distance where he lived with his father - too content with the current situation to care about the 'you stupid son' kind of talk awaiting him once he got back late.

If only he knew that the unnamed girl he saved will be the main source of his problems only few years in the future…

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry if it's OC, but it's just the beginning. Next chapter have a huge Timeskip. Beware!<strong>

**Tell me what you think about it! :D**

**Also, I appreciate ideas.**

**Review!**

_HeartGold12_, **over.**

**P.S. You guys can write me some requests for OSBRaO. If I'll have time, I'll consider writing what you guys would like.) – Original Note**

**P.P.S. I still accept requests. Actually, I haven't received even one. Ummmm… Huh.**


	2. I'm supposed to do what?

**(Chapter two, yay! I'm on a roll! :D) – Original note.**

**Nothing much to say on that one. I made five chapters in about eight hours. I really were on a roll.**

* * *

><p>Eleven years passed, and Gajeel gradually forgot about the blue haired Shrimp he saved that winter. The ancient trees around him grew leaves - green, then red and orange, or yellow, and eventually falling down on the ground to be covered by snow. If he thought about her it was right in the middle of the winter, when he couldn't get outside during blizzards and was bored to death from reading ancient texts his father told him to.<p>

The older he got, the more he hated being ordered around by Metalicana, and this year when he turned 190 and officially became an adult, he just couldn't fucking stand it. That is why in the summer he was out of the giant cave he called his lair as much as he could, setting up traps and eating few unlucky deer right off his blue fire.

When he came home one afternoon, entering indifferently, he was surprised to see that a huge pile of treasures his father collected was gone, leaving a huge empty space filled with destroyed spider webs, stalagmites and stalactites. Metalicana was sitting In the centre of the cave, and he stared at his son for a long while.

"Kurogane Gajeel." He said slowly and with great authority, making the younger dragon sigh and pretend he listened, looking at the silver male with a bored expression. "You are now 190, and considered an adult among the dragons. Thus, I need to have _that_ important talk with you."

This piqued his attention immediately.

_No way_.

His father _considered_ him… an adult?

Was… Was he… Sick, or something?...

The younger dragon found himself backing away and more to the cave entrance, wide eyes kept hard on his father. "I… I'm _not_ trying to be rude, but… are you feeling well today?"

If he's sick, there are very _few_ options for survival.

Should he hightail it?

Pride meant nothing in front of very painful death looming overhead...

Metalicana snorted.

"You look _ridiculous_ right now. Of course I'm alright. I need to talk with you about the important part of your life that comes _now_."

_He couldn't be talking about…_

"You are going to teach me the sacred Dragon techniques now?" Gajeel whispered, awestruck by the possibility. _Goddamn…_ He was waiting for this day for _tens_ of years! If his father really meant that, it would be an odd but nice change… Being actually _nice_, you know.

"_Yes_… and no."

…_Uch huh_.

But his dad wasn't that type of a person - to make life easier.

Or bearable.

Or – fuck, _anyone _should understand what he meant by now.

"…What the _hell_?"

"Heard me, stupid son. Yes, and no."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Gajeel roared, stomping on the ground. The rock cracked with a crunch, and he gave his father one of his most murderous looks.

Metalicana snorted again.

"There is also one aspect of being an adult. Finding a mate."

"And what the fuck does that have to do with _anything_?"

"Because, when I still have the control over you, I am saying that I _want_ a _grankid_."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Gajeel felt his jaw slowly snap open. "You have got to be kidding me."

He stared at his father, processing the thought over and over again.

"_I want a grandkid."_

"_I want a grandkid."_

"_I want a grandkid."_

"_I want a grandkid."_

"…_Firing arrows into the sunset..."_

"_I want a grandkid."_

"No. And I'm not going to teach you anything before you'll show me your mate. Pregnant, if you will."

"But I _can't_! I always told you that I never wanted _any_ of this!" Gajeel choked, confused over what may firing arrows into the sunset do in the current situation. "My life is devoted to _battles_! How an annoying woman and a screaming kid are going to fit in with traveling and asskicking?"

"They will have to." His father said plainly, making Gajeel literally facepalm, trying to collect his thoughts.

"But I can't! I don't even _know_ how you do it!"

He really shouldn't have said it.

Not only it was like plainly _agreeing_ to his father's completely fucked up demands…

But also made his life turn completely upside down, beginning the most embarrassing and crazy chain of events.

"Well, it's ridiculously easy." Metalicana explained, finally all business. "You can have one mate at time, and to change mates you will most likely kill the first one, but other than that… You just give her your Dragon Pearl and _mate_, as in, _mate_."

"…"

To say Metalicana was surprised by his son's reaction, was a rather plain way to describe what his son did right now. Gajeel instantly paled, looking before him with unseeing eyes, before realizing something. Then there was a flash of magic and he was revealed as a nineteen year old man, who, taking no interest in the outcomes of his actions ran to a nearest wall.. and… started banging his head over it?

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUCK!"_ He screamed, a light trail of blood forming down his forehead.

"What is wrong, Kurogane?" Metalicana was slightly worried, his son looked rather… crazed. When Gajeel continued hitting his head over and over, he grew a little angry at being ignored. "Oi!"

The dragon stopped banging his head to give him a look.

"I… …I fucking… …I gave it away to someone. Ten years ago, maybe more."

The silence stretched over them again, quickly becoming very uncomfortable.

"What?..."

"You heard me."

"…"

"…"

"…At least tell me that it wasn't a guy."

"_WHAT?" _Gajeel shrieked, his cheeks flushing a horrible shade of red. "OF COURSE NOT! IT WAS A LITTLE GIRL FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

"Then, it is okay… I guess. Dear King, you got me scared."

"What? NO! It… It was a matter of honor! I am _NOT_ going to mate with her! Even less kill her!" Gajeel roared. "I don't even know where she is right now!"

"I guess you'll have to find her, son. Otherwise, as I said, you won't be taught any of those 'great powers', as you call them." His father sighed, before walking past him and stopping at the entrance. "And try to do it quickly, if you can."

With that, he outstretched his wings and took off, quickly breaking the sound barrier and vanishing over the horizon.

Gajeel was staring at the place where he disappeared, mouth agape. He was just… He was just set up? …What happened? What was going to happen to his life? His freedom? He still wanted that power, like nothing he ever wanted, but…

Ach, screw it.

Taking a deep breath, he decided that he would do it like he was told. For the sake of the power. He won't give a damn about the kid other then it existed, because it wasn't like he ever wanted to have kids… But… only a bastard would do this. Damn it.

Young dragon cursed viciously under his breath. Whatever happened now, was his father's fault, not his. Right?

…Right?

He hit his bloody forehead with his fist to get back to reality, before changing forms and starting to fly toward the place where he last saw _her_ – the city of Magnolia. He will have to pick her up, and it was the best guess about her location.

He just hoped she will be easier to deal with than the blonde screamer in the castle that Salamander guarded.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up early. The sun shined right into her face, and she covered her huge, brown eyes with the back of her hand, turning around to find her blanket and realizing she was rather ungracefully sprawled next to her bed. Gasping, she sat up and covered her almost-exposed bottom with her nightgown, cursing at the damn thing that had to <em>always<em> roll up… and shrieked when a disappointed sigh echoed from the door, looking up to see Mayor Makarov with a plate of pancakes. His cheeks were flushed and a light trail of blood was coming from his nose, dripping dangerously near to the white porcelain, and Levy realized that she almost lost both her dignity and breakfast.

Pretending none of this happened, she shot up and happily chirped "Good morning, grandpa!" Before taking her plate from the man's grasp. It was hard, considering how tightly he held it. When she succeeded(almost falling on her butt), she started eating like there was no tomorrow, because _god_, she was starving.

Yesterday when she visited Fried to ask how selling of his new book was going on, she stopped by a her favorite library to borrow some new novels. Inside, she found a book about dragons that immediately mesmerized her and the bluenette decided to read it, spending all night up and eventually dozing off with an open tome on her stomach.

Her friend (and a writer) was skeptical about her choice and mumbled all day that dragons did not exist, even with his own amazing imagination.

But even if it was true she didn't believe him. As she saw a mighty dragon on the cover in midst of a flight, she had some sort of a déjà vu and took it anyway. And it was worthy – the book was filled with ancient myths and stories about dragons. Like when there was an era of friendship. Or a love story. Or about a war, and so on.

Her dreams were pretty restless, and all black. That's what you get for sleeping so late. But there was an almost weird warmth to them.

Now that she finished with her honey-covered pancakes, she thanked Mayor Makarov and took the plate downstairs to wash it in the sink. Makarov wasn't really her grandpa - she didn't really remember her parents or anything before she became completely used to live in here. She sometimes wandered about her hair color, and remembered that it was some disease that made her end up on his doorstep, but other than that, it was fuzzy.

Few minutes after cleaning up the dishes, Levy took the next point in her everyday routine and went upstairs to change. Her hair grew to her shoulder blades in a wavy mass, and she had small spikes on her head, left from a grand haircut. (It originated from a very unfortunate accident involving falling off breaking trees and getting all sticky from their juice.)

She grew in height too, even if not as much as she wanted, and her hips were wide and brought attention of young men.

About her breast size Levy did not spoke.

When she changed into a bright yellow dress with laced hems and collar (That also had this habit of going up in the strong wind, because it was from Makarov) there was a soft knock to the door, and she opened it curiously to reveal a smiling Erza - in her traveling armor and a huge amount of luggage behind her.

"Levy! I came to report my presence as soon as I got back." She joked with a small smile on her face.

Erza was usually residing in the council capital of Era, where she was one of the best knights, and sometimes visited her old grandpa, because just like Levy, she was an orphan and grew up in the small house.

There were squeals as Levy tackled her older sister to the floor… or tried, because Erza had far too good balance to be knocked to the ground… and glomped her. They stayed like that for a while, and then Levy brought Erza to her room so they could undress her from the heavy metal, rest, gossip, drink a bit of tea and absorb a fine amount of cake into their systems, and finally, talk in peace about Erza's crush, Jellal Fernandez.

Erza opened up surprisingly easy and even allowed herself to be teased that she always went with him on night patrols around the _very_ deserted walls of Era. Levy, unsuspecting the revenge, even made perverted faces and rolled her tongue. However, when she started talking about the Scarlet haired beauty taking advices from the sexy books she borrowed from the Bookworm, Erza suddenly raised a hand in request of silence.

"But, Levy…" She cooed. "We are talking only about me, and what about you?"

Levy froze mid-sentence with her mouth wide open. "Huh?"

"You are seventeen, and should be searching for the right man, already. So, is there someone I might want to know?"

Levy blushed "No! Of course not!"

"Good." Erza nodded, before walking out to get one of her huge cases and looming above her scared sister. "Then, this should definitely help you with meeting one!" And with that, she opened the case, and Levy was hit with a mini avalanche of…

_Underwear._

There was a loud screech and an even louder "_ERZA!_" Following it, that had Makarov spitting out his afternoon cup of coffee and choking on it briefly.

When Levy untangled herself from the bras and panties she blushed from head to toes. Damn her and her loud mouth, otherwise she wouldn't be like this. She gulped - every time Erza brought her something she had to see how Levy looked in it.

And this time wasn't much different.

The underwear was in every possible bright color, and it was lacy. The lace was gold or silver, with small silver of gold ribbons at the top. It was so cute and sexy that Levy had to hold back a nosebleed. And she was supposed to wear it?

"Perfect." Erza purred. "It even fits your dress. Come on, try at least one pair!" And with that, she fished out cherry Red panties with small white polka dots, gold lace and a small ribbons at the sides and one at the centre, before finding a similar bra and forcing Levy to try them on.

When the Bookworm walked out of the bathroom where she changed, she didn't even had the courage to look anywhere beside her feet.

Erza nodded in approval "They suit you." She said proudly. Then she froze, grabbed the yellow dress discarded earlier on the carpet and threw it to the Bookworm. "Down, on the floor!"She yelled, throwing herself on the lingerie covered bed.

Before Levy had time to ask 'what was going on?' while sliding the dress onto place, there was a small earthquake and she collapsed face first on the carpet. Erza, very tense, immediately crawled to her luggage before the next one followed and grabbed her sword, before they both ran downstairs and burst outside.

Right before them, a huge scaly beast was pulverizing the city's fountain, roaring and flapping it's gigantic wings. In midst of a crowd gathering up to check what was wrong and then running for their lives and their children, Levy immediately recognized it.

"Erza, It's a _DRAGON!_" she howled to her sister with as much force as she could, just to be louder than the giant monster.

Unfortunately, only the said beast heard her completely, or understood. Turning ninety degrees to the left, red gleaming eyes zeroed right on her brown ones, before the Dragon growled fiercely and started to run right at her, silver claws gleaming deadly in the rising sun.

* * *

><p><strong>(I know that this is having some mistakes, I believe, but hey, I try to write quickly. I'm actually a little scared about the SonFather conversation, because I don't think it turned out really well. Tell me what you think, please! :O**

**Also, Happy New Year to all of you buddies! Tell me what you think and share your ideas about the story!**

**I do not update a chapter if the next one is already finished, so if I'll have an epic writer's block at least I'll publish something. So, it means that when chapter 1 was published, I am right now working on chapter three. I wonder if Gajeel will or will not see Levy in her undies…. I guess he will, because I became a troll, Muahahahaha! :D**

**Don't worry, I planned something even more embarrassing in the future!**

**Also, I completely forgot how to use 's and s, so, sorry, small Smurfs.**

_HeartGold12, _**over! :)) – Original note.**

**Now the chapters are updated when they are finished, unless I have a blocked fanfiction, like now. I became quite a troll… and I still can't use 's and s.**

**I also changed the father/son talk… once again. I don't like it. I hope that you like it though.**


	3. First impressions and red lingerie

**(I'm on a rooooooooooolllll!~ :D**

**One and half chapter a day, **_**take this!) – **_**Original note.**

**Actually, it's five chapters a day.**

* * *

><p>It was funny, that when you don't remember some facts from your life they still flash before your eyes with the rest, and you just can't separate them out. Levy saw a lot of white hair, a screaming child, heard flapping of wings and someone asking 'Little child, who are you?', before it all quickened – her reading with grandpa and cheering on Erza when she fought with Mirajane in the bar, when she broke her left hand or when she was celebrating Christmas. It all flashed before her eyes and hummed in her ears, and suddenly, she was ripped out from the death trance when a clawed hand caught her and pulled up, and up, and up, into the sky.<p>

She screamed. A bloodcurdling, piercing, terrifying scream. And the dragon roared with her, so loudly that she almost lost her hearing. She was once up, once down to the earth, but when she thought she was going to throw up, the hand grabbed her more securely and the beast started flying in a more reasonable direction – sadly, not back to the village. When she realized it, she started bashing her fists on the scales.

"Let… Me… Go!..."

"You really want to?" Came a deep voice from beside her, because she was facing the other way. "Fine."

The hand suddenly let go and she screamed as she tried to hold onto one of his claws, but he was flying too fast and it was too smooth to hold on. With a terrified shriek Levy started falling down like a rock, and closed her eyes, waiting for the death.

Before that happened, she once again was held in his grasp, but now that the dragon didn't have to pick her up with his claws, she rested between two paws.

"Want me to let you go again?" The dragon asked again, chuckling.

Levy wondered if all monsters really had such a twisted way of thinking, or if it was a special case. She shook her head, almost certain that he wouldn't catch her again, and added a "No." for a good measure. The dragon seemed satisfied by her answer, and loosened up his hold so she could sit with her knees against her chest and rest her head on them. She wouldn't run anymore, as long as they were flying.

"What do you want from me?" Levy asked, small tears in the corner of her eyes starting to grow the longer she was aware that somebody just kidnapped her. "You want to eat me?"

"Maybe…" The beast growled lightly. Levy raised her head, eyes wide and terrified.

"You _are_ going to _eat_ me!" She screamed. And then she tried to escape again, but remembered that she can't when she looked down at the ground under them. That was a whole long way down.

So she sat back, and rocked hysterically back and forth, crying loudly at the same time.

Gajeel felt bad. He didn't think that she may act so harshly at this little joke, but, he thought mentally slapping himself, how _else_ could she react? Laugh?

And he was supposed to earn damn _love_ from her.

Right. Well, he was making an _amazing_ job at doing so.

Sighing, he growled lightly to get her attention, and sighing at the teary look she gave him, started to comfort her. "Look, I'm sorry, don't cry. I… didn't mean to."

"You didn't _m-mean_ to?" She yelled at him, trembling. "You… You kidnapped me and said you m-may _e-e-eat_ me! I don't s-see anything u-unintentional in it." She huffed, and looked away, sniffling. "What do you w-want from me?"

Gajeel was silent for a second. Surely he'll scare her away by telling that he want, no, need to have a kid with her, and she seemingly forgot about their encounter ten years ago.

Just great.

He sighed and thought something up.

"I became an adult dragon." He said slowly. "And now, I start to gather my treasures. I don't have anything yet, but that will change. When I saw the village, I thought about taking myself a human, because to us, dragons." He continued smoothly. "Young maidens are very important treasures. Plus they attract people in armor, and I eat armor." He grinned and gave himself a mental pat on the back. "And you happened to be the most… _exotic_ one out there."

Levy was so stunned that she stopped crying.

"Just don't you think of running away." Gajeel growled. "I live days away from that village of yours. And I set up traps. Plus, bears would be very eager to eat you up to the bone." He warned.

"O-okay!" Levy shouted, trembling at yet another idea of being eaten.

"Good. I am Kurogane Gajeel."

"Gajeel." Levy repeated. "I am… I… uch… was… Levy McGarden."

Levy. So her name was Levy.

"Nice to meet you, Shrimp."

"Don't call me a shrimp." Levy breathed out quietly, offended and scared.

When it was afternoon, they arrived at his lair, on the edge of a cliff, with a grassy landing spot and barely visible roads leading into the woods at the left from it.

It was a huge, deep cave with completely flat floor made of one, huge rock, a hole in the ceiling that had vines dropping inside from the edges, and a huge ancient tree shielding it from too-harsh sun and rain. The ceiling in the depths of it had hundreds of stalactites growing out like tiny icicles on her window in the winter, but as soon as she pointed them out Gajeel destroyed almost all the longer ones for her safety. A piece of sharpened rock was nothing for a skull made of iron, but she looked much too frail to stand something like that.

Gajeel burned down all the spider webs and destroyed every longer or unstable piece of rock in his patch, and then blew it all out. Finally, he left her alone after scaring with bears to find some plants he could get her a nice bed from.

Levy walked slowly to the centre of the cave and sat down in the circle of green light that shined from above, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. She was still rather scared, and definitely lonely, and despite the dragons best efforts, wished that Erza would come here, kick his ass and take her home. But as she thought more and more of it, her voice was less sure and after a while she didn't knew anything. Something in her head was telling her to trust him, despite everything that happened.

She took one more look at the beautiful cave, and had the tiniest, most shy thought that maybe, just maybe, she may survive in here.

* * *

><p>Gajeel took few hours to gather a nice amount of the softest plants and vines, and he worried a little that the Shrimp didn't listen and took off on her own. He had to take his human form for his task - and before he could find a hole between the trees he needed to stay this way. Once, when he was 80, so, like eight, he tried to fly between them but got tangled in vines, and had to change into a human to untangle himself. Then he fell from ten meters on his butt and didn't try it again.<p>

He also wondered on how much the Shrimp changed since he met her the last time. For him, ten years equaled one year, and for her one year was one year, like it should. Still, she looked much better then he predicted, with that sweet face, huge brown eyes and pretty blue hair. Well, her butt wasn't bad either… and her hips… Maybe he _could_ do this. He felt like he could do this, but what afterwards? He didn't want the Shrimp to hate him for leaving her all alone with a small child. He just couldn't make those two pictures of his life work together.

He finally found a hole between two gigantic oaks and decided that he will spend some time with her before deciding. Plus, he couldn't wait to start gathering up treasures, too.

When he made his way above the trees, green bundle in his claws, he was greatly surprised that it was later than he expected. Walking around as a human sure was slow…

Grumbling to himself he made his way home quickly, and almost ran to see if she was inside-

Only to see her partially sprawled on the ground, asleep. The yellow dress she wore was already, miraculously, right above her knees.

Gajeel wondered who on earth would sleep on a rock, but he just shook his head and made her a comfortable place to rest somewhere around the centre of his lair, before gently scooping her up in one hand and placing her down on it. When he was setting her down, the dress unsurprisingly went all the way up, and he caught a sight of red underwear.

It caused the dragon to immediately turn his head away.

If he was human at the moment, he would blush. Shrimp didn't seem like the person that would wear – He took one more look, just to be sure – such articles of clothing.

He took one more look – well, it's not like he was wishing for her to walk around without panties, but she seemed rather shy – he changed into a human and crouched to examine the polka dots. – And it _wasn't_ something a shy girl would wear. So… Maybe she was a seductress in disguise?

This made him blush even more. If he was supposed to… do something like _that_ with such a person it would be… Uch…

Different?

Or maybe someone made her wear something like this? What… What was she doing before he kidnapped her? He looked at her with wide eyes – She wouldn't.

Unless she _was_ a seductress in disguise-

He slammed his fist to his forehead and decided to stop this inward conversation right there. Taking the hem of her dress, he pulled it back down up to her ankles.

Still – he couldn't help that last thought as he stole one final glance – she looked damn sexy in it.

But it wasn't the only one of his, ach, adventures that night. When he was laying down on his own nest of leaves and vines, and felt like a boss, because it was used by his father before – he noticed a small sound, like hitting small rocks over and over at a breakneck peace.

It took him few seconds to realize that it was sound of teeth hitting together, and he shot out to his Shrimp's side to see her rather pale, shivering, with chattering teeth and the damn dress once again lifted above her hips. He sighed, looked at his huge 'bed', at the rock under him and back at her. Shaking his head, he lifted Levy up carefully (She didn't even stir – God, she wouldn't wake up probably even if something exploded next to her) and made his way to his bed on three legs, where he gave her his dragon hug, this time making a fire on the rock surface before him and calmly watching it.

The chattering soon stopped and the girl became comfortable. She gripped his scaly hands with her tiny ones, before making a small sound and trying to turn around. He let her do it, and then she was completely content, laying on her belly on the warm, flat surface of his stomach with her breathing soft and even. Gajeel also let his eyes close, feeling like he had a small kitty on his chest, with quick pounds of a small heart and similar softness. Levy was a little like a cat – he decided. He liked cats even if he was a dragon. He liked her too, even if he was a dragon.

It wasn't forbidden for dragons to like a human, he guessed. They just… had to look out, that's all…

And with that, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm sleepy and it's only 6 P.M.! :O<strong>

**Och no! The writing spree that made me write those one and half of a chapter completely got me tired! *yawn***

**But I'm happy ^^**

**Also, yes, underwear. I couldn't stop it, seriously, **_**I couldn't**_**. I hope it was funny.**

**I'm proud of this chapter, and screw the rules, I'm publishing what I have, and… It makes no sense. Three chapters at once would be too good. *shakes head***

**Just so you guys know, I am writing this note when I ended writing the chapter.**

HeartGold12, **over.) – Original note.**

**The notes were always written after that - when I ended the chapter and was about to post it.**

**P.S. About the 'look out' part, Gajeel is thinking about humans betraying dragons.**


	4. That's why it's always 'bears'

**(Final chapter today, I'm tired and tired and I shouldn't have even write this today! *yaaawn*) – Original note.**

* * *

><p>When Levy awoke, it was warm. Stretching, she rolled over and nuzzled deeper into the matters. She supposed that her nightgown was hiking up, but it always did, so she was used to it... She just hoped Mayor Makarov won't see her.<p>

Huh. It was so bright… She could have sworn that around afternoon… why didn't grandpa wake her up already? Or Erza… Erza came home, yesterday, and then…

Levy shot up on her hands, eyes wide like saucers.

…And then came a gigantic dragon called Gajeel and he fucking _kidnapped_ her.

Eye twitching, she looked to her left to see the belly of the beast, with her pressed into the scales and his arm on her right, with small silver horns sticking out in a line.

Was she… _sleeping_ like that?!

Trying to be as quiet as possible, the girl jumped above the dragon's massive wrist and backed up to the stone wall, until she was firmly pressed into it. Looking around in fright and shock, she quickly spotted the exit, and started tip-toeing towards it, trying not to wake the dragon up. However, when she reached a reasonable distance, Levy started almost running-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember the bears?"

Gajeel had his eyes closed, but his smug smirk told her everything. He rolled onto his belly and curled up like a cat. "Come 'ere."

Pouting sourly, she cursed at the missed chance of escape. "What do you want?"

Gajeel opened his eyes at that, and he raised his… eyebrows. "And what is that attitude, Shrimp?"

"You kidnapped me. You're annoying."

"I believe I just didn't let you set out to kill yourself."

"I wouldn't have been in any danger of killing myself if I weren't here, and I wouldn't be here if you didn't kidnap me!" Levy shouted angrily. "It's your fault I'm in danger anyway!"

Gajeel was surprised by the sudden change in behavior. Wasn't she snuggling against him just two minutes ago?

Well, it might be stress.

She'll get over it for sure.

"Well, it's not like you can do something about it anyway." He chuckled, and Levy's eyes widened, before she looked down, and suddenly she was small and sad.

Aww, cute.

Standing up, the dragon made his way to the cave entrance and on the landing spot before it. Outstretching his wings, which were massive, she heard him shout:

"I'm going to catch something and roast it for you. Stay here. Later I will go treasure hunting, so don't go outside!"

"_But!_-" Levy objected, running after him shakily.

"No buts!" And with that, he was off with a distant flap of wings.

Levy huffed, digging her heels in the ground and stopping. She was hungry, but she wasn't going to eat simple raw meat that was charred in fire! And what, was he planning to leave her like that, whole day by herself in an empty cave?! She cursed at the dragon. It was so unfair!

Few minutes later, it turned out that Gajeel really meant to give her charred meat. At first she didn't touch it, but he growled at her and wondered aloud if with few scars on her face, maybe shaped like cat whiskers she won't look even _more_ exotic.

It turned out that he was later joking, but she almost cried, because he could just say that she'll starve otherwise!

And he promised that he _will_.

The meat didn't have any taste, and she ate it because she was so hungry.

And then he left her, for an entire day. Levy guessed he didn't know how to handle 'pet' humans, but he forgot that other then sleeping, eating and doing other simple things there were huge expanses of time when they grew bored to tears.

And she did, too. She tried to break one of the stalactites and then she was drawing in the depth of the cave, where she found some sand. She drew mean dragons kidnapping her and then drew them scars of their faces and then made them starve on grass. She drew her entire family, and friends, and laughed because they were all ridiculous – Gajeel looked like a dog with wings and long neck, and a ball at the end of line-tail, while every human was created from circle, lines and something simple that told them apart – Makarov was tiny, Erza had hair and a sword, Mirajane had a bosom and a dress, and Levy was holding a book – a rectangle. Fried had those weird zigzag thingies and a sword too, and Elfman was huge. She drew Lisanna waving.

Then, she curled up and started to cry, because she was just so lonely. Gajeel was nowhere in sight, as well as that roasted meat. She was starting to get hungry again.

How many more hours would she have to endure?

It was barely noon…

Marching over to her mossy 'bed', she collapsed onto it and rested in the ticklish mass. Eventually, the stress of the day lulled her into light slumber.

* * *

><p>She slept lightly until Gajeel came home. Then, she woke up. Actually, it was <em>hard<em> not to wake up at the horrible rattle that followed his arrival – Clasping her hands over her ears, Levy gave a small shriek and turned around to see the Dragon drop a huge amount of gold and some crystals on the floor from seemingly _nowhere._ He lay on the ground just before them, and looked at the shining metal, enchanted.

Levy felt like she was watching something private. Dragons watching their treasures were not something people should see. But – she decided – she was a part of it, wasn't she? So she walked to him and stepping carefully over the gold coins (They were _beautiful_, not to mention the rubies and emeralds), marched right in the centre of his view.

She saw his face scrunch up angrily, and decided to be quick. "I'm hungry, Gajeel."

"You ate in the morning." He answered, irate. Levy, confused, tilted her head to the side and stared at him with so much disbelief that he couldn't help but be confused as well.

"Gajeel, people eat minimum three times a day…"

There was a while of awkward silence.

"What?"

"You heard me! So please, next time you'll leave - give me some food, and I don't mean raw meat, I mean edible food!" Levy pouted, almost begging him.

And the plea worked. Gajeel, back to his irate form at not knowing something so important, grumbled that he would, before stalking off to his nest and leaving her to adore the small pile of treasures with a grumbling stomach.

The next days passed in a similar routine, but with less conversations, until they didn't talk at all. Levy had the blue fire next to her at night, and meat with some salt and oil, but as time passed Gajeel was making his escapades longer every time he went out and she was getting sick out of loneliness.

After a week and half into his new routine, the dragon haven't returned for the night. Levy was never so scared in her entire life. She wanted someone to be here with her, even him! Who knows what bloodthirsty animal could invade the cave at any second!

Even the huge treasure - glinting eerily in the moonlight - couldn't make her think that Gajeel will be back.

The next morning, completely desperate, she gathered up what remained of her food and, after few minutes of consideration, left the treasure alone to escape.

After one last glance at the cave entrance, she turned around and started walking down the mountain in the direction where she thought was home. Tripping over rocks and pushing the thick branches aside, she traveled deep into the forest, struggling to keep up the right direction.

Levy walked for hours. Her feet hurt and she was tired, but she kept her peace in case Gajeel was back and searching for her. She once stopped near a small stream, drank some water and ate a bit of her food, before continuing the tiring journey.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall. Deciding to see around for any comfortable place to sleep the night off, the girl moved branches from her track and jumped over various obstacles. Finding a huge tree with a branch just on the right height had her grinning, and she made a small dance of happiness before starting to climb on the damaged surface, all high spirits. She made it halfway up, then three quarters… Only to feel something purely disgusting crawling up her leg from below.<p>

Screaming loudly, the girl almost let go of the branch, looking around frantically to come face to face with a gigantic Myriapoda. Shaking, panic multiplying to the point where the voice died in her throat, she waited for the bug to feel around her cleavage and crawl over her, peacefully ending the terrifying encounter as it attached itself to the wood above her head and crawled away.

Following it with her gaze, Levy cringed when she saw tens of those, _eating_ something.

Well, she just _almost_ became their supper.

It wasn't only one of her problems. The whole night was a nightmare. She didn't know _why_, but something resembling a Gorilla pack forced her to press against a tree and try to be invisible. Even worse, they smelled out her food, and she threw almost a half in the nearest bushes filled with Myriapodas to distract them before running for her life. There were huge ponds filled with leeches the size of her _palm_, weird bugs everywhere, and she was hopelessly trembling when she heard wolves. Yes, all those monsters were packed up with _her_ into one huge forest. She could only wonder why they haven't approached her cave, and guessed that they were all scared of Gajeel.

Her undoing came few minutes after the enlightenment. Walking after a rather nice looking green caterpillar, seemingly safe despite being thrice her size, she herself a bit of hope - only to watch as it was brutally murdered by a spider _ten_ times her size, maiming the poor baby with spiked legs and attaching it's twitching body to its jaws. Levy felt nausea creep up her throat, and inwardly thanked the animal for the unintentional save – before running away with trembling lips and ashen face.

Suddenly she wanted to cry at her silly behavior. Gajeel told her to never walk into the forest. It was all her fault, and now she was most likely going to die like that innocent bug.

The bluenette turned around in yet another direction and started running. She had no idea where she came from, or where could neither the city or the mountain be, but she wanted to go where Gajeel was. He kidnapped her, so what? She never was psychically harmed by him, except for the starving, but that was completely unintentional. He was trying to be kind with her, and was upset when she was doing something stupid – and even then he wasn't really so _badly_ upset.

She just wanted to go back. She really wanted to go back. Her cheeks were warm, her eyes were watery, and through the haze of her waterworks she spotted something at her right that tackled her to the ground. The impact was huge, and she crashed onto the hard ground with a dull thud, scaring some giant bugs on the trees, breathless and hurt. Only when she opened her eyes she realized what harmed her.

It was a bear. A huge bear. Compared to normal bears, it was a monster, larger even than grizzly. L-Large grizzly.

And it looked like it really wanted to eat her.

Then it dawned on her, when Gajeel talked about the forest, he always meant the bears.

Rolling out of the way amidst numb pain pulsing in various parts of her body, she dodged the huge swing as it came crashing down on her, and from her knees started to run like a madman. She wasn't the only one escaping the bear's wrath – even the spiders in their homes were cowering away.

Those bears probably ate everything… And they seemed to enjoy human flesh the most!

Levy, vision blurry, stumbled on a turn, but kept sprinting. She made her way to the shore of a huge, green lake and once again turned, the beast that chose this moment to throw itself at her falling face first into the water. Truthfully, it must have only looked like a bear. Levy supposed bears shouldn't act like this.

She stopped, bending over from exertion, but to her horror, saw that the bear emerge from the water almost immediately, shaking the leeches off its fur.

_Too thick!_ The bluenette thought and felt like crying. She was really a goner, unless Gajeel would come and save her. Turning around, she used the only hope she had left, because her legs ached and trembled.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_GAJEEEEEEEEL!"_

Something hit the ground beside her like a giant hammer, and she stumbled to the ground, or rather, sharp rocks covering the shoreline. There was a yelp, but as she hit her head on one of them, it silenced instantly.

The bear slowly removed it's paw from the dent in the ground, and bowed its head closer to the unconscious girl. He was about to chomp on her shoulder when his nose twitched, and sensed that she was still alive. Wanting a confirmation, the bear spend a minute or two listening closely and finding her labored breathing - before he backed away, raised its hand to deal a finishing blow, and finally _eat_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Muahahahaha! I'll leave you at this. A cliffhanger! :D<strong>

…**I really became a troll. Anyway, you guys know, today I wrote 2.5 of a chapter, what would be x2000 = 5000 words O.o**

**Och dear God. I'm on a Roooooolll~**

**Review please! :D**

_HeartGold12_, **over!) – Original note.**

**Muahahaha…**


	5. Sadism and kindness

**School tomorrow ;A; God damn it. Writer's roll wears off, but I'm writing, don't worry. I'm just slow like a slug. T^T**

* * *

><p>Long claws shined in the moonlight that reflected In the lake. The bear-like monster raised it to its greatest potential – he didn't have so much fun since his last human that wondered away from the village. He would kill the human over and over just to release its joy at catching it's pray, and then he will chomp down this mangled corpse until nothing remains.<p>

The bear gathered up as much momentum, and started lowering his arm, when the air suddenly charged with mad, boiling rage and something smashed into its side, giving a crazed, unholy roar, resembling the name of the cursed kind that was its current enemy.

It sounded like Ripper.

The beast toppled over on one side to see a black reptile dig it's teeth into its neck. Suddenly it was bitten, ripped with claws, and bashed with tail and a pair of sharp wings.

However, he didn't really care, because its fur was too thick to cause real damage. Covering up the valuable nose and eyes with one paw it stood up with the reptile on its back, before smoothly, lazily almost, collapsing on its back.

Gajeel shrieked, trashing under the weight. This beast was completely different – it liked water and he liked air. It was soft and he was rough, he was light and it was heavy, he was fast and it had great defense. It wasn't wise to fight with it on the ground.

But he just couldn't help it – he was so angry at it. It dared to touch something that _more_ than belonged to him – it was something he cherished – a true friend and companion. It was his company, source of his entertainment, something forgiving, small and soft but in the meaning of smoothness and frailness, not the huge ball of fur on top of him right now. It was something that made him gentle, tender, and kind.

And it was almost taken away from him.

He couldn't really explain what he felt when he found the cave empty, when he came back a half of an hour ago. He was definitely angry – but more at her than himself, he couldn't decide. He left her completely alone for far too long, and he was now horribly guilty.

Only when he heard her terrified shriek he felt the fear creeping to his chest. It made him go frantic and lose the ability to think.

Gajeel found new energy in himself and flapping the left wing with all his might, used the spikes on the other to move in place and roll the Ripper off him. He decided that dropping it from great height would be enough, but he had to grab it's claws in order to do so, the fur would slip between his claws. The bear rolled into a ball and started to make it's way towards the unconscious girl, so he threw himself at it to change its course.

He knew that Ripper will follow him even if he escaped, hungry for human meat, and traps were not something that would stop it. He had to finish it off, and – he gave a quick glance at the Shrimp, and noticed a small trail of blood that made him angry all over again – Fast.

(**A/N**: Right now came the New Year – Yay! Happy New Year, everyone! :D)

And then he got an idea. Taking a deep breath, he glared at the beast – surely the fact it was waterproof made the fur have a second layer filled with air. You just have to cut it… And the skin will be shown!

The metal that grew inside one of his lung was released with the blue fire from the other. The metal heated up – the only thing worse than being hit by a metal splinter is to be hit by a hot metal splinter. He stared at the fire as it made its way toward the beast – before crashing with it.

There was a scream of pain as his plan worked, showing a torn up, angry bear. All over its body were burn marks or slashes – just what he waited for.

The bear started running toward him the very same moment he did. Gajeel leaped into the air – he was the master now. With claws outstretched, he dug them into the stomach of the Ripper, giving a satisfying _crunch_ of ribs and knocking the breath out of his opponent, before lifting him in the air with difficulty. He flew higher and higher – he wanted this to be painful.

When he reached a comfortable height, he smirked. And, before the beast could bite with wrist, loosened up his claws.

It was incredibly fun to watch as the brown mess fired toward the ground at a bloody peace. He followed it, though not as quickly, and laughed as it hit the ground with a quiet _thump_, before his expression turned serious and he sailed toward the poor bookworm.

She hit her head rather badly, and he was worried that she won't wake up even if he'll heal her. Gajeel quickly threw the thought aside and landed beside her, changing forms and crouching beside her, gently lifting her up onto his knees.

He gently stoked her blue hair, before he pressed his palm against her chest firmly. The pearl was located under the heart, and he felt it pulse under his fingertips on the contact.

To use its healing properties he needed to recharge it. And that needed a magic 'circle' like holding hands in two, or a group. The pearl needed it too, and it could be safely reached and recharged by following its way to the place of its resting.

To make things easier – you needed to touch the lips where it was inserted, and the place it was in, and invoke your magic.

Gajeel looked down at the innocent, frowning face with visible tear tracks and felt horribly guilty. He was stupid, he treated her like she didn't exist, and she was a friend...

Placing a finger from his other hand gently on her lips, like he wanted her to be silent, he felt the magic swirl within both of them, and then the pulse of the gem quickened, before the wound on her head closed up.

He spend some time watching her get better, before he recharged the Pearl for later use and flew off with the Shrimp held tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>Levy spend two days unconscious, and when she woke up, she felt ripping where her stomach was, and horrible pain in the head. Both those sensations made her gag and throw up, but her stomach was so horribly empty that she couldn't, and instead, it hurt even more. Levy started crying, then, and her loud wails awoke something warm beside her.<p>

"Levy?" Gajeel asked, a little worried about her. Levy gasped and turned around, only to see a pair of surprised eyes right before her. "What's wrong?"

Levy didn't register anything else other than the eyes before her. She started crying even harder and threw her arms around the dragon's head, crushing him in an tight embrace. "Gajeel! I'm so _sorry_!"

"Huh?"

"I-I shouldn't have ran away! I was… I was so _stupid_! You were trying to protect me all this time and I just went there… and there were huge monkeys, this _bear_, and bugs… bugs and _leeches_ everywhere! And they all wanted to _kill _me!" Levy cried. Gajeel gaped at her, before scooping her up in his arms.

"Shrimp, d-don't cry!" He stuttered, feeling helpless toward crying girls. But Levy didn't stop, se he tried his best.

"It was my fault, i-idiot! I shouldn't have left you all alone!" He hissed. "But I did and I got what I deserve! You have no idea how angry I was at myself!"

Levy cried harder because he was blaming himself for it. Gajeel felt more helpless because she was blaming herself for it.

"Argh! Fuck it all!" He finally roared, and before Levy registered what was happening, she was suddenly covered by his hands and head and wings from each side, as he gave her a tight hug on his own. "We're both idiots!" He growled, and Levy managed a weak smile, swallowing up few times before opening her mouth and shakily admitting:

"I promise I won't run away anymore."

Gajeel exhaled and agreed – "and I promise that I won't leave you like that anymore."

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

That's it, until Levy's stomach gave an agonizing growl and she blushed from head to toes. Gajeel only shook his head, and to her surprise pointed to a stack of bread and cheese laying on a small metal table. Her mouth watered and she shot out from his grasp to start devouring it together like a small animal, ignoring the steadily louder sound of Gajeel laughing his ass off. Half an hour passed, and Levy, who just ate the biggest amount of food in her life, crawled over to him with her belly dragging on the ground and fell asleep as soon as she made her way to his elbow, burying her face in the scales.

Gajeel looked at her, mumbling things in her sleep and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh again. He changed into his human form, muttered "Re-quip" And started to pull soft pillows from his own space bubble. When he pulled the all out he searched for two long, soft blankets from a special red material that kept warmth, and made her a nicer place to rest from one blanket and the stack of pillows, before laying her down gently and covering with the other. She was surprisingly light, even for a person of that size. Then he lit up the blue fire and made his way to his own nest.

* * *

><p>The city of Magnolia was slowly recovering from the loss. People were still scared that the dragon will come back, and didn't allowed the children to play outside, fearing that the dragon might take them, too.<p>

Nobody knew what happened to Levy McGarden, but the expectations were two – she was nether dead or held captive. The citizens shuddered at the thought of being captive by the dragon – Levy could be tortured or made into a slave.

Everyone felt bad for Makarov and Erza – Levy was such a sweet girl, it shouldn't have happened to her of all people. They tried to comfort the small family but Makarov firmly refused to acknowledge that his granddaughter could be dead, and Erza was once again in Era where she was silently blaming herself for the abduction, cursing the cowardly beast for running when she challenged it.

People were also surprised by the dragon's sudden appearance. The eldest man in the city, who was 90, once told a story that happened to his father, when he was lost in the woods and climbed a tree when running from some beasts. He said that he saw two flying birds that were not birds, one silver and the other black, much smaller, and a shining golden light that made him think of the king's golden crown. They flied faster than any bird he knew, and vanished almost as quickly as they came, with a frightening roar. The man climbed down the tree, and to his surprise, the beasts were gone and he returned safely to the village.

This proved that the dragons lived somewhere in the old forest. And with Levy's disappearance, that they were dangerous.

The word spread, and soon, brave men who wanted to slay the dragon and marry the young, beautiful maiden (if she was alive) or avenge her (if she wasn't) crowded in the city.

And all of them had their best armor on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done. Thank god. I think that I will do Levy discover that Gajeel is human (in the most embarrassing way possible) next, because he appears to be human with her in the almost all ideas of adventures that I have.<strong>

**I really appreciate ideas (I NEED THEM GUYS! I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT!), if you'll post me a good idea for a chapter I'll write it – because here comes the adventure time for Levy and Gajeel, and then there will be ending that I have written down in a notebook not to forget.**

**Expect meeting …., getting almost 'rescued' by … and …., and flying around in a very evil dress.**

_HeartGold12,_ **over!~ :D**

**P.S. That HNY! note was rather anticlimactic xD**

**P.S. From chapter 6 on, those notes will be written when I'll be getting ready to publish.  
><strong>


	6. Nosebleeds are always funny

**Hello.**

**Sorry For not updating, school is killing me.**

* * *

><p>Over the next passing weeks the cave changed a lot. It was unofficially divided Into parts – the treasure piling up as a big gold mountain in the centre, reflecting the light from above. Levy's corner was at the left from it – something resembling a human sized dollhouse separated from the rest – with a small sofa, armchairs, carpet, table, wardrobes and cupboards. She even had her own mirror and brush, and Gajeel was currently searching for a bed in few towns away.<p>

Gajeel really tried to make her life in the cave enjoyable, and he was doing a rather good job. She had few pictures attached to the wall, and flowers, and Gajeel said she can dress up in the jewelry from the pile if she liked it. And she did – especially the emerald rings. Sometimes she was putting a diadem on her head and pretended she was a princess, stepping from one leg on another and humming a small pleasant tune.

Gajeel rather quickly found out about her love for books – it was hard not to, when she squealed at the top of her lungs and launched herself at a leather tome he brought with him one day. Since then, she was usually making her way to the right side of the gold pile, where, reaching up to the ceiling, was a bookshelf.

A gigantic bookshelf. She doubted that if it was filled up with books she would read them all in her entire life, but she loved simply looking at the small, but steadily growing amount of lined up tomes at the bottom.

Now, in the afternoon she walked past the shelf into a separated part of the cave, and sat down on the edge of iron dragons nest, smiling happily and waiting for him - Because, what she loved the most was the fact that they really became great friends.

All of her fear or doubt was completely and instantly erased since he saved her life, and she tried to never disobey him again, even if there were arguments. Gajeel liked having a conversation in the evening when he was not sleepy enough, and she told him in detail how humans slept or ate – especially the latter. As the effect the meals she was eating were gradually more tasty or exotic, and in an gigantic amount she was really trying her best not to waste.

Midnight snacks after an entire evening of reading were appreciated.

However, there was one thing that confused her. Gajeel couldn't just bring her cooked shrimps like _that_. She didn't believe that somebody would make them especially for him... Of course he could simply roar once and have whatever he wanted, but she hoped he didn't give anyone a heart attack just because he wanted her to be eating tasty food.

Plus the shrimps wouldn't make it here from the shore. They just _couldn't_, and…

And…

Gajeel in _public_ buying her _shrimps_?

Levy suddenly felt very suspicious about the Dragon.

* * *

><p>When Gajeel came back with the bed, he was tired. Really tired. He was flying non-stop for many hours, and when he was in the port town he almost lost his hearing from all the screaming woman shouting freaking non-stop for all the time he spend there.<p>

He really, really hated screaming woman and promised himself to get some extra book for his Shrimp because she was the only person he could enjoy spending time with.

Pushing the thought aside, the dragon outstretched his wings to slow down and landed on three legs with a loud_ thud_, the fourth setting the bed down as he shook briefly before focusing on the Bookworm before him.

She gave him a smile and he nodded, before helping to elevate the thing inside, and after a brief talk and a small argument, he settled it in the corner and brought over the pillows and the red material.

He watched as she cuddled up in the warm blankets and gave a content sigh, before opening her eyes and looking straight at him.

"Thanks." Levy whispered, before finally closing her eyes and falling asleep, breath evening out.

He watched her for some time, before giving a small smile on his own and walking out of the cave into the bright morning sunshine. God, he needed some refreshment.

He didn't know that Levy was actually awake all the time, wanting to confirm her suspicions that the dragon wasn't completely honest with her. When the loud footsteps faded, she burst out from under the covers and followed him as quietly as she could. Was he meeting someone who could make food like that? Who was it? How was this person involved with the dragon? Her head was spinning from the amount of questions.

Levy suddenly remembered something and returned for a second, quickly grabbing a silver, ornate bucket.

Two days ago, when Gajeel decided that she wasn't planning to run away anymore, he said that she can leave the cave to walk in the upper part of the mountain where there are few small, clear lakes and waterfalls. Before she could get scared, he assured her that the mountain from the top almost to the bottom was his territory, that nothing approached it except maybe few deer (as the outcome the lack of leeches who had no reliable food source), and the air was far too dry for dangerous gigantic bugs to live in there.

Levy didn't want to believe that the forest could be safe, but she was proven wrong when she didn't meet there anything, even a snake.

And now, if Gajeel heard her following and got suspicious, she could show the bucket, and explain that she was thirsty and simply wanted a drink.

Smiling evilly at her clever plan, Levy allowed herself to relax a little, and later even made few stops, wandering around in the general direction of the giant paw prints while enjoying the relaxing sounds of nature.

If earlier with the exception of few birds and very faint rustling of the emerald trees it was completely, utterly quiet, now she could focus on waterfalls ahead, the boom of the falling mass of water echoing between giant stones thrown around the mountain's peak. She nodded to herself and quickened her peace, because she never saw a real waterfall before, completely missing the fact that the paw prints were gone and that the dragon was most likely away from the mountain.

She ran to the edge of a huge rock, stopped to take a deep breath, and burst out from behind it.

And then she saw something that took her breath away.

She was on some sort of gigantic stairs made out of the mountain's side, and everywhere above and under her were waterfalls. Real, huge waterfalls - Where one, loud mass of white water was reaching the ground and becoming a crystal clear lake with deep turquoise water, was the edge right after, creating another waterfall. And then another, and another… Crouching on the edge of the precipice, she looked down and saw the mountain vanish in thick mist few hundred meters down.

Levy felt her mouth open slightly and was filled with awe and some sort of light, like she just received a word from _God_. This place was so _beautiful_, and so _strong_ and _relaxing_ at the same time, she felt so amazed by it that she completely forgot why did she came here in the first place.

A rock suddenly fell into the water with a loud _clap_ and Levy jumped, realizing that she was completely out in the open and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Then there were more rocks, like something was climbing down from the upper floor.

Yelping, the girl sprang to her feet and hid behind the rock she passed earlier, pale and breathing shallowly. Was it a bear? Wasn't it? She felt small tears gather in her eyes as she held the bucket close, ready to protect herself from whatever hostile thing that may want to eat her again.

Her breath hitched when she spotter few strands of black hair from behind her cover. It wasn't a bear, but a wolf maybe… And it was so close, _so close_…

Levy gathered up her courage and jumped, striking the black thing behind the rock with the silver bucket, letting out a loud scream as she put all of her strength into it. She prayed, prayed so _hard_ right now that it did some damage…

The creature fainted.

It fell on the short grass with a _thump_ and Levy followed its actions on her side of the rock, taking a moment to process what she just did, before she once more gathered up her courage and peeked out at it. It was one thing to defeat a monster and run, and another to defeat it and check if it was still conscious.

And then she saw _what _she just hit.

And then she was blown away by a powerful nosebleed.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck just…" Gajeel groaned, feeling his head pounding madly around a huge bump that formed on the place where a <em>huge<em> rock hit him in the head. Everything about him felt cold, except his lower stomach and legs above his knees. He blinked dizzily and shook his head briefly, before it occurred to him.

His fucking _knees_. He was human.

The dragon shot up, only to find himself wrapped up a bit in a red, soft blanket. He stared at it, confused, before checking his surroundings and realizing he was in Levy's bed of all places.

Wait, what? How did he made it in here? Wasn't he in the forest taking a bath?

"What?..." He mumbled, seemingly to no one. However, something heard him. It squeaked and hid further behind a stone pillar, dragging something along.

It was Levy. And she had a sloshing, silver bucket with her, filled with what smelled like… _blood_?

"Bookworm?" Gajeel asked, panicked, gathering up the covers around himself and making his way to her with difficulty. Levy upon hearing her nickname flinched, then was shocked, and then tried to edge away but failed, and she seemed to look as bad as his head felt.

"Bookworm, why are you bleeding?" The dragon asked, stopping before her, and noticed her white face. "Are you sick?"

"Who are you…" His Shrimp blurted out, turning her face away, and trying not to notice the proximity of this man. "How do you know…"

"It's me, Idiot. I'm Gajeel." He said slowly, more concerned about her safety than keeping his secret (that he would eventually tell her anyway).

Levy's eyes widened and the girl shook visibly, becoming bright red – "WHAT?"

"You heard me. It's me. Big deal, now come on!..." He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her up, giving a surprised yelp as she collapsed right onto his chest – in the direction he pulled her to. She couldn't even stand on her two own legs? Just what in the world happened to her?

The cover-clad dragon pulled the weak girl toward her bed and set her down, sighing loudly. First flying rocks, now collapsing girls – this wasn't his day, really.

He didn't notice her furious blush, and couldn't read in her mind, but at this moment Levy remembered something that almost made her lose her consciousness. Again.

Precisely when she was so close to him _last time_.

Because you should know he was ridiculously _heavy_ and she had _problems_ with carrying him around on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys know, my past caught up to me and slapped me in the face. It was after some professional visiting our class - to talk about addictions - told me that people were emotionally hurting me for the past six years of my life (my school.), and I'm in denial that they did.<strong>

**(They were making fun of me all the time because I let them, and were talking behind my back that I have no friends and that my clothes are so horrible etc.)**

**So I messaged with one girl from that school that I keep in touch with about it for fun. And then she answered that it wasn't her, it was - who was saying those things.**

**And I didn't even know about it.**

**So, summed up with my terrible day at school I had a breakdown, and cried to my dad that I'm so scared that all my new friends are making some sort of a sick joke that they like me (and they are wonderful friends. Just thinking about it is so terrible ;A; ), and that I have problems trusting anyone in my life.**

**Of course it isn't really significant, but I'm a nerve wreck, now, and I just can't get myself to write anything.**

**I'm still thinking about some ideas for OSBRaO.**

**So don't worry. But it will be delayed since I have nothing besides this chapter as for now.**

**And I officially write AN before publishing.**

_~HeartGold12_ **:(**


	7. Feelings Stirring

**It's here! :D**

**The next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The cave was eerily silent. It stayed like that for few second, before suddenly a heavy load of magic swished In the air, creating an invisible bubble. The bubble swelled as something inside it pushed against its surface, and from the inside, a rather big amount of gold, two pairs of diamond earrings and a garnet fell out on the edge of small mountain of treasures.<p>

"Re-quip." Gajeel said calmly, making a small motion with his hand as the bubble ceased to exist again.

"Like that?" Levy muttered aloud. "It really is so easy?"

"Like I said, Shrimp. I open a portal to another dimension where time doesn't exist, and store things inside without destroying it. I pull them out and insert inside as I please. How the hell would I carry _gold_ in such amounts around otherwise?"

"I understand." Levy blushed, stomping her foot on the ground lightly. He was poking fun at her again. "But why isn't there time over there?"

"Because it would be too difficult to create an advanced dimension like that. And really, it's a benefit."

"Okay… But even if you try, you can't make time over there?"

"If I could, I would already be the king of my own small universe, just like every Re-quip user."

"…If we look at it like that, it could be dangerous."

"Yeah."

There was a while of silence, that for Gajeel was as comfortable as for Levy it was awkward. Ever since she discovered he could change into a human as he pleased, the dragon was appearing mostly like that to her.

What was both nice and horrible.

Every time she saw him, she couldn't help but be glad that she could speak to someone like her – a human. He wasn't a real human, of course, just a magical change of form, but she felt more attached to him when he was like that. It turned out that he was cooking for her, and he did other things, like polishing his treasured or reading a book – and when he was doing something that was typical for humans, he really was one to her.

These are actions that decide that a living being is human. For her, Gajeel was far more human than some real people.

His dragon part in the mix was also interesting, and sometimes hilarious. She remembered all those horrible curses when he changed, once, and found out he still had a tail and wings poking out from under his clothes because he was distracted. Aside from that, she quickly found out that his irises were like the ones of a cat, and he had sharp canines. Gajeel also could move his dragon scales from under his skin, and change his limbs into sharp metal swords and axes.

On the other side, every time she saw him - her heart was leaping into her throat and blood pumped in her ears. She still remembered when she knocked him out in the forest, and wasn't going to forget anytime soon. He was so… so handsome! Really! He could be pierced from head to toe and his face would resemble that of a bloodthirsty maniac when he was thinking of harming someone or something, but when he was relaxed, or smiling at the pile of treasures he earned – Levy's face would go as red as his eyes and she would look at her feet, unable to process a single thought in her mind.

…Plus, he was also build like one of those Greek Gods or heroes.

And all this made her feel weird. Really weird. Kind of uncomfortable, too. And for some reason she found it horrible.

"Oi, Levy. Don't zone out when I'm talking to you." Gajeel muttered loudly, giving her a look as her head snapped back up, her unfocused gaze meeting his.

The girl almost gasped when her cheeks started tingling in the familiar sensation of blushing, and she frantically searched for a reason to hide it so he won't poke out her face being red and deepen her embarrassment. Her eyes focused on the pile of treasures, focusing on a gold coin with a small crystal in the centre, and she opened her mouth to point out the country it was from with faked cheerfulness and get amazed by it, when his voice pierced the silence, along with a magic chime and rustle of silk.

"It's for you."

With that, a deep emerald gown with many layers of delicate material in various shades of green and white-cream, together with long white gloves with green lace was practically thrust into her (crimson) face.

Levy blinked, mechanically grasping the material, and only when her fingers vanished in the cold softness of the beautiful creation, she realized what he meant.

The small woman exhaled quietly, her brown eyes meeting his crimson gaze in a confused, awed glance, before her cheeks turned a gentle shade of red and she returned her attention to the dress. She swallowed weakly and opened her mouth to softly thank him, but was interrupted by another swish as a cream-white furry collar (AN: Not a kinky one, more like a huge warm thing covering your entire neck and shoulders.), just a bit darker than the colors on the dress with small brown dots over it was placed on the material. It had a deep, green gem at the front, and a white ribbon under it.

Now Levy was so speechless that she couldn't find her voice as he turned around and exited the cave, leaving her alone to sit on her knees and admire the present.

* * *

><p>Somewhere within the forest, a huge rock exploded into tiny pebbles as Gajeel crushed it with his steel rod. The same fate met three next rock as the Dragon flounced around the mountain's peak.<p>

What happened to him to become like that? Why did he run away? What on earth was happening now… Wasn't it supposed to end up like that?

Wasn't she supposed to love him so he can get things done and be on his way?

_No!_

The man destroyed another rock with the last of his strength, and then it was just his thoughts, the thoughts invading his head and messing with his sanity. He threw himself on the ground and rolled in it until dirt got into his eyes, and then laid there helplessly, covering his face with his hands and roaring.

Fuck. _Fuck!_... Why did the world have to hate him so much? Because he was a monster? _Damn it!..._ The only person who didn't despise him yet was _Levy_, and she was going to, _she was going to_, so fucking _much_. Because he was a vile creature that is using her and betraying her feelings, because power is more important.

He couldn't do this. He _couldn't_. He never asked for this, and now his life was so complicated that he was going _mad_ over it.

When Gajeel gave her the dress, he _wanted_ her to get red and see him as someone great. Someone that would be a great caretaker, who could shower her with gifts and provide anything she wanted. She would choose him and abandon her past life completely for him, and then they would start a family, and his father would come back to take him away and teach him the sacred Dragon techniques.

But when she _did_ get red, something in this image snapped, like it was a mirror that just cracked. For some reason the warmth of her smile hit him just a little harder, and he felt his heart tighten in happiness, but when he compared it to that hateful, broken expression in his head, he just ran away, feeling guilty. He couldn't do this. It would be too much to bear for him.

What was that about her anyway that made him more of a person than a haughty animal killing anything that it met, he didn't know. But she did. She was his _friend_. If he really did something like that to his friend - in the end, he would just return to being said haughty animal.

And he didn't know anymore if he wanted it. He didn't.

Something shifted next to his head and Gajeel almost jumped in the air, spinning his head to look straight into Levy's gentle, chocolate brown eyes. He had no idea how she got here, but she was here, right next to his head, sitting on the ground in some way that made the dress she was wearing lay around her in a perfect circle.

She was wearing the dress. Damn, it looked great on her…

"What do you want?" He asked sharply, sitting up and inching away from her. Levy didn't respond, but she was still staring at him. "Answer me!"

The girl just shook her head and gave a small sigh. And then she raised up her hands, white gloves smooth against his cheek as she gently held his face, before pulling him toward her and hugging tightly.

For some reason, the forest suddenly was even more quiet than usually.

"Cheer up." The girl whispered, stroking his back and pulling small twigs and dry grass from his mane of black hair.

Gajeel stayed silent, eyes wide and looking around frantically until she reached his neck with her stroking, and he stopped, falling limp in her arms what allowed her to rest her chin on the top of his head.

"I have no idea" Levy begun. "What is bothering you."

_Of course you don't_ - Gajeel snarled faintly, knowing that she will continue.

"But, I really want you not to worry about it now."

And what will happen later, huh? What will you think, idiot?

"I can't do it."

"Please. It'll be alright."

"It won't."

"I promise that it will be alright."

He knew she had no idea what he was talking about, and if she knew she wouldn't say something like that, but hearing such words from her made him look up – and meet his eyes with her gentle smile.

She couldn't possibly know how much 'I promise' meant for dragons, but right now, Gajeel believed her and her smile. He believed that it will be alright.

"Fine."

Levy giggled, before leaning in and kissing his nose. "Good dragon. Now, go take a bath - you're covered in dirt from head to toe."

Gajeel groaned and she laughed, loosening her arms and allowing him to escape.

Then she just sat there.

Then she started shaking, her eyes shadowed and cheeks tingling with pink.

_Damn it! I'm so embarrassed I don't even feel my legs anymore!_

* * *

><p>The incident was eventually forgotten – except with the 'kiss-on-the-nose' part for Levy, and the 'promise-it'll-be-okay-even-if-it's-betraying-a-pregnant-woman-that-loves-you' part for Gajeel. Anyway, the topic wasn't brought up so they decided that the other doesn't remember it at all.<p>

Gajeel still had no idea what to do with the task he was given, but decided not to dwell too deeply in it because it made him upset, what wasn't a good idea to do in Levy's presence. Levy was wondering why was she so embarrassed in his presence, and deducted it must be because of his new looks. However, she still did not know if it's a good or bad thing. She couldn't really abandon the topic, but put much effort to stop the light stuttering when he was suddenly looking her straight in the eye, and was doing a great job at it.

She wore the beautiful gowns he brought her daily, because she just couldn't help it. They were so soft and pretty and didn't go up when she was sitting.

One day, when she was reading a cheesy romance story about a girl held prisoner in a tower, Gajeel outstretched his neck and shamelessly read above her shoulder. He found out the princess was forced to marry a guy she didn't love, and the tower kept her from escaping. However, she secretly contacted a noble from a city nearby with a white dove and he was going to rescue her with the help of a blacksmith – they would fly together on a balloon at night when princess was alone and cut the cuff that held her leg to the tower after opening the window and fly away to another country where the man that wanted her hand in the marriage wouldn't find her.

"Interesting." He hummed above Levy's head and she jumped in the air, giving a startled shriek.

"G-Gajeel! Don't scare me like that and-" She sat on the book, pouting at him "Don't read my book!"

"Why? And it's not yours. It's mine."

"You don't really care about books!"

"I care about that one. Every girl closed up in a tower or a castle or a castle with a tower reminds me of the blonde screamer." Gajeel growled, reminding himself that stupid bitch that called him names, when he arrived, greeted her, and walked into her room to peacefully devour some food.

Levy's face went blank.

"Blonde screamer? A girl in a tower… you know a girl held in a tower?"

"Sadly, I do." The dragon sighed. Levy covered her mouth with one gloved hand and gasped.

"Tell me about her!"

Gajeel felt his face morph into some disgusting creation at the simple thought of telling the long tale of Lucy Heartfillia. "_No._"

"Please!~"

"Some other time. I'm tired."

Without giving the Shrimp the time to reply, he turned around and marched loudly toward his bed, jumping onto it with his few-ton mass to prove that he was going to sleep. After a huge cloud of grass finally settled down, Levy found him snoring loudly and huffed angrily.

"You're horrible, you know!"

* * *

><p><strong>Excalibur!~ Excalibur!~<strong>

**From United Kingdom**

**I'm looking for him**

**I'm going to California**

**Excalibur!~ Excalibur!~**

**From United Kingdom**

**I'm looking for him**

**I'm going to California**

**Excalibur**

**Excalibur**

**Excalibur!~**

**24/01! It's my birthday! I'm 14 and I'm so old I can't believe it! D:**

**ARGH NOOOO!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your Reviews with words of comfort and amazing ideas. I'll try to use them in one form or another in the future! Those that sadly won't be included because they don't fit in for any of my current ideas, they're great, too! Maybe I'll even find some use for you!<strong>

**You can guess I'm rather better from my emotional breakdown, thank God. As a present, this chapter that was supposed to be a filler turned out more important than I thought – there are feelings stirring! Yay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I'll include some other characters into the story as well! Natsu awaits – as well as an epic fail because I CAN'T write him. God. He's so stupid that it's hard.<strong>

**Thank you all!**

_~HeartGold12 _**:D**

**P.S. EDIT: Read _Instincts Draconian_ by_ EvilFuzzy9! _It's an amazing story that has only 3 reviews! It's not fair people, the story is really original! Read it and reviw!**

**P.S.2 EDIT 2: OMGOMGOMGOMG i got an FT shirt as a present, together with earrings with Happy! OMGOMGOMG~**


	8. Disclaimer and author's note

**Okay guys, It's the day. ACTA is official, and Poland's name was written down in Tokyo, making downloading files forbidden etc.**

**I have no idea if it will have anything to do with FanFiction(I don't own), but I don't want to do something stupid resulting in – I don't know – deleting the story "**_**The Dragon Pearl**_**" It will also apply to my other stories:**

"_**Of Stupid Books, Rainstorms and Others"**_

"_**18'th of October"**_

"_**Staring at the Grey Skies"**_

"_**Tetsuko"**_** (Discontinued)**

"_**Kokoro"**_** (Discontinued, don't read it because it's utter crap without grammar)**

"_**Thunderstorm"**_

**So, with the following:**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT**__** own **__**FAIRY TAIL**__** Manga/Anime – all right go to **__**HIRO MASHIMA**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I DO NOT**__** own **__**POKEMON**__** Manga/Anime/Games – all rights go to **__**NINTENDO**_

**I assure the law I do not own nether Fairy Tail nor Pokemon.**

_**However, I own the **__**STORY IDEAS**__** and those **__**STORIES THEMSELVES**_**, even if they may be unoriginal. To copy the idea you don't need to ask, because we all write our self and it may be either a coincidence or the same idea, or being inspirited by another author, but if you want to place your story in this universe I created – my story, ask. I will give you permission.**

**If I don't reply, assume that I have given you the permission.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, that I made my stories safe (I hope so), I would like to reply personally to you reviewers. I don't usually do it but I decided that it will be fine this time since it's a note – so, every person who reviewed will have a short reply :D Hope you like it!<strong>

**So:**

_**pikinanouart: **_

**Ch.1: As you can see I keep writing :)**

**Ch.4: Muahahahaha! :D And weren't you doing the same thing? And I absolutely love your line' poor dragon doesn't know how to train his human' xD**

**Ch.5: I said – She fits on his belly but it's not that much bigger than her, Gajeel can hug her. Plus his from paws work as hands. Cue I'm unable to decide if it's paws, or legs, or hands, or claws. Your idea is adorable, thank you! :3**

**Ch.6: Again, I already replied but I do it again – and yes! I want this picture so much! Bet he would growl and ask if they're fresh and… *fits of laughter* Thank you! Also, I appreciate your kind words, you guys cheered me up a lot and I'm working again! :)**

**Ch.7: Don't be depressed! (even if it causes me to completely crack up!) Being 28 isn't a problem, it gives you the experience and makes an amazing writer! Och, yeah… Gajeels face was the reaction xD**

_**DarkAngel2098: **_

**Ch.1: Thank you! As you can see i keep writing!**

**Ch.2: I'm just evil like that! :D Teasing Gajeel is really fun, try it! **

**Thank you, the year is great so far!**

_**Gajeel-rocks: **_

**Ch.1: Yeah, she did. Being sick and stuff, but Gajeel saved her – thank God.**

**Ch.3: Yep he is a horrible pervert xD Even if it isn't really intentional… Or is it?**

**Ch.4: Thank you so much! Really! And yes, she should, but being starved and bored to death makes people take drastic measures…**

**Ch.5: Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that! :D**

**Ch.6: Shirtless.. and… wet… och. My. **_**God**_**. O/o (And he wasn't shirtless. He was naaaaked! *Fangirl Scream*)**

**Ch.7: YAY! Thank you! :D**

_**SecretlyAnonymous:**_

**Ch.3: Och my Godness THANK YOU! Such an amazing praise, I'm flattered! :) The rate of updating slowed down dramatically but I'm still writing! I'M STILL WRIIITIING!~ *fist pump***

_**H3art Star:**_

**Ch.4: Thank you! I love this fact as well, Gajeel being a real dragon is making the impossibly cool person become even cooler! And YAAAYYY, thumbs up! :D**

_**Medley Nighfallen:**_

**Ch.1: There is! It's not usual for people to have blue hair you know xD But a lot of people have blue hair in Anime Universe. I want, too! T^T**

**Ch.2: I already explained, it is a face the shape of Poland with a shit-eating grin that conquers the universe and does the impossible! And thank god you liked that conversation, because I was worrying if it turned out alright.**

**Ch.3: I know, but I have an idea to make it turn out alright – Levy has Dragon blood in her doesn't she? (*Hintcoughhint*) And I think that it was a bit adorable :)**

**Ch.4: Thank you! And you're right, after I created the Ripper I read the chapter again and was like O.o 'What have I created!'**

**Ch.5: I know right! It was fun to write him being completely sadistic, even if the fight scene was kinda hard with the celebrations sucking the ideas out of my head! And no, Levy doesn't remember but Gajeel will have to eventually explain it to her, won't he? I would like to repeat: Even if it's embarrassing, I completely forgot about Metalicana! D: Yes, Jet and Droy are obviously going to come! xD**

**Ch.6: I understand, my situation isn't the easiest one but I'm lots of better now thanks to you. I repeat that you don't deserve such treatment because you are my friend, and a truly amazing person on your own, working your ass off for the rabid Gale fangirls.(Thank you.) You actually didn't have to say anything at all, but you opened up instead and for that I am also greatful. And Och! Watch your wrists, milady, you've got work to do, and also could write something yourself! :D It would have been **_**awesome!**_

_**Kenta:**_

**Ch.4: Thank you, Kenta! :3**

**Ch.5: No problem! Thank you again! :D**

_**Treegona:**_

**Ch.4: I guess so, but I need to tell you the embarrassing truth: I completely forgot about his daddy coming back at all! xD;;;;**

**Ch.5: I replied to you, but I write to everyone and I'll repeat. I don't think Levy would just brush Erza's questions off, because Erza would kill her :3 Plus Titania is her big sis that she misses a lot. And yes, even if not in that way Gajeel will be found out and attacked by… Laxus! Muahahahaha! :D Levy will eventually have her magic. Don't worry!**

_**Chikirrirri:**_

**Ch.5: It's not disgusting, it just gave me an idea O.o Thank you! Thank you for your kind words!**

**Ch.6: Arts are our way to escape, I know. I feel bad for you – it's not pity, but you didn't deserve such treatment at all. It is so much worse that you were also betrayed. That is something I cannot forgive. Your comment wasn't boring, it made me happy, because I've got friends who understand me. We are all hoping for you to get better, I'm sure of it. :) Just don't give up! Find people who deserve your friendship and be happy! **

**Ch.7: Sadly, I don't think tormenting Levy is fun :/ But thank you for the kind words.**

_**bloodcharm:**_

**Ch.5: I did that idea a bit differently, but it's here! Thank you so much for the kind words!**

**Ch.6: Of course they are! :D**

_**Impunkrock:**_

**Ch.1: Jup, GALE! I'm a total sucker for this pairing because it's so adorable!**

_**Yaix23:**_

**Ch.6: I'm updating now! Soon I'll start working on Ch 8! Thank you for your kind words, they helped me a lot!**

_**Incmplete:**_

**Ch.6: You flatter and spoil me you know xD Thank you so much! But really, there are better authors then me – they are surely in my favourites – people like pikinanouart or AuroraLeona, or Medley Nightfallen who translated stories from Yankee-chan. They are all awesome, and I recommend them for you. I would also love to thank for your kind words and YES, he was NAAAKEEEDDD!~**

**Ch.7: It will be an interesting story indeed… when I will imagine it finally! xD;;; I'm writing in a way that have only certain points memorized in my head and the rest comes up itself. Point for chapter 8 – visiting Lucy and dodging a lava waterfall. The rest is going to come up, ehehe… I'm a failure of a writer T^T And you can't be old! I'm just sad cause I will be soon 15 and what will happen to my love life? D: Will I get any?**

_**Blind Sniper:**_

**Ch.6: You will be, because after the festival chapter I plan to do it your way, and have Laxus appearing. And then fighting.**

_**anemone:**_

**Ch.7: Thank you! Thank you a lot! ;3**

_**With a tardis and a portal gun:**_

**Ch.7: Yeah it does. Your faithful Fangirl instincts caught the whiff of NaLu - and there will be NaLu if I won't fu*k it up…**

_**Disturbed:**_

**Ch.7: Thank you! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I DO NOT OWN<strong>__** any of the **__**WORKS **__**and **__**CHARACTERS**__** that I may have accidentally referred to. They belong to their **__**RESPECTIVE OWNERS**__**.**_

_**Now, chapter 8, here I commeeeeeeeeeeee…**_

_~HeartGold12__**, **_**over! :D**


	9. Arguments and agreements

**School tomorrow ;A; Nooo!~**

**Here is the new chapter – I plan on adding Juvia to the story later on, too.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy was tapping the ground with her foot impatiently. Gajeel long ago stopped snoring lightly and now he was keeping himself from telling her the Girl's story for his own fun, pretending he was sleeping. She lost her patience few moments ago, and was currently thinking of the best way to make him answer her questions.<p>

Smiling evilly, the bluenette marched toward the large body curled in its nest, jumped over his wrist and stopped before the neck. Gajeel had his head turned to the other side and wasn't suspecting anything as she lifted her right hand.

Levy lowered her hand on the scales and carefully traced her fingers on his sensitive neck, making the dragon shriek and jump away, turning his astonished gaze toward her – a cute, smiling picture of innocence with her head tilted slightly to the right. A shiver ran down his spine as he stared at her for a moment longer and noticed the purely wicked edge to that sunny smile. Creepy.

As the girl remained immobile Gajeel got suspicious. He grunted, only to receive completely no response from his small companion. This agitated him further and he leaned in close, irate. "Oi."

Sure that he was right before her, Levy opened her eyes and hit him with the full force of her puppy-dog-eyes.

Och, the eyes. Over the years with living with an old pervert she mastered that secret art. It required amazing control over eyes, when the one was stretching their pupils to the maximum potential, making the irises bigger and creating a depth as the effect. She made the size of small tears in the corner of her eyes perfect, the whine of the target's name sound the sweetest, comboing it all with the tilt of her head and a cute pout. And then, she was getting what she wanted.

"Gajeel~" Levy cried out softly, bringing her small fisted hand to her chest and clasping the other over it. "Why do you always have to be s-so… s-so m-mean!" Tears started leaking and fell down her pink cheeks.

Gajeel felt his mouth open, so he closed it slowly.

_Jesus_, what was she… it was like some sort of _mind control_- but what the hell, was she _sparkling_?

He changed forms, shouted "Re-Quip!" at the same time and his miserable self stood before her, trying to comfort the poor thing. Seriously, she looked like a _baby panda. _

_Baby Panda!_

"Okay, w-what... _what_ have i done this time?" He stuttered lightly, his anger flailing to take him over even the smallest bit, but failing to do so.

"You won't t-tell m-me about that p-poor girl inside t-the t-tower" Levy choked, trying hard not to laugh "A-And I really want-ted t-to know since she's in t-the same sit… situation… as m-me!" She lowered her head and made the dragon feel bad.

"Fine!" He shouted eagerly and suddenly the tears were gone, replaced by a very hopeful, sparkly stare.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was sitting with her at the table, moving his spoon in the cup of tea he ordered her to make. The sugar melted in the liquid few minutes ago and he was fighting the temptation to eat it, but decided against it since Levy hated when he ate her limited amount of spoons. Levy finished her own cup and was starting to fidget in her seat impatiently.<p>

Sighing, he finally decided to tell her the story, and gulped down the contents of his cup, licking the spoon off since he couldn't eat it and opened his mouth.

"The reason I didn't want to tell you is because it's horribly girly."

Levy's face went blank for a second. "What?"

"The story. It's so dramatic and poetic that it just won't go through my throat. But I'll give it a try… Just… Don't do that weird face again."

The girl nodded "Okay."

Gajeel took a deep breath, feeling nauseous. He covered his face with his hand and started talking, his voice muffled a little.

"It happened one hundred years ago-"

"_What?_ And she's still _alive_? _How_-"

"Don't interrupt me, woman! Damn it… There was a kingdom, that has fallen already and no one remembers it's name, even her. But it had better times, when a great and nice and beautiful and blah blah Queen was living there. And that Queen was even supposed to be linked to _gods_. Anyway, she gave birth to twins and named them after some cliché line, 'Love and Lucky' – they ended up as Loke and Lucy. The kingdom was happy, and was gaining wealth and technologies because the King was a smart man and knew where to put the money to make it triple." He smirked. "I was around ninety and man, if the royal armors didn't taste great…"

Levy chuckled.

"So, it would be some sort of an elite country by now, but something bad happened. The Queen died. The King was overwhelmed by grief and well… stopped paying attention to his kids, especially Lucy, 'cause she reminded him of her mother too much, down to the same magic."

"She is… a mage?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that make her a witch?"

"Well, she's in a tower and waits for a prince. It would be called a blessing that way, plus it's connected to those Gods of hers."

"Och. Okay, continue."

"So, the guy busied himself with work while his children grew to hate him, and their relationship wasn't the best one. Even if they tried, the kids just couldn't get any love, and when they got desperate and decided to disobey him to get his attention he snapped. Lucy was put into a tower with a spell that made her age ten times slower at the age of seven, and got a real dragon to guard her until a Prince Charming will rescue her – that Dragon is an idiot my age, Salamander Natsu, the son of Ignir.(A/N: I am sorry but I will try to write this name like that because it looks much, much cooler) Her father was that nasty, because he wanted Lucy in his grasp without watching her face – everyone knows that dragons are almost unbeatable so nobody stood a chance against him. Loke was sent to the southern part of the country and died when he was hunting lions. Lucy's gods made him one of them and now he is Loke the Lion."

Gajeel took a moment to rest before he finished the story.

"The King at the time made some seriously wrong choices and the people didn't like it, as well as other countries. The kingdom begun a war, and after it was taken down he was executed in public. He wrote a letter with an apology to Lucy that she accepted but she doesn't really remember him anymore anyway.

As for her, she eventually got along with the Pinky because she was forced to stay with him for that damned one hundred years, and will have another 500 or more to go on if she won't suicide before. Everyone forgot about her anyway and the path to the castle is now one long river of lava."

There was a while of silence. Eventually Gajeel made a disgusted face and groaned. "Told you it's disgusting. A typical 'sad-princess-in-a-tower' story. 'Cept she got an entire castle for herself."

Levy shook her head "It's not disgusting. She must be sad that her mother was dead and father didn't even want to see her face." She gave a sad smile and started counting Lucy's age. "She's 17 but really 107."

She missed the long, meaningful look Gajeel gave her, but she heard him mutter "At least she didn't have to endure him and his orders."

"Och… Well, yeah. But he was still her father."

"I think she's better off without having to remember that jackass."

"Not true."

There was a small staring contest before Levy finally exploded: "Well at least she had her parents for as much time as she had! I, on other side, don't even remember them!"

And looked away, hurt evident on her face. Gajeel gave a sigh and stood up, making his way to her in few strides and sitting on the table before her. Levy felt warm fingers on her chin as her head was tilted upwards to look at him.

"I think it's a good thing. Parents can be really horrible sometimes." Gajeel sighed, his other, left hand massaging his temple as he broke the eye contact for a second, before looking back at her uncomprehending expression.

"What?"

"You know, they order you to do things you don't want, or they make you look bad for their own benefits. They use you because they can."

Levy shook her head, his hold on her jaw tightening so his fingers won't slip off.

"I still think they just want to help you and you don't understand it."

"Tch." He grumbled, retrieving his hand – her chin felt warm just for a moment longer. "Believe what you want to believe in. I guess that makes the world better for you."

"Better? You can always find happiness on the world somewhere. In the smallest things, even." Levy spoke quietly, in that soft tone he heard last time, when she comforted him. "Like the blue sky with little white clouds or birds singing a lovely melody." She smiled. "Or the rustle of wind or how it feels against your skin. Eating a tasty meal. Reading a good book. Having a small pleasant talk."

"Despite that, world is cruel."

"I don't think we should just judge it like that." Said Levy suddenly, offering him a smile. "World is a hard thing to explain or understand, despite our experience."

There was a while of silence where he opened his mouth, but closed it again when he realized he forgot what he wanted to say. Levy was looking at him with that gentle expression, even if inside her head she was completely dumbfounded and speechless because, well – _what the hell did she just said? It was ridiculous!_

She blinked few times and let out a chuckle to get his attention, changing the topic before he would point that she's crazy: "Umm… Is there a possibility that we could… um. Go to that castle and meet Lucy?"

Gajeel, who was trying to remind himself what he wanted to say froze and gaped at her.

"Uch… It would be a real pain in the ass, but…"

The dragon scratched his head, before giving a facepalm.

"Never mind… Real and utter pain in the ass."

"_BUT_." Levy pressed, getting up to look at him from above, glaring. Gajeel flinched and uttered a curse.

"Shit. Uch… Damn. _But_ we could get there if you'll learn how to fly on my back."

Levy gave a small gasp, trying to squish the squeal in her throat after she considered the idea and decided it was amazing. "But, I flew earlier in your palm-"

"Nah, I can't fly any faster like that and it's pretty far away." The Dragon sighed and she swallowed hard, fighting to return to normal. He gave her a somehow pleading look. "Why do you want to meet her anyway?"

"She must be lonely." The girl managed between deep breaths.

"It's impossible. She's living with Natsu and he never really shuts up for ten minutes."

"I want to meet her."

"You _don't_, believe me"

"Don't decide for me!" The girl shouted, irate at the possibility of not going on the trip. "Tomorrow you are going to teach me how to fly on your back!" A small blush of excitement crept up on her cheeks. "And! We are going to fly and meet Lucy and Natsu!"

With that she stomped her feet to prove that there was no objection or else, and left with a huff (and a squeal), leaving the annoyed dragon to shout after her.

"Oi! Just don't think that any mental damage I'll get there will wear off easily!"

* * *

><p><strong>Levy calmly spurting words of wisdom makes Gajeel speechless O.o<strong>

**Well… This is a giant filler, but great stuff will begin soon – I hope!**

**Now, off to school soon! Good-bye! T^T The world is over.**

_HeartGold12~_ **over! T^T**


	10. Under the Clouds

**Chapter nine here :) I hope you'll like and Review!**

* * *

><p>She really wanted to do this.<p>

She did.

She did.

She _did._

…Och _who_ was she kidding?

Levy gulped loudly as she stared at the white water tumbling over the edge next to her, as it fell down, down and down, vanishing in the mist. She and Gajeel were currently next to a cliff, him sitting with his wings folded as he stared ahead proudly, and her shaking and fighting the urge to take few long, good steps back as the world was spinning. The sky was ready to cry a rainstorm and everything was rather gray, what was perfect because she wouldn't be blinded by the sun on her first lesson.

He noticed and laughed briefly, leaning over to whisper into her ear in his deep, velvet, beastly voice:

"_Scared?_"

She was. But… she would never admit it. She wasn't going to fall down. She was going to _fly_.

"Of course not." She answered calmly and outstretched her right hand to land on the underside of his black snout, looking in his eyes just like he did yesterday. A small smirk twitched the corner of her lips upward as she tilted her head. "Are you worried?"

His expression faltered - his head became heavy as he put his weight on it, pushing the hand down, and he crouched with a growl. "No, I just hoped we wouldn't _go_ and come back to the cave."

Levy giggled. "Who is scared now?"

"You, cause you're shaking."

There was a while of silence as she checked, and yes, her hands were in fact shaking. Damn.

"Okay, the earlier we'll start the faster it will be over." She muttered. Gajeel let out an annoyed roar that nearly had her falling off the cliff in fright and stomped the ground with a huff, before stepping back to get himself space and letting his left wing outstretch in her direction.

"Get on."

Levy's face went blank.

"What?"

"To ride on me you have to sit on my back."

"Och! Um, okay!"

Levy stared at her hands, covered in leather gloves that were given to her. Will she climb on him in them or will she slip off? Other than the gloves, she wore warm pants and heavy boots, a shirt, a sweater and a bag tied tightly to her back, and had a cap and goggles. They made her look cute more than anything, but that wasn't the point there.

The dragon growled. "Hurry up."

"W-Won't I slip off in those gloves?"

"_No_."

Levy doubted she wouldn't but she walked up to him anyway, setting one foot on the long 'finger' of his wing, and the other above it, climbing his wing as if it were a ladder. Her speed wasn't promising though, and with a shriek she felt the wing moving up and sliding her onto his back.

Gajeel found some sort of a seat from old ages when dragons were loyal companions to humans (he didn't want to tell her about it) and changed it a bit overnight - it was a collar around the end of his neck, and another behind the base of his wings, connected at the back of his neck by a seat, and at his belly by a piece of metal that was the clasp, too, and now Levy found herself at that seat, limbs splayed in all direction and flailing for a second to get a grip on his mane of scales. Once she did, she gave Gajeel a glare and sat properly.

It was warm and comfortable to sit on, and she clasped the middle belt attached to it around her waist and two others on her hips like he instructed her before. Now, she wouldn't fall off him.

She stared at the back of his head uncertainly "Okay… What now?"

He angled his head to see her properly tied and nodded. "Fine. You sit right before my wings, at the back of my neck – the point that gives you a great look at the situation around, makes you safe and enables me to fly easily. Now, get your legs at the sides of my neck and keep them close, if you would – don't disturb the air when I'm flying. If you can, press the sides of my neck with your knees… like that, okay. If you'll get tired you can lose them up a little, but don't wave your feet around, and don't kick me!" He growled the last part. "Or I turn upside down."

Levy flinched. "O-Okay! I won't I promise!"

"_Of course_ you won't. Your knees are bent – _now_ you can slide tour feet in the wooden circles attached to my collar. Right there. Now bend forward a bit – don't put too much strain on your back. And get a hold of that seat, maybe circle the rope around you hands to get a better grip."

Levy did in fact circle the rope around her palms and got a firm hold, before taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Good. The theory's over. Now we get up in the air!"

Gajeel straightened and stood on his hind legs, roaring loudly. Levy thankfully had her ears covered a bit and wasn't bothered so much by the sound, no – she was busy registering the feeling of being in such a weird position. Thankfully the seat had a piece supporting the back, otherwise her spine would break. The dragon straightened his wings, crouched at the edge to get a long leap – _and jumped_.

Being in the air like that – on the back of a giant, loud creature, was, after the _terrifying, completely fucking amazing_.

They were falling down, and Levy felt wind slam into her face* with the power that halted the scream in her throat. Gajeel let his wings swish uselessly few times in the air before they changed pressure just in the right way, and he made a sharp turn up, slowing down quickly after and steadying himself in the air.

(**A/N***: I would like to inform you, dear readers, that just like men have hectoliters of compressed blood in their bodies ready for a nosebleed, in anime/manga world the heroes don't get their faces all funny from the wind like in Real Life, thank you! *brilliant smile*)

There was a moment filled only with the swish of wind and the waterfalls they were both watching from above. Gajeel chuckled.

"You didn't scream."

"I was so scared I couldn't."

"Get used to such speed, Short Stuff. I don't like moving like a slug."

"A _slug?_"

"Exactly."

Levy stared at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly open. "You can't be serious."

"I can - Hang on and watch!"

And with that, Gajeel flapped his wings once and pressed them to his body, diving with an extreme speed toward the ground. Levy screamed loudly, bending and hitting her forehead against the scales, holding the rope for dear life as they sailed in the air, and shut her eyes tightly, small tears being forced out at the corners of her eyes as the air got into her nose – she couldn't really breathe anyway. They were flying like that for around fifteen seconds, but for her, it was eternity.

And then, the dragon outstretched his wings, roaring as they were hit with the full force by the wind and reduced his speed sharply. Flying alone could be sometimes nice but eventually got pretty boring, but flying with another person and showing just how freaking great you are, that was truly something! He chuckled as he turned his head around to find poor Levy curled into a ball, digging her legs into his neck like a frightened kitty. Her breathing was shallow and she slowly let go of him, collapsing against the back of the seat and staring at him for a long while.

They maintained eye contact for about a minute when she finally caught her breath and groaned hoarsely " Don't _ever_ do that again!"

"I am terribly sorry, but sadly I cannot promise you this, princess."

"Now you're a jerk."

"I'm good at that."

Levy sighed, turning her head lazily and staring at the ground beneath them, a small silver thread of the river chasing them to the west. Suddenly she held her breath as a small thunder rumbled ahead of them, and let out a small squeak few seconds later when another followed the first, making the dragon laugh.

"H-How high are we?"

"Few hundred meters above the ground."

"…Won't it hit us?"

"Dragon magic, Shrimp." Came a smug reply and the girl once again found herself amazed by him. "Even if I'm made of metal thunder should avoid me."

"You really are prepared, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Over the next hour they were mostly in silence, eventually making a small talk and joking a little. Gajeel was flying peacefully, trying not to disturb the Shrimp because she seemed to be dozing off (and she looked like a small kitty while doing so) – but he had to make a small turn and she woke up anyway.

The girl stretched and yawned, before blinking few times and turning around in her seat to catch her surroundings. They were currently passing by few mountains and she could make out the flying eagles, searching for some prey.

"We're lower than before." Levy mumbled matter-of-factly, and started to move the backpack a bit in order to get herself a sandwich. Once she unpacked it she dug her teeth in the bread and honey and munched roughly, trying to swallow few times before completely succeeding. She was really, really damn hungry.

Wiping the crisps off her face, she straightened and readjusted the belts on her hips. "How long will we fly anyway?"

"Four more hours or so. We'll be there at night."

Levy nodded and squinted as the clouds they were flying underneath finally passed by and every black scale on the dragon lit up with bright, golden glow. The uncomfortable feeling soon passed as her eyes adapted, and then she entertained herself with staring and poking at each individual piece in her reach, unconsciously both tickling and pissing the Dragon off.

* * *

><p>"Bring out the witch! <em>Bring the witch! Bring the witch!"<em> The crowd howled before the small prison in Oak village, throwing more branches on the pile in a grassy clearing, shaking as the humidity in the air made the cold worse. Finally, they were going to get rid of the girl that flooded and killed their plants and made their children sick. Ever since that girl at the edge of the forest started living with them the rain just wouldn't leave them alone, making people depressed and desperate.

Today, she was going to burn and free their village from the curse.

The door of the cell opened, and streams of water gushed out on the stairs, accompanied by splashing footsteps bare feet would make in a puddle. The witch emerged from inside the hall, both arms wrapped around her waist, blue hair sticking out in every direction, her expression meek and eyes watering, ready to cry a rain just like the sky above.

She really just wanted to leave and go away somewhere, return the villagers their 'sky'. But the elders decided she would doom other places just like she did now. They threw her in a prison cell and now they were going to kill her.

She was going to burn.

Just at the thought alone Juvia's stomach was doing a flip of agonizing fear. No, she wasn't going to burn. She was going to _melt_, and then _boil_, and fly to the clouds. It was her nature. It was her destiny.

But she didn't want to die just yet. She wanted to have a friend… She wanted to be once accepted by someone before she were to grow too old to keep her body together, to turn into water and join the sea, or fly to the clouds.

She was roughly grabbed from behind and lifted up, carried over to a wooden cross and tied to its middle with her hands up. The wood was lit up with little difficulty, and when it did, it quickly swallowed up next bits of furniture and branches, and then, licked briefly near her big toe, sending a flash of pain though all of her body.

The sky grew pitch black in a split second, and it begun to rain hard, the mass of water closing in on the village. Just before it could reach and save her, the fire weakened the bit of wood supporting Juvia's legs, and her bare feet dove into the embers.

Her cry of agony was mixed with a loud thunder, and a second later she mixed in with the wave of ice-cold rain that hit the village with its full power - destroying weaker houses and flooding the place within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am NOT dead! I just had problems with writing Gajeel and levy's surroundings (that take a bit out of the 2000 words and help starting dialogue, and when they fly there aren't any surroundings) also edited the chapter a bit and was busy with school. I hope you like it.<strong>

**So, a new person is introduced – Juvia's here folks, and she just burned her feet alright. I'm sorry, it came out of nowhere :/ **

**It means that we'll be meeting Gray, too, and Natsu and Lucy, with Jet and Droy (and maybe even Laxus! O.o) coming into the story! I'm so SCARED! I can't write Natsu at all! He's just too stupid to be written properly! I can't write idiotic people! *panic mode***

**Also, a lot of you asked to add Lily in – I'm sure I will, it just needs to have its reason. They can't just get an adorably violent cat out of nowhere. He can't be an Eksheed too, I suppose, so… - maybe a human turned cat?**

**Och my, I'm getting ideas out of nowhere! No, stop! Save them for when you're writing, baka!**

**Also, I decided that I will post a Review reply chapters when there will be some notes. Hopefully not ones that say I'm out of ideas. I'M NOT GIVING UP! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK **_**I**_** AM?**

_~HeartGold12,_ **ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH! ):O**

**P.S. I always have the problem with writing 'Ride on me' not 'Ride me'. Actually, it would be a correct term (I think so) but it have that second meaning that just leaves my nose gushing with blood. Uch-och. Also, thank you for your happy wishes!**


	11. Stupid Dragon and Buxom Blonde

**The next chapter is here, finally! I need more Gale, so be reminded! Anything will do – even 100 words! Even though I prefer it a bit longer (:**

* * *

><p>They were flying quickly, Gajeel pressing his wings against his sides tightly. Levy had her head touched to the smooth scales covering his neck, and red spots danced in the corners of her eyes. For an hour, they were passing by volcanoes and mountains, steams and geysers of lava bursting from the depths of earth in their direction, forcing them to dance in the air in order to avoid them. It didn't take long for them to fly into a canyon, deeper and more narrow than anything she saw in the books before, waterfalls of lava falling from the sides and forming giant sea of bright, scorching ,orange fluid far beneath them. Great arches and pillars raised hundreds of meters above them, radiating a heat that had her, sweaty, breathless and flushed, eyes hurting at the brightness.<p>

Suddenly, the canyon widened in a huge cave, a monstrous wall made of the falling lava right in front of them. Levy couldn't even imagine such a thing existing. Eyes wide and burning, she focused on the swirls and the flying chunks that were quickly dodged as the waterfall collided with the red ocean. Her throat stung and her frame was drenched in sweat.

"Hold on!" She heard Gajeel roar as his wings were outstretched, stopping him in seconds and bending his frame in half, tail swishing for a while as he readjusted his weight. Then, he let out a piercing roar that shook the cave, and waited. A minute passed.

The waterfall suddenly split in half, and a red beast pounced right on the unsuspecting duo. Levy screamed in terror and Gajeel cursed loudly, losing the balance and falling toward the dangerous liquid, only to catch himself right above the surface. His scales seared with pain and he shouted, outraged.

"SALAMANDER, YOU FUCKER!"

Levy couldn't breathe and punched his neck violently with all of her strength, trying to choke out to get higher. Her head felt light and she knew she already had a fever. She really didn't want to get baked here. And why did the other creature attack them?

"IT'S NOT TIME FOR A REMATCH, PINK ASSHOLE!" Gajeel continued, swiping at the charged air and sailing even above the other dragon. Levy choked and focused on the creature.

It was slightly smaller than Gajeel was. The main color of his scales was red, crimson and scarlet, with white and light-cream belly. It had a pair of short, ivory horns on his head that were curled like springs, and his head and a bit of his upper neck was covered with red-pink scales just like Gajeel's mane on his own long neck. The tip of his tail looked just like devil's, and the tips of his 'wing-fingers' were long and sharp claws with the same shade as his horns did. He seemed to have no problem with the heat or breathing the slightly toxic air.

It, or he, roared and flew up to match them and then she noticed also the sharp claws on every leg. Unlike Gajeels claws that looked like someone attached them to his paws, the other dragon had them definitely growing out of his own hands.

It noticed her and blinked, huge, yellow eyes narrowing slightly. Levy cringed and curled into a ball, and felt as the Iron Dragon hid her behind himself.

"It's company, idiot." He growled, and the other nodded, speaking for the first time – his voice much more softer than her companions, but firm. "Metal head, I thought you wanted to fight."

"I already said I don't!" Gajeel roared, and then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but ended in a fit of coughs. "Take us away from here."

"Fine! But you promised me a rematch!" Levy was surprised to see the dragon do something with his face – was that a _pout_?

Was she seriously struck with a sadist and a battle maniac? Cringing, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her – there wasn't a lot of oxygen in a lava chamber. "Um, Mr. Dragon, could you possibly-"

"It's Natsu!" The dragon seemed disgusted at the name, his pointed, ivory-red ears (A/N: See Ignir .;;;) twitching slightly. "And you're?"

"Levy!" She choked. "Could you please take us away from here? I can't breathe!"

Natsu blinked owlishly at her "You can't?"

"_NO!_" Screamed both Levy and Gajeel, the latter adding an annoyed roar. The red dragon had a small pause at that, before declaring:

"You're a weirdo, just like Lucy!"

Gajeel's black hand turned silver and he roughly punched the idiot through the lava wall, making deep, annoyed growls. Few seconds later the wall opened and he flew through and into another canyon, flying through an opening in the ceiling and up above the surface, letting, sweet, delicious air enter his lungs. They both coughed, and Levy collapsed wearily against the back of her seat, panting. Her skin glistened in the moonlight, her eyes black and hair purple in the darkness. One pale hand slipped out of her glove and caressed the warm scales, heated in the caverns.

"Thanks" She mumbled breathlessly and he nodded, one red eye watching as she shook in the cold air, cheeks still flushed but the rest of her skin turning to the original pale shade. She looked _tasty_ right now, like a piece of a chicken out of the oven, and he shook at the scandalizing thought of _eating_ her and… The other meaning, too.

Well, he felt lightheaded so those thoughts could be the sane outcome.

Something passed by him and took the same course as he did – Natsu grinned from ear to ear, staring at his companion, and rumbled in a lower scale than she would ever hear:

"_You're screwed, man."_

Gajeel hissed. Out of all the dragons in the area only Pinky could understand his situation – since he was interacting with the Screaming Bunny daily, and of course he decided it was incredibly funny for him to suffer from a human, too. "_Shut up_."

"_Why? Prove you're not completely screwed up."_ His face, purple in the darkness morphed into a mischievous smirk.

Dragon females were different than human females. They were usually quiet and rather plain, agreeing with their mates and doing what they wanted – except for spring when every female flared with colors and became aggressive, loud and demanding. This was why sometimes dragons found human females attractive – they were like that all year. They were feisty, had their own goals, and if they tried enough nobody of their kind could stop them from reaching their dreams. They argued about personal space, their man (to whom they were married!), their clothes, everything. It was like meeting a female that was in heat for entire live.

There were drawbacks, though. There is only so much complaining and resistance a dragon can stand (That once on a year would be the perfect amount, especially that the reptile female had the moment of complete submission at the end). Human females didn't obey them like their own kind would. Eventually, they would snap, if they didn't have a patience of a saint or were completely clueless like Natsu was.

Or didn't meet a completely angelic girl that Levy was. She was quiet and smart, and obeyed him. A bit. A perfect human female in his opinion. What was even more worsening betraying her-

"_Like that_." Natsu added, and the Iron dragon caught himself talking aloud. "_So, in the end, you're not screwed but you are_."

"_Just shut up."_

"_I won't!"_ The red dragon joked, but stayed silent, smiling gleefully. He could be dense but he felt a little sorry for his Dragon friend. If they were friends.

Levy meanwhile gathered up the strength to sit up properly and look at her surroundings. They were on a completely bare piece of earth, not one tree or a path of grass visible. It was grey and a bit red, dotted with canyons and holes like a wrinkled face. There was no light other than the moonlight (the lava was deep in the canyons and visible only from above), and as she looked up she gasped at the amount of visible stars.

This place looked like a newly created earth, and the only proof that it wasn't was a small dot of light coming from a massive fortress in the distance.

As they neared close Levy saw that the fortress wasn't placed on the earth, but a giant stone pillar with lava at the bottom. It had many, many different towers and buildings growing on one another, all this guarded by three, _three_ different walls that were over twenty meters high. It was so huge it was scary, and Levy gulped, wondering if even Lucy, who lived there for over a hundred years, had been in every single one of them.

Probably not. Who would even create such a place?

Natsu led them around the castle and prepared for landing on a big platform outside the second wall and before the third, where was a huge semicircle of free space.

"Levy!" She heard Gajeel shout and her attention was brought to the dragon. "Hand on tight, the landing is always shaky!"

"_What?_" She screamed, grabbing onto the rope she left with both hands. Just the second she got a fistful she felt her bottom falling down and squeaked, and then screamed as Gajeel hit the floor with his hind legs, a cloud of dust raising up in the air. As the girl choked, the dragon slammed his front legs on the ground to stop any unwanted movement and closed his wings.

"Did you ever thought about cleaning the damn place?" Gajeel shouted, irate, as Levy bend from the couching fit. Natsu ignored them and let out a loud roar, followed by low clicking, and smiled broadly.

"Luce is gonna be here any minute now."

"That's gre *cough* at." Levy mumbled, undoing the clasps and sliding off the black wing smoothly. There was a murmur and a move of magic, before Gajeel ran to her in his human form to pat her back roughly, actually doing a great job at helping her. Natsu stared at the couple for a minute, the smile never falling from his lips, before he started changing as well.

Levy ceased choking and watched in awe as the scary dragon turned into a very happy-looking pink haired teen around her age, maybe a year older. That would make him – she thought – 170, 180 or something in between, unless he was older or younger than he looked. He wore a black-gold attire and a long, white scarf around his neck. She got up slowly, legs aching from the long travel and cold sweat on her skin, and got closer, examining him with curiosity. She didn't feel one bit afraid now, even if that innocently looking teen jest a while ago almost killed both of them.

Natsu watched as Gajeel stared at her, mildly worried at her condition, then a little bit relieved, and then, as she stepped closer to him in awe, obviously disapproving. Natsu inwardly cackled in joy at the newfound and ultimate way to humiliate his dragon rival, and opened his mouth to start doing it _right now_, only for an alien leg to shot out and kick him from behind in the tailbone. Hard.

He fell to the ground and whimpered as he felt the pulsing pain where the killer stiletto plunged into his sensitive human skin and allowed the guests to see who kicked him – and surprisingly, find a rather plain looking (but nowhere near _not_ well endowed) blonde girl in a simple shirt and a pair of pants. A rather scary looking whip was attached to her belt and now she started moving it between her fingers, staring maliciously at her _roommate_.

Her brown eyes glinted angrily as she saw the infamous black haired man always eating her (never ending supply of) food. She raised the whip in the air, ready to throw up a rant, when someone hastily slipped from behind him and stood in her way. Her chocolate eyes met similar, chestnut ones and words died in her throat. Lucy lowered the whip and put her arms on her hips. "Well, food eaters. Now you both explain what the _hell_ is going on here."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote it today ._.<strong>

**I'm so sorry! O;**

**It's just, the project for school/sickness*coughcough*/writing Gale Valentine Fanfic that's 2000 **_**and they haven't even started the plot yet**_** combo made me get kind of a lazy writer's block.**

**Thank you guys for your patience, unless you want me dead now O.o**

**I'll try to update quickly. And aaachhh, look, they're finally there!**

**And aaachhh, look, I'm such a fail at writing Natsu v.v**

**Mashima, why is he such an idiot? Why do I look stupid making him think? D':**

**HELP ME! REVIEW AND HELP ME!~ ;O;**

_HeartGold12,_ **;c;**


	12. Baths and embarrasing talks

**New chapter, yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The silence was rather thick and definitely uncomfortable. After Lucy demanded to know what was going on, only Gajeel and Levy were left able to answer, and the dragon had once again pushed her behind him, looking extremely annoyed and not answering. As for her, well – Levy didn't know.<p>

She was trembling, a bit from the cold and a bit from the creeping fear as she saw the whip slide between fingers of the princess, pale in the moonlight and black at the tip. The material groaned as she bend it harshly in two, and then, looking uncertain but surely displeased, raised it above her head.

"W-Wait-" She tried to squeak, but was interrupted as her friend spoke, voice dry and demanding.

"Lower that weapon."

Lucy stopped before she could swing, and blinked, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Lower it!" Now it was just an angry shout. The dragon turned toward her and crossed his arms "See? This is _precisely_ why I didn't want to come here!"

"It's not like I want you here eating my food, neither!" Lucy huffed, gathering up her weapon and neatly attaching it to her belt. "Now tell me, what is going on? And who in the world is that girl?"

Levy flinched and cleared her throat. "Um. I'm Levy." She managed shyly.

"Okay – what are you doing here?"

"I, uch, came here with Gajeel?" It came out as a question. Lucy raised her thin eyebrows.

"And what in the world happened that you came here with _him_?"

"She's a friend." He responded gruffly.

Lucy was at a loss of words for a while.

"Och." She finally spoke, looking lost. "And what is your purpose here?"

Levy blushed, grabbing the edge of her leather jacket. "I heard about you from Gajeel" She mumbled. "And I felt a bit sorry for you to be lonely… So… I thought I might visit you and become… friends."

She sounded so lame that she wanted to kick herself. Wincing, she decided to look at the princess – surprisingly, only to find her wide eyed, with a hand covering her mouth and staring at her in awe.

Gajeel watched, just as surprised, as the mood between the group lifted. Lucy stepped forward and hastily wrapped her arms around his Shrimp, hugging her tightly.

"I…" She mumbled, small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I'm touched."

Levy smiled widely and hugged her back. "I know! It's great to have more friends, isn't it? After all, we are so much alike…" She gave Gajeel a discreet thumbs up and beamed, making him nod hastily.

Lucy pulled away and looked like a completely different person, eyes shining and excited. She noticed the younger girl shivering from the cold and urged her toward the castle, smiling. "I know it's cold here, since it's so far away from the lava and there are no clouds, but the castle has hot water circling in the walls so you're gonna be alright. I'm Lucy, by the way – Lucy Heartfillia when I was little."

Levy was amazed and the duo soon started a loud chatter. Gajeel trailed behind with a whimpering Natsu on his shoulder – the idiot was still immobile due to his hurting tailbone, and being carried around miraculously made him sick. He still wondered, after all those years, how the hell a dragon, spending a good deal of his life in the air without any problem can get motion sickness from being carried around by another person.

* * *

><p>Levy sighed in bliss as her body was submerged in hot water, heated up deep under the castle by lava. They were sitting with Lucy in a giant bathroom – that looked more like a Spa. The bath they were sitting in had the size of an Olympic pool and would surely fit a giant, in the centre of the room was a huge fountain, and at the corner was the door to another room where was a whole line of marble toilets. <em>Marble toilets<em>! How in the world would someone sit on them and not freeze his butt off was beyond her.

Lucy dropped her clothes next to the shore and jumped happily in the hot water, squealing loudly and making her laugh. They both splashed water on each other and swam a bit, the bluenette letting the fatigue of the day leave her body to be replaced by carefree happiness.

"Levy-chan" Lucy asked, stretching and settling against the wall of the pool. "How did you and Gajeel even meet?"

Levy laughed "He kidnapped me and told he'll eat me if I will run. I'm his trophy, but I guess we're friends."

Lucy took a moment to wander over the answer and smiled. "So typical." She spoke simply and the two exploded in another fit of laughter.

"He also saved my live" Levy continued, giggling. "I was going to be eaten by a monster and passed out, but when I woke up I was back home." She didn't notice how easily the world 'home' slipped off of her tongue. "I guess he killed it."

"I didn't know he was so nice." Lucy commented, before diving and making her way over to her friend.

"…And he always makes me feel better, you know? He can comfort me just as nicely as grandpa or sis could… Um."

Levy stopped, realizing with a start that it was quite some time since she last thought about her family and bit her lip, exhaling slowly. A wave of loneliness overcame her, the kind when you were far away from your family and hoped to see them again. She guessed it was impossible, now, and that Gajeel wouldn't let her, but she couldn't help but wish to know if they were okay.

The moment she was kidnapped, she kind of abandoned her family and cut all ties with them. It made a small pang of guilty squeeze her stomach.

Lucy saw her friend zone out and smirked, unaware of the depressing thoughts in bluenettes head, thinking that Levy was thinking about Gajeel comforting her in some situation. She grinned widely and crept closer like a cat, jumping and hugging her friend tightly from behind, making her scream and jump.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed happily, pressing her body to hers and making the other girl blush. "_Now, Levy McGarden._" She said in a spooky voice, mimicking her spirit, Aquarius. "_Tell me. What is your connection to Kurogane Gajeel, son of Metalicana?" _

"W-what?" Levy's blush intensified. "He's my friend!"

"_Of course."_ Lucy smirked.

"Yes! It's true!" Levy countered, trying to wriggle out but failing. She squeaked as Lucy pressed her even closer, giving a perverted smirk.

"_Well, but you said that he's saving you… and comforting you… And it's rather unlikely from him." _She cooed. _"He's just a sadistic violent guy for me, but a protector and caretaker for you?"_

Lucy wasn't a pervert, just as she wasn't swinging in the wrong way, but her plan was working and the more Levy was uncomfortable the more she seemed to be speaking the truth. She pressed her lips to Levy's ear and whispered:

"_Perhaps… There is something more? Including moaning… and writhing… and naked bodies-"_

Levy screamed at the 'naked bodies' part and covered her nose, blood starting to leak from between her fingers soon after and answering what just happened to her. Lucy grimaced -"Uch och! Sorry, I didn't mean to be _that_ bad to you!" And rushed to help to clear up the stained hands of her friend with a bar of soap. She reached out toward her pile of clothes, and a key in the jeans pocket became scorching hot, opening the gate of the maid, Virgo. "This is one of my spirits."

Levy squeaked and hid behind her from the pink haired girl in a maid outfit, sinking deeper into the water as to not be exposed. "Relax." Lucy mumbled. "She's going to help you with the bleeding. I'm sorry." She looked guilty. "I just never had the opportunity to gossip and it seemed so fun…"

"Itss okhay" Levy blushed, one hand pinching her nose. She pulled the blonde down as well, and crept closer to her ear, whispering the incident when she discovered her friend's human form - what made Lucy's eyes widen like saucers.

"Seriously?" She shrieked, blushing and covering her mouth as soon as the word escaped her lips. "I mean – Och my- Aaaachhh… that must have been something… interesting?"

Levy felt words fail her and just stared at the blonde in uncomprehending.

"Natsu is dense so he sees no problem in sleeping in my bed if I'm there or not, so I get the basic feeling as to how he may have looked if he was shirtless." The Stellar Spirit mage scratched her cheek, explaining. "I don't mean it wasn't embarrassing, but it must have been nice to see a rather, um. _Shirtless_ man that is so nicely build."

Levy thought about it for a while, accepting a weird bottle from the maid stranger and pouring few drops into her nose, before reluctantly answering "I ghuess.."

"Squeeze your nose." Virgo advised, before turning to Lucy. "Princess, where is my punishment?"

"Nowhere." Lucy answered dryly and the maid bowed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "What do you mean, I guess?"

"Well, it whas rather nise." Levy mumbled, slowly letting go of her nose. "Just, you know… I don't know what to do with this information. I don't like him-" She paused. "Or, I guess I don't… I don't know. I think I shouldn't talk about his body if I don't know what to do with his attitude."

"But, there isn't any attitude? You said earlier that he's nice to you and helps a lot."

Levy thought about the feeling of his fingers on her jaw, and the spreading warmth invading slowly her senses. She thought about the moment when she kissed him.

"Anyway." She changed the topic. "What was that person? And what about Natsu?"

"Och, that was Virgo, the Virgin. She is one of my Spirits, among my brother Leo, Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Aquarius and others, that I call from the spirit world with the help of special keys." Lucy answered, deciding that she spent enough time in the bath and getting out to grab a towel. "I use Stellar Spirit magic just like my mother did."

"And you're not a witch."

"I don't exactly see anyone with a cross and Bible ready to burn me down to a crisp." She smiled, running the soft cloth over her body and then wrapping it around herself. "Except maybe Natsu. When I was little my father got him here to guard me, already prepared for sitting here for the rest of his life. We became friends. Now it's already a hundred years and we tend to act like a married couple, especially in the mornings." She said quickly, dressing up. "Levy-chan, I believe I've got to go and check on those idiots. It's far too quiet here."

They both laughed, before Lucy apologized for the last time and excused herself, leaving Levy to float in the water for some more time, blushing at the memory of all those moments with Gajeel, feeling guilty for forgetting about her family and wondering what in the world was happening to her.

Suddenly, the entire building shook violently as the sound of clashing was heard outside, and she decided it would be better to get moving before she'll get hit by a falling brick. Apparently Gajeel and Natsu were having a rematch.

* * *

><p>Through the forest were trekking two people, one fat and riding on a donkey, and another orange haired and sitting on top of an old horse. The donkey, Macao, was stepping forward slowly, wisely avoiding every trap that his master was unaware of, and Wakaba, an old, rather perverted horse usually running after females stepping behind his in fright, mimicking his movements.<p>

The two riders on top of them were called Jet and Droy, and they were merrily talking about the maiden kidnapped by the dragon, about her sky hair, ivory skin, pink lips and gentle, brown eyes pleading to slay her captor without mercy and take her hand in marriage.

Suddenly, on top of the hat Jet covered his ponytail with fell a single drop of water. Then another. Then few more.

It suddenly started raining heavily, making both of them stop and look up curiously, only to flinch at the harsh thunder splitting the sky in a zigzag pattern.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I screwed up the bath scene, but I meant for Levy to start having those thoughts 'how do I feel about him?' and 'what about my family?' Sorry for not much(at all) Nalu, I'm across the country and there's Gran Grans funeral tomorrow, so I'm not only sick but also feeling a bit down.<strong>

**Thanks for your awesome comments people :) They make me so happy!**

_HeartGold12_, **may she rest in peace (I want to sleep!)**

**P.S. It's late and I hope I didn't leave something unanswered. If you wonder how Lucy knows about burning witches, she has a library.**


	13. Plot twists and fighting one's feelings

**Guys, I've got so many reviews that I'm completely shocked myself! O.o**

**I am so grateful that you people like my original and rather plain idea for a FanFic! I would also love to inform you that I made up a more epic, fitting ending! :D**

**This story is enjoyable to write and makes me so happy, becoming better and better!**

**And I also thought up how to include both Lily and Gray into the story, making it from one-chapter Festival event into a full arc!**

**Now, I would love to answer your reviews guys, but I'm really impatient 'cause I want this chapter uploaded already! ARGH!**

**Chapter will be tomorrow since dad wants the computer, damn him. So this will be uploaded tomorrow.**

**So:**

_**Medley Nightfallen**_

Ch.7: Aaaach!~ That makes me feel so spoiled! ~'o'~ And yes, I wanted the chapter to be posted on my irthday since it was something special. Writing drama is real hard! And I'm such a sucker for this story – don't want to mess it up!

_**Disturbed:**_

Ch.8: I hope you didn't wait long! *sheepish* Ehehe, I kinda write this when I want… But I want to a lot!

_**chikirrirri:**_

Ch.8: I already said that you didn't deserve such past and I am happy you are better. This comment was so long – I didn't believe it was possible. It's amazing how strong you are. And no, in the Manga we don't know Gajeel's mum, so she doesn't appear here. Who needs parents? They only get in the way! :P

Ch.9: :D Go, make your imagination wild! Maybe write a lemon or something! _Moaning, writhing, and naked bodies!_ *shot*

Ch.10: He did!~ And no they didn't knew her before, but a huge surprise will be coming from the blue maiden when they meet her! And I find the story a bit too dark now for perverted jokes =,= But… B-But I wanted t-to do it! And aaachh, so many character requests! No! No Lyon! I don't know everything about Festival Arc yet!

Ch.12: If I would answer you it would end up as spoilers! Can't say! And thanks for the hug! :)

_**Gajeel-rocks:**_

Ch.9: Don't worry, Lily will be here! I spend few days for you, wondering about it and have a perfect explanation! :D

_**With a tardis and a portal gun:**_

Ch.9: Nope, I said that Levy looked for him like a small baby panda and killed him with her uber cuteness! I hope you liked the next chapter!

**pikinanouart:**

Ch.9: I know xD Gajeel in the manga seems to be capable to be a huge sucker for her as well, ne? Just looking at him and Lily…

Ch.11: My hope is raising! And as you see they do get along pretty well :)

Ch.12: :D My life is complete!

**Ironaft30**

Ch.9: OCH GOD NO IT'S PLUE HELP MEEEEEEE…. And I don't see the mistakes. I'm too lazy to fix them anyway ._. I'm no English Man. But I want tea.

**bloocharm:**

Ch.9: Thank you! I find it funny myself!

Ch.10: ARGH I'M TURNING INTO A SPILED BRAT NOW! :O I love you, you know? Marry me and let us have an artificial, uch… most likely lesbian relationship! :D I'm just kidding alright but I absolutely love this comment!

**Treegona**

Ch.9: He will be in this story. I'm sure of it. And yes, as you see there is much of mayhem. I hope so, at least.

Ch.10: I wonder ._. The story is getting really dark lately, with both of them realizing their feelings and locking them up now. But the ending is a happy one, believe me! :D

Ch.11: Not only! I already said he was always eating Lucy's supply of food when he visited! :D

**Valkyrie99:**

Ch.9: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Ch.11: Jup! They are and I hope they aren't too OOC! :3

Ch.12: The usual xD

**whiblarat:**

Ch.9: THANK YOU! YOU. ARE. AWESOME! And this was heavily inspired by HTTYD, so if you like flying around on dragon watch it! :D And yes, they were stupid and I wanted Juvia to accidentally extinguish the flames and be embarrassed by it but it ended up much more drastic O.o And with the fire, you know, tradition.

**Shadowhuntersbloodyfist:**

Ch.10: I planned the entire course of the story, so don't worry! I think there will be more battles than I would like, but I'll manage! I plan her to be rescued, yes. And she will meet Gajeel and Levy! I hope you liked chapter 11!

Ch.11: And now, believe me, was the moment I got scared that you are not going to like this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE like it! ;A;

**anemone:**

Ch.10: Damn, I know I shouldn't, but I forgot about your comment. FFFF- Yes Jellal will be here. I have his appearance planned. And I really appreciate your support! It's deeply spoiling :D

**Niezapominajka:**

Ch.11: Możesz ale daje radę! Znowu przerzucam się a Anglika na Polaka… Dzięki za komentarz. I wiem, że torturuję xD

Ch.12: Jeszcze nie czas na Laxusa *wink*

**Ulcaasi:**

Ch.11: I'm so sorry for them to look that way. I wanted Natsu to be his cheery self but Lucy dominates him when the situation doesn't involve him screaming for his nakama. Also, I KNOW! BUT IT WAS A REAL TORTURE TO WRITE MORE SINCE IT HAD NO ENDING! Sorry. I sucked at the most important parts and it was just… meh. Let me tell you the spoilers: Tetsuko was kidnapped by someone from PL and rescued by her caretakers, and snapped when she saw her Papa being attacked, discovering metal manipulation magic. I don't know what happened later but she was flying around on a metal broom and brought the two adults together, becoming more tomboyish as she got older. And she got a sister, that is now Gale's sis, Yoko the Sound Dragon Slayer.

Ch.12: Once they will come back, you'll know. :)

**PoisonApple911:**

Ch.9: Thank you! It's really comforting to hear that! :D

Ch.12: A SQUEALING FANGIRL! My life is complete! :D For the next time! And explaining = spoilers! :P

**ninerfan:**

Ch.11: :/ I do not watch Naruto. And DUDE, for the love of God, who was screaming that he doesn't know what's going on after Ultear explained the new power-up? Please. There were even pictures! *snicker*

**WaterPanda:**

Ch.12: I wrote the fight sequence just for YOU! YOU inspired this chapter! Thank you!

**Stebbi:**

Ch.1: I do not know what the story is. It seems interesting – I am writing this to say that I thought up everything myself! Tiring, isn't it? :)

* * *

><p>They were flying next to each other, claws outstretched and ready to deal heavy damage. Gajeel surveyed the deep gash above his right, hind leg, and then the red stream falling from the cut above Natsu's left brow. The other dragon closed the abused eye and swiped his wings at the air, positioning himself to fly forward quickly - and shooting out in direction of the iron dragon. Right hand outstretched to slap him in the head. If he didn't react quickly he would have the same wound as him – Gajeel covered himself with his wings, turning them into raw metal and blocked the blow, before falling down from his own weight, surprising Natsu, who attempted to burn the spot where he was a second ago with his hellish breath.<p>

Gajeel winced at the thought of his wings melting and sticking together, and decided to unfold himself above the Spa building, shaking the ground as he sat heavily on the tower next to it.

"_I don't really want to do it!_" He hissed in a loud pitch, easily able to hear by Natsu who was currently flying right at him, covered in fire. The Fire Mage ignored him though, and approached him with the power of a train, knocking right into his chest as an embodiment of the inferno itself.

The duo flew together through a clearing and hit the huge wall, the Iron Dragon shrieking profanities as he flipped over his dazed rival and dug his teeth into his scales like knives into butter – everything to hell, _he was pissed now_.

Well, that's it, until his ears were assaulted by a scream wore than Natsu's – belonging to Lucy.

_Ouch._

The Iron Dragon let go of his struggling Fire counterpart and took few steps back to collapse on the ground. He hissed at the feeling like both his leg and stomach were ripping and grinding themselves into a bloody puddle, and additionally they both stung from the scorching fire, metal slowly dripping down to hit the floor already hardened. His back felt like he threw himself off of a mountain to fall on it… He shouldn't really throw around heavy things like this, otherwise he would hurt himself a lot more.

Natsu wasn't any better. With a cut on his head, left leg curled because he threw him at it, a deep, bleeding U mark on his left shoulder and overall dazed expression you could say he could give up finally. He stood up on his four legs, although they were trembling, and exposed the sharp needles on his wings.

"_Damn…"_ He whined, too deeply now, taking a step closer to the Iron Dragon, who had trouble standing up himself. _"I thought the last one was going to knock you out._" He sighed, the small horn on his nose covered in blood – _och crap he pierced his stomach with it_.

"_You never know."_ Gajeel answered, supporting himself with the heavy gem on his tail, thinking about hitting Natsu in the head with it. _"That's why you don't do suicide attacks like those."_

"_It's not suicide."_

"_Might as well be. If I was anyone else… Hell, if I'd known better you'll have my horn in your throat now."_

"_But we're not fighting for live and death."_ Natsu frowned, what made the older dragon sigh.

"_No."_

"_Great!"_ That lifted the mood up, although the cheer was faint. _"Now let's pray Lucy isn't angry."_ He turned his head a little to see Lucy slamming her fist into his from paws for a minute already. "Hey Luce, wasn't I awesome?"

"_NO!_" She screeched, altering to stomp her foot on his feet and giving him a puzzled expression. "Stupid dragon!"

"I don't get it." He mumbled. "But I did great…"

Gajeel took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't get it either." He admitted, what made the blonde cry in outrage. He turned back into a human when he smelled Levy coming, and, surprised himself, stumbled forward just as she came on the scene, what made her cry out his name and run to help him.

"Gajeel!" She repeated, collapsing against his side and trying to lift him up but failing, as he groaned and pried her hand off. "Gajeel. What happened to you?" She muttered, her small hands tracing a soothing lines on his back.

"_Fuck_, Salamander, _what the hell?_" This was all he managed to say. Natsu looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I thought I could use the small horn since it's, you know… small."

"Not on my _stomach_, idiot!"

"I get it, I get it!"

"Och really? 'Cause I think- _Argh, fuck!_" He grimaced as he touched a terribly sensitive spot with his knuckle, trying to turn around and making an 'aching back-floor' contact. He took deep, shaky breaths as he let his eyes close and absorbed the pain. He was hurt like that already, many times. Especially when his father once took him to a dragon meeting and left alone with a bunch of other teens... But damn, every time was like the first. Get your share of pain, wait, and heal. Then you'll be as good as new. They just shouldn't move you or tou-

He hissed sharply when he felt someone unbuttoning his shirt, but didn't move. The pain worsened – the feeling of being touched made the it all that more real. The material was loosened up and fell to the floor, and he felt a hand touch his belly, grazing the skin next to the wound, what made him wriggle away.

"That's a horrible gash, you know." Levy informed him faintly, surprised at how in the world was he still alive. Blood was slowly escaping though it, and he could have his insides falling out, too! Why wasn't he screaming in pain at all escaped her – even his body should let an unwanted tear escape. It was unbelievable… This was how he always fought? This was just how strong he was, enduring more than one could possibly imagine?

Was this the strength of a dragon?

Levy touched his skin tenderly, filled with awe. She didn't realize it until her hand started sizzling with energy – making both her and Gajeel flinch. "I'm sorry!" She cried out in surprise, trying to remove the hand but failing to separate it from the tanned skin of her friend, making her panic. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" He answered, grimacing as he tried to sit up and examine the strange phenomenon. Levy felt a weird warmth build up in her chest, but paid it no mind as she grabbed his shoulder with her second hand and started pushing him back on the ground "Wait, Gajeel! No! Don't move!"

When she finally pressed him to the ground and his muscles relaxed, a searing pain in her chest made her eyes widen – and adapt the size of saucers when she felt some sort of a flowing, pulsing force leave her hands, entering his body. She tried to rip the hand away now, scared and flailing a bit, but he suddenly grabbed her wrists firmly and held her in place, meeting her scared gaze and rumbling quietly under his breath, maybe, she hoped, reassuring her that it wasn't hurting him. The force circled the wound, engulfing it and sealing up, leaving them both completely stunned and staring uncertainly at the scar that remained.

Before the girl could point out the madness of the current situation, or even move her hands away from his hard, warm skin, she fainted.

Because she was hovering above him, she hit his chest softly – allowing him to get a secure hold on her and push himself away with his legs from an oncoming lash of a whip.

"You _bastard!_" Gajeel heard someone scream and looked up to see an angry Lucy struggling with Natsu to let her go, the weapon dropped at her feet – she felt the magic presence a while ago and now overcame the shock, attacking him. She couldn't overpower her guardian though, so she started screaming instead of hurting him. "_What happened?_ What did you_ do _to her_?_"

Gajeel snarled. "I didn't do anything!" He roared. "It was The Pearl!"

Lucy stopped struggling to stare at him in shock. "_The Pearl?_" She whispered. "But _how_ in the world… " She trailed off, her expression hardening.

"What happened." She seethed. "Now and before. Tell me."

"It's _none_ of your business, fucking-"

"_Metal head!"_ Came a warning growl from his fire counterpart. Lucy pursed her lips to stop her chin from shaking – she was really pissed.

"I am Levy's friend and you hurt her in some way or another." She hissed. "Just now. I am her friend and I am going to know what's going on! Otherwise, I am ordering Natsu to rip off _certain parts_ of your body!"

Gajeel felt the oncoming wave of rage and took few, deep breaths. How _dare_ she threaten him? He felt his chest tightening in a silent roar and dove his shaking hands into Levy's mass of blue hair, water dripping down from her blue locks and sticking them to her face. How the hell could Bunny Girl seriously think he could hurt her in any way? For a second he forgot about his deal with Metalicana – for that second, he was convinced he wouldn't touch a hair on her head or betray her in any way. Because she was special. Because she was his partner. Because she trusted him!

But then it came back. Everything. With a force of a psychical blow everything bad he ever did to the blue haired girl hit his consciousness, and all he could do to look at her still face in shock. His eyes narrowed, and he stared back at the other duo.

"_Fine._" He seethed. "But first, she needs to rest."

His arms were wrapped around her small frame, so he pulled his left hand free, and, sliding it under her hips, held her up bridal style. Making a circle around the two idiots and not once looking back, he vanished around the corner.

Lucy finally stepped on the foot of her guardian, making him yelp and let go. She picked up her whip and started running after the black haired man, only to hear her name being shouted.

"Luce!"

"_What is it!"_ She screamed, only to feel a strong grasp on her wrist. _"Let me go!"_ She shouted, stiletto once again in the air and ready to strike, but Natsu turned her around and stared at her so seriously that she stopped her attack.

His face was centimeters away from hers when he spoke, calmly, but with the fire inside him so obvious one could taste it.

"Let him be." He said, staring her in the eyes. "I _know_ that he will explain it to you if he even understands what is going on now. And I am sure he will be honest in the explanation of the fact that Levy has his Pearl." Slowly, a reassuring smile crept up his face. "Gajeel cares about Levy. Even if he seems like a bad person, he wouldn't harm her out of his own free will. I'm sure of that, too." And hugged her tightly, grinning.

Lucy tried to argue, but she had to admit that the Fire Dragon was good at cheering her up. She was still very upset, but the longer she was hugged, the more she thought she could forgive Gajeel.

For now.

"Say… You think he wouldn't hurt her even if he was ordered to, too, right? You're really faithful, Natsu."

Unseen by her, his smile faltered, but his voice was still cheerful when he answered. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>Gajeel placed Levy on the big, comfy bed in one of Lucy's thousand bedrooms (He memorized it as H27), and carefully removed her shoes. Taking her here proved to be easy since she weighted about nothing – it was almost enjoyable. It also made him able to carefully think things through and deduce the source of her state.<p>

Grimacing, he fisted his right hand and placed it under her heart. The Dragon Pearl responded faintly, pulsing lightly to signify it needed to be recharged.

_Healing him._

That's what wore Levy out so much. Once she placed both hands on his body a circle formed, making the energy a route to escape and heal any wound detected. It all clicked perfectly in his head – when it used up all of the energy, the Pearl made her faint. Just like when he met her. It would have most likely the same effect when she ran away into the forest – if she wasn't already unconscious. The thought of something alien inside of her, wearing her body out to the point of fainting scared him a bit – but he reassured himself that it was for her benefit. For his too. Since it was his Pearl, it healed him and his mate, and nobody else.

One finger trailed down her soft lips. Gajeel was glad to be able to protect her so cleverly. Not only he would prevent her from getting hurt himself, but if he once slipped, God forbid… if she got hurt, she would be healed immediately. It was highly possible for her to get used to so much strain once in a while and stop fainting. Since she would have this thing inside herself for the rest of her life… A smile, momentarily morphing his features into those of a particularly handsome man vanished to be replaced by a completely blank expression.

It was only getting more nightmarish – making his decision. This relationship should turn out purely psychical as to not make it too bad for her, but… The more time he spend with Levy, the harder it was to let her go, to betray her in such a cruel way. Something was stirring inside him – maybe it was her, maybe the pearl inside her chest, but he found himself… he found himself…

No, he couldn't say that word. It would mean his doom, not only shattering her heart upon the parting, but his as well. It was much too powerful, too binding. It would leave his lips, his head, his soul, ever. He will not make it worse for her.

Her lips were so impossibly soft that he didn't notice that he was bending down until he found himself much too close, staring at her closed eyes, moving behind her eyelids. He hoped that her dream wasn't bad.

Her legs, her lips, her intoxicating smell and the soft pulse of the gem inside him made him come closer. He suddenly realized it and tried to edge away, but his body could only move closer – it was like he flew past the point of no return and he didn't even know it. His chin trembled, his hands grasped the material of her shirt and the mattress next to her head and for once, for this once, he couldn't deny…

"_Levy."_

That his heart belonged to hers, now and forever.

His lips found hers and rested on them for a longer while. How did he want to shake her awake and kiss her senseless now, no force could describe it.

But he wasn't a thief… not a big one, anyway.

He added more pressure, his blood boiling and magic running through their bodies, recharging the gem to protect her.

Once it finished sucking in magical power, a happy pulse, matching her heartbeat, thumped under his fingertips. Gajeel gave a quiet sigh of longing and ripping himself away hastily, a guilty expression on his face. Nobody will know, except for himself. He won't ever tell anyone about this moment. It will be his secret, just like the name of his heart's true owner.

He carefully slid the covers from underneath her and covered her up, getting ready to go but stopping when he noticed her damp hair. Shaking his head and smiling faintly, he couldn't help but take a towel from the bathroom nearby and take his time, rubbing the soft locks dry, curling a bit around his pinky and getting up reluctantly when he finished.

Gajeel re-quipped a light pink gown that, he noticed, made her eyes more shiny, and leaving it on a chair, left Levy alone to rest, changing his bloody attire into the one he remembered from the dragon competition. His expression turned serious and he stormed down the corridor toward Lucy's library, mentally bracing himself for what was about to come.

* * *

><p><strong>2800 words people O.o<strong>

**A battle scene!**

**Plus a kissing scene!**

**(Actually, it went like that:**

_**Healing part -**_** Author: ._. That looked rather lame.**

_**1900 words -**_** Author: Argh no! D: People will complain it is a lame chapter! Somebody save meee!~ ;A;**

**Kissing scene: Aye! I'm here! Make me random but memorable! Nobody complains about a chapter with a kissing scene!**

**Author: :D Thank you, you sure saved me!**

**Kissing Scene: Aye!**

_**2800 words**_** - Author: Oooocchhh, I completely love this chapter! ~*^*~ )**

**Och, something I forgot.**

**When they were flying to the castle, I was listening to "**_**Dragon's Den**_**" from HTTYD and "**_**Crystal Chamber**_**" from Atlantis: The Lost Empire.**

_~HeartGold12_ **Is watching the anime now and thinks baby Happy is adorable!~ Aye!~**


	14. Lots of talks and starting the action

**Lazy bug got me. Exams soon and I don't know anything! Well, um. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The library was huge, with long tables and many comfortable armchairs and sofas scattered around. It was bathed in warm glow of crystal chandeliers, lit up with Natsu's bright flames, with shelves as tall as the roof similar to the ones back home, filled with books in colorful covers. But now, the Iron dragon felt blinded by them, like he was being interrogated for a crime. It could be also for Lucy's disapproving glare that made his insides squirm uncomfortably. Seriously, usually she was a rather bright, optimistic little girlie, but now she seemed a bit frightening even for him.<p>

"So." She said, eyeing him up as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Tell me. Everything."

"Fine." He answered dryly, leaning forward and supporting his elbows on his legs, avoiding eye contact. "Just you know. Let me finish before you'll try anything dangerous with your spirits."

She nodded - and with a sigh, he told them.

Everything.

How he met her eleven years ago and saved her life, giving her his Dragon Pearl, unaware that it made her his mate.

How his father required to get him a grandchild.

How he kidnapped and lied to her, and then saved and befriended her.

How they discovered things about themselves and became close.

Lucy at first was surprised. Then shocked, and now she was just staring at him uncertainly. He noticed that she was trying to hold back her anger when he admitted he was going to leave her.

Ach. So she took him seriously.

"And you can't tell her a thing because she'll hate me and all of this will be fucked up forever." Gajeel finished, supporting his head with his elbow. To his surprise, Lucy nodded, as did Natsu beside her, who already knew everything and mostly watched pictures in some novels laying on the ground.

"But you know, she _should_ hate you." Lucy said and he felt a cold chill in his stomach. "You're lying to her and being cruel."

"I didn't want this to happen." He answered, growling. "And I don't fancy the idea of leaving her vulnerable and heartbroken like that, neither! But I _don't_ want to spend my life like father wants me to, and I don't know what is going to change this."

"Do you really hate your dad that much?" The blonde asked softly, and was left unanswered.

There was a while of silence.

"Both of you." Gajeel said suddenly, catching their attention.

"What is it, metal head?"

"When she'll… When I'll leave. Take care of her here, okay? Make sure she'll be okay."

"Fine. Just when?..." Lucy begun to be quickly interrupted by an irate growl.

"When she'll be willing."

"Och. Okay." She agreed. They were sitting down for a little while more before Gajeel got up and left, for a walk or to check up on his partner.

* * *

><p>Levy felt her entire body throbbing. It wasn't really hurting her, though, more like pleasure actually. It came from her heart and soothed her nerves. What was the reason, anyway? From what she remembered…<p>

Levy shot up from the bed, grasping at the covers that were, sadly, not Gajeels shirt like she would expect it to be. He wasn't before her, and she closed her eyes for a moment as bright sunlight was absorbed into her brain. Reaching forward, her fingers brushed over a cascade of rough and soft materials, and she guessed it was her clothing for today.

It was morning, and Gajeel left her new clothes. He was here before and she was sleeping in a bed then.

But where was he now?

Panicking lightly, she pried her eyes open to take in a rose-pink, glittering gown, white covers, and then a small room. The window as well as walls were white, the floor wooden, curtains light blue. There was a wardrobe in a corner, and doors.

She stumbled out of the bed and almost fell flat on her face as her vision spun. Wincing, she grabbed her head and stepped forward on a blue carpet, tickling her bare feet, and then opening the first ones to reveal a bright, yellow bathroom.

She felt the urgent need to check up on her friend – who wouldn't be after seeing him wounded and bleeding and the miraculously doing some miracle to restore his health – but when she eyed herself in a mirror she stopped dead in her tracks and groaned. Even though she had a bath earlier her clothes were still incredibly sweaty and probably didn't possess the best kind of a smell, and_, och god her hands were covered in blood_… Not much, but she leaped to the bath and fell inside it, turning on the water and shaking as she saw the dry flakes fall into the clear liquid and stain it red and yellow.

Gajeels blood. Gajeels blood.

She blinked rapidly as her eyes watered, cheeks flushing uncontrollably. She remembered the event clearly, but now she focused less on the weird happenings of her body and more at the crazy happenings _in her head_.

When she saw him fall, she instantly felt the choking panic in her throat. When she touched him, she was very, very scared, and yet… a little pleased at the possibility that shouldn't have happened. She hated the blood on her hand, and adored the man it belonged to.

All those things she did flashed before her eyes, triggered by Lucy's teasing.

He was making her feel all weird, so weird… Biting her lip, she rested her hand on her cheek.

So weird… but in a good way.

The feeling of his fingers on her chin came back, taunting her. She closed her eyes and moved slowly, grasping the edge of her jacked and throwing it off on the floor, making a loud _splat_ that was ignored. Following with the sweater she let the water cling to her properly, and then, slowly, she slipped the shirt above her head, body arching forward a bit in the warm water. Her thighs, trousers and panties soon followed and left her floating in the water, staring at the ceiling and chewing her lower lip with a distressed expression.

_What was happening to her?_

* * *

><p>Gajeel napped in the gardens, spread comfortably on a grassy hill. His wings were open and his black body absorbed the warmth as he laid on his stomach. His face had a peaceful expression as he bathed in the sun, intending on forgetting the talk he had with Lucy and Natsu at night.<p>

"Gajeel?"

It was Lucy, and she sounded much more calm than before. He could even tell she seemed friendly.

"What do you want?"

"Um. Nothing." She said quickly but they both knew otherwise. He felt pressure on his right shoulder blade as she sat down near the base of his wing, hands on her lap. They stayed in silence for few moments, before she finally spoke.

"Um. I know I have no right to pry, but… Your dad… Why do you dislike him so much?"

"And why did you hate your father?" He answered with his own question, opening one eye slowly to look at her and then closing it back, waiting for an answer. The castle was now almost completely white in the bright sun of the afternoon, and he heard bees flying around and drinking up the juices of summer flowers, light breeze tickling his back. Lucy's hair was shimmering like gold and tumbling over her shoulders, and she wore a sapphire blue gown. He had no idea why she changed her usual attire. Maybe she wanted to impress Levy.

"Because he never loved me." She answered finally, and then bit her lip. "Well… I had the impression he never loved me, until I received the letter from the last dose of supplies along with Virgo."

"Because he ignored you."

"Y-yes. And… When I failed something he was mad at me and yelled I'm useless and… and I couldn't play with the other kids because I was 'comparing myself to those beggars', so I had no friends. And he made me and Loke have lessons on different parts of the castle so I saw him mostly on meals, where there couldn't be any loud conversations." She continued, sounding sad. "The list went on. When Loke died I couldn't even see the funereal. The key simply appeared by my side when he became a spirit."

As on cue, the golden key on her belt shook lightly. Lucy shifted in her seat and watched as Gajeel sighed and answered her question.

"It's exactly the same. He disliked me failing at something and trained me a lot. He never really praised me, it only went as 'you passed.' He never even said 'son, I am really proud of you!'. Not once. In 190 years."

"And now he ordered you to betray a friend."

"Well, not exactly. Could have just raped her, but I'm not a person like that."

"Of course." She agreed, and then noticed something. "Levy is coming here."

"Where is she?"

"On the bridge. And, um…" The blonde mumbled something he didn't quite catch and blushed.

"What was it, Bunny Girl?"

"Ach, um… What does happen to a person that has a Dragon Pearl inside them?" She repeated, louder this time, fidgeting as she stared in the direction of the main castle where loud crashed could be heard.

Gajeel adapted a blank expression.

"I don't know."

There was a moment of silence.

"_What_?" Lucy gasped and pointed at him with one painted finger, screeching "You don't know?"

"Well dad never explained it to me in detail-"

"But it's your _Pearl!_ The sacred gem, the source of power for your loved ones!"

"Well yeah, but how am I supposed to know everything about it if I never asked? I didn't even know it had such importance!" Gajeel flushed, irate. "I don't!"

Lucy grabbed her head and shook it violently. "There _must_ be something about it since it already made you capable of _healing_ each other!"

"Then what may it be, huh?"

"I don't know! Pain while separated!"

"Nah, would be hard since males travel a lot."

"Magic abilities."

"Possible since it's charged with magic. I don't know."

"Uch… Craving for the other person."

Gajeel blushed angrily. "She didn't exactly pounce on me the first moment she started trusting me, perverted old hag."

"Don't call me an old hag! I'm only seventeen! Then, maybe living as long as a dragon c-"

"Lu-chan? Gajeel?"

The duo stopped arguing and paled, turning sharply toward the confused bluenette who stood beside them. _Crap_, they forgot.

"What were you talking about? What kind of long living were you talking about?"

Lucy laughed nervously, sweat dropping. "Ach, I was just talking about my brother, Loke, living forever because he is, um… Already dead. He's playing around with the dead souls of pretty girls and stuff, visiting once in a while-"

"Really?" Levy asked, astonished, as she inched closer to Gajeel, relieved that he seemed fine. She wanted to kneel and hug his snout tightly, real bad, but the thought of hugging him made her blush slightly and her heartbeat speed up a little.

"Yes, milady." Answered a soft, incredibly attracting voice, and before them, a young, handsome man with spiky orange hair materialized. He wore a tux and a red tie, along with a pair of shades, and he gave them all a blinding smile. Levy, even though she saw the magic before, yelped and jumped up slightly but he raised one hand up to signal peace and bowed. "I am Loke the lion, called also Leo. One of the twelve. Servant of the Spirit King and my beautiful sister, Lucy Heartfillia."

Levy was impressed greatly by his introduction, and blushed as he grasped her right hand and kissed it gently. However it lasted only few seconds before the man stiffened and stood up sharply.

Beside her, Gajeel still looked at him with a frightening, murderous glare.

"You're amazing!" Levy exclaimed in awe, making Lucy sigh and shake her head.

Loke beamed and closed his eyes. "Of course, if you say so. You look gorgeous today, too, miss Levy."

When he opened his eyes he was met with her back turned to him, and sweatdropped as she begged Lucy to show her all of her spirits. Caught up in making her best puppy dog eyes, she didn't even notice how Gajeel appeared next to her and just laid her hand on the top of his head, stroking the midnight scales.

* * *

><p>Grandine was frantic. She circled the mountain of a machine as it moved forward on its six, long legs and tried to destroy them, but they grew back immediately. Damn that thing… She turned and screamed to her frightened child circling above:<p>

"_Wendy! Go warn castle Ehb! Nirvana is coming!_"

Cursing, her feathered wings covered her up from the arrows of the undead sitting in the windows.

She will do everything in her might to buy them time to prepare.

She'll save those kids.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is Wendy. Just so you know people, now is the time when the 'feeling realization' part is over and they are both more or less in love with each other. Now, on to the action! And what makes action the best? Killing the undead!<strong>

**):D**

**:)**

**:O**

**OMG! What have I done I **_**can't**_** write fighting scenes…**

***watches the rewritten ending and added in **_**two**_** Arces***

***A tower tournament and beating a giant machine***

***Facepalm***

**Och. And I will add Lyon in the story since you wanted him. Just so you know, he's gonna end up… Well.. nevermind.**

_~HeartGold12_** Och my fucking-**


	15. Shocking introductions

**I am so SORRY but this is short. Really short, but we're getting starting with the action, finally. **

**Here is, Wendy's introduction.**

* * *

><p><em>Poof!<em>

"Mooo! Good Morning Lucy, it's great to know your _nice body_ is well!"

_Poof!_

"Lucy, your hair looks beautiful like always, -ebi. Would you let me to make the hairstyles of your guests as great, -ebi?"

_Poooof!_

"Su-su-su-_SUMIMASEN_!"

"Oooch, a party incoming! Cool! We are excited, yeah!"

"Pu-puuuuun!"

Levy watched the weirdest creatures materialize before her eyes, mouth slightly agape. One by one, Lucy lifted up many, many gold or silver keys held in her small purse and chanted. It wasn't any sort of an eerie chant, just a rather mighty and beautiful one, signifying that she was the bearer of all those spirits – their master and caretaker. However, each of her servants responded like they were the best of friends, and though Lucy was flushed and panting slightly with fatigue, she looked incredibly, unbelievably happy to see them all assembled.

"Wow." She heard Loke whisper into her ear. "Lucy really wants to impress you, you know. She haven't called all of them in a long time… like twenty years, already."

He cringed shortly after and decided to raise a hand in greeting toward a small, scared lamb of a girl Lucy called Aries. Levy saw as she brightened up when she heard him shout her name, and smiled at the tight bond they had.

Then her cheeks turned pink, because she thought that she wanted a bond like that, too. She zoned out, thinking about the possible partner in that relationship.

Just in time for Gajeel to angle his neck and stare at her disbelievingly.

"Don't tell me you are actually impressed by his stupid attempts."

"W-what?" Levy snapped back to reality. "What- I'm not- Attempts?"

She looked lost, what gave her a rather adorable small pout. "But I thought he's in love with Aries?"

There was a cough in the background.

"Nah, he is." Gajeel mumbled, setting down his head on his front paws and closing his eyes. "It's just his hobby, making girls fall for him."

"Och." Levy understood. "Och!- No, no, it's not like that. I wouldn't!" She waved her hands frantically, looking nervous. "I never would fall for a guy like that, okay?"

"Why?" He replied and she found herself at a loss of words. Really… why? What was the reason she wouldn't fall for someone like Loke? Her heart suddenly gave a squeeze and she answered plainly. "I just wouldn't." Something in her gut just told her it was the truth.

Before he could say anything else, Gajeels ears suddenly perked up and he stood up, tilting his head in the direction of something, readjusting the position of his head few times to check from a different angle. His eyes widened, his breath hitched, and from a distance came the familiar roar of his fire counterpart. Lucy heard it and also looked in the same direction, as did Levy and Loke.

The group became quiet, save for a quiet, rapid chatter coming from the mermaid Aquarius, clinging to her boyfriend.

Gajeel heard the noise again, a little bit clearer than previously. It had a very special, high pitch that only one kind of a species could possess, and he knew that extraterrestrial feeling to it.

From the highest tower of the castle – the one dominating all others, Natsu roared in reply, and then, a gale hit the side of the castle with a great force, sending everything flying upside down with a roar.

Levy screamed as her gown started flying in all directions, covering her eyes from the dirt that flied up and started hitting everything around. Lucy cursed, distracted, and the spirits vanished in bright puffs of smoke, saving only the weakest, smallest one – Plue – who gripped her leg, shaking. The blonde felt her neatly tied hair becoming undone and flying as rapidly as her clothes, making it harder to see. She cursed again. "_Gajeel! What is going on_!"

The iron dragon didn't hear her, instead opening his mouth and taking a deep breath "_Och no you don't!-_" , and releasing an ear splitting roar on his own, causing the ground to shake slightly and the girls to crouch, covering their ears.

Something moved in the air. With a remarkable speed, an aquamarine point flashed in the sun, and then it was landing on the ground, hitting it with force that cracked and send chunks of earth in the air. Levy felt herself being in the air, thrown away by the force and gasped, but then Gajeel had her hidden securely under his hands and wings.

"_Sorry."_ He whispered. "I got distracted. Don't worry, I'm not going to let go."

She could only moan in discomfort and shock at the sudden situation - her eyes shut and her arms holding his belly tightly. It was one crazy thing after another, wasn't it?

Lucy, whom Gajeel managed to catch with his tail at the last moment, coughed and rubbed her sore eyes, Plue inserted into a wall nearby by his huge, carrot nose. She wiped her eyes hastily, and then almost screamed at another tremor – but it was only Natsu. He changed quickly into his human form to grasp her shoulders gently, and untangle her ripped dress from the sharp gem at the end of Gajels tail. Then, he carefully embraced her shoulder and let her toward the source of the commotion.

It turned out to be around the size of an elephant, with black and aquamarine scales and shining, cherry red eyes. It's wings and the end of its tail was covered in beautiful feathers and it had a pair of curved horns on its head that resembled a halo, as well as a huge turquoise gem on its forehead. The entire appearance appeared very graceful and delicate , from the small snout to the long, but rather thin wings.

The third dragon. As soon as it regained its bearings, a white glow engulfed the area and a small girl in aquamarine attire emerged, collapsing as soon as she took her first step toward them.

"Wendy!" Natsu screamed, lifting Lucy up with one hand and barely managing to catch the child with the other. "Och God, Wendy, what happened? Why did you fly so quickly – it's forbidden to use that spell in this age, you know!"

Wendy only made a small sound of pain. Levy felt Gajeel let go of her as he changed, too. "Holy fucking shit." He muttered, eyes wide. "What got you into that shape, Wendy…"

The blue haired girl didn't know what was going on, but as she looked closer she saw the side of the third dragon bleeding. Badly. She gasped – the little girl looked barely twelve! Even for her to see such a child hurt was very unusual and cruel.

Wendy started speaking, but it was a bit distorted with her heavy breathing – the words were cut in small pieces spoken between breaths, and her throat must have been very sore. She sobbed few times as she realized her inability to warn everyone, warm tears starting to gather up in the corners of her eyes. Natsu hugged her tighter, but it only made a pain in her small chest worsen – she hoped her tummy was alright.

Wendy made a terrible grimace so Natsu let her go quickly, setting her down on the cracked ground. Lucy took out the key to the maiden and started breathing deeply, trying to reassemble her concentration. Plue plucked himself out of the wall and started examining the wound on Wendy's stomach, before sitting on it and causing angry protests from both dragons, only to be reassured by already Irate Lucy that it was going to help her. Levy sat in the centre of it all, and was lost.

"What is going on?" She asked uncertainly, and Gajeel stopped his verbal assault on the white snowman, his master and her fiery dog to look at her, obviously very worried.

"I don't know." He told her honestly. "Not a fucking little thing. But it's bad if Wendy was flying here using the Super Speed spell of her mum just to get to us, and she's hurt, too."

Levy crept closer to stare at the tired girl, her sweaty face and cracked lips - quivering every once in a while. Her eyes were closed with tears streaming down her cheeks, and her pretty, dark blue hair was wild and dragged on the ground. The blue haired girl felt her own lips quivering at the sight of her – after a second exposed – hurt tummy, swollen and cut cleanly on the side. Levy stood up, wanting to help the child, and found the river she crossed earlier.

A minute later Wendy felt cold, wet cloth being placed into her mouth, water dripping down her throat and easing the pain. She coughed, trying to grab her side and finding Plue in there, and opened her eyes in fright only to be met with concerned faces of her best friends.

_Gajee-kun, Natsu-kun…_ She thought gratefully, and then saw a small, incredibly pretty girl staring at her in worry, along with Lucy finally calling Virgo back to her and ordering medicines and bandages. _Everyone…_

She became determined to accomplish her mission and not let them get hurt. Sucking up all the water the ripped piece of Levy's dress possessed, she spit it out weakly and choked out few audible words that caused a moment of silent shock through the dragons and princess.

"Nirvana… Grandine… Ehb… Zero."

She hoped that Gajeel will understand the message she and her mother carefully gathered, intending on protecting everyone. Nirvana, the culprit of betrayal, the monster machine, the great Jupiter, was now controlled by the villain she always feared the most.

_Zero._

Zero the immortal roused it from its eternal sleep and now was heading for castle Ehb for another thousand years of immortality.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrifyingly short chapter that I intended to make longer but DAMN, lazy bug got me – an ultimate combo of <strong>_**NOT**_** surviving the first 15 seconds of the game corner game 'Dragon Spirit' over **_**100 times(and every time you shoot one breath you have to press the button. Now try pressing the button 10 times a second)**_**, watching a heartbreaking video of WTC's jumpers, playing Minecraft and discovering cave sounds (**_**holy fucking shit**_**, this is scary.), and having school. I wanted to explain those mighty titles but I guess you can think for once, I save it for later. Zero commanding Nirvana popped into my head just a second ago and it all made **_**brilliant**_** sense! Now, my dear readers, I will give you a very important spoiler of all the story:**

**EVERY VILLIAN WANTS IMMORTALITY.**

_**Good luck**_** figuring this out until I explain, but yeah, this is basically this.**

**Also, my joke reserves are finished, so the story isn't going to be so funny anymore. Gotta change the summary. Plus it's not only about the kid now.**

**Also, I inform you that this story is No-fucking-where near end. It's not even MIDDLE, people! What, I'm supposed not to write anything about Juvia or Jet and Droy and how people want Levy back? There is another WHOLE ARC COMING! This is why I'm despairing, it's because **_**I can't**_** write fights. =,=;;;**

**It would be great if someone would help me with them.**

**Also, if someone is wondering why the plot suddenly changes and there is no library-talking-enjoying the peace moment, Lucy's gonna complain about it. And they will have it with Wendy, I promise.**

**Tension building up-**

_~HeartGold12_

**P.S. I'm in a swearing mood because the lazy bug is just so fucking mean mother…**

**P.P.S. The **_**carefully thought through message **_**turned out into most crack-upping moment of mine in a long time! xD **

**A band name, something huge, Dungeon Siege reference and a number.**

**P.P.P.S. Och, I FORGOT! Leon is in the story, but I had to get him an important role of solving the next arc, so…**

***zoom***

…**He is, in fact-**

***is hit by a truck***

**X,x**


	16. Important explanations aka more talking

**This one is slightly longer. More like a filler, really. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Virgo set a wet, cold cloth on Wendy's head and stepped back from Lucy's king bed, straightening. "Princess."<p>

"Go back now, Virgo. Be ready for any incoming orders." Lucy answered grimly, and the maid vanished with a nod. Natsu crept closer to the bed as the small girl opened her eyes and gave a strained smile. "Thank you…"

"No need to thank us, Wendy." Lucy murmured softly as her partner squeezed the younger dragons cold hands with his own, warm ones. The blondes eyes were emptied from their usual shine. "You're always going to get help here. We'll beat Nirvana if it'll approach us, I'm sure of it."

Wendy nodded weakly and closed her eyes again, shuddering at the pulsing pain in her side, already treated. Before she could drift back to her dreamless slumber, she asked weakly. "Who is… That pretty lady?"

"Her name is Levy." Natsu whispered. "She's Metal heads most trusted friend."

"Och… I'm glad… Thank her."

Few minutes passed before Lucy gently pried their hands away and gently led her guardian out of the room and on a big, gray corridor with tall windows letting the sunshine pour in. Natsu was shaking, and she felt a chill in her stomach at the thought of the person who could make him even a bit scared.

"S-She…" Natsu suddenly said, his fists tightening. "Sh- she's like a sister to us…" His lower lip quivered, and then his fear was replaced by shaking rage. "H-How dare he… Hit her with the Jupiter when she was going t-to warn us…"

Small wisps of fire circled around him, threatening to explode into angry flames when he felt a delicate hand on his cheek, tilting his head to stare right into Lucy's gorgeous, brown eyes. Another hand appeared on his other cheek, delicate and soft, and she moved closer, resting her neck against his and then hugging him tightly.

"I understand." She whispered, listening as his flames hissed and flickered out at her touch. "She could have died."

"It's Zero that must die." Natsu answered, voice trembling with anger. "Father spared that monster because he didn't deserve to be killed, and trapped him in his flames to suffer forever… But now the bastard ran away…"

"And he's got Nirvana." Lucy added, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She gave a little pleased smile when he hugged her back, showing that he was slowly regaining his control. She hated when Natsu was angry like that, even if she was mostly annoyed by his unusual behavior – it was still far better to see him do crazy things and run away in fright from her when he was caught, than see him want to seriously murder someone.

It's not like she didn't want Zero dead either, when she saw how much of a madman he was. It was just, Natsu was much too great to kill someone. She always saw him playing with kids rather than fighting for his life in the future.

"So…" She started a little bit more brightly, trying to change the topic. "Gajeel is filling Levy in?"

"Yeah."

Her cheeks turned a little red when he appeared nowhere near letting her go. "Okay…" Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Natsu, let's take a little walk. When Wendy will wake up well talk… I guess, about the strategy on how to fight that thing."

The Fire Dragon Slayer smiled faintly and nodded, moving his chin on top of her head, and then grabbing her hands from his back to lead her to the exit, her high heels clicking on the marble tiles.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Levy was hastily stepping behind Gajeel into the room she'd slept in earlier. He closed the door, ushered her into the bathroom, and gave her some normal clothes, promising to explain everything to her once she'll come back.<p>

When she came back, she was met with his figure slumped on the bed, covering his face in his hands and appearing extremely tired. Her socks muting her steps on the wooden floor, the girl approached him and sat beside him, wearing a pair of blue trousers, a white shirt and a striped blouse matching her attire. His hands left his face when he felt the bed move under her weight slightly and stared at her for a long while, before grabbing her shoulder and dragging her closer, re-quipping a brush and starting to brush her hair much to Levy's astonishment.

"I need to do something with my hands." He said slowly when she opened her mouth to say something. After a second, Levy nodded hastily and relaxed a bit, resting her back against his chest and listening. Unlike the last time he explained things to her, he didn't seem happy, obviously, but not uncomfortable either. He sounded grim, and it scared her even more than information she received.

"First of all." Gajeel begun, brushing the ends of her hair carefully. "I am sorry for dragging you into this shit."

Levy nodded hastily, feeling the urge to ask what did he meant but reminding herself that he was going to explain.

"Do you remember when I told you humans and dragons were once rather great friends?"

She nodded, making his gentle strokes cease for a second, afraid to speak.

"Then, I'm going to tell you why they aren't anymore. The reason is the culprit of betrayal, Nirvana."

Levy's eyes widened. "Betrayal?" She asked before she could stop herself, and felt Gajeel press one finger against her lips, ordering silence.

"Yes. It all started over a thousand years ago, when people were searching for a way to make earth paradise. You know, believing that God will come down from the heaven and they all will be happy to the end of time and beyond. The law was great, the countries were gaining money and there were no wars. Everyone united together to make the greatest machine, and dragons as their loyal friends lend them their technology. And so, after years, the machine met the eyes of thousands and they dubbed it Nirvana.

Nirvana, the machine making evil into good."

Levy felt her eyes widen and her heart miss a beat. Gajeel sighed, making a longer pause and then continuing slowly.

"There were bad people that didn't want to be saved though, you know. There always are. But the dragons gave humans large chunks of lacrima and they protected the machine, creating a huge magical gun called Jupiter. So, the next attacks on the project were easily overcame and Nirvana was finished. Father said that he never saw people so happy, dancing and singing and celebrating. The real problem started when they turned it on."

"Why?" She asked and this time, he didn't stop her.

"Because when the bad people invaded Nirvana, it learned also the other way. Changing good into evil."

Levy's breath hitched. Gajeel became a little more rough with his treatment on her hair.

"When they turned it on, it activated and sensed good around itself, so it automatically started working… And changed all those people into monsters. The kings, the most noticeable personas, artists, priests, everyone instantly started killing each other. Our king, Acnologia, too… He became the dragon of Apocalypse. His own son had to beat him and send to wander earth. He's the king now."

"It's terrible." Levy bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"Of course it is. And then it just went downhill. Bad humans decided it was the dragon's fault that they perished, and attacked us with Jupiter. many died – Even my grandfather, leaving father and his older brothers all alone. We never trusted humans completely from that moment – we gave them out technology and what they returned? They killed us and changed our king into a prideful, cruel beast."

"What happened later?" The girl asked.

"Our grandfathers and grandmothers got rid of that rotten population. Everyone changed into evil people were eradicated so they won't spread. We had a bloody battle with Nirvana, but in the end, we won. We destroyed the engine."

"And now, Zero somehow repaired it and is coming this way."

"Yes."

Gajeel stopped combing her hair, feeling old and tired. He set the comb aside and covered his face with his hands like he did before, few minutes passing in silence as Levy absorbed the information. Finally, she spoke softly:

"Gajeel… What will happen to us?"

"What will happen? We evacuate, that's for sure. You can't be here when it'll arrive."

"But, don't you think we should do something about it tog-"

Gajeel had his hand covering her mouth in a flash, preventing her from finishing.

Suddenly, he looked angry.

Furious, even.

Levy flinched when he brought his face closer to her, voice hissing with anger.

"_Shut up_, woman. I know what you're thinking. You are _not_ going to be here when it will arrive and that is _final_. I will get you somewhere safe and then we will inform every fucking dragon about the situation. _You_…" He let go of her sharply, moving away. "You are _not_ going to get hurt. You will _not_ be in any danger."

"Gajeel, I-"

"_I will not. fucking. allow that."_ He said harshly, silencing her.

Levy bit her quivering, abused lip, staring at him. Right now, he looked wild. His eyes gleamed, his breath was deep and sounded like that of a monster and his hair was disheveled. She felt hurt when he spoke to her so rudely, but noticing how stressed he was, she didn't have neither heart nor courage to tell him that. Plus, he seemed to be concerned about her safety. As much as objecting that she was small and weak was a habit, she knew that the matter at hand was something of totally different level than carrying around heavy stacks of books. This was a huge machine of apocalypse wanting to pass by the castle and destroy it. With a huge gun. She didn't have idea what actually this huge gun could be, but it hurt Wendy, badly. And she saw how much damage a dragon can take yesterday.

"Okay." She managed to whisper weakly in the end, and felt a tremor as he turned his head sharply and fixed his eyes on hers. She held her breath when he opened his mouth, noting the sharp canines, afraid that he might do something unexpected like biting her, but instead he spoke.

"Zero is an ambitious man who lost his heart to Nirvana's darkness when he experimented with it. He was a great scientist and supposedly created himself a Philosopher's Stone, what just proves he's not any kind of a weak opponent. He's just evil as that creation, and with his stone, brought to live hordes of evil infected corpses that we, dragons, stacked in there. I… I don't want you anywhere near him or that rotten flesh. You're just too good. Imagine what could Nirvana do to you. I… I don't want you to get hurt."

Levy felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she nodded faintly, hands resting on her lap. It was all so weird – her emotions right now. Just a second ago she was scared of him, but now she was again trusting him completely. She questioned herself if she really thought he could harm her, but right now it seemed impossible. She stared at his face as he calmed down – it was the face of her friend… She couldn't _not_ trust him…

This all made no sense. Her heart was currently squeezing at the sight of him, wanting to comfort him. And she definitely was scared of him just a while ago, but… but knew he wouldn't touch a hair on her head.

"When will it come?" Was her final question.

"Not too soon. Wendy, even wounded, using sacred techniques can fly super fast and Nirvana doesn't move with some remarkable speed, I think."

"And when it will?"

"You'll be in a safe place and we'll be warning dragons. Then we go at it."

"Okay." She tried to ignore the way her stomach squeezed in fright at the thought of him fighting something so scary.

There was another while of silence. Gajeel, deciding the conversation was over, laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling tired after telling Levy so much and making her just as stressed as he was. His throat hurt and he felt terrible that he shouted at her.

Suddenly, he felt something. His eyes shot open and his breath hitched when Levy settled herself in the space between his right arm and stomach, and he wanted to scream out loud – _NO!,_ but she was already laying there with her arms wrapped around his forearm tightly. He felt his ears go red at the contact and whimpered quietly, knowing he couldn't escape, and then he just itched to pull her closer. She must have had no idea that she was only making everything worse, adding his _deal_ to the pile of current problems at hand, but she was. Now he was stressed about her getting hurt, about her getting too attached to him, about her hating him, and all of this was getting his mind into an overdrive.

Cursing loudly as he lost the battle between his head and heart, he reached out with his other hand to wrap around her waist and pressed her tightly against his body, stuffing his nose into her hair and, surprising himself, going to sleep.

Levy felt her face go extremely pale and then extremely red, irises wide and pupils shrunken as she rested in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go. This is embarrassing, because I said I'm starting the action, but I have no idea when Nirvana IS going to get there. I actually meant that the arc is beginning. So this is ANOTHER explanation chapter with even MORE problems with feelings. I feel cruel for both Gajeel and Levy and for you, dear readers, for making it so BORING! I just hope you liked the Nalu and Gale shippiness. Gajeel can't deny to himself anymore that he loves his squirt and hugs Levy! And Levy is also on the brink of realizing her feelings, just a <strong>_**tiny**_** bit closer!**

**I'm a bit sick so I get easily unfocused and some part of the text can suddenly make no sense with the others or say completely opposite stuff. But I'm trying. Really:**

**-Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel along with Wendy plan to fight that thing**

**-Gajeel takes Levy to safety**

**-They gather up dragons**

**-They fight**

**- ?**

**So, we learn the history of the dragons and stuff, as well as the reason people were so afraid. However, I plan for things not to go as planned.**

**This is so far my worst chapter, I guess. I hope I'll get the, um, real action started soon! :D**

***have guns pointed at herself***

**O.o I **_**really**_** hope so.**

**Also, 'another thousand years of immortality', is just a thing Wendy knows. Sadly.**

_~HeartGold12_** Is ashamed and will try to update OSBRAO because this thing right here is just so horrible.**


	17. Arrival of the Destroyer

Gajeel woke up in the late evening, wincing and opening his eyes slowly. The world seemed to speed up a little than the last time he was conscious and he felt rather great, wondering absentmindedly just how late was it. The window showed a bit of what he could call 'an amazing sunset', partially covered with a deep, warm purple hue and turning into dark orange by the lower, right corner of the small rectangle, dotted all over with stars.

He stared at it for some time, relaxing and not thinking about anything in particular, and then looked down at Levy, who was still sleeping in his embrace. The room wasn't in the view of the sun so it was rather dark inside, orange shadows dancing on her pale skin and hair, making her look softer than she usually was.

He didn't want to be angry again. The time for stressing was over, for now, and they had to focus on the grim matters at hand. Still, he couldn't help but feel rather distressed when she mumbled cutely in her sleep and got him blushing and muttering at her unbearable adorableness.

Once again, he couldn't deny holding her close. It was like he was put on a swing, on an old, creaking swing that threatened to collapse under his weight any moment. Ever since he found himself falling for her, he altered between holding her close and at an arm's length with a mad peace, making himself confused and stressed. He needed her with him, but had to leave her. He loved her and wanted her to love him, too, but at the same time - not too much so he won't break her when he'll leave.

He was in one fucking hell of an inward confrontation and he knew it. Sighing, he shook his head.

He really needed to decide soon.

He needed to decide what to do with his life, because it occurred to him, after ten minutes of staring at her cute face with those pink cheeks and lips, thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows- he groaned because praises just kept coming and he just turned into a fucking sap without even knowing it- that it was the real question.

Or wasn't it?

He knew for sure, he loved Levy, and he hated his father, he didn't want her hurt and yet all of his being just screamed at him to disobey the old jackass.

He loved her.

He needed powers.

He loved her, goddamn it.

He really needed those powers if he was to ever meet with an older dragon. Or to kick the ass of his father…

He groaned again, hitting his head uselessly against the headboard. Levy meowed and he stiffened, before looking at her in shock.

Och god, here she was again with the cuteness. He felt himself melting and patted her head gently, digging his fingers into her soft hair.

The door creaked softly to finally snap him out of his main problem, and focus on the matter at hand as Lucy peeked into the room. She smiled knowingly as she saw the dragon sitting on the bed and holding Levy close, what got her a non-effective scowl in return, but then her face turned appropriately grim and she urged him to go after her, soon, with a turn of her head.

"Wendy is awake." She whispered and vanished, leaving the door open slightly to let her high-heeled footsteps invade the comfortable atmosphere and rouse Levy from her slumber. The girl opened her eyes slowly and stared at her surroundings, and then, with a gentle blush painting her cheeks as she realized where she exactly was, raised her gaze to her companion - heartbeat accelerating.

He looked back at her to notice she was, seemingly, fully conscious, and poked her side, earning a twitch op her lips upwards. Noticing the weakness he smirked and started to grind his finger into the dip of her waist, starting a small tickle war that had her giggle though her pursed lips and try to reach out to his sensitive neck, but in the end he turned serious and pulled her up to sit on his lap. Levy stared at him, puzzled.

"Wendy's awake." He said simply, and instantly she stopped tilting her head.

There was a moment of sad silence as the reality came back to them, the last playful moments ending. The girl froze with her head tilted, and then, slowly, her eyes closed, she let it fall on his chest with a light _thump_.

"Och." She murmured, biting her lip a moment later, and then, after few seconds of complete silence, spoke up softly: "Let's go."

Gajeel nodded, and scooped her up in his arms to set her carefully on her numb feet. Soon, they were walking though the empty corridor, side by side, silent.

* * *

><p>Wendy turned her head sharply to the right as they entered, eyebrows almost touching in her rather hurt state. Though she wasn't really wounded anymore, it was still obviously painful for her, and much to Sky Dragon's unhappiness, she couldn't do anything with her Air powers to stop it.<p>

Her eyes closed briefly after registering that Gajeel and the pretty, blue haired girl entered the room, and she waited, as everybody in the room took a seat and stared at her.

"Wendy." Lucy begun, after she received a nod from her fire partner. "Tell us exactly what is going on with Nirvana In this precise moment. From what you said earlier, we know that Zero is having control over it and is approaching the castle and are preparing for it. Is it true? Are you completely sure?"

"Yes." Wendy answered, and Lucy momentarily had a completely crestfallen expression, like she just lost the last speck of hope, before gathering herself up together. Levy looked at her, confused.

"Elaborate." Gajeel muttered.

The sky dragon nodded. "Mother and I saw it walking towards your castle." She said, fidgeting slightly a second later. "We're completely sure it will walk up to the very castle because Natsu-kun is here."

"Natsu?" Levy asked, and Gajeel answered.

"His father, Ignir, locked Zero up in some place without escape and left fire to burn him inside out forever, since he's immortal. Turns out he ran away, though… From a place without escape" He gave a humorless smile. "We're in deep shit… Really deep shit right now."

"He wants vengeance on me for sure." Natsu said grimly, before his eyes widened. Turning to look at Lucy, he panicked briefly before starting to talk rapidly: "Luce, he's coming _here_ because of _me_. He _can't_ destroy the castle because of _me_, I'll _never_ forgive myself. Maybe-"

"You're not going everywhere, Natsu." Lucy cut him off quietly, silencing everyone in the room.

"B-But Luce, Nirvana will destroy the castle, and _you_-"

"It's final!" The Spirit mage shouted, before heaving a deep sigh. Levy shrank into herself a bit, afraid to ask what was going on this time, and decided she won't.

"Wendy. Can we assume he's going to destroy the castle, kill us and start walking further until he reaches more people or dragons?" Gajeel interrupted the oncoming argument, glaring at them fiercely.

"Yes." Wendy whispered, and curled up on Lucy's bed.

There was a long moment of silence, with Wendy shaking, face covered by her long bangs, Gajeel looking murderous, Levy looking very stressed, and a rather depressed but still very angry Lucy staring at a mad Natsu who scowled back.

"We are going to get Levy to safety." Gajeel finally hissed. "Then, Wendy and Lucy's spirits warn the Dragons in vicinity… While Natsu and I distract it long enough to get help."

"Levy?" Wendy asked, and then her face lit up with realization as she stared at the tiny beauty of a woman. She let out a yelp, however, as the said girl clutched the fabric over her chest and heavy, fat tears started streaming down her face.

Gajeel reacted first, quickly taking a gentle hold of her shoulders as he bend down to her eye level, starting to gently wipe the liquid away soon later.

"Levy." He whispered. "What's wrong?

"Y-You said 'Then we g-go at it'" She sobbed, squeezing the hands on her cheeks with her own. "Not that you will distract it alone in hopes of surviving long enough to get some forces together!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "I meant it like that from the beginning!" He muttered, cursing inwardly as more tears started falling down the Shrimp's cheeks. "Fuck, Levy, please… Stop crying. I don't care if I get hurt, you know? It's only about _you_ not getting hurt."

"That's wrong!" Levy screamed in a pitch that had Natsu wince and Wendy sob out. "You can't die! You _can't!_"

"_Why?_" Gajeel shouted back, hands tightening. "_Why do you think so? I would be happy to die now, you know? Protecting your friends and companions, that's the best death for a dragon!"_

"_You don't understand!_" Levy shrieked. In fact, she didn't understand herself! She _didn't!_ But she would never, never let Gajeel die, no matter what! Something in her heart just screamed this, and she always trusted her heart. She always did, because her heart had this sense of intuition that kept her safe.

She wanted to grab Gajeel, hug him, kiss him, and never let go-

The earth rumbled slightly. Gajeels eyes widened sharply and he suddenly had Levy pressed against him, turning his head and roaring when it repeated.

"_Fuck!"_ He screamed. "_A lot of time, my ass! NATSU!_"

His twin dragon was already on the other side of Lucy's room, hanging over the balcony, where everyone rushed right after him. They watched, astonished, as a little speck appeared on the horizon, black against the last bit of the orange sun behind it. One little point of it gleamed with white-purple, hellish light that faded soon after they got a closer look.

Levy found herself unable to breathe properly with how tightly Gajeel held her in his arms. He was shaking, she noticed, and trembled on her own, because a scared Gajeel was something… impossible.

A tiny, black line stretched across the sun just as it disappeared – it's source was definitely the machine approaching.

And then, half of the sky literally shattered.

Everybody stared, mouths open in shock, as the purple darkness was engulfed by crimson white, eyes shielded from the intense glow. Suddenly, it was as bright as during the day. Suddenly, their previous stress and fright was emptied into… nothingness.

Wendy screamed highly, before the group was blown away by the shockwave the beam emitted. The stone and glass broke with a series of screeches and cracks, and Lucy her out a terrified shriek on her own, Natsu roaring and turning into a dragon to keep the tower above Lucy's quarters from crushing everyone. Beside him, the more unstable buildings collapsed – pictures made from stained glass in most of the castle's windows shattering in an instant.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed, tears starting to stream down her face as her life shattered a bit right before her eyes. She crawled over the red shards and traced her fingers gently on the dusty surface. "No… No… I wanted to show Levy the dining hall… and the gardens… and the museum… and.. my.. crown…" She choked, one drop of blood resurfacing on her delicate finger as she brought her hand away swiftly, murderous gaze turning to the direction of horizon.

Gajeel groaned as he felt a green splinter in his shoulder when he tried moving his muscles. Beside him, Wendy and Levy were shaking, the Sky maiden quickly maneuvering to pluck the piece out and heal him.

"What… What…" Levy chanted, flinching as her partner let out a small pained groan. She felt a hand cover her own and turned to look into Gajeels red, calm eyes.

He brought the hand up, and kissed it gently, whispering quietly:

"This… is Nirvana."

* * *

><p>They stood on the cracked balcony, three dragons and two young maidens. Lucy was sitting on top of Natsu's smooth, scarlet scales, whip in her hand, keys on her belt, staring ahead hatefully yet absentmindedly, the dragon under her letting out low growls of despise. Gajeel stared at Wendy and Levy, silent, and then spoke:<p>

"The next Jupiter will be aimed at the castle. We have four hours until it reloads."

"If you fail to destroy the cannon on time.." Wendy answered. "We escape. Until then, we protect the castle."

Natsu growled as Lucy tightened her knees.

"I think I'll manage to go on for that long." She said grimly.

Gajeel allowed himself a last look at his partner. She stared back, and then nodded.

With that, the three warriors took off toward the great machine in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's blockLazy bug/One week of detention/ School projects Overcame!**

**):D**


	18. Omnomnomnom have a NICE TRIP!

**HeartGold12's inner struggles while writing the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>7.04<strong>

**I apologize for the horrifying delay of any update, but I, out of my blasted curiosity, read up on the TvTropes page of Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I didn't even **_**had**_** to watch it to be scared to leave the house, and even **_**inside**_** the house, I was simply terrified. Also doubles with next detention, because my dad was pissed off.**

**(Och god, the Grunts, the tortures, the sanity meter dropping, waking up in the night to use the restroom and **_**thinking**_**-**

***rocks back and forth while crying*)**

**You can even point out the more insane parts in this chapter.**

**Also, laziness and uncertainty. Well, I waited for my plot bunny to poke it's head out of that irrational black hole, and it ended up with listening epic music – like BF3 main theme.**

**I just hope you don't hate me.**

***still rocks back and forth because she saw just one picture***

**Also, a huge mistakes on my part – never do the **_**ultimate sentence**_** often in the chapter, because you can't start writing again.**

…

**(Okay, I won't end it today. TvTropes. I read it again. I did it again. Amnesia, you **_**bitch**_**.)**

* * *

><p><strong>10.04<strong>

**I finished. I'm scared something will get my legs in a second, though. Decided to call this chapter OMNOMNOMNOM and so on.**

* * *

><p>They flied quickly – him and Natsu. The dragons wasted no time in unnecessary slowing down, giving Lucy a hard time to hold on – especially that Natsu didn't have anything on himself to help her, no rope, nothing. Her whip was tightly held between his pointy teeth as he fumed, narrowed eyes staring ahead at the barely made out shape of the robot ahead.<p>

Timing was very bad. Once they reached the Nirvana it would be totally a non-stop fight, he was sure of it. If they wouldn't… When the Jupiter will reach its four hour border, it will be able to eradicate the castle…

And Lucy's life.

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel swiped at the air to get a little higher, quickly pressing the wings back against his body and quickening the peace of his glide.

Lucy was protected by the barrier in the castle. It kept her age ten times smaller than actually, saving her life and youth. Once destroyed, it would leave the blonde to a slow, miserable death – and Lucy dying, even if she was remarkably annoying, loud bunny of a girl, was _absurd _to him, and he would never let it happen.

Natsu would rather die than let his girl get hurt, too.

He glanced briefly at the woman – her hair seemed a bit longer than usual. Her age was already showing, _damn it_. She must have been really scared, too, he was sure of it… That is why she didn't tell Levy.

They all were. But they would never let it show on their faces. They wanted to live and keep those precious to them, safe. He wanted Levy unharmed. He wanted to give her a hug, too.

Growling, Gajeel let Natsu take the lead, staring briefly at the castle behind. A bit of smoke was raising up from one of the towers, few more destroyed, buildings shattered.

Zero would pay for this.

Ten minutes later, they reached the machine's aiming range. Cringing, he watched out for any incoming shot or a hail or arrows, but to the surprise of the group, nothing shot out from the dark windows. No movements.

The dragon found himself afraid of that.

"How do we get inside?" Screamed Lucy above the swishing air, yelping soon after, when she felt Natsu freefall.

"NATSU-"

"We fly inside the cannon!" The red dragon roared, irate, and the Stellar Spirit mage gasped in shock, before screaming as he prepared for, well, just that.

_Won't it be dangerous?_ Gajeel found himself thinking that, but guessed that their group no longer gave a shit. They were about to try to destroy an ancient, evil mecha anyway. So he rumbled deep in his throat to show his approval, following his twin dragon quickly.

It was a very majestic sigh, so to speak. Two fearsome creatures, sailing in the purple air under millions of stars and gleaming, red earth down - toward a wall of the machine roughly just as massive as the one of the castle Ehb, with the cannon, ornate with massive, great spirals, reflecting those lost lights.

The two fell into a line, and dove inside, into a terrifying, swirling darkness of the unknown.

* * *

><p>It was quiet at first, when they arrived. The two dragons flied inside a dark, creepy <em>world<em>, perhaps being half of the construction itself, stretching to such a great extent so they had trouble seeing the border walls clearly – and found them cracked and with big holes in them, and in the floor, too, that made it hard to find a place for a landing (after few moments of shock). There was no source of light, too, except for a tiny flicker, far away, in the centre of the room, that allowed the beasts to change their sight and get any idea _what_ was even happening around them.

It was like the visited a different, dark, cracked universe.

The floor directly around them had many panels missing too – proof, that Zero most likely cared only about the engine and not about anything else, and… was covered in…

"Is that… That _slime_ the source of this horrifying smell?" Lucy whispered weakly, squeezing her nose and wincing, as it made her tear up the first second the breeze of their speed vanished. The blonde raised one, high heeled foot and moaned in disgust as the thing started dripping lazily on the puddle she was staying in. Lowering the foot with a light, sickly splash, she turned to her quickly-changing companion, who grabbed her shoulders as soon as he possessed hands again, and led her away, shaking.

"Natsu, what-"

"Luce, it's _body fluids_."

Gajeel, standing close by, winced at the choked gasp that followed a moment after, signifying that Lucy almost threw up on the spot. He hastily pulled his eyes away from the ceiling…

To meet a deliciously empty set staring back at him from a rotten, hollow skull. With hairs standing on the end and hands trembling slightly, he gave a short prayer and thanked god that Levy and Wendy weren't here.

They would never forget that sight for sure… One head after another, dotting the slimy floor like mushrooms, lit up with an occasional flash of light that was produced by a pedestal in the centre.

Lucy started whimpering when her eyes adjusted to see the view, leaving her as a 21 and already thinking about giving up, so the Iron Dragon tore his gaze away and pushed both of his companions toward the light shining in the distance. He had a feeling that, when they'll reach it, this shit they got into will truly begin, but decided they had to start somewhere.

On their way there, they passed many heads, all staring at them blankly, with an occasional hand or leg laying around to spice things up. Gajeel, the only one brave enough to pay more attention to his surroundings than the original castle inhabitants, to his further surprise noticed that there were sometimes more organized cracks, forming into circles and rectangles – something that struck him as odd. There were sometimes chipped pieces of walls that didn't belong in there, unless they fell from the roof, or…

Or were build there, but destroyed.

That made unanswered questions pop into his head. Along with an occasional sound that his mind made… Or didn't it?

Paranoia started to invade him, along with the hollow stares of the corpses. Was it just him going mad because he was the last on in line, or did they all… Stare at him now? Jesus…

Finally, they reached the centre of the hall, only to reach a… a table. The icy-blue glow of its surface reflecting on their faces over and over as they approached. Breathing shakily, Lucy reached out a hand and touched a big, pulsing icon in the centre.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared before their eyes – a man with long hair and a cape, standing casually and wearing an unnerving smile on his face.

"_Hello, youngsters." _He greeted, the projection stilling briefly when Natsu swiped at it, but then resuming as if nothing happened. It was recorded. "_Now that you are present, I think I can let myself take time to explain, now do I?"_

The projection was met with three, enraged faces, but continued, oblivious, it's voice echoing around the great hall.

"_However, I will not subject those explanations to my escape, no, no, only to the matters at hand… that will concern you…_

_But, I think I should start from the beginning – meaning, the moment I used my ultimate device, the object of my affections, my… Philosopher's Stone to recharge the fixed engine. Speaking that, I am unbelievably sad to say, I had to emit an enormous amount of energy to complete this task – what wore the effect it had on me, my immortality, down. Och, poor me. Well, it was something I could foresee, because… considering the events in near future… You can possess this knowledge, I guess. Because, Philosopher's stone, like everything in the universe… wears down sometime. After a thousand years, to be precise."_

Zero let himself brood for a moment, seemingly unhappy at the fact that his ultimate discovery did not guarantee complete immortality.

"_I, of course, cannot create another one. It wouldn't work, to state the fact simply: it's like using the medicine preventing death one time too often, and causing us to become immune to its, much needed, effect. However!-_

_My hopeless prayer was heard one day! …And what started as curious analysis, ended as my most unexpected, rewarding discovery! I will elaborate:_

_Out of boredom, I stumbled in my exploration upon a massacre I have never quite seen before – at least, not by hand of someone other than me! There were mountains of corpses! Hundreds of dead! Pools of flesh that was left to rot into a beautiful, gleaming disassembly! I was stunned by the beauty of this craft of undoing, and studied each and every one of them – men, woman and children! Blonde, redheads, young and old, well endowed or starving to death in their pleas for help! Reading upon the fascinating stories of the origin of my weapon, I've gotten to know about the flashy battles as well – and proven them true as I dug deep enough into the soft, red earth to collect a perfect, full corpse of one of your very own kind!"_

Lucy sobbed shakily as she watched the twisted man speaking in the manner that would have send chills up the spine of the dragon King himself – their biggest regret of killing so many unfortunate people, being an object of… _amazement_?

"_The power matched! It was the source! I was almost done with my studies, when I suddenly felt an urge to check it again – quite few years passed, too… And suddenly I noticed that the Dragon Power was flowing only through one point in the entire body! What an observation! I dug into the chest and discovered something beautiful, then. You call it a Dragon Pearl… And I call it a Philosopher's Stone on its own! Another gem, from a different source – just like, when overdosing your medicine, you get exactly the same product from a different company… and it WORKS!"_

Natsu's breath hitched. Gajeel stared at the projection with wide eyes.

"…What?" He whispered, suddenly, slowly, starting to realize something _very_ important.

"_YES! And now, little fools! I have you right in my trap as you hear those words! Your corpses do not concern me, as you cannot… Dissolve… Crystallized blood in stomach fluids like that, now, do you?"_ Zero cackled, before erupting into a mad, power obsessed, frightening laughing of the madman he was.

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~"_

And then, he cut himself short, opting to stare at Natsu, directly at Natsu, and growl. "You… You runt, you will pay for everything your daddy did to me… You got it? …I can feel it! I can feel the gem in your chest, it's calling to me!…" Turning to Gajeel, he threw his head back and grinned

"_And yours… I wonder where did it go to, huh? Might as well check it out… Anyway…"_

"_The game have started, even if you won't last long. __**POWER: ON**__! __**HAVE A NICE TRIP**__!"_ And vanished as the hall erupted into sterile, blinding, white light.

Somewhere within the castle, Lachrymas shined brightly and begun to gather magical power.

The three people continued to stare at the table, uncomprehending. Suddenly, Natsu heard an organic popping and a grunt, what caused him to turn around sharply, along with Lucy and Gajeel soon following.

The trio found themselves on a pedestal with the Table in the centre, and red, dismembered corpses crawling towards them from every direction – climbing up though the various cracks though the floor, uncovering themselves as the very heads laying around to stare at them, and tumbling out of the holes in the walls. They groaned and wheezed, staring at them with their empty eyes or holes, and approached like a giant, bloody wave of doom.

Gajeel gulped, proving his paranoia to be true, what was just _wrong,_ on so many levels. Behind him, Lucy emitted a bloodcurdling scream that attracted more unwanted attention… that he missed almost completely – only one face flashing briefly before his eyes.

"I'm just glad that Levy is not here with us." He mumbled, before getting himself together and snarling at his prey, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and turning on his chainsaw of an arm – that gave a satisfying screech as he crouched and threw himself into the mass.

A gory battle soon following.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus. I meant, <strong>_**come on**_**. I'm being paranoid, I still fear something will get my legs as I'm writing right now, and IT'S AFTERNOON. Dear God, save me.**

**I will make a review reply soon, so review and look forward your answers!**

~HeartGold12 **I'm so scare-  
><strong>


	19. Madman

**Expect GORE and madness!**

* * *

><p>Blood splattered on the ground. Red, mangled corpses were thrown cross the floor In a minced, bloody mass as his chainsaw tore them into pieces. Gajeel moved fast, jumped fast and dodged fast, because those things suddenly appeared <em>fucking everywhere<em>. He couldn't remain still, as not to expose his back, and cursed vividly as his black attire quickly became completely soaked below his waist in yellow and black and crimson, making him wince with each move at the surprisingly… warm liquid touching to his metal skin. Over and over. It wasn't that he was afraid of being bitten, since he technically couldn't, but those things could throw themselves at him and pin him to the ground. They were, he had to admit, surprisingly strong, and he couldn't afford to be made immobile, being one third of the party. He wanted to change back into a dragon, but the area he was currently standing on wasn't as stable as the place of his landing, thus forcing the dragon to smash skulls and rip bodies apart with his bare, transformed limbs.

And smashed he did. Growling, right hand as a chainsaw, left as a rapidly transforming iron pole to hit each foe individually, or simply swing it around and knock down waves of foes to give him time, the black haired man painted the ground around himself black and red on a five meter radius.

Natsu, however, chose to transform earlier, just at the beginning of the battle and had absolutely no problem with flying around the arena, roasting everything on his way to real death. His flames, almost white in their raging glory, danced over the immobile corpses and the ones still struggling to reach out towards the beast. Sometimes the red dragon mocked his lifeless enemies, hitting the ground with one of his scaly hands and sweeping at the mass with the other, flashing his frightening, ivory claws and the sharp edges of the devil tip of his tail. The air around him slowly turned so hot, it swished and danced along, weakening the heat vulnerable enemies in the vicinity.

As the two dragons twisted and turned, mincing their enemies into nothingness and cracking their surroundings with the easiness of breaking a mirror, Lucy stood tall, graceful and mighty, a bloodied whip in one hand dragging on the ground and two spirit keys in another. The sound her comrades made was enough to leave her little square least crowded, and distracted each of her enemies enough to finish them off with a slice to the neck, the withered bone and rotting flesh easily tearing under the sharp ridges by the end of her weapon.

Actually, not minding the fear, disgust, anxiety, and thrill of battle that mostly overpowered her senses, she was glad. The lack of magic usage was something she prayed for, as her magic was now primarily used to prolong her life... However, just in case, she had Loke and Taurus in a tight grasp and the chant right at the tip of her tongue.

However…

Grimacing, she kicked one, skinned alive hand that outstretched toward her leg from a nearby crack in the floor, and watched calmly as the elbow parted - sending the detached limb flying in the air and bouncing few times off the floor a good few meters away. There was just no end to those things! They couldn't fight them forever… They needed to process with the plan, and fast.

Taking a deep breath and catching the moment where the distance between her and the enemies grew significantly, the blonde Stellar Spirit Mage began to chant, keys adapting a scorching temperature as the gates opened.

"_Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! Open! Gate to the Lion! Leo!"_

Two, shining forms materialized before her and took in the scene for a moment with astonished expressions, before Taurus roared in fury and came barreling down on the approaching crowd, razor of his axe flashing in the light as he joined in the slaughter. Loke stepped back, however, and briefly chanted, before releasing a Lion Brilliance and scorching the unholy beings in a perfect circle, and turning around to face his sister.

"_What happened?"_ He shouted, the words reaching Lucy's ears partially distorted as Natsu roared deafeningly. She just shook her head wildly.

"_It's Nirvana!"_ She screamed back to him, ducking as heated shrapnel sped above their heads. The boys were most likely starting to increase their power and range of attacks. She had to deliver a message to Natsu before he forgot why they came here over the bloodlust. "_You need to deliver a message to Natsu immediately!"_

"_Alright!"_ Loke answered, though his face showed total confusion and shock at the sudden discovery. "_What is it, Lucy!"_

"_Tell him we can't kill those things forever! We need a plan, and he's the one who knows about Nirvana the most! He needs to tell me what to do to stop the engine, or the firing!_"

Loke nodded, before turning around and running off, head bent as he avoided the disoriented enemies in the uproar. Lucy watched him go.

Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle and she screamed as she collapsed on a legless, crawling undead that was slowly coming towards her all the time. She felt her dress soak with blood and screamed deafeningly, kicking in the head until it snapped off and inching away… Under the legs of the alarmed ghouls.

Before she had the time to scream again, however, the zombies were missing their upper parts, thanks to her remaining spirit.

"T-taurus…" The blonde choked out, small tears of relief forming in the corners of her eyes. The bull grinned.

"_I will not let Lucy's nice body get hurt in any way, ever! Moooooooo!~ " _He shouted, axe glinting as he prepared to rampage. He jumped up and let out a roar, before swinging the weapon down and hitting the last group of nearby enemies - hands outstretched and mouths open as they reached out towards him.

A terrible crash and the unpleasant sound of metal grinding on metal followed. Blood flew in all directions. The zombies settled down for sure, and Taurus noticed something behind her, what caused him to give thumbs up and vanish in a puff of smoke.

"_Lucy!"_

The stellar Spirit mage turned around and smiled happily as Loke did his task, the coat now overhanging carefully on his arm. His shirt was soaked in blood and rather sweaty, and she raised her eyebrows, what caused him to laugh sheepishly.

"I had to shout at him to tune down the fire a bit_!_" He joked, pointing behind himself and at the ruffled up, pink haired boy standing behind him with crossed arms and a pout. "He didn't hear me, so I screamed."

"You hit me." Natsu groaned. "I thought I'm going to crash under the floor, so I changed back."

"I am easing the atmosphere for my beloved sister." Came a velvet answer. "It just happens to be you getting mauled by someone, preferably her, that makes Lucy the most positive and optimistic."

"You guys, stop it." She interrupted, just as Natsu took a breath to scream some insult at their orange haired companion. She stomped her foot lightly, thankfully not into one of the red puddles scattered all over them. "We need to focus, now that we have a bit of space. Gajeel is buying us time, too." She noticed the red eyed man was staring at them, then nodded and took off toward a group crawling out from one of the cracks, blocking their path with a well placed iron breath.

"You're saving your energy only for harder battles." Loke pointed out, looking glad. "Therefore, I will call myself here on my own accord and finally get what is going on, right?"

"Right." Lucy nodded, and her brother disappeared for a moment, before showing up in a fresh set of clothes. "So, Natsu."

"This light reeks of larcryma." The teen answered her seriously, pointing around himself and most likely at the light itself. "It's coming out of four directions, all deeper into the castle."

"You mean that wall on the other side?" The womanizer asked, looking around.

"Yeah. We've gotta destroy them!"

"Is it really that easy?" Lucy asked, hope in her voice. Gajeel suddenly landed beside her from a long leap, a pair of wings growing out of his back, causing her to yelp and jump into the air. The black haired man was hit by the recoil and winced, taking few moments to hide the unneeded limbs and gather his breath.

"No."

Lucy stared at him unsurely, then at their surroundings, only to find that the next masses of bodies were advancing very slowly, finding problems in climbing up the hill they were situated on. "Why?"

"We're dealing with a genius, right? And you don't even need to be smart to know that having four generators, and just yourself to defend them, needs to raise some kind of guard over the remaining three." He grumbled, wiping sweat off his face and cursing vividly as he smeared a bit of blood on his forehead. Trying to clean up himself, he added "Plus… those things should be… assembled together and aren't. Probably used to different stuff, then."

"It makes sense." Loke agreed, watching a zombie inch toward them while at the other side of a wide crack and fall down when it didn't succeed. "Those things are really stupid… There must be a source of them, right?"

"Yeah." Lucy agreed, and then gasped as she realized something, hand over her mouth. She blinked, trying to make sure, and then whispered:

"And the last thing… We'll have to… split up… to destroy each of them?… right? Otherwise… there won't be any time left!"

There was a wide eyed silence between the three of them.

"Damn it." Loke cursed.

Gajeel said nothing, thinking about the situation of a sole person that has to fight hoards of heavy bodies and god knows what else as he reaches their destination. His thoughts shifted back toward his shrimp for a moment, but he was brought back by angry, yet eager tone of his counterpart.

"In that case…"

"Natsu?" Lucy muttered, surprised as she saw her guardian with his back turned to them, fists slowly being encircled by bright, red flames. "Wait, Natsu, were you even _listening?-"_

"_I'M GOING STRAIGHT FOR THAT WITH THE ZERO BASTARD!"_ Natsu screamed, before taking off with his feet aflame, diving into the direction of the biggest lacryma he could feel, the one he believed to be guarded by the opponent of his father in the past.

"Wait, Natsu, _NO!_" The stellar spirit screamed, but it was too late and the teen didn't really hear her anymore. She cursed him, stomping her foot on the ground again, but then bit her lip in worry. She absolutely hated the fact that no matter how dumb he may be, you could never really know how he'll react.

Plus…

"…How… Are we going to find the exact positions of lacryma, now?" Loke asked, dumbfounded. He suddenly felt a hand grabbing his head, one that couldn't belong to a ghoul, and he winced as he was turned around to face the other dragon. Once his iron grasp let go, his hair was completely ruffled up.

"I'll explain you if you tell me what I missed." Gajeel offered gruffly, before checking the direction his counterpart ran off to. _Damn idiot, don't kill yourself so stupidly._

"Only if you inform me how I got into such situation in the first place." The womanized offered a smile.

"Alright!" Lucy shouted when the two nodded, a slightly panicked tone in her voice. The first wave of shock left her, and she thought briefly how in the world could she even be so calm right now. The 30 year old pointed behind herself, and at a brief explosion under the wall. "Now we should chase after that idiot before he hurts himself!"

With that, the three took off quickly.

* * *

><p>Zero hummed softly as he lovingly arranged various buttons and levers, gently tapping in the codes.<p>

* * *

><p>Levy and Wendy ducked quickly, the former squealing as a piece of the ceiling fell down on the ground. For an hour and half already, they were waiting, getting more and more worried every passing minute.<p>

Wendy knew that Lucy's change will be progressing more, or less rapidly, and she hoped that her friends will make it on time. If the blonde saved most of her magical power, she should even make it into more than five hours! However, if the barrier was destroyed… She had no idea what will happen to her friend.

The sense of responsibility was heavy on her heart, and she sighed deeply, looking at her companion and immediately feeling bad from keeping it a secret.

Both of them were trying to take their minds off things since there was plenty of time left and there was no reason to stress themselves too much. Levy suggested that they should look for valuable stuff, to save it from being wrecked, and hide it in the Re-quip space of the little dragon for later - when everything will calm down.

"Lucy will be so happy!" Levy smiled as she lifted a long, meal cross with a flag attached to it. Mesmerized at the blue and silver fabric with a bird on it, she failed to notice Wendy's tearful expression.

_If Lucy-san will live though it, she will, for sure!_

* * *

><p>He filled in the direction data. His reference - the feelings and steadily pulsing dragon pearl. Tested the shooting sequence - the round circle in the outer wall starting to move slowly, then faster, then as fast as it would take to spill a wave of dark power out.<p>

He stopped the sequence, confirming Nirvana usable. His mindless mutterings turned instead into one, smooth melody of Moonlight Sonata.

He smiled, a mad edge to it spreading quickly.

* * *

><p>Levy was worried about Gajeel. Really worried. He was there with Natsu and Lucy, and nobody else, fighting monsters. Thousands of monsters. The girl's heart was clenching as she imagined it – and she found out she couldn't. It was just… too much.<p>

Plus the insufferable organ decided to flood itself with all those conflicted emotions again! Even if she had no idea what they meant! Or maybe she knew, just didn't realize it. Either way, it was confusing, and she shouldn't think about it right now!

She should be more worried that he'll be hurt.

While she had no possible means to help him.

It hurt that she couldn't help him.

It hurt so much.

Blinking, her mouth formed a tiny 'o' as she repeated the thought. What… What just happened? Why… Why did she just think about something depressing?

She heard sobs beside herself and turned around, only to find Wendy crying softly. She gasped softly and rushed toward the smaller girl, gathering her up in a hug.

"Wendy? What happened?" She asked softly. The young dragon mumbled something and started to cry, covering her face with her tiny hands, so she gave her a tiny shake and repeated the question. "Wendy? Wendy!"

"I-It's j-just…" Wendy choked out. "I-I just thought… A-About mama… I-If she's o-okay!"

"Och, Wendy…" Levy whispered, hugging the girl tighter, pressing her cheek to the top of dragon's head "I'm so sorry… I… It's going to be okay, I'm sure of it!"

Wendy nodded slowly, though remained immobile in the older girl's arms.

Suddenly, she noticed something. "…Levy-san!"

"?" Levy opened her eyes, a bit shiny as well as she thought about the young friend's situation. However, as she noticed something changing in the air, they narrowed sharply. She stared at Nirvana, squinting her eyes in the dark.

Something was… _moving_ about it. She felt her breath hitch, noticing that something was… wrong with the air around it.

"Wendy, it's Nirvana!" She said quickly. "Something is wrong with it!"

Wendy, having a better eyesight, saw it too, and then gasped loudly, pointing.

"Levy-san! It's coming towards the castle!"

* * *

><p>His hair was wild.<p>

_Mad!_

His face was insane.

_Mad!_

His throat let out random notes from songs, random words of insane, and random orders from the devil.

_Mad! Mad! Mad mad mad mad mad mad- _

_Madman!_

His fist was pressing the fire button.

* * *

><p>Levy saw it clearly now. The uncharacteristic blackness… Pure blackness. Not midnight blackness, or evening blackness, or night blackness. Pure black. From hell. Crawling towards them.<p>

_Fast._

She grabbed Wendy's hand roughly and ran into Lucy's chamber, turning around to face the destroyed door and the cracked royal balcony while keeping the girl behind herself. Every one of her nerves stood on edge, her stomach turning and squeezing in pure fear as the wave approached them rapidly.

Her heart screamed out toward the one person that saved her long ago in similar situation, that came to her rescue when she was so far away. Her throat joined that scream when the dark wave crashed on the castle with a terrible uproar, invading it like a tsunami and taking them both along.

"_GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

* * *

><p><em>But he didn't come.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>HeartGold12 is sorry that she didn't do any updates over her Minecraft and irrational fear while writing and detentions. HeartGold12 got her ass in gear and wrote you 3000 thousand of words that she really enjoyed and would like to have some reviews, because no reviews make her feel like you hate her.<strong>

**Please do not kill HeartGold12 before the story is finished, and It will, sometime. A long time in the future, actually, because this story is long. HeartGold12 gave you a cliffy to make it more (infuriating) interesting. HeartGold12 expects love.**

**A 'reply' chapter will be following this one because HeartGold12 is going to be lazy today. She did her share of work for this (month) week.**

_~I_ **HeartGold12 Is revived!**


	20. Partings

**Whatdidyasay? Uuuuup-date? Well, herr ya go, hurr durr.**

_-~He~-~Is~-~Not~-~Coming~-_

"So that's how it is." Loke muttered, his steps echoing in the dark, tiled and – like every place within the machine – partially destroyed corridor that was going for seemingly forever.

Sometimes, a zombie was popping out, and it was almost just as quickly maimed into nothingness by the Iron Dragon - who was taking care of keeping a bit of bloodlust for the hard battle ahead, and filling him in like he wanted, when there was no danger ahead.

"Aa" Gajeel agreed, trying to ignore a wave of a terrifying feeling that suddenly started to mince his insides. _Must be stress catching up to me_ – he thought, and decided to hit any new zombies just a _little_ harder to fight it off. They were already so deep into this damned corridor that Loke used his Regulus as a flashlight, the blinding light of the great hall long forgotten as this part of the castle seemingly wasn't in touch with electricity. Have Zero thought they will lose their lives before they entered the maze? Maybe he was making it harder for them, having to break down the door and attracting nearby corpses with all the following ruckus.

Natsu was a long way before them, melted holes in his path making a slight indication that _he_ didn't have any problems with attracting any unwanted zombies. What was giving him a shitload of time.

Too bad that they had to go into a completely different direction, huh? Otherwise, they'll use the shortcut, but _no_.

Lucky bastard.

Something threw itself at them from a nearby crack in the floor and the black-haired man cursed, jumping out of the way, with the womanizer quickly acting and killing the foe would-be-ninja with a well placed jab to the neck.

After the first rush of adrenaline died down, Gajeel turned and scowled at him. "I was supposed to get it, not you."

"I'm not really sorry." The lion answered, fixing his glasses and inching toward the suspicious hole. He stared into it, ready for another corpse suddenly jumping out, and froze.

"_Holy Shit_." He muttered, picking attention of the duo standing close behind, urging them to come closer and join him. When they did, they saw something unexpected.

"It's… It's long." Lucy whispered, squinting to see the bottom of the hole but failing to do so. Instead, she inched back, a bit afraid that she'll fall right in.

"It's not long; it's _really fucking long_." Gajeel corrected, also squinting his eyes. "I think… That it doesn't end at the bottom…"

To answer him, the orange haired man outstretched his hand and released a glowing ball, made, as if purely out of light, staring as it briefly floated around, and then slowly fell down at the bottom.

"You're right." He agreed, seeing now clearly that the tunnel didn't only end at the bottom. "There's a ladder over there, though." He pointed out at the other side of the vertical duct, where every few meters, metal struck out of the stone.

"Wait, you're going down there?" Lucy asked, panicked at his - so early – departure, just as Gajeel asked at the same time: "Wait, you're not just going to float down there?"

Loke looked at both of them seriously, and then shook his head. "It seems suspicious." He stated.

"Like everything in here!" Lucy answered him, her voice raising even more in her panic. "Don't go there!"

"You forget that I'm immortal."

"I know!" She almost yelled. "But it's evil magic we're dealing with; ancient magic! They could trap you and prevent from gate closure; you might really die again, this time for real! A-And I…" Her eyes got shiny, but she stopped the tears and calmed down slightly – "I don't want you to die again when I'm not by your side."

Loke seemed touched, but shook his head and embraced his sister. "Lucy." He said seriously. "At times like this it is also possible that you will lose your life, too." The blonde's breath hitched. "I won't say that every war has casualties, because you understand that. Right? Therefore I say, that here, everybody might die. It pains me just as much, because you're the most endangered person, and you know that." She gulped, and nodded slowly. "But I need to part with you, to destroy one of the lacrymas. I have a feeling that it will be at the end of this corridor." He smiled all the while as he talked to her. " You do, too, right? This was made by people, living people. And you understand that I need to go, too, because it's the plan. You agreed on it, Lucy; remember that."

"B-But…" She started, and stopped. Her mind was swirling with arguments. But this was the plan, and she agreed on it. Moreover: This was the plan to save her own life! She couldn't suddenly back down and search for excuses, not now!

She briefly thought about Natsu – her heart gave a squeeze of worry, and fear that she might never see his smile again.

_If you'll die, you will definitely never see him smile again._

_Not that he would ever smile after that_, a little voice in her head added.

"…Alright. You can go. No backing down." She whispered finally, and Loke gave her a glad, sincere smile before unwrapping his hands from her frame. "J-Just, watch out for yourself. Don't let them get you!"

"Alright!" He laughed reassuringly, before leaping forward on the first glinting piece of metal, grabbing it, and shouting over his shoulder: "Gajeel, let's make sure that this is the thing, before I'll have to jump back from here and make this horribly anticlimactic."

"When you answer my question." The dragon growled, and both his companions sweatdropped as he crossed his arms and turned away.

Right. He hated being ignored.

"Alright, alright: Even if I'm a spirit, I have a more-or-less mortal body." Loke sighed, waving on foot impatiently. "So, I couldn't fly down there, and not jump down either, I'd kill myself. I would feel pain and I would spawn right next to Lucy as her spirit – so, back at the top. You know this!"

"But why don't you make a huge pillow under yourself to swallow the impact!" Gajeel responded gruffly.

"I need to save my magical power, and calculating the weight, it would be a lot to make such a pillow!" Answered the womanizer, voice slowly becoming more rushed. "Neither would I take a lift by you, I don't want Lucy using magical power as long as possible, plus it takes a lot of time to go back."

"It's not like I would give you a lift." Gajeel grumbled.

"Alright, stop it – that discussion is pointless and it's over. Gajeel!" Lucy interrupted them again, stepping between them. "The way."

"Just release a bit of magic and start tracking the flow once it bounces back." Came his answer. "There are four points, just choose one and go toward it."

"I'm going to the nearest one." Lucy muttered, as she felt a wave of warmth emitted by the dragon soon after hit her side and activate her magic sense. Loke, too, closed his eyes, and nodded to himself.

"There really is one at the end."

"And mine is the last." Gajeel whispered. He suddenly lost the grumbling attitude...

_Holy shit, this is really happening_.

Shaking his head, the dragon felt the terrible feeling come back at the mention of the fourth gem and shuddered. Suddenly, somebody shouted his name-

"Gajeel!-"

And he was knocked to the side, his skin turning into iron out of surprise. He didn't hear any noise before, so why was there-

The corpse without the head was back to life, holding his midsection, black blood spilling on the off-brown of his formerly black attire. He cursed loudly, turning his hand into a chainsaw and ripping it off himself, exclaiming in surprise as it attempted to stand up – almost cut in two.

"W-What the _fuck?_" He stuttered, and then saw it finally fall to the ground, twitching. "W-What the _bloody fucking shit_ happened?"

"Loke!-" Lucy shouted, turning around to give him a warning, but found out that he already departed, leaving them in almost complete darkness. "Och, no. We've gotta-"

"Wait!" Gajeel shouted, grabbing her upper arm before she could attempt to chase her brother. "He'll have to come up with it himself." He pulled the blonde with him, and she reluctantly fished out a key to her silver dog, Plue, applying magical power and lighting it up.

"Come on."

The Stellar Spirit mage nodded slowly and followed him, whip held tightly in her hand as she watched her back warily. The next parts of their voyage were mostly silent, the two relaying on their limited eyesight and hearing, sometimes cursing and jumping in the air at sudden noises.

__-~He~-~Is~-~Not~-~Coming~-__

After a while, they lost track on time, and on the number of zombies, though it was noticeably decreasing the more they stepped forward. It surprised them, really – after a longer while without any suspicious _clang_ from behind a wall, or a light moan that had him quickening his peace, or a lone zombie (thankfully, no more reviving) that passed by them and ended as a whimpering, minced mess on the floor, they started to relax a tiny little bit. Even though Lucy was reaching her forties as glorious, blonde lady who held a bloodied whip and a partially destroyed, messed up dress, even she seemed a little bit less on edge.

Well, as much as a little break while having your life in your hands, your house with a ticking bomb attached to it and your all-life-long partner/friend/crush charging off madly into the very grasp of evil can take you off the edge. He even dared to think - now even his own situation wasn't so bad. Sure, he had this whole leaving problem on his head, but right now, at least he knew that Levy was safe.

Suddenly, the entire building started shaking lightly. The first thought in Lucy's head was immediately: Natsu. She began to worry immediately, her throat clenching as she attempted to ask what could force the dragon to let loose an amount of power capable of shaking the entire machine.

But the rumble did not cease; instead, it seemed to intensify twice or thrice. Few loose metal poles tumbled down of their heads and she squeaked, but Gajeel hit the rusted pieces mid-air and send them flying elsewhere. He cursed himself as he almost lost his footing at one particular tremor.

It couldn't be Natsu now. Her next guess was an earthquake, then. But did Nirvana even get affected by earthquakes? Wouldn't it be gone long before now, then? Her mind started swirling as few stones cracked, one thought tumbling on another, and she yelped as Gajeel pushed her forward to avoid falling into a precipice that formed between them with a terrible screech.

And it kept growing. And there was no zombies in it, too.

"_RUN!_" The dragon screamed, before he turned around and vanished in the darkness, leaving her all alone with her blinking key flashlight. After few seconds and the shock wearing down, it sizzled and faded, though.

She was left in complete black –

Or at least she would, if the machine didn't crack up all the way up to the ceiling, leaving her surrounded by velvet, scarlet glow of the moon.

Wait.

What… happened?

__-~He~-~Is~-~Not~-~Coming~-__

Natsu was running, dark infernos licking his feet, undead that were once repelled from the killing heat long gone. He was not stopping, not watching the weird machines that started popping out every now and then, to the hundreds of blinking lights staring at him like a scattered, amused rainbow.

He stopped before a locked door, and with one, quick, trained move of his hand, the rapidly melting metal was swept away, clearing his way. Killer intent was rolling off him in waves – because how the _hell_ does this guy _dare_ to escape from a prison made by his father, how _dare_ he come here to take vengeance on him, how _dare_ he put his _filthy_ hands on _**his**__ Luce-_

An animalistic growl tore though his frame. Luce was his closest friend, his closest _anyone_, and just thinking that he would _not_ defeat this bastard on time send him-

"_Help!"_ Something shouted randomly at his right, and Natsu hit the oncoming wall with a loud _crash!_ as it distracted him momentarily.

"_W-Wha?"_ He shouted, trying to get in a breath in as he flailed his flaming hands in front of him, defending himself from the weird, talking zombie that just pleaded him for help-

_What?_

_D-Did zombies plead for help? Didn't they moan?_ Natsu shot up, looking around frantically and zeroing his eyes on a nearby machine when he confirmed it as the source.

To which, strapped over a surgery table by its little paws, neck, and tail, was a blue cat, looking at him like it was about to die – and it was, if an upcoming surgery laser was any clue.

__-~He~-~Is~-~Not~-~Coming~-__

**I assure you that next update will follow shortly, and this chapter would be definitely longer if I had the time to make it. I'll give you a cliffy, and look; a wild Happy appeared, and it's flinching at an upcoming, uch… laser. Yeah. I didn't even plan on including him, but hey – at least he'll oppose some of the tension. Och, and yeah! The three separated, Gajeel and Lucy under some sudden circumstances – an earthquake(?). Well, I will explain it eventually. Actually, in the near future.**

**I am getting accustomed to writing gore, and it gets out quite nicely. Plus, a bit of family time, or if you'll squint Lolu. Well, I cannot make every fangirl happy, I'm sorry :( I have my preferences too, but I hope that considering Loke and Lucy very close family makes it up. I like also how writing Gajeel and Lucy interaction went.**

**I think my style is evolving.**

**(Insert a Pokemon reference here)**

**Also, I am quite… unhappy. Disappointed. I got only 5 reviews for the 3000 words I gave you, and… I hoped at least for a little bit more.**

**Also, the apocalyptic log was intentional, if you saw it. I have problems seeing those words when I read stories, it's funny.**

_~HeartGold12_ **did not receive her reviews D:**

**P.S. Next chapter from POV's that are not our bishie Stellar Spirit are definitely less gory, but definitely no less **_**damn**_** hard to write.**

**Enjoy! (And review!)**


	21. May you shatter in the crimson light

**10.05.12 - I watched this weird movie with all those Hollywood characters mashed up in a big parody (Narnia parody)**

**My plot bunny.**

_**It is dead.**_

**;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>12.05.12 – It IS <strong>_**DONE.**_

* * *

><p>Natsu stood there, dumbfounded, as the weird cat squirmed frantically, trying to edge the tip of his tail away from the oncoming death. His brain stopped working for a moment. <em>What was happening? Wasn't he supposed to kill Zero and… he was… angry?…<em>

The poor dragon really had problems with focusing on many tasks at the same time, really… But when the unexpected creature let out a _yieep_ of utter fear, he acted.

It wasn't a zombie, so he helped. _Right._

Running up, dust falling off his head and shoulders, he grabbed the feline with his right hand and crushed the chain. Pulling harshly, Natsu freed it from the metal clutches - just as the laser begun to burn though the place its tail was supposed to be.

There was a while of silence where they both stared as it cut though the table.

The cat remained immobile, shell shocked, and then it's eyes filled with tears, and much to the dragon's surprise – it threw itself at his hand, wailing as loudly as it could.

"_T-Thank y-y-you!_ _Wa-Wa-Waaaachhh!~_"

Jumping slightly at so much sound in such an inappropriate place, mind him – a zombie infected, creepy machine, with Zero awaiting a bit before him – Natsu could only stick his hand to the cat's mouth and let out a hissing "_Shhhhh!_", turning around in all directions and trying to catch any suspicious noises over the muffled sobs.

He found none. Sighing in relief and collapsing on the ground, he stared at the blue, talking person that he just saved – and wondered what to do.

It was definitely hard to do, considering he was also busy fighting off that irrational anger at having to delay the epic ass-kicking he was rather close to doing. His hands started shaking slightly, needing to punch.

It attracted attention from the sobbing cat.

"_Are you afraid of me?"_

Natsu snapped out of his inner musings and blinked at him owlishly. "Huh?"

"I asked." The cat repeated nervously, trying to wipe off the tears from the fur on its cheeks. "if you are afraid of me, aye."

The dragon tilted his head to the side, and regarded the feline that was currently sitting on his lap.

It was the size of a plushie.

It was blue.

Big eyes.

Four paws.

A tail.

Cat.

_It spoke_.

"Nah, I think you're awesome. The thing is…" He grinned, but instead of reassuring the unexpected companion, he was met with more sudden tears. "-Hey! What's wrong, um-"

"H-Happy." It spoke. "I'm H-Happy."

Natsu nodded, urging him on with a frown. "What _is_ wrong!"

"I-I" Happy sobbed, looking at him. "I-It's just… I'm supposed to be taller, aye."

"Huh?"

"A-And not furry."

"Wait, what are you talking about-"

"I was supposed to be human!" Happy burst out, and then covered his face with his paws and started wailing again. "But he kidnapped me and made me drink something that changed me into this!"

* * *

><p>Lucy took a small step forward, her insides burning in fear. She was alone. Completely alone.<p>

The lit up key didn't make her range of vision any better as she slowly, och so slowly took a step forward, trying not to make even a bit of noise. White clashed with red moonlight and black darkness, twisting everything around her into the most scary shapes and forms, making her flinch at nonexistent footsteps and cringe at the hollow whistle of the wind.

She was currently out of the corridor she chose as her patch, and marched into a scarlet… clearing, of some sorts. The ground was littered with remains of walls, cracked and crumbling, each posing as a potential place of a hiding zombie. She gulped. There was absolutely no roof, so she saw the floor above her, and one more, and than just the purple sky and the red moon.

Something was moving about this sky.

It made her uneasy.

Taking in the stomach-wrenching silence and aura of claustrophobia before her, Lucy again started having doubts. Her hands were shaking slightly and sweat was dripping down her face.

She couldn't back away now, even if she wanted. The crack was too big to jump over, even more so in a long dress.

And there was that feeling… that if she will turn around, she'll die.

She will not die.

Her lips parted as she started breathing in the dusty air, and whispered as quietly as she could:

"Open… A door to the compass constellation… Pyxis."

There was a slight move of air and she shivered, but then, the bird was there. Compass on the head, spinning around few times before it pointed at the north, and it turned around to match the directions.

"No, no." She whispered in a hushed tone, picking up the spirit's attention. "Show me the directions of any enemy in this area, all right?"

The bird nodded, hearing the clear shush and urgency in her voice, and restraining itself from making the usual '_PIKUUU!~_' cry. Instead, it closed its eyes and begun to concentrate.

The needle of the compass started to move around with the likeness of a radar, and after few, long moments, it raised a feathered wing and pointed…

Right behind her.

In the black alleyway right behind her.

Lucy suddenly felt a wave of magical power responding to the bird's faint energy usage and her stomach twisted - before it minced itself into a little ball, as a deep, rumbling, frightening growl resounded behind her back, making her long hair tumble over her shoulders and expose her neck with the gust that followed.

No, it wasn't a gust.

It was magic_ itself._

The blonde's expression was terror-struck as she felt her legs turn into jelly and her brain cease working. She knew that she needed to turn around… Fast.

So, she did.

Pyxis caught her collar and flied up, just as an ominous wave of power shot out in her direction - shaking the ground as if an earthquake happened - and covering everything it touched with odd, red splinters. The compass backed away from the foe, flapping it's wings frantically and squealing as it tried to protect both its mistress and itself, the device on its head swirling in disarray.

The distance made Lucy unable to see their enemy clearly, but she could see two, shining points, floating in the darkness, fixed on her. She gulped in dread, waiting for the creature to approach her and be finally identified.

And then, she will fight it, right?...

* * *

><p>Gajeel was running in complete darkness, his keen senses making him able to see in the pitch-black, even if it wasn't too much. He cursed violently as he tripped over some rubble that fell down on the ground in the moment of the sudden quake, speeding up as it made a huge rattle on the floor and attracted the undead he <em>knew<em> that _weren't_ there, but thanks to no source of light, he was kind of more believing in it than being one hundred percent sure.

The occurrence that parted him and Lucy worried him a big deal - and he was completely serious while saying it. Nirvana was _incapable_ of being affected by an earthquake, and he knew about nothing that could make the giant machine shake with as much force as it did - _really_. So far as he knew, his only sane answer was that it could be one of the systems.

And, even though he doubted the idea… one of Zero's troops.

But that was impossible. Yeah, impossible.

Gajeel didn't want to imagine what would happen to Natsu's precious princess if she had to face off with something that made a huge-ass machine quake so easily.

Plus, not now.

Not when there was one more sanity problem with him…

With every step he took towards the fourth lacryma, a gut-wrenching, icy feeling that appeared in his chest earlier was expanding and intensifying. He had absolutely no idea what it could be, but it was terrible and nauseous, making his limbs shiver with small quakes and sweat steam down his forehead.

_Did he get some sort of a disease from the damned corpses?_ He wondered.

No, it couldn't be it. Definitely. Gajeel was a dragon, and dragons did not get sick so easily… Zero, too, would get ill at that rate, and he spend much more time surrounded by rotting corpses than him. And the mad bastard claimed he studied them, too.

But, he was an alchemist. He could make a potion for himself...

Anyway.

He hated it with passion and it was _pissing him off_-

Suddenly, another quake shook the floor under him. Alarmed, he stopped like a deer in the headlights, and then attached himself to a wall nearest to him, definitely not zombie-occupied.

Much to his surprise was, when it stopped almost just as immediately. A long moment later, he even guessed that he probably felt it only because he had his enchanted senses.

Or, he was going mad because of this _something_ in his chest.

Squinting to see, Gajeel tried to find any dangerous cracks in the ceiling or the floor from his safe spot, but failed to see any.

Instead, the dragon picked up a smell of intense magic ahead, and turned his head in the direction he was heading to.

There was a light in the distance. A little, red light, urging him to go on as his stomach turned and twisted with the unfamiliar chill.

So, he did, a bit slower than before, checking the floor cautiously, but still.

* * *

><p><em>She needed to finally gather up her courage and fight it<em> – Lucy thought, stressed out of her mind as the thing in the dark haven't attempted to move in a full minute.

She even considered making the first move, but Pyxis sensed her hesitation and just floated few meters above the ground, waiting for a sure order.

Instead, she was more focused on the earlier task of _forcing_ herself to make herself produce a sure order:

_Fight like Natsu. Natsu was never afraid of anything. _

_Or Like Loke, always ready to take on a hard quest when it was needed._

She tried. She tried to make a resolve, staring into those two, ghostly points as they seemingly floated in the darkness.

_She will see Natsu smile again._

_She will see Natsu smile again._

Her eyes averted, and then stared back again.

_You can do this, Luce._

Recalling the way Natsu loved to call her, she gripped her whip tightly, and partially relaxed her body. Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for any incoming attack as she focused a bit more on the task at hand, the blonde finally told Pyxis to land and save energy, but be ready to dodge.

_You can do this, Luce_. She thought again, moving her high-heeled shoes until she was standing in a more fight-fitting position. Imagining Natsu encourage her so much seemed to work.

Maybe because if he was here, he would be doing exactly what she imagined.

_You can do this, Luce! So don't be afraid!_

She gulped and allowed herself to inspect the white splinters, her Spirit staring at the enemy sternly, careful for any sudden moves. They were red, but guessing the light, they were actually white. Ivory, even. Something about them didn't seem right.

That brought a frown to her face. Moving her toe just a bit further, she touched one, and gasped as it left the tip of her shoe almost cut through.

_Sharp!_ Just what in the world was this thing?-

Pyxis stiffened on her shoulders, outstretching his wings and taking a flying stance in a flash, what made her look away and back at the creature.

It was finally coming towards them!

But…

The slowness of it surprised her. It appeared… not to be urgent at all.

Like it knew… it will win.

Narrowing her eyes, she saw a moving outline slithering out of the shadows, and then into the red light, painting the white bone crimson.

* * *

><p>And this was the moment.<p>

Her eyes went wide.

Her breath hitched.

Natsu slowly faded from her mind.

Her resolve cracked… and _shattered._

* * *

><p>Before her, lazily coming out of the place of its hiding, was a dragon.<p>

A dead dragon.

A skeleton.

A great, mighty Dracolich, larger than Natsu, larger than Ignir, larger than any dragon she saw before, coming towards her in its cracking and snapping glory, a bone in the throat rumbling slightly as it prepared to roar.

Bone splinters.

It was breathing bones at her.

* * *

><p><em>And what was the worst?<em>

* * *

><p>A pulsing gem, oozing and steaming with borderline infinitive power… the very lacryma she was searching for and hoping to destroy…<p>

Placed right in its chest, in the spot for the Dragon pearl.

Ultimately protected by the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue, I am going to be dead in the next three, two, one…<strong>

***Thrown into a cage full of rabid fangirls***

**The action is getting real thick! Lucy's opponent – A DEAD DRAGON, THE DRACOLICH – Is revealed! Och no – than, what will be the horrors that Loke and Gajeel will face!**

**WILL LUCY SURVIVE? WILL SHE SEE NATSU SMILE AGAIN? OR IS HE GOING TO BE GONE FROM HER MIND FOREVER! D:**

**Moreover! Gajeel gets a very, very bad, maddening feelings!**

**Happy was a human? ARGH! How is this possible! Well, we know that it is, but the real question it – How will Natsu react at one more bad deed and a sad face that went under suffering – by the hands of his enemy, no less!**

**What about charle, since we know that the other Eksheeds are going to be in the story?**

**AND THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

_**WHERE THE HELL IS LEVY AND WENDY?**_

_**:O  
><strong>_

**REVIEW, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**

_~HeartGold12_


	22. Dark Seraphs

**THE NEW CHAPTER IS **_**HERE! FOLKS, IT'S HERE!**_

**RomanticVoltaire: CALL THE AMBULANCE! *cries* I'M SORRY BUT I **_**HAD**_** TO DO THIS!**

* * *

><p>Loke jumped one, last time, and fell into the darkness below, his shoes slapping as he ended the journey down In a black, oily puddle of water. His appearance was a little bit weary from the long half hour of keeping himself in those reeking, dark surroundings – if he were human, without a doubt his forehead would be covered by a thick layer of sweat and his muscles would ache from the usage.<p>

However, he was not.

Looking up, he saw that the little ball of light was finally caching up to him, and once it stopped next to him, focused on his surroundings.

It appeared that nothing changed, except for the angle. The same moss-covered, rock walls, the same polluted, disgusting wetness dripping and sliding down the walls, the same unending lengths to go. Stepping out of the puddle, the womanizer winced as the slime left light marks on his trousers and sloshed in his shoes, making them drip and squeak with every move he made.

Not good. Not only it was unnervingly eerie, unbelievably annoying and disturbingly disgusting – it also attracted potential enemies.

A quickly incoming whistle broke the young man out of his discomfort, making him duck just as an arrow shot past his head and into the wall behind. Keeping himself on his bent knees, he jumped to the side just as another followed, and shot out a blast on his own a second later, a light shout coming from his lips as his fist sailed forward. He crouched even lower, watching it go with every nerve on the edge, and then saw it close in on a figure with a bow and strike.

The last thing his eyes caught was the body falling into the water with a splash, and then the light went out and he was running forward to see if it truly died, another attack ready on the tips of his fingers.

Well, he aimed for the head, just in case.

Another thing was, it didn't necessarily hit the foe there.

Once he caught up with the ball of light at his side, he did, in fact, confirm it as dead – the head parted prom the body in a clean cut. Sighing in relief, Loke gave the body a cautious once-over before he left… and froze.

He didn't realize that it was a corpse_ shooting and aiming _at him, right until now.

Turning around sharply, his vision was suddenly blocked as he came face in face with a disgusting creature much like the last, and yelped as he jumped away, sharp claws appearing in the place where his stomach was placed just then. Before he could gain his footing, it jumped forward, head butting him and leaving a disgusting red circle on his shirt – but then he already charged his fist with magic and punched him in that bald head, blood spraying everywhere as he took it's fake life.

The creature collapsed, a hole the size of a fist in its head, and the womanizer looked away in disgust as fast as he begun to regard it. Checking around warily in case of more sneak attacks like that, he begun to walk forward.

No more foes appeared again for a long time.

Those must have been the guards.

* * *

><p>Something was happening and he knew it. He didn't know how much he walked in this slime – minutes. Maybe seconds. But something was happening <em>right now<em>.

In course of his voyage all he had to deal with was the oppressing darkness, something easily defeated by his great Regulus. No matter how much he strained his eyes, he saw only, well, _nothing_, creeping the hell out of him while not being very bad to his psychical health. One moment he swore he felt a tremor, but not as bad as the one by the end of the climb, where he almost fell and respawned next to Lucy.

(Maybe it had to do with her. He genuinely hoped it didn't.)

And now, he saw white light by the end of his patch. He was again on the electric side of the machine.

There was rumbling all around him - In the pipes, the walls, infecting his head with an annoying rattle. It made him wince and curse under his breath as he heard nothing more than his own footsteps, and that was more feeling than anything else.

Therefore, he was deaf.

The light was approaching.

He was approaching.

"_That is right. Enter, spirit. We were waiting for you._"

Loke's breath hitched, and his foot stopped centimeters above the ground – his eyes widening as he turned around, and then in all directions in a flash, his fists sizzling with magic. As he did that, a voice like the earlier, but much more femine – like a graceful woman speaking with her red lips full of gravel – spoke, too.

"_Do not be shy. We are not bound by the eternal hunger. We evolved. We do not identify with the flesh venturing around and will not attack your brilliant existence. We are simply – the children of this creation."_

"_She is out mother."_

"_She is our mother."_

"_She is our glorious mother."_

"_We do not blame out great honor like the venturing flesh, and we will not attack you so mindlessly. March in here, to us, dark seraphs. We have what you want to destroy."_

Loke was frozen, his eyes wide, his face paling second by second in realization as the beautifully eerie voices drifted to his ears.

He was there. He reached the end –_almost_ – but he felt like he was already between them.

Between the purely undead.

Not moving corpses, but souls caught in the carefully hardened remains of the body. Between… _beings._

Just not living beings. Like him.

His heart started moving again, pounding madly inside his chest. He didn't imagine something like _this_ happening. He though that he will encounter… More corpses. Better corpses, like before.

But not… purely undead.

"_Of course you did not."_ A chime of a laugh echoed behind him, two gentle, pointy hands of a skeleton pushing at his back softly. _"Nobody have. And yet, we are here. We always were. We guard, but we have a faint idea of Mother's reputation to living beings, such as you... no… It affects them like it does not us…"_

"_Therefore, you will have a fair chance. Yet, do not expect mercy."_ The same woman's voice interrupted a melancholic sigh of the female that was pushing him forward, into the light.

Loke, on his part, didn't really hear them. He was numb from the icy touch on his back, only one thought running though his head as he passed the curtain:

Lucy was right. He might never come back again, dropped by those souls straight to the heaven. Fast.

* * *

><p>The hands glided over his back once they pushed him far enough, fueling the cold in the pitch of his stomach.<p>

He was in a room, a room so big it appeared to have neither a floor nor ceiling. In the middle stood a platform, framed with slabs of crystals and mirrors. Shining lights and glyphs reflected off, or were attracted to them - and lazily flied all over the place in the process, almost… alive.

In the centre stood a lone, gigantic rhombus of a crystal he identified as the engine, and above it hovered a giant, eerie, black hourglass filled with diamonds.

Loke swallowed hard.

Around the lacrima, three beings floated. They were clad in long, shimmering robes – one crimson, one black, one white. Their faces were covered by hoods. The female behind him pushed him into a small distance before them and gracefully glided to stand next to them, her silver cape glinting and making the curious balls of light and letters scatter around in fright, avoiding the road she just passed.

Loke saw one ball of light fall in it as it was accidentally pushed. It sizzled, shaking, and turned bright crimson.

_Agony._

The ball then turned black, and just like before, others scattered fearfully in all directions. It slowly flied toward the crystal, in apathy, and submerged into its depths.

There was a purple lightning emitted. It hit the hourglass and one diamond fell soundly down.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was nearing the red surface before him, his breathing heavy like he just ran a marathon. His steps were slow, though - sluggish, as he ceased walking forward over and over again. His eyes were wide at the shocking exertion – what was happening to him? Why can't it stop? Why does it hurt so much right now – he is fine!<p>

Or isn't he?

He couldn't be. If he were fine, he'll be… well. Everything that he isn't now.

Groaning and wincing, he neared the crimson curtain of light splayed before him. Every step he took was pure torture. Ice blades slashed though his chest over… and over… and over…

Suddenly, he felt as if somebody delivered a powerful kick to his gut. Whimpering, he doubled over in pain and fell on his knees, forehead pressed to the ground as he gasped for breath.

Just a little bit more.

Heaving himself on his feet, he stumbled. Stubbornness and agony filled his mind. Gritting his teeth until his gums turned ivory, he clutched his stomach and marched.

And marched. And marched. He was on a clearing. A red clearing. Filled to the brim with metal and rock junk until it made a huge pile before him. Looming over him. Shielding him in the blackness.

He couldn't walk anymore after that. So he collapsed. He gasped. Gajeel wanted to throw up. His ribcage was bursting.

Something was ahead of him, not noticing him. It was stepping around a huge, rectangle piece of crystal. His vision was blurred.

It was small.

It was dancing.

One step, second step, two steps, one step, second step, two steps, spin.

Gajeel felt hurt that he wasn't even noticed. Growling lowly, he decided to get up – but he made just one inch toward the person in the distance before he collapsed again.

A pile of rusted trinkets clinked as it fell down. There was a squeak and sound on a stick falling and rolling around on the ground.

Well, now there he have what he wanted. It noticed him.

At least he's not going to rot in here anymore.

A part of him hoped that maybe, if he'll start fighting, maybe the feeling will go away.

Small steps raced for its fallen item. There was a rustle, and few more sounds that had him picturing the opponent clumsily lifting up that thing, before it fell from its hands again.

Then, they were headed for him. He smirked, though it seemed more like a grimace. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get his blood boiling with bloodlust.

He didn't knew if it worked. If the feeling eased, it could be just his imagination.

Two little feet stopped before him, rustle of material right behind it. The stick hit the ground between them.

Gajeel tried to regard his new opponent, but he couldn't raise his forehead off the stone.

Then, his foe slid to the ground. A hand found its way into his dirty, messy hair.

And then it spoke, voice so sweet, so eerie, so agonizingly soft.

"_Gajeel!"_

The dragon felt his heart explode into a thousand of tiny splinters.

The pain disappeared in a flash - his head whipped up in shock, because _NO!_ it _couldn't_ be it, he was _delirious_ with pain-

And yet, she was there. Sitting on the ground before him. Stroking his hair. Holding onto a flag.

_Levy._

_And did her eyes ever seemed so dull and dead?_

She just smiled, setting the item neatly aside and cradling his face. He was frozen, as if he was dead.

"_Gajeel…"_ Levy breathed out with a smile, her cheeks rosy, her hair shining, her eyes blank. "_You finally came!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please do not kill me. Before you do:<strong>

**DAD BLOCKED FF ON THE COMPUTER AND I'M LOGGED IN FF ON THE 'author: HeartGold12' MODE. I WASN'T TROLLING YOU **_**I SWEAR.**_

_**I JUST FOUND OUT YOU CAN'T UPDATE THERE.**_

**Well, the story is progressing, and we find out about the two last spawners. Soon, the climax of this arc!**

**And… drop a review?**

**Please?**

**If you drop a review, I will be happy and will include more chapters later in the story. I also decided to write a bit of OSBRAO… only after 300 words, my plot bunny showed me the middle finger and disappeared, uch-och.**

_~HeartGold12_** *^***

**P.S. Check out DemonLover's new story: Kurogane! I was helping with the idea! **_**Just prepare tissues for your noses…**_


	23. Note part 1 from 2

**Hello guys! This is another note, that does need to be written, mainly because of the 100 unanswered reviews, and… the fact that I had a bad argument with my parents.**

**Meaning BAD argument, dipping into borderline hysteric, and thinking about it just makes me literally want to puke.**

**So, I won't. But I will give you few rules that ensued after it.**

**1. FF net is eradicated from my computer. I don't know when I will have access to it again, but given the situation, it can be long, long, very long. Meaning, my 800 words of next TDP, and a whole 5000 word prologue to my new OVA project, Edolas, is well… Inside a black hole. It makes me just want to curse myself all out on you guys, sorry.**

**2. I can't access computer without authorization. That means my dad. That means about an hour on the computer every two days. I can't, **_**I CAN'T**_** write like that, doing as much as I could meant I didn't do any Minecraft or Mangafox or Diablo II or **_**ANYTHING**_** other than write.**

**That's just… **_**Fuck. **_**It's terrible. **

**Appreciate those goddamn four hours you spend on-line every day, people.**

**And make some more Gale fics for me.**

**Also, I support your ideas of stopping the deleting of stories on FF net. It's pointless and everybody know it. The idea is for children not to see anything wrong, but hell, they can just write 'free porn' and get what they want, and it's us who suffer because it's not **_**Gajeel**_** and **_**Levy**_** who are tumbling around in the bed sheets.**

**Now, to the reviews. There won't be any answers, because I have only ten minutes. But there will be, trust me. Even if I won't update, I'll try to write, and get it all online when the chance will come.**

**One more question, Is TDP supposed to go M because of the gore?  
><strong>


	24. Hatred

**Hello everyone. Those chapters were already written a bit before, but only now I have a (dangerous) chance to put it carefully on-line. I hope you'll enjoy, especially that I am struck on lack of battle ideas for TDP 25.**

**I have also edited chapters 1,2,3 and will the next ones, smoothing things out and giving a press on the fact that at the beginning they were friends, and when he kidnapped her they were still pretty uncaring towards each other.**

**I also made few trivia notes about the work as a whole that will be included in the review note, and… och god.**

**The review note.**

**You might wait a bit for that one, considering how fucking lot of reviews I have received (seriously, I love you guys.).**

**It will therefore include:**

**- A bit of explanation on the character's romance side up until this point (Because I kept repeating that they're definitely in love now while they weren't)**

**- Few notes**

**- Answers to reviews**

**- Maybe I'll finally give the names of people who gave me ideas or hit spot-on on the ones I was about to write.**

**This is a load of stuff I'm going to update now, so I will not make any notes on the end of this and the next chapter. Also, be nice and review them separately, you have no idea how much trouble I went thorough to get them for you.**

**Be strong, Gale fanbase! Mashima, give us shipping moments!**

* * *

><p>Gajeel was numb, his head laying on Levy's lap as she gently caressed his hair and ears and face, humming softly. For a while now he wasn't moving, completely stunned and afraid. Her dress was stained with blood and she must have reeked of death just like him by now, but she just didn't care, and he was by no means capable of even forming such a thought, because… She really was <em>here<em>, really, _really here_ and it was simply _impossible._

Moreover, something was _wrong_ with her.

The pain was or wasn't still there, but he realized he needed to move.

He needed to take another good look at her. This was surely some ridiculous hallucination caused by his longing.

So, straining his neck, he raised his head, took a second to steady the spinning in his head, and gently twisted it toward his Shrimp(?), one eye glinting wearily between the thick bangs.

Levy stopped humming as he fixed his gaze on her and poked his cheek, her smile faltering and a sad expression forming all over her delicate features. With the touch, his head fell down like it weighted a ton, a drop of blood remaining of the pad of her finger. She gazed at it, and then at him, trying to regain his breath as his face stung, before giving a small sigh and speaking again.

"_Why did you left me, Gajeel?"_

"W-What?" The dragon choked, his eyes widening more than they already were.

"_I wonder." _Levy repeated, her voice small and sad._ "Why didn't you come and help me? You left me all alone…"_

"I-I…"

"_I screamed for you." _Her lips quivered._ "I screamed so loudly! Why did you abandon me?"_

"_N-No,_ I wouldn't! I didn't hear you!" Gajeel panicked, trying to get up again. Levy… Levy _screamed_ for him? She was really here… and she… she…

"_LIAR!"_

Her voice raised to a shriek, and all of his shaky movements halted as a jolt of pain raced though his body. Cold pain, really cold, making him realize that he indeed wasn't hurt just a second ago, but now it was coming back. Was it… Was it her doing? It couldn't be… Levy wouldn't hurt him purposefully. She healed him.

This wasn't Levy, then. But where was she?

His thoughts made him dizzy, and non-Levy stood up, making him slide to the ground. Regarding him from above, her voice turned cold like icicles.

"_I was brought here by Master Zero to protect the fourth engine as your weakest point. During this, I believed you would help me, but you didn't. I hoped, but you never appeared. You are a monster in my eyes, and I hate you with all my might."_

Gajeel whimpered as the ice blades once again pierced through his internals.

"_Because of out tight connection, my mere words of despise cause you pain_." A sadistic smirk curled the corners of her mouth. "I_… love… the feeling of causing you agony. I will revel in it to the end, and then go to master Zero to offer your treasure and grant him two thousand years of life, allowing him to rule like he always wanted."_ The hitting of the stick and her steps echoed eerily on the crushed, mossy stone tiles that littered the floor in its original design - rusted metal clinking under her shoes as she kicked it carelessly.

"_Wendy."_

A growl to his left shook the arena faintly, a scaled tail twitching in the dark.

"_Make him bearable. I want him to stand as long as possible."_

Gajeel gasped at the soft whisper of magic that healed all of his slight injuries and concealed the pain caused from the corrupted pearl by a thin veil of care, numbing his chest and making him shot up in the direction of now really _his_ Levy.

"Wait, _please!-"_

Before the dragon could even come close to the gem - and the figure shadowed by its faint, purple glow, a reptile blocked his path and rammed her head into his chest lightly, knocking him backwards. Gajeel stared, dumfounded, into Wendy's slightly rabid, red eyes and shining teeth, before gazing under her horns at the bluenette.

Raising her hands, Levy grasped the blue bird sewn on the flag, and gave it a violent yank. Sound of brief ripping could be heard, and then, it fell off in a tangled mass of blue net, showing something entirely different underneath.

"_Magical weapon from the past…" _Levy whispered_. "Just like master told me. Ice magic from the north… Flag of the Glacier. If Salamander would ever hurt the blondie, she would just have to stab him enough in the heart."_

Turning around on her heel, she hit the black, ebony staff on the ground, freezing the floor around herself with cold, empty cracks and groans. Grabbing it like a spear, she pointed the glowing, blue tip at him.

"_I will kill you."_ The bluenette whispered, and Wendy moved to the side immediately, awaiting orders.

* * *

><p>Lucy screamed, clutching her left, upper arm tightly. The dracolich released just a brief cascade of spikes in her direction, but it was one of many, and her connection slipped a little as she was gasping for breath, honestly tired. Therefore, before Pyxis could help her and evade, one of the bones was deep inside her arm, and she was down on the ground, almost rolling around in pain. Damn it, her age was starting to show. She didn't know how old was she anymore, thirty, forty? Maybe fifty. All of her thoughts were falling on one another.<p>

Cursing, she outstretched her arm, golden key glinting.

"_Open! Gate to the Archer, Sagittarius!"_

A poof of smoke later she was thrown under the nearest cover by her bird companion, who bravely took a hit in the shape of more spikes, painfully embedding themselves into the compass of a crown on top of its head. Squealing, the spirit floated to the ground, clutching it's head with all of its might, but then, to the surprise of its owner and the Archer, straightened and wiped the gathering tears.

"_I will fight for my Pi! –rincess!"_

Encouraged to fight by her friend's suffering, Lucy whipped her head to give her opponent a hateful stare. "_Sagittarius, try everything one by one! Just look out for its attacks, I beg you! I can't afford to lose you now!"_

"_Moshi Moshi!"_

Hearing him ready an arrow, she gritted her teeth, and raised her arm quickly. A whistle broke the air round her, sailing towards the dragon and embedding itself inside one of its ribs, an explosion following. The bone cracked slightly, much to her happiness. She inflicted damage on it.

Roaring, the dracolich cumulated more precise spikes and sailed them towards the blonde. Lucy squeaked in fright, unable to escape while Pyxis was momentarily immobile, but a key was already in her hand.

"_Aries!"_

The ram appeared before her, outstretching her small arms forward and creating a flexible, wool wall right before her. Screaming, All four ducked as an occasional spike flew by, one bouncing off the pinkette's horn and another slashing at the centaur's clothes and a bit of skin. Raising her head at the end of attack, Lucy commanded to make a window in the bristled material, allowing Sagittarius to try out a thunder arrow.

Gritting her teeth as Her foe's response was lifting up its massive wings and shooting up pillars of sharpened bones, she prepared to send out her third golden key.

"_Open! Gate to the maiden, Virgo_!"

This battle was going to be really bad.

* * *

><p>"Changed… Into <em>this?<em>"

Happy nodded, swiping at his eyes with his little fists. "I was just a normal boy, and then _he_ came, and kidnapped everyone in out village. We were one of his first ex-experiments. He fed us weird stuff…. A-And now we are all monkeys and demons and other scary animals! And he's cutting us up for examinations… I was next… in line." Looking down with tears pooling again in his eyes, he suddenly bristled. "Where's Charle!"

"Charle?"

"Yes!" Happy's voice rose to a shrill scream of panic. "_CHAAAAAAAAAAAARLE!-"_

Natsu had his face covered up in a flash, hissing into the cat's ear. "Not so loud! Who knows if there are any undead in the area!"

"U-Undead?"

"Yes, walking corpses trying to eat you! So don't shout or we're going to get into trouble!"

Happy shut his mouth and shook. "I need to find Charle." He mumbled after a while of ringing silence.

"Alright, alright. A pal of yours? I need to kick somebody's ass real quick."

"A cat. She's beautiful, white with a ribbon. Very shy."

"Sure. Now let's go get her!"

Jumping into a standing position with Happy in tow, he send a fireball at the nearest door, making it explode. Crouching, he dragon launched himself after a fluttering heartbeat good few rooms ahead, immediately recognizing the scent of rotten meat.

"Mister! Weren't we supposed to be quiet?" The cat shrieked, but Natsu paid no mind as he focused on his new task. Jumping above a rushing zombie, he winced at feline's hysterical scream, and launched his devil-tipped tail into the creature's head. Kicking it aside and landing in its place, his fireballs charred the incoming enemies, making few steps further before collapsing on the ground. The fat zombie coming after them was taken out spectacularly by his Sword Tip, almost exploding as it was defeated.

Landing in a room similar to all labs he just passed by, Natsu stopped to squint as he heard about for the heartbeat of 'Charle'. Four pairs of claws were dug into his back, but he didn't care as he marched towards a shelf with all sorts of poisons and acid, swiftly emptying it from the first layer of contents with one, smooth movement.

Behind the bottles was a little hidden ball of fur, and it looked at him, terrified, as his bloody persona regarded her appearance. When he grinned – every teeth glinting in the dim light of the room – her breath hitched and she started weeping softly.

She had white fur and the ribbon.

"Charle, right?"

Eyes widening, the new feline looked at him in shock, and nodded. He seemed alive enough for her to attempt to stop crying.

"Happy was looking for you."

That had her attention snapping back at him again, paws halting in their wiping movements. "Tomcat? W-What did you do to him?"

As on cue, the shaking creature emerged from beside Natsu's shoulder, feebly settling on the hard muscles. "C-C-Charle! Y-Y-Y-You're a-alright!"

"I… am."

Natsu grinned, grasping Happy by neck and settling in the empty space next to the female. "So, now I can go back to my business, right?" His expression then faltered, until it turned into grim enragement. "I go now to kill the bastard who did this to you and Lucy."

"Wait, don't leave us here!" Charle squeaked, mumbling as his heated gaze pierced though her. "More of those things may appear. We're defenseless against them…"

"I'm going into a battle. It's going to be even more dangerous ahead."

"Yes, but we may… h-help you while at it, mister."

"Huh?" That picked up Natsu's interest.

Focusing on her magic, Charle let it swim though her veins and connect her nerves, a pair of white wings erupting from her back. "We can fly and carry you."

"I can fly myself."

"But!… you will!... lose your magic while doing it…"

Wondering briefly on the scared and uncertain faces of two monsters, Natsu scratched the back of his head. What to do, what to do? Take them or leave them? What would be a better idea? They were right though. He was going to lose a bit of magic half-warped.

"I'll take you."

Ach, that's right.

When they raced around the castle as kids, he was always running ahead without a second thought until Lucy couldn't find him for hours and she cried because of it. Then he was coming back and trying to comfort her, ashamed. Because he always forgot easily what he was being taught, it became some sort of a routine… When he finally made her calm down and apologized, she wiped her tears with her silky sleeves, and shouted at him:

_Don't leave anyone behind like that, Natsu!_

Much to his surprise, it ended as one of the few things he wouldn't forget anymore, even as they stopped racing and she became busy with make-up and other, weird things.

* * *

><p><em>~HeartGold12<em>


	25. Undead battle! Loke vs Yukino

Loke glared at the four floating ahead calmly. They seemed to regard him silently, before The silver female spoke softly.

"_Hades, what should we do? Who will face him?"_

"_You know that our lives are connected together, Hades."_ The older one agreed. "_Yukino, I, Angel, Orga, and finally you, we will all end if any of us would be defeated. But only one of us can fight to make it fair. Who?"_

"_It is a hard question, my dear_." The voice in red answered the voice in white. _"As our powers differ. You see, young spirit."_ His bony hand swept over the four forms, as his gaze shifted to rest on the womanizer. _"I am a spirit who uses the souls here to stab you like arrows. Orga, on another hand, uses them to zap at you until you wither into nothingness… And Angel and Yukino, they command them as tools, the former to shoot, the latter to swipe at your person."_

"My magic is light of the stars." Loke answered. Answers for answers. He felt his hair stand on edge. "Regulus grants me power."

"_May he grant it as much as he can, spirit." _Yukino whispered_. "I will fight."_

"_Yukino, don't. Your spirits die faster and we cannot afford such a big lose." _Angel hissed.

"_I am a better choice than Orga."_

"_May it be." _Hades sighed._ "Go forth, youngest."_

The black spirit said nothing, glaring at the hourglass.

Loke gulped as he silver lady glided to stand in front of him. He felt a bit sorry that he had to fight with the nicest one.

The creature slowly lifted her bony hands and lifted the hood off her face, exposing delicate, pale skin of a lady. White hair cascaded down her back and shoulders as she pulled it from underneath the robes, and her icy blue eyes stared at his awestruck frame, mesmerized.

_I am tired_. A voice suddenly spoke inside his mind. _Rather, I'm tired._

_I don't understand_. She inched away and moved her hands into a fighting position, the lethargic, shadowy spirits from the past-agony state floating around her in a ring of will-o'-wisps. The exact same number of diamonds shook in the hourglass and slowly floated up, passing though the small hole and resting in the upper part.

_I don't want to live forever._

Eyes widening, he ducked the first wave of rapid lights, sidestepping as they changed their course and aimed for his back. Building power within himself, he eradicated all of them easily, Yukino just smiling sadly as a pulse of her own painted crimson every moving soul in it's wake.

_Why?_

_Every time I kill somebody, I feel it. The flash of foreign warmth, the arms reaching out to cradle you close._

_Heaven._

_Yes._

The balls collided, creating a being of darkness that she commanded with a gentle move of her arm. It lashed out at him with sharp tentacles, cutting a piece of crystal behind him as he ducked. In a flash, the remaining cluster of souls living in the room attempted to escape though the crack, frantically floating around. Few of the unlucky ones fell into the force of darkness Yukino emitted, and had something free about them taken away in scarlet agony.

_I want that warmth. I long for it. Even if we are one, I don't want to spend eternity entrapped here with those three. They are old and they can bear it. But I'm young and I just want to be free._

_What is your plan, undead lady?_

_I want you to kill me. I want you to kill them. Kill us. Free the remaining souls from the Dragon massacre. Purify the lost ones with Regulus. Make everything right again._

_How?_

_First the mirrors trapping the souls. Then the hourglass where they are stored when they fall. Without souls, we are powerless._

Loke regarded the incoming attack from another summoned creature. He ducked again, but now the force halted before it could open another exit. The lady wasn't going to expose herself.

Grinning, he lifted his hand and shot the summon in the stomach, giving a few more shots as he kept on dodging the other one. Three slabs gave out on his ricocheting, and the entire room from the unseen top to the dark bottom was filled with raging souls trying to flee into heaven's grasp.

This play was going to be a tiring one, he thought. But he was happy from the outcome. If Yukino was truly his enemy he probably wouldn't be alive anymore, or still wondering what was even going on. He thought softly that she really deserved to go to heaven.

The other spirits watched calmly as she summoned more and more creatures, making crystals fly up the hourglass like the time was running back and calling them down as she captured her next victims. Then, sending them lashing at Loke or digging into the platform to jump from under him. There were no words spoken, just the roars of dissolving beasts and cracks from the snapping pieces under his wet shoes. Loke dodged and fired beams and rings of light to ward off his enemies.

After some time, the attacks suddenly halted. Yukino still floated, staring at the empty hourglass.

_What is the meaning of this?_ Hades bellowed in her head, causing it to spin. In that very moment, she felt Loke kick her, the purified hip burning as she felt the lightheadedness of happiness.

_Nothing, dear. I am just playing with this spirit._

She outstretched her arms wide, sweeping her eyes over the arena. It seemed as though enough spirits fled from the great mother. Only few of the crystals and mirrors remained.

Loke was almost kneeling from exhaustion, sweat dripping down his face. Regulus was wavering. But she had to finish this once and for all, and to do this she had to keep her cover to the end. She just hoped that her partner wouldn't die on her.

Her energy build up, taken from her very core. All of the present souls screamed in her mind, taken over by the darkest force. They started hitting each other, mutating… But what came out was far more terrifying than any creature Loke saw before. It was enormous, breaking slowly the hinges of the platform under its size and weight. In a moment of free will, it slammed a mighty hand down on the metal and rock, creating a clear hole and shattering the remaining, fragile magnets.

_Don't look at it, don't even listen! It's going to kill you, so aim straight for the hourglass!_ Yukino screamed in her mind.

"_**What did you just say?**__"_

The silver spirit squeaked, fear creeping up her being and the chill of rage from the remaining three immobilizing her.

They heard her. She screamed too loudly and their connected mind heard her.

Angel teleported in front of her, suddenly large and exploding with hellish energy. "_Yukino! Traitor! You will __**pay**__ dearly for this!"_

Orga said nothing except for the hard grinding of his teeth, his own energy sparking in murderous waves. Hades outstretched his arms. "_How could you…_" But his words faded and he just stared grimly at her. He sensed something was wrong, but this was unforgivable.

Then he opened his mouth and instead spoke coldly and with great disinterest. "_Lullaby_ _was already cast and there are no means of forgiveness. We will subject you energy to the hourglass instead-"_

A dry crack resounded thorough the arena.

In the moment where their focus was on the girl, they forgot about Loke completely.

His fist was alit with the force of life, and it was pushed over the elbow into the glass surface, shining like rainbow through the diamonds.

Yukino offered a smile.

Everything after that happened in a flash.

The hourglass exploded into pieces, withering into dust and sending the male flying in a haze of shimmering diamonds. The four beings underneath screamed as their lives were eradicated, exploding with black energy that splattered over the arena like buckets of ink. Lullaby yowled as it met the same fate, little white balls slowly resurfacing from its leftovers and vanishing in their journey to eternal rest.

The platform screeched, jumping up as it was freed, only to crack the hinges completely and fall together with the man, the crystal shining in the red light as it was lit by the scarlet moon. Gathering up the last remains of his energy, The womanizer aimed shakily for the powering larcyma and fired with all his might, slowly disappearing into thin air.

The last thing he saw was an explosion of black and purple, and the chime of thousands splinters hitting the granite underneath the machine.

Then he disappeared back into the spirit world.

* * *

><p>As on cue, every bloodthirsty creature roaming the machine allowed themselves to fall limp on the ground and cease working, forever.<p>

Dracolich screamed in pain, rage clouding its senses as he started to pound it's arms on the ground and set the bony wool on black fire. Within the flaming cover, Lucy exchanged Virgo for Aquarius, and the dragon floated over the tidal wave that answered his attacks a minute later, sending rain of spikes on the distracted blonde.

Lucy screamed in pain, a wool bandage swiftly making its way up her shoulder and newly hurt stomach, the dress soaking up the water and blood and halting her movements. "Try purifying arrows now, Sagittarius!"

"_Milady!"_ The Spirit looked distressed. He should focus on her protection first.

"Don't worry!" Lucy yelled back at him, screaming and throwing herself on the ground as a new wave of spikes followed her statement. How could they be so plain and annoying but at the same time so dangerous? Her stomach was bleeding badly. "I… Still have Holorogium!"

"_V-Very well, Moshi Moshi!"_ The arches mumbled, reading another arrow and sending it at the enemy.

Lucy watched, amazed, as the arrow seemingly flied through the colossal body, only to follow with a ray of light, leaving dissolved holes in the ribs and bone. "It worked!" She cried out in happiness, only to scream and cover her ears as a wild roar almost busted her eardrums.

Now she _really_ agitated it.

Screaming as another wave of pillars rapidly moved closer to their position, she felt Pyxis yank her away and squeak as this time it was pierced in the stomach. Dissolving quickly, the compass looked at his shocked owner with affection.

"_Pi… rincess… Pi… lease… Be more careful next time…"_

With that, it was gone.

The seemingly smooth surface cut her hands and dress as she tried to stand up in the cluster of the attack. She heard her centaur grunt somewhere near, possibly hurt. Maneuvering out of the forest and scratching herself everywhere, Lucy stared at the shadow on the sky, tears starting to gather in her eyes and sliding down along the few wrinkles on her face. The last few minutes drained her a lot.

_If only she could hit it in that crystal heart…_

* * *

><p>Zero laughed. Banging his fists on the controllers, turning the light on and off, he laughed hysterically as he grasped the idea of Leo winning against four purely undead. Slowly, the laugh turned into a mad scream of rage, and Zero screamed in turn, because how in the world could he lose one of his precious lacrymas! His babies!<p>

"Not so funny anymore, huh?"

Whipping his head, he stared at the little fire bug as he stared back at him. How dare he that Ignir pup, that fire scum, mock him in his own domain? Two cats rested on each of his shoulders, but he shooed one away into a corner. Weren't they his experiments? His experiments should kill him! Or they had a deadly flaw on them!...

"Shut up!" Zero bellowed, standing in between the young man and a perfect triangle in the centre of the control room. "You should be dead by now!"

"Well, I'm not." Natsu answered calmly. Then, his expression formed into that of a bloodthirsty animal, fists igniting to point at him. "But you will soon be. I'll turn off that laser and destroy the engine. There won't be another accident like the before."

"You can't turn it off anymore! Unless you beat _me_, and destroy all of my babies!"

"It seems like one already said goodbye to you." Natsu offered a shit eating grin.

That was too much. In a flash, A dark rondo was fired at him, something that a pair of wings of the blue cat avoided easily.

"_SHUT UP! SHUUUUUT UUUUP!"_

"Oooops_, _Touché_."_ The Fire dragon mocked, before he too got serious and raised the temperature of his infernos until they were white.

Time to handle the mad bastard the prize he should have obtained from his father.

Running up at each other, an exchange of black and white blows followed.

* * *

><p><em>~HeartGold12<em>


	26. Minutes of Void

**Yeah, yeah. I totally see you now, happy that the note will still wait for the favor of story continuing. This update is 2010 words almost completely devoted to battle, and it may be quite boring and easily foreseen, but I need to pass every point in my plot now, do I?**

**This is also a bit of a… sad update. You know, I'll explain later, just get to the reading already, I know you want :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyah!"<em>

The tip of the spear plunged through the black scales of his tail, leaving a rapidly freezing wound as he rolled away from the sudden onslaught of blows. Crystals of blood squeezing their way down and chiming as he whipped away the hurt appendage, Gajeel regarded Levy's furious appearance as she continued to strike the ground where his limbs just resided.

And she looked absolutely mad. Bloodied, wet clothes, hair whipping behind her, she glared at him with hate the strength of a physical blow.

The ground was frozen over around him and Gajeel couldn't help but slip and fall on his rear, ends of his hair covering in a thin layer of ice as she almost pierced his head. His eyes widened, brain finally starting to work properly since the shocking discovery and he was immediately in a minimum of five meters away, wincing as the wings sprouting from his back knocked the mage on the ground.

Immediately ducking from the swipe Wendy offered in his direction, he kicked the ground and leapt; flying away from Levy's furious bellow as she quickly cut off the heavy layer of silk holding her down from jumping on Wendy's neck and sliding into a riding position. As the smaller dragon soared mid-air, he was already firmly perched on the top of the rubble pile and readied himself for the aerial maneuvers that were about to ensue.

His mind, slowly progressing over the next blows and ducks, now worked hard on deciding what to do. Because what _could_ he do? Avoid them forever? Lead them away and destroy the crystal?

_Would_ it make them go back to normal? Or would they remain evil now?

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes in mental strain, a hard thing to do as his chest hurt all over.

But that was fading now, too. The pain of his tail muted it and squished – a good, bearable pain.

Just then, the deafening roar of a creeping blizzard broke him out of his struggle, and Gajeel allowed himself to tumble down the hill and away from the chilling winds the evil Levy produced.

_He could fight back_, a tiny part of his mind spoke up after that.

No, of course he couldn't!-

_Och, but he could. _

Immobilize them. Contain them. Do his thing with the engine and then bother with everyone on how to bring them back.

The dragon's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring right into Wendy's muzzle, open in a roar and awaiting the command.

_Right about now_.

His hand outstretched as a precise iron pillar, knocking into the dragon's head and making her roar in pain. Leaving the two females below, he soared, lungs filling with fire and shrapnel.

'_Sorry…'_

Levy squeaked, the staff raised in both hands, crimson ice waiting to halt his attacks. She wouldn't have him beating her.

She would kill him!

Magic collided with magic. Metal screamed as it stretched and shrank back, shredding the cold barrier and bouncing off the two, finally without any energy.

"W-What?" Gajeel gasped, panting for air after the unsuccessful attack. The girl just smirked, her previous worry fading.

The iron dragon ducked from the incoming zaps of ice, engaging in a series of ducks and attacks as Wendy leveled herself up to his height, jaws open to send a tornado his way.

A short but heated battle followed, the two chasing and dodging each other mid-air, turning and swiping at the air to change their directions at the last moment possible. One second Wendy was chasing him, the other dodging an iron pillar. Scrapes formed on her side as he grazed her slightly with his chainsaw, and blood got struck in his tail, two gashes on his right leg sprouting scarlet crystals instead, that had Levy giggling alongside her demons.

She squeaked however, when he transformed his arm into a canon.

'_Here I go_.' Gajeel grinned uneasily, starting to sweat as he prepared to fire at the two, Wendy immediately recognizing his motifs and attempting to fly away at full speed, Levy clutching her mane of long scales tightly as she almost fell off at the sudden maneuver.

But they weren't fast enough. Both of them weren't made for hard battle at all, anyway.

The black dragon roared in pain as his arm almost exploded under the pressure, a canon ball flying into the direction of the escaping Wendy, Levy too busy holding on to repel the attack.

Tail for tail.

The dragoness let out a piercing cry as the metal collided with the long, delicate appendage, breaking the bone and sending her off her course and plummeting towards the ground at full speed. Levy gritted her teeth, squinting as tears were squeezed from her eyes. Before she knew it, something flied into her side and knocked her off her ally, grabbing her leg and kicking her slightly in the stomach, a gesture that had the spear falling out of her hand. Wendy screamed as she collided with the ground, leaving her in a pile of rubble, bruised and panting heavily on the brink of knock-out.

Then, there was the chime of the ice weapon cracking into pieces twenty meters underneath them.

"_NO!"_ Levy screamed breathlessly, her hands outstretched towards the weapon master Zero gave to her. Slowly, one tear slid down from the corner of her eyes, followed by another. "_No… I… I-I failed._"

The iron dragon just stared at her, the weight on his heart slowly beginning to fade.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dark Delete!"<em>

Spheres flew everywhere around him, biting at his clothes and making Happy squeal in fright. Charle pressed herself against the wall with all of her might, watching as infernos sizzled and licked at them with their light, dissolving the energy as Natsu charged forward.

"_Fire Dragon's Claw!" _His feet ignited in flames, and the dragon fired himself like a bullet, drawing his fist back -_"Fire Dragon's… Wing Attack!"_

Stripes of infernos sprouted from his knuckles, swiping at the man and hitting him squarely in the chest. The two opponents slid a few meters forward with a cloud of smoke erupting around their silhouettes, Natsu detaching himself from Zero from the force of impact as it had him flying back.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the steam the fire created, fingernails digging in the outstretched limb as the madman started crushing his hand – as it turned out seconds later, completely unharmed.

That fact fueled Natsu's rage.

"_Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow!"_

If the first attempt failed, this surely did put some space between them. The dragon's fist once again speared forward, this time the fire clearly focused on its force as the old man suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground in a fair distance away.

"_You're going to pay, Zero!"_ Natsu bellowed, landing on the ground gracefully with Happy staring at the entire exchange in shock and astonishment. _"You'll pay for everything you've done and everything you may do! I'll get you for threatening Wendy and Lucy, I'll get you for my Father's pride - that you dared to raise back after the lesson he tried to teach you!"_

The silver haired man remained ignorant to the declaration, slowly getting up on his elbows and knees while shaking slightly.

"_Did you hear me?"_ The fire dragon hissed. _"I'm going to kill you!-"_

"_Quit your yapping, fly. It's my turn now."_

Before the sentence could be comprehended by the livid boy, he felt a blow descent on him, a force akin to the very hand of God as it crushed him against the floor. Happy screamed, clutching the scarf wound securely around the boy's neck, feeling his ears ring at the deadly pressure… Before they were falling down amidst of an avalanche of rubble that was the floor a speck of a second ago.

"…_Dark Gravity."_

Zero remained near the floor himself, staring at the pebbles littering the surface. His body shook stronger and stronger the more he released of his dark power, not even his deceptive stance preventing him from casting magic. As he slowly rose to his feet, he regarded the hole with a cold, twisted expression of glee, his answer burning his tongue as his demons already urged him on into destroying this boy, cell from cell.

Happy barely mustered the energy to spread his snowy wings and float feebly in the void, his calls echoing around briefly.

"Mister dragon!" The feline cried out, holding onto the pink haired man, floating down slightly every time his concentration wavered. "Mister dragon, are you alright?"

"…And for you."

"Huh?" Blinking, Happy nudged the man with his foot, an action that had him turning his head a bit to the right. "Excuse me? Natsu?"

"I'll get him for you and Charle, too." Natsu admitted hard, before twitching and moving himself into a ready stance. "Get me back up there. Look out, because he may do it again."

The cat pondered briefly on the request, before nodding. "…Aye!" He said, and they both looked seriously and angrily at the hole in the ceiling. "Hold on tight, Natsu!"

Suddenly, the man in question felt a hard lurch in his stomach, and the next second he was back in the room, completely stunned by Happy's extreme speed. He had no more time to admire it as another blast crashed on his head though, but now, he was prepared with a strategy.

Flying back to the ground, he compressed fire in his hands with the little time he had, before sending the ball hurling towards Zero.

"_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" _

Slamming against the ground, he caught Happy's limp body tried to scramble away with all his might, already aware that the floor won't hold in. The cat's condition worried him briefly – he couldn't spare time to check on his wellbeing and he could get hurt because of it. Reaching the border just in time, his fingers dug into the rocks and earth as his legs lost their support, and he waited for the wave to cease, holding onto his dear life. The moment he was free, feet practically afloat now that the gravity gave out, he climbed up and glared darkly at the madman, fingers finding the pulse of his companion with ease.

Thank goodness.

Getting up on shaky legs, he shook himself to get back into shape, and heard his enemy speak.

"_Regarding your pointless blasphemies." _Zero chuckled._ "The sheer idiocy of them amazes me."_

"_Shut up."_ The dragon growled, settling the cat on a safe spot and watching as Charle scrambled and pulled him into her corner, cradling the blue feline with a fearful expression.

"_But why should I? Shouting that you will kill me when you're just a puny scum, angering me… Believing that you will obtain 'strength' from your friends who are not even present!"_ The chuckle evolved into his signature laughter of madness. "_HA, HA, HA! HILARIOUS! But if you spend so much effort into having me erase you, WHY DO YOU STILL RESIST?" _

The end of his sentence already had Zero back into his enraged screams, striking Natsu with a beam of black and green, sending the boy flying across the room.

"I'LL ERASE YOU! I'LL TORTURE YOU LIKE YOUR FATHER DID, AND I WILL REMEMBER EVERY AGONIZING SCREAM!" Zero bellowed, following his Dark Capriccio with a Zero Slash, hitting the dodging boy and carrying him into the wall in the far left.

Natsu found himself moving just a bit too late as a wave of attacks followed the statement, held down by the spinning caused by the two incidents with gravity. He was swept ruthlessly into a never ending series of blows, his resolve flaring to keep him standing up every time - but his body slowly becoming more and more bloodied and bruised with every new onslaught of shimmering, evil void.

_But he couldn't stop fighting back!_

So he did, with all his might, hitting Zero just like he did earlier, scorching his hair and marking his face, hands and clothes with burnt wounds.

Minutes passed.

* * *

><p><strong>So… About the sad part.<strong>

**Uch. Huh.**

**Well… All I would need to say is that, well… Grangrandpa's dead.**

…_**Yeah.**_

**As you can predict from chapter 12, I went to an entirely different city and wrote the first half of the chapter over there. I had trouble with writing Gajeel vs Levy because it didn't seem satisfying enough, but I managed. Thankfully, I send the document with as far I got on my e-mail, and then wrote a bit of Natsu vs Zero, but… that part had to be redone. The same sequence, but I wrote it already in Wrocław, not Kielce.**

**We had to scram. Actually, we chose to scram with my parents. On Monday the atmosphere got tense, very tense. After getting rudely kicked out of my room because grandma was praying there, I was kicked out of grandpa's room too (by her), because '**_**he**_** doesn't want the TV on.' That had my dad very, very pissed, ESPECIALLY since I got scared and ran into the kitchen where parents made fries, AND THEN grandma wanted to go smoke in THERE, what got my dad even MORE pissed, since first she kicks me out of every room and then wants to smoke in the only one left.**

**My Grandma's response was precisely "Strangle me!".**

**It was later I overheard that she's got problems with alcohol. **

**Well. Dad decided to go there once a year, not say anything and just do the electricity he was asked to do.**

**On my Grandpa's note, he had asthma and went under chemistry. Eight hours after he returned from hospital (Dad even called him and told not to worry :( ), his lungs gave out. It could have to do with fungus in the bathroom and his immunity system getting hurt… But well. Nobody knows.**

**So, the atmosphere sometimes gets depressing a bit. **

**Bear with the lower quality of chapters for a second.**

~HeartGold12, **(:/**


	27. Sacrifice

Lucy screamed. She screamed in fright and pain, nestled into Sagittarius's arms as he jumped between the marble bones scattered on the arena, blood pouring from the gashes on his body. She screamed at the spikes piercing through his body with something akin to supersonic speed, making the centaur drop her in the last attempt of a pitiful dodge before finally disappearing.

It was her limit – it was the end of her magical power she could spare.

So she called out in despair, weakly turning on her side to face her opponent as her frail bones popped under the strain.

And the dracolich stared back with his empty, burning eyes, bones melted and a crack forming on his stony heart, like a punched mirror.

It was her most powerful arrow that could be shot. A miracle in itself – but even it wasn't enough.

Was it over?

The dragon rose in the air, ghostly aura flowing around his frame as it let loose a hissing roar. The it charged at her, claws shining in the dim light.

Another scream joined in the collection as the blonde flew backwards, bone in her right leg giving up upon the impact. The pain was as severe as giving birth, in her mind. Blood gushed from the wound and she sobbed, vision clouding with the waterworks as she feebly grasped at the vein and tried to stop the flow. Wounds were bad for old people.

She was going to die by now. It was impossible to slay the skeleton while she was so beat up, almost every spirit already healing in the spirit world. She had only one key left in the palm of her left hand, it's delicate cravings imprinted into the skin of her palm at the pressure she held onto it - the others scattered on the ground, key ring and pouch at her side in tatters.

But what would she change if she summoned the spirit? She knew that it was incredible luck she had Gemini by her side, enabling her to use perhaps the only real attack that might have put the wild beast into oblivion, but the magical power wasted would ensure her death. The worst case-scenario she imagined was happening right before her eyes – she was far too weak to stand her ground.

And, she reminded herself again as her feeble grasp couldn't quite stop the crimson steam gushing from her artery, she was dying now.

Nothing mattered anymore.

"_O-Open…"_ The princess wheezed. "_Gate to the twins. Gemini!"_

Golden, ethereal fluid floated next to her, and both she, and her opponent – perched on the bony pillars, watched silently as it took a form of former Lucy – the curvy, godly blonde she was used to be. Gemini blinked as she came to live, and her face twisted in distress as she regarded her beloved owner.

"_Lucy!"_ The other Lucy squeaked. "_Don't!"_

"It's alright." The older woman smiled, outstretching the bloodied hand. "It's too late."

"_No! We'll change into Natsu and bring you right back!"_

"Too long. It's hopeless. At least… Let me finish what I started. _Please_, Gemini. Help me, guys."

The avatar flinched under her gentle gaze, tears welling in its eyes. "_Och, Lucy…"_

"Come on. It's be all right. Loke will find you an even better owner. We'll see each other soon! Maybe mama will include me into the stars."

"_But what about Natsu?" _Gemini breathed out, collapsing against her and taking the hand into her own._ "What about him?"_

Lucy felt her heart tighten. The face of her dearest friend flashed before her eyes like he was standing right there – like she would touch the smooth skin of his grinning face if she only outstretched her hand a little bit further…

"We do it for him. Come on... I'm struggling."

"_Alright. Let's go, Lucy."_

The dragon stirred as the outstretched their joined hands in its direction, making a biting motion as he prepared to dodge whatever they threw at him. But it was futile. As it watched, regarding the new power, it was slowly wound into the inevitable – trapped within the stars, where no amount of power would free it.

A sure-hit.

Lucy threw her head back as the world received the softest golden accent to it, stardust clouding her vision as the words fell from her lips in a hiss of peace and ecstasy. Gemini followed suit, the trance enveloping them in its gentle arms, closed eyes experiencing the reality of universe as their voices slowly became one…

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!"_

The skeletal colossus let out a corrupted roar as galaxies pulled him in with their airy hands, immobilizing the creature as it trashed to get away. Stars shined, planets trembled and black holes pulsed in anticipation, drawing closer as they awaited the command…

"_**Urano...**_

_**METRIA!"**_

And hit the creature as one being of the universe, shattering it's heart in ultimate explosion.

* * *

><p>As bones withered into dust and rained down as a rain of splinters, the weeping Gemini retreated into the spirit world and Lucy fell on her back on the ground, only partially conscious as her very being was wringed out of magical power.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu cried out, Zero kicking his head into the floor as he laughed. It was just… too much. He was just a tiny bit… too fast.<p>

Too strong.

Shadows coiled around him and crushed his weakened lungs, letting loose only to constrict the very next second, forcing more fire out of his frame, practically vomiting his element and choking as he regained his breathing – only to have the process repeating itself. Charle wept in a corner, realizing he couldn't do anything and she was far too weak to even attempt at helping him, Happy thankfully still knocked out, otherwise the feline would get himself into very bad kind of trouble.

He was kicked aside harshly, rolling few meters away, sharp pebbles digging into his skin as Zero lazily followed him, prolonging the sadistic torture as he took great pleasure in lashing out on Ignir's son. They traveled that way to the other side of the lab, the dragon squirming in his bounds as he tried to do something, _anything_, to get up again. The choking was, however, doing a fairly good job in halting any of his moves to gasp and spit out blood and fire.

That fucker…

A shaky gasp broke him out from his pained musings – and he squirmed around in the restrains to look at his foe from the corner of his eye, surprise tugging at his expression as he caught Zero with wide, almost fearful eyes.

The man opened his mouth as if her tried to say something, but then his face turned red – very red. Letting loose a strangled cry of pure rage, the shadowy bounds vanished and Natsu found himself receiving a harsh blow to the stomach, flying all the way to the point where the kicking started and embedding into the wall.

Before he could gasp, a shining beam met his belly and he cried out, wall around his lower section cracking into rubble. Falling into the newly created pit, he was met with a whip to his back, something that had long, bloody marks blooming on his bare back and forcing tears out of the dragon's eyes. God, it stung.

As he was met with Zero's hysterical combo, he barely made out his shrieks – high in pitch and volume, assaulting his ears in a way he didn't like very, very much.

"YOU SCUM! YOU FLY! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

How dare he what? A hand grabbed his hair and lifted him to an eye lever with the madman, the dragon crying out in pain. A bright golden frame blossomed before his eyes, a picture forming in the centre.

A picture of a decapitated dragon skeleton, still steaming from the attack that put it to rest.

Practically thrusting Natsu's face into the screen, Zero continued his bellows, shaking so badly that it worsened the pull.

"_MY BABY! MY DEAREST BABY! MY GREATEST SACRIFICE! HOW DARE SHE, THAT OLD HAG! HOW DARE SHE DESTROY MY BABY! HOW DARE SHE KILL MY DRAGON!"_

_Old hag?_ Natsu's eyes widened in alarm despite the pain, half lidded eyes searching the picture closely despite the stung of sweat as it dripped into the orbs.

Finally, he found her. Bloodied, sprawled on the ground, and _not moving_.

"_NO!"_ The dragon cried out as he focused on his Luce, his Lucy, seemingly dead, on the ground. She needed him! She needed him now!

"_BUT YES!"_ Zero screeched, once again throwing him on the ground, not even a slightest sense of self awareness as he lost himself to his insanity. _"THE BITH HURT MY BABY, AND NOW SHE WILL ROT! ON THE GROUND! AND YOU WON'T EVER MEET HER UGLY FACE, BECAUSE I WILL ERASE YOU!"_

His fingers flashed, void boiling underneath the pink haired man as he was enveloped by shadows, pressing onto him and crushing him. As he lost the ability to breathe, one last bit of oxygen secured feebly in his lungs – one that he refused to let go of, he heard the madman scream.

"_I'LL ERASE YOU! I'LL ERASE YOU! __**GENESIS ZERO! GENESIS… ZERO! DIE LIKE THAT WHORE DID, SCUM!**__"_

Zero roared in fury, closing the boy off completely as he pressed his palms together – giving one last raging bellow as the orb shrunk in on itself…

_And exploded._

Charle, tucked into the corner, screamed as the machine shook violently, wisps of shadows firing into the walls and behind them, making her clamp her paws over her ears and wail, tears streaming down her face. Smoke once more filled the room, indication where her savior now resided…

Or, more precisely… Where he didn't…

Sobbing, she slid the furry paws from her ears to her eyes, violent shakes making her fur stand up as she heard zero laugh hysterically – throwing his head back, expressing all of his sick joy for the world to see. This wasn't happening. This was not… happening… A-aach…

But then, a gentle, forebonding feeling rested in her gut, one that she had never even knew that existed until it happened. It felt like it could be bad… But it was actually really comfortable.

And then, she heard words in her head. Words that emitted from the smoke few seconds later – comforting, even if filled to the brim with white hot rage.

"_**DON'T... YOU... FUCKING… DARE…"**_

Zero's eyes widened, head snapping back up at the tattered form slowly walking out of the cover.

"_It can't be…"_

"_**CALL LUCY A WHORE EVER AGAIN!"**_

The dragon literally flew out of the mist, fists covered by infernos of seemingly another class as he punched Zero with the strength that had him flying in the air and collapsing on the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. Natsu's eyes were filled with bloodthirsty rage as the tables have turned – a seemingly power-consuming attack now slowing _Zero_ down.

Happy mewled in pain softly, opening one eye weakly to regard his companion frozen on the spot, staring in awe at the brilliant flames that made her warm, literally putting evil where it belonged as Natsu fought without any pauses, punching and kicking and lashing out at the madman with his holy rage.

"**CRIMSON LOTUS: **_**EXPLODING FLAME BLADE**_**!"**

The battle quickly ended there, with the dragon lining up the flying opponent with the crystal triangle, and letting out an attack that had the unconscious madman flying right though his own creation.

"**CRIMSON LOTUS: **_**PHEONIX… BLADE**_**!"**

* * *

><p>As the smoke died down, Natsu collapsed on the ground in utter exhaustion, breathing hard and not moving for about ten seconds. Charle crawled out of the corner with Happy's small paw slung over her shoulder and carefully made a bee line to the resting dragon, minding the heated floor. As she stared at him for some time, she finally spoke softly.<p>

"Thank you."

A hand punching the floor roughly was her answer, the man getting up shakily, almost collapsing from the strain but running fast all the same.

"Don't have… Time for that!"

Wondering if he even heard her, she turned around at the unmoving corpse amidst crystal splinters. What to do now, what to do? Freeing her friends seemed like the best option without the undead walking around… She hoped Natsu will be fast enough to help his friend.

After all, she seemed to have just saved all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I am back. I'm in a hurry. Note still in progress.<strong>

_~HeartGold12_


	28. Note 2 from 2! THE BOSS REVIEW NOTE!

_Okay… So, it begins._

_It crumbles everything on its path like an icebreaker, approaching and looming over everything like a shadow of glory. On its deck, my word and will and praise awaits, ready to be thrown into your curious heads to be slowly absorbed and understood._

_Here comes… The boss review note._

_**2/2.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contents:<strong>_

_**G&L thorough the storyline**_

_**G&L - Easy guide to feelings**_

_**Ideas Corner**_

_**The Reviews**_

_**Was that an UFO?**_

_**Dragon Growth.**_

_**Thanks**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Load… Load….Load….<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>G&amp;L thorough the storyline.<strong>

**Chapter one:**

The prologue and the meeting. Not much of romance here, they became friends and all… Though you can see a spark in Gajeel, in the redone version I gave a press on the matter that it doesn't _have_ to be him falling in love with Levy, but rather, discovering affection as something pleasant.

In this chapter, precisely, Levy is going to die from a deadly infection from her city. Shooed away, she finds herself in a forest, and encounters Gajeel. The dragon briefly races around with her, showing her way between his traps, but as the little girl is overcome by fear he runs back to her and sees his mistake – he was having fun at the cost of the girl's well being and most likely, life. Losing his pride over such an act and wanting it back, he heals the child and safely carries her back to a nearby town, unconsciously making her his destined mate.

**Chapter two:**

Time passes and the two gradually forget about each other. Levy is no longer aware of his existence and Gajeel remembers about that tiny girl only in the most depressingly boring, cold moments. When Metalicana gives his order, Gajeel is astonished (and shocked at the revelation of Levy being his to-be-mate), and when it appears he agreed to his father's plan the dragon decides that he would eventually have a life he always wanted, not one Metalicana ordered him to have, abandoning his mate and child to travel and 'kick ass'. But he is not that cruel. Deciding against throwing the fault on his father he opts for delaying his final decision on the matter and sets out to capture Levy instead. And succeeds.

**Chapter three:**

It turns out that Levy forgot about him and they have the worst possible beginning, with her starting to fear the dragon after he drops her mid-air. Gajeel, aware of her possible opinion on his task cooks up a quick lie that she is his 'prized, exotic maiden', and takes her to his lair, cleaning up until the place is manageable and leaving her alone to find a good material for a nest. Levy curls up on the spot, trying to absorb the situation and wishing wholeheartedly that Erza would take her home, with the tiniest thought of surviving in this place.

The dragon, meanwhile, gathers the materials, thinking about Levy's psychical appearance and confirms that he could be capable in the 'conceiving part' of the deal, finding her psychically attractive and cute. However, he has no idea what to do later, and decides to once again delay his answer, live with her for a while and check how things will go.

Later there is a panty-shot moment of revelations and Gajeel is embarrassed. At the end, he sleeps with her on his stomach, and decides it's okay to like a human, you just have to look out (for betrayal.).

**Chapter four:**

It turns out that Gajeel cannot really handle humans. Levy, fed up with his constant leaving for the entire day to gather treasures, his poor management over her person (being hungry and bored among other things), and finally leaving her alone for an entire night inside an open cave, gathers whatever food she has in possession and begins a long venture home. However, with the nightfall and leaving Gajeel's territory the trip turns quickly into a wolf/gorilla/leech/spider filled nightmare. Her bravery plummets, and she turns around to find a way back, tearfully acknowledging that Gajeel is not as bad as she thought, not hurting her and trying hard to make her feel better as a hostage. Suddenly, she is attacked by a Ripper, and running for her life and recognizing that she doesn't have any energy left, she streams the dragon's name at the top of her lungs, being knocked out cold just a second later.

**Chapter five:**

Gajeel halts Ripper's attempt to murder Levy, once more recognizing her as his friend from long ago and admitting that he cherishes this friendship. It turns out that he came back not long ago and immediately searched for her, and when the bluenette screamed, used all of his strength to reach her (only then becoming scared). They fight, and he wins, but his sadistic happiness is quickly changed into concern over the young lady he saw bleeding in the midst of the battle. Creating a magic circle, he recharges the gem placed under her heart and it quickly seals the wound, recharging it once more before taking the shrimp back.

Levy wakes up from her tiny coma three days later, hurting from hunger. She finds Gajeel with her and cries, apologizing and promising she won't ever run away. The dragon himself apologizes for leaving her like that uninformed and not caring for her well-being, and they both share a moment of lelf-loathing, before Levy notices a very tasty supper nearby and eat it up quickly before she falls asleep next to him.

**Chapter six:**

The atmosphere turns for the better. Over days Levy stops fearing leaving the cave, finding out that really nothing is going to harm her. But as she wonders on the improvement in their relationship and her daily life, she starts getting suspicious over few facts that don't quite fall in place. Thinking that Gajeel can get help from other people, she follows him with a heavy bucket as her back-up plan, reaching the other side of the mountain, cut up and with tens of miraculous waterfalls. Mesmerized, she forgets about Gajeel and spends her time admiring the view. Later, a rustle from the trees breaks her out of her trance and she hides behind a rock in fright, hitting the most likely wild, hungry animal on the head with the bucket. Glad that the problem is solved, she takes a careful look from behind the rock… Only to find that she hit a very naked man. Blown back by a nosebleed, she takes him all the way into the cave(a journey with accidents, lol), and covers up.

As the man awakes, there is a shocking revelation that he is Gajeels human form, and that is making Levy even more embarrassed.

It is also the moment when her embarrassment leads her to think about his, well… handsome, sexy body, and ensures the existence of psychical attraction, in which her confusion and then love could possibly sprout.

**Chapter seven:**

Packed to the brim with Gale. Gajeel finally decides to start his plan in making Levy fall for him, and offers her a very beautiful, delicate dress. But suddenly, the vision of her loving him contradicts roughly with her hateful expression after he left her with the baby. Angry, he takes out his frustration on the inanimate rocks on the mountain's peak until he's too tired to move. Levy catches up to him then, wearing the dress, and she comforts him, not knowing the source of his emotions. As she promises him that it will be alright, Gajeel believes her, and decides that things will be alright, for the time being.

Later, Levy finds out Gajeels knows about another girl in her situation and begs him to tell the bluenette about her, something he wholly refuses to do.

**Chapter eight:**

Under the influence of Levy's puppy-dog-eyes that make her look like a baby panda, he tells Levy about Lucy anyway. The conversation changes to Lucy's father, and Levy is sad that Lucy was living with a man who doesn't want to see his face. Gajeel says that at least she didn't have to endure his orders, comparing him to his own father. Levy argues that he's still her father, unconsciously also pulling it up to conversation about Metalicana. Gajeel replies that it's nice she doesn't have to remember 'that jackass', and a staring contest ensues, that Levy ends, exploding that Lucy at least had her parents while she doesn't even remember her own.

Gajeel stays silent for few seconds and then grabs a hold of her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes, ad mumbling that maybe it's a good thing, because parents can order you to do things that you don't want to, that they use you because they can. Levy counters quietly that maybe they want to help you and you don't understand it. (Yes, as if they were talking about Metalicana .) The dragon then tells her to believe in what she wants if it makes the world better for her, and they talk a bit longer.

Suddenly, Levy requests that they would go to Lucy's castle to meet the princess. Gajeel regards the plea and says that it seems possible, but backs up soon after, not wanting to meet the inhabitants of the castle. However, it's too Late and Levy picks up on the fact it's possible. Her want is only fueled when Gajeel grumbles that she would have to learn how to fly on his back, and Levy ends all of his complains, firmly deciding the matter's settled and walks away, with the dragon loudly complaining behind.

**Chapter nine:**

Back to the waterfalls, Levy is having second thoughts as she is about to learn how to ride on a dragon, but Gajeel's teasing makes her answer that she is ready. After a brief set of instructions, they set out, with the following time filled with general friendship. However, there is a moment when Gajeel decides that flying and showing off to another person is much more fun than being alone.

**Chapter ten:**

Natsu's introduction in a lava canyon. As they finally escape from it and set out towards the castle (with a sweaty Levy being commented as 'tasty' in both ways), Natsu comments that Gajeel 'is screwed', as he has a human chosen for a mate. Gajeel compares human to dragon females, pointing out the differences in character and behavior - and male's endurance to them. He decides that Levy, being quiet and nice but at the same time feisty, is a perfect female in his opinion – and it makes leaving her all the more worse. Natsu's reply is that he isn't screwed (on the possibility of living together), but he still is (on his plans of betrayal). As they land, Levy has a coughing fit from the dust and Gajeel immediately moves to help her, bellowing at Natsu angrily for keeping the place dirty and showing his concern and protectiveness to Levy over even seemingly insignificant things.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Lucy's introduction. Under the threat of a whip Gajeel keeps up his protective facade, placing Levy behind his back and seriously ordering the blonde to lower her weapon. He is only calmed down when Levy and Lucy instantly bond, reassured by a thumbs-up from the bluenette.

The girls proceed to visit a giant, spa-sized bath and submerge themselves into the water, with few minutes of laughing (with the bluenette proudly talking about the dragon)and then Lucy starting to tease Levy that Gajeel is being nice to her while a jerk to her and Natsu. After a tiny misunderstanding when Levy remembers about her real family and Lucy thinks she spaces out about the dragon, the hugs Levy close to embarrass her and get more info, asking if their relationship is more on the psychical side.

Levy experiences a nosebleed that is quickly halted and tells about discovering Gajeel's human form with embarrassment, later thinking about his physical looks.

**Chapter Twelve:**

Levy heals Gajeel accidentally when he is hurt, using up the power of the Pearl and fainting soon after, everything with Natsu and Lucy as witnesses. Lucy attacks Gajeel, not knowing what is happening to her best friend, but Natsu stops her. There is an argument where Gajeel shouts that it's the pearl's fault, what shocks Lucy. The blonde demands explanations, and he agrees reluctantly, putting Levy's well being above everything else as he walks away. Lucy wants to follow him but Natsu once again stops her and comforts her, saying that Gajeel won't lie and cares about her. Lucy is impressed and comments that Gajeel would never hurt Levy, something that makes Natsu falter, and finally ceases her attempts at following the dragon.

At a random room inside the palace, Gajeel carefully sets Levy down and slowly understand the nature of the accident, becoming relieved that Levy has such a powerful item within to protect her. He is worried though about her fainting, but reassures himself that she will eventually get used to it.

Gajeel falters as making his decision only gets more nightmarish, and admits that he no longer knows what to do – leave or not? He knows that for a moment he felt a feeling he wouldn't name(or he would get just as hurt as she would upon the parting), but refuses to acknowledge it – however, it all changes when he is drawn to her, kissing Levy, recharging the gem, and admitting once that his heart forever belonged to her.

After parting, he summons her up a beautiful set of clothes, and changing his own attire, goes to the other two to explain.

**Chapter thirteen:**

After explaining his history with Levy, and Lucy acknowledging it was his hatred towards his father that had him wanting to escape, Gajeel makes a suggestion that when Levy will be willing and will get impregnated, she will stay with the two of them.

Levy, meanwhile, wakes up, the gem in her chest soothing her. But as she realizes what happened, she shoots up – only to find herself in a bedroom. Getting up to find her dragon, she stumbles into a bathroom and notices her shaken state – and her hands, covered in blood. Shocked, she rushes into a bath and gets herself soaked, slowly undressing and laying there amidst her jumbled feelings.

Later, Gajeel naps in his dragon form in the gardens, and they share a talk about their parents with Lucy, with the topic quickly changing into the effects of the pearl, where it becomes ridiculous. It is stopped by Levy coming up to them, and Lucy lies quickly that they were talking about her spirits – making the bluenette curious.

Loke summons himself and tries to flirt with her, but Gajeel glares him down, later sitting with his head by her side, with Levy stroking the scales absentmindedly.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

As they talk about Loke with partying spirits around, with Gajeel being surprised about her being impressed and Levy denying everything, the bluenette admits she wouldn't fall for men like him – for unknown reason, possibly Pearl's influence and her own feelings. As the party is broken with Wendy's arrival, Gajeel first gets distracted, but then protects Levy by pulling her against him and enveloping with wings until it's impossible to hurt her, apologizing for his forgetfulness. The rest of the chapter is dedicated to helping Wendy.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Filled to the brim with Gale fluff. Now both of them more or less in love, but confused, Levy and Gajeel retreat to the room where she changes into more suitable clothes to find him slumped over the bed. Pulling Levy to him and starting to brush her hair, he explains Levy about Nirvana's history. As he says that they will evacuate, Levy timidly offers they'll do something about it together – something that have the dragon lashing out at her in fury, making her scared. However, it's not for long, and as soon as he stops Levy admits the feeling is gone, chased away by the fact he was concerned about her, and more importantly, that he is right about being overpowered. Still on dangerous side, Gajeel finishes his speech, and tiredly collapses on the bed.

Suddenly, Levy snuggles between his arm and stomach, and he inwardly cringes as his personal problems are reminded – because he wants to pull her closer. Losing the battle with himself, he hugs her tightly and falls asleep, an action that have the still awake Levy completely shocked.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Gajeel wakes up and decides he does not want to be angry at Levy, settling on being protective over her for the time being and not thinking about leaving her at the moment… But still continues wondering anyway. He feels like he is on a swing, altering with holding her close and at an arm's length, stressing himself – he wants her to like him, but not too much. He needs those powers and loves her, but hates his father.

Lucy's arrival breaks him out of his thoughts and she says that Wendy is awake, leaving them to follow her. Gajeel wakes Levy up and a brief tickle war ensues as they share the last moments of peace together.

Later with the entire group, situation becomes grim as the machine is explained to trek towards the castle to get to Natsu among other things. The evacuation plan is reformed so the two dragons will distract the machine as Levy will be brought to safety – something that has the bluenette erupting in tears. Gajeel gets worried and tries to comfort her, but she accuses him for endangering his life. The dragon answers that his life is nothing and it's only hers that counts, and death on the battlefield is the greatest glory a dragon could achieve. They quickly rush into an argument with Levy screaming that it's wrong, and just as she has a moment of raw feeling coursing through her, wanting to pull him closer and kiss him in desperation, Nirvana appears.

As the group rush into the large balcony shaking from fear, the machine lets out a beam from the Jupiter, the shockwave destroying a bit of the castle. As it happens, Gajeel pulls Levy to himself, shielding her from the rain of glass splinters – one embeds itself into his shoulder, but Wendy heals it. As Levy gasps in shock over the situation, Gajeel gently kisses her hand, stating that the machine is in fact Nirvana.

Later, with the party prepared to strike back, Levy and Gajeel share a look before he departs toward the colossus.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

No interaction between the two, even though Gajeel is happy that the bluenette and dragoness are absent as they regard the great hall of the machine, with body fluids and heads staring at them from the ground, and later as they prove themselves to be very much alive and hungry.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

As Gajeel fights with the zombies, Levy gets more and more worried, a depressing edge getting to it as Zero readies his machine. As Wendy breaks down into tears as well, she rushes to comfort the tiny girl – who soon after notices that something is wrong. As they notice it's a sort of a darkness from the Nirvana, Levy grasps Wendy's hand and run deeper into the room with the child behind her – the void penetrating the castle like a tidal wave and taking them along with the bluenette screaming for her dragon, without an answer.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Gajeel begins to feel wrong out of sudden. Thinking that it's the bloodlust wearing down, he focuses on his killing intent, with no results. Between the parts, there is a '_He is not Coming_' message, spoken or thought by Levy.

**Chapter Twenty:**

As he approaches the fourth lacryma, the occurrence worsens terribly, making the Iron dragon wonder if he's sick and worrying him.

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

By the time he reaches his destination, the pain is so severe that Gajeel almost cannot walk. Doubling over, collapsing on the ground, he makes his way on a clearing, where he hears footsteps of his enemy, seemingly dancing and being completely unaware of his presence, what angers him. Making a ruckus, he finally picks up the attention of his foe, who drops a spear in surprise, then makes its way to his side. Sitting on the ground, the person chirps out his name happily and comments that he finally came, making him realize heartbreakingly that it's Levy, and something is wrong with her.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Levy cradles Gajeel's head on her lap, humming and caressing his hair as he is paralyzed in shock. As he makes eye contact, she stops and asks sadly why did he left her, accusing for not helping and abandoning her while he furiously denies and argues that he did not know about her being in distress. Levy moves away from him, stating coldly that because he abandoned her, she despises him with all of her might - and it's her hate that hurts him. The dragon tries to get up and go after her, but Wendy jumps between them when he succeeds and holds him down.

Levy reaches the crystal she is guarding and rips at the flag, showing its identity as the Flag of the Glacier. Then, she states that she will kill him.

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Levy charges at the dragon with a scream, slashing at Gajeel's tail and almost piercing his head. Alarmed, the dragon creates distance, feeling bad when the gust blows her away. Ducking away from Wendy's swipe, he flies on a top of a mountain made from rubble and briefly wonders what to do, slowly overcoming the shock and hurt. He briefly wonders how to undo the spell placed on the two, the pain from his gash muting the feeling of hurt, but is quickly interrupted as the two catch up, and finds out that he would have to defeat the two to do his task of destroying the lacryma and then worry about bringing them back. Therefore, he starts fighting back, punching Wendy and involving himself into a brief aerial battle, before winning with the inexperienced duo. Wendy crashes on the ground, and he holds Levy by her legs as she weeps as the ice weapon is broken, seemingly back to being herself.

* * *

><p><strong>G&amp;L – Easy guide to feelings<strong>

(As of Chapter** 25**, not counting notes)

**Gajeel:**

'Strangers' Period = Chapters **2 - 4**

'Friends' Period = Chapters **1**, **5 - 7**

'Confusion' Period = Chapters **7 - 12**

'Love' Period = Chapters **12 - Onward**

**Levy:**

'Strangers' Period = Chapters **2 - 4**

'Friends' Period = Chapters **1, 5 - 11**

'Confusion' Period = Chapters **11 - 18**

'Love' Period = Chapter **16**

'?' Period = Chapters **18 – Onward**

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas Corner:<strong>

**Nick: **chikirrirri

**Idea: **Levy gets a period.

**Comment: **This thing was at first so fun that I laughed my ass off at it… And then I decided it's brilliant. And important. Thank you for it!

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **Treegona

**Idea: **Trip to the town, along with other things.

**Comment:** The idea was very good, as much as I understood of it ^^ It also inspired me, and will appear in the story as an important point.

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **pikinanouart

**Idea:** Levy helping Gajeel with something he can't do, like pulling something struck in his scales out, or teaching him something.

**Comment:** As much as I would love to include this idea, it didn't fit well into the storyline **D,:** But it's SOOOO cute, I practically squeal just thinking about it. Thank you so much for sharing it! You get a cookie anyway, because you are a faithful reviewer/reader and stuff. And I get off topic, but well.

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **bloocharm

**Idea:** Levy gets up early and sets out to get a bath in a lake, with Gajeel finding her completely naked as he searches for the lost captive.

**Comment:** Chapter six, reversed. Epic nosebleeds included **:D**

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **Blind Sniper

**Idea:** The so called 'Dragon Slayers' barge into the cave, only to meet the captive and the dragon dancing to a record player.

**Comment:** The 'insert 'what the hell faces here'' had me doing what people tend to call ROTFLMAO. I love it, and as much as I have a different idea I cooked up earlier, you will definitely see Gajeel and Levy dancing together **:)**

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **chikirrirri

**Idea: **Levy has trouble having children.

**Comment: **It seems I did not like that idea very much… But well, look at all the trouble that they are dealing with now! You can surely call that 'having trouble having children' **:P**

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **Gajeel-rocks

**Idea:** Gajeel and Levy find a Panther cub and take it in as Lily.

**Comment:** Lily will be in the story, just with different origin. And he will appear later as he was the first of the three Eksheeds to partake so I put him in later, Happy and Charle appearing right now.

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **chikirrirri

**Idea: **Keep writing 'Ride on me' as 'Ride me'.

**Comment: **Eeeek! **O,,o** I'm not ready for that! (And yes I know I shouldn't consider this an idea, but… **v,,v**)

***Gives a Cookie***

**Nick: **Buttercups 7273

**Idea: **make Levy evil for a short period of time.

**Comment: **This… This is spot on… How… You evil mind-reader! **D:** How did you do that! I'm afraid of you right now!

***Reluctantly… gives a Cookie.***

**I think those are all ideas that I got – If I missed one, forgive me and accept your cookie! Your ideas were very intriguing and mostly accurate, what thankfully let me include most of them and- Och god I think Pikina-chan will get her moment. It will be there, just light-years away. Yay!**

* * *

><p><em>And now, the largest and most tiring part on this ark - that has my Polish eyeballs sinking into their respective holes… <em>

**The Reviews.**

(First filled out and then re-arranged into an alphabetical positions to help you find your answers :3)

**Alicehime:**

Ch.13: THANK YOU! For being such an awesome reviewer! :D

**Aneko-neko25:**

Ch.23: Thank you! *Accepts cookie* But I did read and it boosted my spirits a lot! :D And made me laugh, too… Really, thanks!

**anemone:**

Ch.13: Thank you! :D And yes, the bond between them is very special, but Levy does not know about it at all! Sometimes you can see the Pearl's influence on her feelings but she thinks she just has a good intuition.

**arisapeiling:**

Ch.16: Erza is later to appear, in the next arc. Be patient and enjoy what I cooked up meanwhile! Even if it's a bit on the bloody side :3

**bently234:**

Ch.13: Thank you very very much, I'm glad you liked it!

**Buttercups 7273:**

Ch.16: Thank you! I hope you liked my further updates!

Ch.21: I saw you :3 And I remember you! We talked when I had that terrible block on FF. I'm glad you liked that chapter!

**chikirrirri:**

Ch.13: Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen…

_Twilight, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!~_

…Sorry, it's my usual response to this shit.( Just replaced NO with MEN) No, seriously. You can't read that... But I'm glad you liked it! Also, I'm glad to have given you the answers you needed. You totally need a FF account! We could talk a bit more! And You will have to wait for Lyon, Jet, and Droy a little bit more. Just few chapters, three, maybe more or maybe less to the end of this arc.

Ch.14: Yes, he will. And this fic will be long. Long long. *nodnod* I like writing it, honestly. And you can't sleep? I had such occurrence twice – when I read _FT: Body Swap_, and a fic where Levy got pregnant with Gajeel and he mulled over if he loved her or not. The latter ended well :3 The former… Well, it's still ongoing.

Ch.16: Thanks! And Jet and Droy will appear later in the story :3 I hope you enjoy the plot right now, only that one fact keeping your knees from shaking, huh? *trollface* And the fluff… I seriously don't know how I jump from fluff to gore and back to fluff, only to write some more fighting later.

**DemonLover8115:**

Ch.21: Oooch, seeing you here is sooo nice, Re-chan :3 I'm so glad the story interests (and creeps) you (out), and you were accurate in your predictions! Levy indeed turned evil.

Ch.26: Ok! Thanks a real lot, another pro praising me must make me work super-hard! :D

Ch.27: Alright! I just need to finish this first! ^^;;;

**Diego/IronHeart20:**

Ch.18: We went to talk about this on PM :) But you know, you could hurry up. I know you need some time but I'm so impatient! :O Plus I redid the first chapters… You might want to translate the refreshed version, it's much nicer. :)

**Draco Oblivion:**

Ch.2: I redid it anyway, but I'm glad you liked it!

Ch.3: Well, it was eleven years, no wonder she forgot. And yeah, I went all perverted on this chapter, lol.

Ch.4: Well, as much as you can do with a stick :) I'm glad I got your attention on this fic!

Ch.5: Say something? I actually wanted him to kiss her, but it seemed that the fifth chapter was kind of early. Glad I didn't. And yes, he killed it. Never mess with Gajeel's mate-to-be!

Ch.6: I know, thank you :) And yes, Levy got all perverted because on the route back he fell on top of her few times with how heavy he was. She almost died of blood loss.

Ch.7: Yeah. Another note was when I tried explaining this fic to my friends (what is impossiburu by the way), they all wondered how the hell would those two have an intercourse of any kind and I realized I didn't say Gajeel had a human form ;D

Ch.9: Well, Gajeel had a point since the conversation sooner or later seemed like they were talking about Metalicana. And yes, poor Levy and her bookworm mind…

Ch.10: Yep :P Saddle's good for keeping one's back intact. And yes, I liked the raining apocalypse too.

Ch.11: Yes they can. They can talk in a high pitch too! It all depends if they're on the ground of flying, but it can be used so nobody else can hear them, too!

Ch.12: Yes Lucy's scary, but that's because I couldn't write her very properly at that time yet. And yes, Natsu considers Gajeel transportation.

Ch.13: I know, it's so cute :3

Ch.14: A huge fight :)

Ch.15: Jup, she sure did. It must have hurt, though ): I feel terrible.

Ch.16: 'A doll he never had' Cracked me up, lol. Well, Gajeel likes to do something with his hands when he's troubled. Brush Levy's hair, punch something, etc.

Ch.17: I can't tell you yet what is his final plan :P

Ch.18: Nope, they were preserved corpses of the evil ancients watching the group getting ready to get out and attack. And yes, it helped :P But the best gore comes out after you write fluff – you clearly see the border and firmly cross it.

**Elie Lou:**

Ch.1: No, no problem! I'm glad for your support! :3

Ch.2: I'm glad you like it :) And the treasure was 'Re-quipped' away by Metalicana, because it was his. And Levy has normal sized breasts, but all the other girls make her look flat when compared. And no, Erza was very unhappy with the 'right man', true xD And maybe. But at the end.

Ch.3: I wanted to tell you for some time already – 'Look out…' – Look out for betrayal! Dragons are proud, but humans are sneaky sneaky creatures!

Ch.5: I just laughed at the 'chest-touching' comment! ;D Good thing to point out, very good! Ahaha!~

Ch.6: Thank you for support :) I'm very glad. And yes! The waterfalls were mesmerizing!

Ch.7: Yes, they will!

Ch.8: Och, you can make an illustration for sure! I myself enjoy drawing Gajeel in his dragon form! Thank you so much!

Ch.9: Fear Levy's puppy-dog eyes! They are always supper effective! And yes, it seems Levy was somewhat liberated from any rules of a captive… Well, Gajeel surely cares for her more than for a captive.

Ch.10: Yup! Gajeel is a total show-off… *snicker* But he is out favorite Dragon, isn't he?

Ch.11: Exactly! A battle maniac and a sadist who is also a battle maniac! And yes, Natsu is almost-smart here a lot! And just smart, too. And Lucy is not plain, but she looked very _normal_ for a Princess :P

Ch.12: Glad you liked the talk! And Macao and Wakaba as pets!

Ch.13: I'm Polish :) And it sure got dark later. And nosebleeds? There were only two in total… I'm glad you liked the kissing scene!

Ch.14: Thanks! :D

Ch.15: Yes, this story is going to be really long.

Ch.16: Glad you liked it!

Ch.18: Thanks! Yes, Zero is evil, very eevilll… Muahahahaha!

Ch.20: Thank you!

Ch.22: OSBRAO = Of Stupid Books, Rainstorms and Others – my one-shot collection.

Ch.23: Thank you for your support :) I won't raise it because there won't be more gore. And I can't write on paper damnnit! D:

**Era-Of-Tearing-Rain:**

Ch.16: THANK YOU! You spoil me! :D

Ch.17: Ok! I continued! Your comments really get me all pumped up! :3

**fish-egirl:**

Ch.25: Okay! I just need to finish this note first!

**Gentleheart:**

Ch.14: **~'^'~**

Ch.15: **~'o'~**

Ch.17**: :3**

**HellVampAlice45:**

Ch.3: W-What? Natsu (body) pillow?! Gimmiegimmiegimmie! *Glomps* Give. It. To. Meeeeee…

Ch.7: Thanks for the good wishes! :D

Ch.9: Desperately trying to remain in coexistence, lol. And I know it's Igneel, just writing Ignir is more awesome.

Ch.10: And I don't! Being lifted up even few meters above the ground by someone like that is extremely dangerous :D

Ch.11: Yeah xD

Ch.16: Thank you!

Ch.22: G-A-J-E-E-L. Do me a favor and learn how it's spelled, because I'm his fan!

**I LOVE UR STORY:**

Ch.7: Excalibur!~ Excalibur!~

**kenta:**

Ch.16: Thank you! :3 I'm glad you liked it! And self-destruct? …I take it as you're worried she'll go crazy? Well, it's not very hard with how you portray the characters, but she is already too deep in to be surprised by anything anymore, I guess xD

**klagana1:**

Ch.18: Thank you! :)

**kyouko68:**

Ch.15: THANK YOU! :D I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

**Levina:**

Ch.26: Yeah, it bugs me too.

**Medley Nightfallen:**

Ch.13: I agree about the bond being very special :) And I hope you liked the next chapters, because I haven't received much info from you…. *Forever alone* B-But! I hope we can talk on PM and have so much fun again like we usually did! :D

Ch.16: SQUEEEEEEEEE!~ Spoiling time! As much as I think I scared you away (Forever alone) after some of the newest chapters, I adore this review! I'm so, so, SO HAPPY reading this, it's just so flaaaaattering :3 Sooooo, just so you know, the arc is going to be over soon…. So review and please, please say you like it or not ;C; I am _so_ worried when suddenly I don't get any opnions…

Ch.18: You hit spot on my idea :3 And Aliens scary? Seriously? *hugs a Xenomorph and it purrs* But they are gorgeous and charming! D': They're so slender and strong, completely extraterrestrial! Plus they have awesome fanfiction written for them! *cries*

Ch.19: …Sorry for that contamination, pal- *shot* OI! I haven't finished yet! D:

Ch.20: You know that the fact you get less of them is the readers being unfair. I read your translations on my mobile, so it was impossible, but your stories are really really good! As for the creepiness, just few more chapters :) Once Loke destroyed the first lacryma all the zombies died for real.

...And I just rhymed.

**Niezapominajka:**

Ch.13: Och, och, och, Jak ja kocham z całego serca ten komentarz! Jest taki cudowny, wręcz śnię o nim! :D

Ch.14: Wytrwałość i wena to miód i mleko dla pisarza! Ale ja daję sobie radę całkiem spoko, I mam nadzieję, że ty też, z czytaniem :P Mama nadzieję, że podobały ci się następne rozdziały! I tak, teraz okazuje się, że perła daje posiadaczowi piękne 1000 lat życia plus dodatki! xD

Ch.15: Postawiłaś mi wysoko poprzeczkę… *rumieńce* Jeszcze zobaczymy, na razie muszę skończyć tą część zanim w ogóle odświeżę sobie resztę i zacznę dalej pisać :)

Ch.16: Dzięki, chociaż teraz jest ich ponad 250, wtedy było to dla mnie jak kamień milowy czy jak mu tam… I też nie rozumiem o co ludziom chodzi z Lisanną, nawet ona powiedziała, żeby Lucy trzymała się blisko Natsu na wyspie Tenrou, i chociaż jest kochana i urocza, widać, że również jest shipperką Nalu xD Plus fani Nali są strasznie agresywni, nawet ja to czuję, a moje OTP to pokojowe Gale bez żadnych wojen.

Historia Nirvany świetnie zarysowana? Koleżanko, gdybyś ty wiedziała, że jakieś dwa tygodnie wcześniej ten fanfic miał mieć dużo prostsze i bliższe zakończenie a historyjka pojawiła się od tego siodła do latania… xD

Ch.17: Zaskoczyłam cię? Mam nadzieję, że tak. A łóżko to najlepsze z miejsc, nigdy nie odmawiaj sobie położenia się! *Alleluja* I tak, Natsu z zainstalowaną opcją 'obrona' jest dużo bardziej ciekawy :O

Ch.18: Proszę bardzo! :D

Ch.19: Fajnie, że ci się podoba ^^ Wiesz, że na (japońskim) twitterze Mashimy w galerii jest obrazek starszego Lokiego? :3 Razem z przystojną Gadziną i całą masą innych obrazków jak np. Levy z ptaszkiem na ręce.

Ch.20: Jeszcze raz, proszę bardzo! Miło mi, że poprawiłam ci humor!

Ch.21: Matmy nie zawalaj! Niech moc będzie z tobą! :D

**pikinanouart:**

Ch.13: *Cries* Thank you! :,D You have no idea how it feels to be praised by a real pro…

Ch.14: They will, I'm a huge Gale fangirl and doing them apart is pure cruelty for my fragile heart… But expect twists and turns on the way!

Ch.15: I know :( But I have to be cruel sometimes to establish a nice atmosphere. Don't worry, I wouldn't kill her or anything even if I tried, she's too nice.

Ch.16: You're right *nodnod* 'Let's Play Pretend!' Totally needs to be updated more frequently, even if it will mean tying you up to the chair and taking care of your adorable daughters while you type! Muahahahaha! ):D

But honestly, yes.

Ch.17: Thank you! :D And yes he sure is crazy about her… I want a man like that when I'll be older… *sigh*

Ch.18: Thank you! Welcome to the chicken club! :D

Ch.19: Awww I'm loved :D It's heartwarming to know that!

Ch.20: Thank you! I hope your curiosity was rewarded!

Ch.21: Go GO LUCY! *Shakes pompom too* Funny thing is, I did not know how in the world would she defeat it by the time I wrote it – but she did, somehow! And pompons are so fun! (Ooochh, and shiny!)

Ch.22: *Puts hand on your shoulder and stares deep into your soul* …True. True.

Ch.25: Yeah, me too! He's so difficult to write… ,

Ch.26: It bugs me too… And sincerely thank you :)

**PinkFuzzBall:**

Ch.1: Ooooch, thank you! Just so you know, I slowly refresh the chapters (Got the first three done), so it should be even better! :D You really flattered me right now!

Ch.2: Thak you! And yes he's a legit dragon so he can get a mate, while his darling daddy still has control over him! Muahahahaha! ):D I'm glad you like my work.

Ch.5: Natsu and Lucy are already in, others planned :) You'll just have to wait those light-years to get onto the next arc and see even more familiar faces!

Ch.6: Thank you :) Your words mean a lot to me. Vacation rolled in fully, and I know by now that a whole bunch of nice people is awaiting for me at September 1st.

Ch.9: Well, at first they seemed a bit OOC, but I got more accustomed to writing them over time :3 And yes, school can be that bad. A D/3 from Spanish by the end of the year, dashing my hopes for a red stripe is an easy example xD (But my other grades are fine)

Ch.10: Juvia is not dead! She escaped! And yes, sooner or later, the badass blonde will surely make an appearance.

Ch.16: O.o Wow! You must like my story! Thank you for your time, and yes continuing was difficult at some parts, but I love to write this story and it eventually pops out of me anyway! :) I hope you liked the next chapters!

Ch.17: Well, they beat it in their own way, like I, the God of TDP universe, wanted them to do it :3 **AND WRITER'S BLOCK – OVERCAME! FRESH (MOUNTAIN) AIR/EXERCISES SEEMS LIKE A GOOD MEDICINE, PEOPLE!**

**pokeguru23:**

Ch.4: Thank you for the fave!

**PurpleDiva888:**

Ch.16: Aye sir! And well, I often get a feeling my chapters suck when I don't get any reviews…. Feels like people abandoned me v.v But I hope you liked the further chapters!

**RomanticVoltaire:**

Ch.18: Thank you! ): I really appreciated that comment, you know. It helped me a bit – but you know, imaginary is the writer's best talent and worst nightmare when something like that happens. Well, I'm glad time heals paranoia and I don't have to write about zombies anymore.

Ch.21: I'm sure your heart can do it! After all, it needs to. There are few grand things still coming! Of course the fact you stopped reviewing might be a _slight_ indication that you might not entirely witness them by now… But c'mon, it's be fine. Shush. And don't waste your plushy, I'm a troll, after all **Bj**

**Shadowhuntersbloodyfist:**

Ch.13: Well, it seems that it went into quite a bit of gore, involving giant mechas and zombies. And yes, The Pearl never ceases in surprising us, doesn't it? :) And yes Gajeel is sometimes so cute, especially while wearing headbands! There were plenty fighting scenes as well, so I hope that unless you were scared away, you liked them. *Forever alone*

Ch.14: Well, they were confused at that time, but a huge step in their relationship will happen soon, I can say it! And well, yes Wendy warned everyone… It's the later stuff that got out of hand… Well, not her fault anyway. I hoped you like my story still!

Ch.15: Well, I hope you liked how it went! I hope to continuously hold your attention :)

Ch.16: Thank you! And a wrath it is… But Levy is still more important, right? :) I'm glad you liked it!

**Skafe:**

Ch.13: As I realize that is probably your first review I am bloody astonished O.o It's so awesome, Skyfeeyyyy! But you will have to wait for Lily a bit. However! Lucy does not seem to be so scary anymore, huh? With Natsu going into Nakama Power mode, everybody are back into their in-character modes. And I'm happy I made you fall for Gale again! It's just such an epic couple…

Ch.15: Um, Dragons are much, much bigger… Now that you mention it, I even have it written down somewhere to accurately remember – wait here a moment…

*Ten minutes later* My room is an utter mess and I think I lost it v.v;;; But! A newly-hatched dragon/dragon egg is supposed to reach the waist of a human, and progressively grow until they turn 190 and become mature, then grow until they die because they're lizards – the older, the larger. Um, Gajeel is the size… umm… Argh it's hard to say it. Levy fits on the crook of his neck just _right_. I just lost half an hour searching for pictures and making a mess. Thanks mom.

And I thought I made it clear enough? Gajeel is a long-necked dragon so when he moves his neck it's obvious he's in his true form. Or so I thought. Hmm…

Ch.16: Chainsaws… Remember the chainsaws! And no, Acnologia does not take part in this fic, moreover, it's pre-Rogue. No way to wriggle his way in, but I think the main duo have enough trouble as it is. ^^

Ch.17: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I KNOW! *shot*

Ch.18: Curiosity killed the cat :/ And my imagination, too. And no, I don't intend to go back there, even if watching a let's player scream her throat out on that game was very tempting :)

Ch.19: But of course! :3 I even got the guts to play on easy, lol… Annd yes, yes, I keep writing. I might just play Bon Jovi for all the text I'm getting out of myself right about now.

Ch.20: Thanks! It's good at least someone gets the area and actions clearly as they are so bloody :3 And Gajeel will have few more badass moments in the future, I promise!

Ch.21: Thanks! And a smooth move it is… I'm so awesome. *insert a crude moonwalk*

Ch.23: I'm still waiting :) And I'm glad for your support.

Ch.24: Skyfey! You still review! And Lily will appear in the next arc :3 And Lucy won't have floppy boobs, because she's aging with grace! Like that Lady who was in the movie 'Million years B.C.' Is like, ninety, and looks like she's just in - in her seventies!

Ch.25: Not easy to picture? Imagine a giant skeleton breathing spikes and summoning up columns at her as she's in a wool cover with her spirits :3 …It's that chapter, isn't it?

**Sukazu's:**

Ch.17: Is a Dracolich worthy being called a dragon? Och, and you get a brief Gajeel vs Wendy later. And my chapters are standard 2000 words, twice I made it into 3000 words. It's a routine, sorry… 'C'

Ch.18: Baaawhhhh! *cries* The length is not p-perfeeectttt!... Well, t-think that as I write this sentence, this thing **NOW** is 8500 words!

**The Folklistener:**

Ch.1: Ok! :3 I'm glad you liked it!

Ch.2: Why is that? O.o I imagine him speaking with an mighty and authoritative voice. And no, it's not racism, at least not to me, 'cause I'm totally white and European beauty who maybe once in her life was going to the class with a half-Madagascar girl, lol.

Ch.3: Thank you! :D And are you blackmailing my favorite dragon? Came back here, you! *Chases*

Ch.4: Um, _no_. It was a real bear that wanted to kill and eat her. She wanted help from Gajeel ^^

Ch.5: True. True. xD

Ch.6: Especially when they rocket you backwards! :D

Ch.7: I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm still laughing xD Poor, poor Gajeel.

Ch.9: ? I take it's something from… Nickelodeon? And no, Levy is not a brat. She just knows how to make her wants into reality ^^

Ch.10: What? I don't understand…

Ch.12: I like them as a horse and a donkey. It seems friendly enough xD

Ch.13: Considering that this series is going to be about as long as I think it will, no :)

Ch.14: To who exactly?

Ch.15: See? I was about right! :)

Ch.16: Good thing you pointed it out! :O I'll have to make Metallicana a bit older… Och wait. In the new version, his age is unclear. So, it's alright.

**Twistedkorn:**

Ch.22: Thank you! :3

**Ulcaasi:**

Ch.13: Well yeah, they're both dragons and he didn't want to fight, did he? And yeah, shameless Gale, I know *smug smirk* But I can assure you that it's not going to be as heartbreaking as you think – it will be, well… Heartbreaking in another! Argh, I can't tell you the end here! It would spoil the story! But keep reading!

Ch.14: Fighting his dad without superpowers, Not quite possible, least he'll have his head by a long shot. And you sure couldn't see what happened next… And I guess you left me on the ice, didn't you? *forever alone* At least it's my impression. And yes, reread it, since he's struggling with leaving her for at least **twenty **chapters by now… *snicker*

Ch.15: *nodnod* Sure thing. You want more, you got it, with little breaks in-between because I got paranoid over horror games.

Ch.16: OSBRaO = 'Of Stupid Books, Rainstorms and Others' = my one-shot collection **:3** And yeah, I couldn't quite stop myself from fluff now that I re-read the past chappies. But! Doesn't it make stuff all the more awesome? *wink*

Ch.17: Yeah I am, and your spelling almost sound like somebody punched you in the face and the words got all muffled up xD And Gajeel cannot pwn his father because he's not strong enough.

Ch.20: Yeah, and also get back and SPOILER and SPOILER, along with SPOILER coming up to SPOILER SPOILER. What a mess, what a mess! xD

Ch.21: *Puts her hands on her hips* I see what you did there! Even if you're most likely taller than me! Give that rifle back immediately, you ruffian!

Ch.22: *Spits out her drink* THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?! O.o He does it all the time! Hey, I just gave you a brand new brainwashed Levy wanting to kill Gajee- *Faceplam* …Whatever… -.-;;; I guess that's a fail on my side.

Ch.25: I'm glad you're very excited! :D I hope you liked the chapter!

Ch.26: Thanks again for that Grammar Nazi! I will change the next chappie soon since I was busy with this note for now :3

Ch.27: Expect Nalu :P And yes, I guess I did… almost so far…

**Valkyrie99:**

Ch.13: I'm so glad you liked it! And yes I did keep up the good work – even if it was a little bit gory! (Okay very gory, I hope it didn't scare you away… *Forever alone*)

Ch.14: Well, her appearance was very sudden in the next chappie, but I hope I wrote the dragoness just right. She will have an important role in the arc finale, so wait for more spotlight for our tiny lolicon star!

Ch.15: Thanks! :D I sure did!

Ch.16: Sad? I don't see anything sad in it? **~'o'~** Don't be upset by this chapter! And I hope you liked the next chapters!

Ch.17: OKAY! I hope you liked the next chapter!

Ch.18: I hope your excitement was worth it! :)

Ch.19: Evil Levy happened, that's what :3

Ch.20: Aye Sir! Just get this note finally done for ;D It's going to be hard…

Ch.21: HAAAAAI! Updaaating! , Uch-och, I don't even remember anymore if it was a long wait or I upped it right away…

Ch.22: Because it's Nirvana. Thanks!

Ch.23: Thanks for support. I decided not to make it M, because the future arc is not gory, and it would make a lot of people miss this story.

Ch.25: Okay!

Ch.26: Thank you so much! :D

Ch.27: Okay, I will! :D Just need to conquer this note, it's hard moving it around on the sea! :P

**VitaeCursus:**

Ch.20: Okay! I'm glad you liked it! :)

**volvagia09:**

Ch.17: I did! I continued! Don't cry like that! (Even if it brings me forbidden pleasures to see my fans crying over the lack of updates…)

Ch.19: *Glomps* Thank youuuu!~ :D

**Wanderingidealism:**

Ch.25: I am so glad that you love it! :D

Ch.26: I'm sorry but so far the conclusion is a secret :P

Ch.27: I'll see what I can do ^^ Don't cry!

**whiblarat:**

Ch.13: Giant mechas are good in keeping secret leakage :) And if it was bloody, you might not have even imagined the quickly oncoming action! Zombies, chainsaws and brainwashed friends! Muahahaha! :D

*Forever alone* But I guess you couldn't read it either.

**wolf-mimi:**

Ch.21: Thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it!

Ch:22: I hope you liked the next chapter!

**Xeylah:**

Ch.25: I'm glad you like it! :D

Ch.26: Thank you thank you thank you!

Ch.27: THANK YOU! Thank you so so much! :3

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**

Ch.1: Thank you! That's good to hear!

**YukinaCross:**

Ch.14: I hope you liked the next chapters, and wow – all the chapters! Amazing! It spoils me so muuuuch!

Ch.16: Thank you for the kind words! I'm glad you liked the explanation of Nirvana and the progress of the story! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Was that an UFO?<strong>

**Well, this popped out of nowhere, but I feel like I need to share my yesterday's sudden encounter with you guys. 100% legit, I wanted to search for a camera, too, but did not know where it was and just kept on watching.**

**Okay, so let's start.**

Yesterday (as I write), **2.08.2012**, I went with my dad on a long trip by bike, that is not very important now even if it lasted for 14 km. Anyway, when I got back home with him, I was so tired that I basically drank half of a fresh bottle of cola right on the spot, with the burning throat and all that stuff. Despite it being ridiculously hot, I collapsed on my parents' sofa and covered myself up with a blanket, quickly throwing it off in the direction of the window as I was immediately repulsed by the prospect of baking to a crisp.

You must know that the windows of that bedroom (and my bedroom at the same time) all show a nice little grassy clearing that will be soon devastated by the government by some project (an information I pass to show that I am NOT making this out of the fucking blue). Closed off from the left by another building, from the right by the street and a fence, and at the back by few trees.

And as I threw that blanked, I noticed a **white dot** on the completely blue sky above said trees.

I stared at it from the sofa for a moment, noticing that it looked fairly weird – it **left no cloudy marks like normal planes**, and **possessed a very weird shape** – something **like a levitating grain of rice**, passing though the sky with the **speed of a plane**.

Intrigued, I smirked to myself, basically waiting for something abnormal like a teleportation to happen, when I noticed a REAL plane flying in a distance – and noticed that **while the plane in fact looked like plane, the plane-sized grain truly did NOT**.

My reaction seemed close to an _ochmaigowd._

Jumping up like the devil set my ass on fire, I bounced to the window, staring at the grain as it continued its flight across the sky, totally undisturbed. 'Did the pilots see it? Did anyone see it?- I thought later as it disappeared behind a tree. Taking the moment, I bounced to another, open-able window, almost falling off the first floor in the process, glaring as after a while it resurfaced on the other side of its green cover. It was already almost vanishing behind the corner of my building as it happened, the plant growing fairly close to it itself.

Because the open-able window and windowsill is placed by my dad's desk, I scraped my hand over a piece of wood he uses to make ship models – and I moved my hand away, placing it on a safe spot and then turning my attention back to the object.

And found it fucking **doubled** – apparently there were **two grains** now, one flying into a direction 90 degrees different from the '**mothership**', indicating that it was released **from within**. It **left a trail** like normal planes and **was smaller but definitely grain-shaped**, but I just continued to watch the bigger one until it vanished behind the corner, the smaller one quickly escaping from my sight as well.

They couldn't be weather balloons or zeppelins. No bloody way in the world.

I told everything to my dad, and looked at some youtube materials for reference, once **seeing something similar but I can't be sure for 100%**. With an UFO-paranoia on, I went to the shop and told everything the employee/er lady who I know very well, later going to a clear spot and just staring up. It seems for me that I have seen a plane – or the smaller vehicle – sail In the air and vanish behind a building, but as I moved to the side to see it on the other side both the cloud and the thing were completely gone.

The above information can be scrapped as by that time I really got paranoid, seeing UFO's in the smallest spores flying around… But the first part, the 'levitating grain of rice', **I can bet all my money that it couldn't just not be real.**

**Thank you for reading this – Małgorzata Mikołajczak**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon growth<strong>

Because Dragons are living creatures – reptiles, precisely, they have measures and a growth cycle, shown by me below. I drew a picture of dragon Gajeel and took measures, later calculation them into meters.

**Therefore:**

**Measure of a freshly matured dragon (With Gajeel as example):**

Head: 1,2m

Horns: 1,8m each (Bent in the middle.)

Neck: 4m

Corpus: 3,8m

Tail: 8m

Front legs/Hands: 3m

Hind legs: 4,4m (Counting by the bone. They are shaped much like feline legs, what shortens them.)

Wings: 10,08m each (With most of it being the long finger)

Wingspan: 22,4m

Withers: 3,3/5m

**Dragon growth overall:**

**The egg stage:**

Once a year, precisely in spring, Dragons Enter a mating season – a feat that happens to every unmated dragon that reached maturity (190 years for males and 170 for females), and can be easily ignored by the reptiles who already formed a family. The dragons experience a hit by a flurry of hormones, not necessarily ordering to breed like rabbits but strongly implying that beginning a family might be a fairly good idea. Those males affected by it either submit and find themselves a female or struggle their way through, sometimes flying into very deserted areas to seek solitude. Females flash with arrays of colors, becoming fierce and loud(if submitted) or generally irate(if not), quickly ending up flocked with attention.

The female carefully chooses the most suitable male – from the strongest to the most caring, sometimes settling for the ones they know and are friends with, and proceeds to join forces in getting rid of the rest to go somewhere else, settling the pact with the Pearl exchange and mating.

Even if it is not the only time when children are conceived, most young dragons are.

**A female carries the egg two and half(2,5) of a year** – three months for humans. While at that stage, she is usually very fragile, as opposed to mood-swinging human females, often expressing fear about her well being and mostly staying in a safe place. A pregnant female cannot change into a human because of a natural block, the particular situation endangering both her and the cub.

After that time, she lays the egg down in the prepared nest and returns to a normal. However, she still protects the egg with her life and tends to its possible needs, like warmth.

**The cub stage:**

**The cub stays in the egg for five(5) more years**, unaware of the change, and grows until it takes up all of the space of the 1m tall, bulgy shell. Then it hatches, with tiny, undeveloped combat parts (tiny, blunt horns and claws) and little teeth.

The tiny dragon reaches a man's waist. It's eyes are large, scales are soft, and it keeps the wings folded all of the time, not having control over them as they are very large compared to its body - and often having problems with crawling because of them. They are not intelligent, and act like infants, depending on their parents on everything, from meals to protection. They eat only soft things, and not move on their own at all, later crawling clumsily on short distances, possibly to get into the light. They do not cry unless they are hurt and squeak when need something. As they turn seven years old, first words can be heard, the language expanding quickly as they have more time to learn than human infants but still being the most basic, one worded information's. Once they turn ten, they're strong and regain control enough to be able to walk properly and move their wings, occasionally tripping.

**A dragon who enters the first year grows from the size of 1m to settle by the height of 1m 50 cm (while sitting),** what would usually be reaching somebody's shoulder. There is an expanded language where the cub forms the most basic information from two or three words, sounding almost like a real sentence. More awareness is gained, the baby likes to play and move around, curious of many things.

**The 20-30 gap is growth in height from 1,5m to stand above most people – more than 2m (while sitting)**. The cub starts forming real sentences, even if sometimes short. It ventures everywhere, curious of everything, learns a lot. From that moment on, it grows up much like a human child, with tenfold time to learn but borders in physical advancement – they can't understand something an older dragon would even if they tried. Over time, their fighting attributes – horns and claws, whatever spikes or gems placed on the tail and wings, grow too, **and at the age of hundred they are taught how to hunt to survive, having twice the height of a human if sitting on the ground already at the age of 70**.

**Teenage Stage:**

**A teenage dragon with age of 110, until reaching the age of 190, grows rapidly until it is thrice and then four times the size of a human (while sitting) and then the size of an adult dragon.** Teenagers are very irate, not always responsible, and more or less start objecting their parents' wishes and orders, taking initiative in their training and grinding their abilities to a deadly level. A teenage dragon becomes a bit distant, with the entire ordeal reading it for detachment from the parents and starting their own life. While at it, just like human teenagers, they have hormonal changes that ready the body into its full potential, the sexual drive being held off until one reach at least 160 years, preventing accidents such as a changed dragon chasing skirts as a mere 13 year old.

**Fully grown stage:**

**After reaching 190 years, Dragons still grow, because they are reptiles**. The oldest dragon recorded, reaching 1220 years, is a colossus in itself, it's ghostly type allowing it to control its life force, at this point an art that was mastered. It's sheer size almost doesn't allow it to fly, it's so giant, and it remembers far into the distant times before Nirvana. "_Ground trembles with the mightiest quakes as it passes above you, it's wings like an amethyst sky. It's head like an 300 year old dragon in itself, it covers everything and leaves nothing in its wake._"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks<strong>

I know this is only the twenty-fifth chapter and we've got so many stuff to pull out of my head onto virtual paper yet, but I absolutely love every single person that reviewed. I'm so glad you liked this story! So far we have 256 reviews, 108 favs and 109 follows – this crossed every boundary of my expectations, and even if I think I might have scared away some of you with all the gore, I know that I should always be happy. Plus, there won't be any more blood and insides, I can assure you :P

Anyway, you guys keep me in very high spirits, and I am thankful for your unreal pats on my back with all the fear of getting abandoned and laughed at, not being loved by my parents and the deaths of elderly members of my family :) People say internet friendships are not real, and I have to agree on a small part, but still – connecting to someone who could say he struggled through something similar and knows how it feels, to someone who does not but still wants to say it will be all right, someone who will copy you a joke you might like or just read as you anonymously throw your frustrations out… It helps.

For your interest, positive judgment and faithfulness:

Sincerely, thank you!

_~HeartGold12_


	29. Salvation

**Extreme trolling ahead! Thank you for reviews!**

* * *

><p>Settling the girl on the ground, he watched as she scrambled to her feet and started running towards the broken stick and a bunch of splinters. Gajeel sighed deeply, leaving the distracted girl to her own business as he focused on the mocking piece of purple crystal, taking on a fighting position and drawing his fist back.<p>

"_Iron Dragon's scales! Iron Dragon's club!"_

His arm fired forward like a piston, sailing through the crystal and allowing multiple cracks to bloom inside on out, the structure crashing with a nasty crunch under the doubled force of his blow.

Glad that his job was over and hoping the blonde Princess was still alive to thank him, he grunted in contentment and retreated the club, transforming it back into his arm, hiding the scales under his skin.

"G…Gajeel…" A whisper broke him out of his musings, and he turned around to find his girl teary eyed and staring at him from the ground with a shard in hand, no doubt gaining her attention with the ruckus he just made. She shakily got up on her feet, and started running toward him, tripping about and almost falling on her face when her leg got caught up in the wires littering the ground around.

Her voice was back to its normal self, as did her character, so he was instantly by her side, holding her to him carefully and preventing the unfortunate meeting to happen as he sat down on the ground carefully, and enveloped her in a hug.

Levy wasted no time and started sobbing immediately, burying her face in his chest as she mumbled hundreds of apologies.

"Gajeel, I wanted to hurt you.. It's.. I'm… Och God Gajeel, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry, Shrimp. What happened to you anyway?"

"Nirvana released some dark stuff and it came to the castle. It literally gobbled us up, and then Zero talked to us… But… Gajeel, you're hurt!"

The tail and wings disappeared and he smirked. "I don't see any wounds here, Shrimp."

"But!-"

"No buts! Don't worry about me, remember? A said that only you matter." His hands re-arranged themselves around her as did hers, holding her at an arm's length as he stared into her shining, teary, brown orbs with his own, warm gaze. "I'm just so glad that you're alright." It was true. He was just so glad, he could kiss her right here and there, and then some.

And as he realized the adventure seemed finally over, he just longed to go back home, to gather treasures and shower her with gifts, talk with her, read with her and protect her.

His Shrimp. His Levy.

He never suspected the sting In his back, followed by the most unnaturally wretched pain he'd ever experienced.

Gasping out loud, he gripped Levy's shoulders as her face twisted into an ugly smirk, right arm flexing before she ripped out the icy splinter embed into his shoulder with frozen fingers and threw it aside – the dragon's rabid gaze following as it bounced off the ground with a chime, then turning back to the bluenette.

"You… You…" He rasped, crying out in pain as ice started spreading from the wound in the direction of his heart, the organ beating rapidly in his ribcage as he twisted in the pain.

Levy's left arm holding him gently in place all the same.

"_Ooops, I missed."_ The girl chirped, tilting her head, and his eyes widened in shock. _"It was supposed to go in your heart, but well. Prolonged death is fine, too."_

"L-Levy…" Gajeel got out, eyes tearing up as he felt himself slowly freezing over. "W-What… did y-you-"

"_I killed you."_ The bluenette answered, smiling up at him.

"W-Why…"

"_Silly Gajeel."_ Levy answered back, holding his gaze firmly. _"I have not became good even for a second! It was all just bluffing… And good bluffing, at that!"_ She laughed, eyes closing in mirth, before once again staring at him, amused. _"You would have believed me anyway, fool. I just wanted the mighty dragon to let his guard down… And look, it worked so well!"_

Gajeel felt the tears go down and winced, breathing hard as her arms enveloped him gently and pressed his head to her chest.

"_Shhh, it will be over soon."_ Levy smiled, caressing his head as sweat started forming on his forehead. _"Remember, Gajeel… It's all your fault. It was you who abandoned me. It was you who made me as I am."_

She leaned down and kissed the dragon's forehead as he wheezed, ice floating in his bloodstream and creeping close to his heart.

"_Good night, Gajeel."_

Levy leaned back slightly, enveloping him in a tight embrace as she waited for the fluttering heartbeat to slow down, and finally stop.

She did not expect two hands gripping her shoulders to the point where it hurt, the man lifting his head with difficulty and staring her dead in the eyes.

His gaze was…

Different than before.

Guilty, pained, and very, very sad.

"_I'm… S-Sorry…"_

Levy's chest suddenly gave a throb of hurt and her face twisted in rage, as she hissed. _"Fool! You had a chance of a gentle passing, so stop moving! Don't apologize, either, it won't help!"_

Gajeel didn't hear her, the world being pulled in and out of focus before his eyes. His blood couldn't travel to his head… his heart was starting to freeze. The bluenette flinched as he cupped her cheek, and his chest ached at the wave of repulsion that oozed from her.

"_I… Never wanted… To hurt… Levy…"_

He was delirious with pain, and spasms started shaking his body, one by one.

"_I… Don't want… To leave… You…"_

His other hand found its way to her other cheek, and he approached her face with his own, resting his forehead against hers as she straightened in shock at the declaration. Her hand twitched as he gave a pained grunt, and continued on feebly, his breath slowly becoming desperate as an unsettling feeling shook him to the very core.

"_I… I… I will- I won't- leave… I will never- A-Argh!..."_

He faltered, eyes widening and irises turning into mere dots in his agony, but regained his bearings for the last moments, brushing his lips against Levy's, kissing the frozen girl.

The bluenette started trembling at the contact, shook to her very core just like he was. But before she could push him away, her lips responded, brushing back in a final kiss.

She pulled away soon after, Gajeel's head falling on the crook of her neck as warmth flooded him, lips parting in the last whisper.

"_Never… leave you… a… again… "_

And stilling completely, heart enveloped in an icy cage.

Levy's trembling worsened as her brown orbs slowly slid into the direction of the dying dragon, fingers touching her lips as something howled within her. She stared at him and he did not stare back, did not talk back, didn't even move anymore, any twitches halting as he seemed…

Dead.

"_Gajeel…_" She whispered, and it was like somebody gave her a slap to wake up, the dark take-over shaking and crashing down like a punched mirror.

* * *

><p>Her eyes filled with familiarity and Levy looked around in daze, only to once again settle on the body on top of her.<p>

"G-Gajeel?!" She squeaked, immediately touching the dragon to reassure herself that it wasn't a hallucination. Last moment she remembered, she was drowning… Have Gajeel saved her? Where was she, anyway? What about… Wendy?...

Only then her numb hands register the wrongness of the situation.

He was so _cold._

The worried call for the small dragon died on her lips as she bristled, panic overtaking her as she pushed at the dragon with all of her might, moving him off her body and crying out in shock as he collapsed on the frozen floor like a rag doll, eyes closed and face ashen, chest covered by a layer of ice.

NO! He wasn't… He _couldn't_ be… _Dead..._

"_NOO!" _The girl screamed, latching her hands on the dragon's neck and starting to feel around for his pulse, large tears slowly starting to brim in her eyes and splash on the ice, freezing over just as fast. W-What happened?! Why was he so…

Her palm stung and she jerked it away on instinct, eyes instantly zeroing on the similar red ice the covered his torso, widening slightly as her lips fell open and she gasped for air.

Was it her who hurt him?! Why did she have the feeling it was her who hurt him?!

"_WENDY!" _The bluenette screamed as she dug her fingers under his chin again, choking as she felt the tiniest pulse fluttering tiredly beneath her fingertips. It was going weaker every second though, she noted hysterically and her voice rose until it was so shrill, her throat hurt. "_WEENDYY! WENDY, HELP ME!"_

How she knew the dragoness could help her was beyond her, but as she howled, a small squeak of pain brought her attention to the reptile crawling slowly out from underneath a pile of rubble. Levy sobbed, face screwing up as Wendy emerged slowly from the wreckage of of metal and stone, staring at the girl and the wounded dragon in astonishment.

"W-Wendy, he's _d-dying…"_ She croaked out weakly, collapsing against the inanimate body of Gajeel as despair took over. "H-Help m-me… Och God, _please_ help meee…"

She heard Wendy take a shaky breath in as she regarded the unconscious man, and limp her way over quickly to collapse on the other side. Sobbing herself, she sniffed at the wound and stared at it, eyes filling with tears few seconds Later.

"_L-Levy, I c-can't! That's ice a-alchemy, it's too much for my m-magic…I'm… I'm so sorry… G-Gajeel-nii… I'm so sorry…"_

Wendy started crying harder, but she slowly stopped as she saw Levy slowly cease the hysterical wailing and look at the unconscious man in complete daze, tears still streaming down her cheeks as her eyes glazed over.

The girl felt a sob wreck her body, and croaked out softly. "_G-Gajeel…_" Before her body leaned forward, embracing the man and leaning her face on his cold chest. "N-No… Y-You_ can't… _I don't… I don't _know_… What is happening…" She choked out in despair, feeling his heart almost cease beating. He must have struggled for air by now.

And she couldn't help him at all.

Her hands started shaking violently as she suddenly remembered something, eyes widening as a glimmer of hope swelled – delicate and tiny and ready to be squished violently with so little time she now had. If she'd only thought of this sooner…

But if Wendy said that she was not enough with such power she possessed…

"Wendy, do it!" Levy cried out suddenly, jerking back and staring at the young dragon pleadingly. "Wendy, now! Quick!"

"B-but-"

"_JUST DO IT!"_ The bluenette screamed, and Wendy flinched, before gritting her teeth and settling her hands on the dragon's chest obediently. They had to try, anyway. Gathering every bit of her magical power, she felt her paws burn at the greatest healing force she possessed, the ice starting to melt as soon as the warmth touched it… But not fast enough. She felt his heartbeat accelerate slightly, and her jaws started hurting with the pressure as she started trying even harder.

Levy wiped her tears hastily, hair floating around her face from the holy force radiating in a circle around of them, and raised her hands up, concentrating. She felt something in her gut and crashed the appendages on Gajeel's heart, yelping in pain as she felt like somebody just shocked her with thunder, leaning forward as she struggled to give it her all in saving Gajeel's life.

Wendy stared at her in shock as the holy force changed around them, with shadows dancing on their alit faces, hair whipping madly about and tears shattering in the magical impact as soon as they came. A bloody puddle formed around the dragon's body as the cold death was pushed back, and she vaguely started hearing his heart beating rapidly as the wound retreated until it's very roots, until ice completely disappeared from his person.

They collapsed on the man, panting and crying from fear and fatigue, but as Wendy looked at the older girl in confusion and awe, she spotted her passed out firmly, last tears sliding down her cheeks to fall on the warming up chest of her partner as she was slumped down on his body.

Wendy felt like crying all over again, and proceeded to do just that, starting a new set of happy waterworks until she remembered the things that happened after the wave – something she remembered, unlike the unconscious woman nearby.

When Gajeel knocked her out, she had a dream. A dream she often had, where Grandine scolded her for worrying about her and doubting her capability in combat. It ended with her being reassured Grandine would make it no matter what… And it snapped her out of the trance.

But now she focused on a very important piece of information zero shared with her, and looking up at the still crimson moon, confirmed her new worries.

The dragon changed quickly, emerging as her ruffled up, human self, leaving the unconscious duo as she knew they would be safe, sensing the magic around and setting out on her new task.

There was a fifth Lacryma. Unprotected, invisible until the very end, the Dragon Pearl of the ancient dragon, still readying the energy behind everyone's back.

She had to destroy it. And the final deadline was approaching rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Runs away from her faithful fans shooting at her*<strong>

_~HeartGold12_


	30. The Ulitmate, Jupiter

Wendy ran, breathing harshly as she tripped over the rubble leading to the crack In Nirvana, gritting her teeth as there was far too little room to transform into a dragon. Keeping herself between the two forms would be disastrous for her magic, and even if she knew she had to keep up much to possess the strength, the inability to move faster had her fuming.

Feet stopping before the expanse of void before her, she closed eyes and concentrated, before taking a deep breath in, and following the trail of magic, confidently jumping into the crack.

Her heartbeat quickened up at the amazing feeling that freefalling brought with itself, and she grinned, despite the situation.

But something yanking her back had her eyes snapping open in utter confusion.

"W-What are you doing?" Came a shrill voice above her, and the girl turned her large, confused eyes on a white feline who stared back with equal, if not even more, shock.

"I need to…" Wendy begun, fidgeting slightly under the chiding gaze of the small feline, before a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait! You're… You've got wings!"

"Yes, and you don't, but that did not stop you from attempting to kill yourself! What were you thinking?! I'm not having anyone suicide after it's finally over!"

"But it's not!" Wendy cried out. "And you have wings, so help me!"

"What… What do you mean it's not?" Charle asked, astonished, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'll explain! Just fly down in the meantime!"

"A… Alright!" The white feline agreed, taking a hard swipe at the air and plummeting down.

They flied rapidly, Wendy at one point shouting to turn and soar into one of the floors, Charle listening to the girl with wide eyes as she explained they were getting closer to the fifth larcyma – the original gem of Dracolich, his Dragon Pearl, used to power the Nirvana/Jupiter mechanisms and by now most likely finishing the prolonged completion of the shattering beam.

And they had to get there, fast, to stop it, before it had enough power to affect and crush the barrier.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt groggy. Groggy and nauseous, like she just drank some of the stuff Natsu absorbed without problem.<p>

…And if she could dwell deeper into her miserable state, it would be also completely weak… Not as groggy, but as if she would touch something, she would shatter.

Something was shaking her roughly and a sob escaped her as her leg throbbed in response, giving a sigh of relief as the exact moment, she quakes inflicted on her elderly frame vanished.

Warmth flooded her senses, raindrops falling on her face and making her scrunch up along the few wrinkles on her face. But all that mattered was the warm feeling. Yes, only it. Even if it didn't seem to be raining…

For a moment, a flash made its way across her closed lids and she inwardly complained. The warmth, the warmth… But suddenly, some rain and thunder is breaking her moments of peace and-

Her head was tilted back and Lucy cut herself off, angrily protesting at the restraining motion, before something made its way into her throat and she choked, trying to make it get out of her as it settled close to the windpipe.

Unfortunately, head still tilted back and body too weak to move her arms, she couldn't do anything against the choking item, letting it slowly slide down her twitching throat as tears of hurt escaped the corners of her eyes.

And then, it seemed as if she snapped back into consciousness.

Right into Natsu's anxious, teary face.

The blonde blinked once with her big, brown eyes. Twice. After the third time, her lips parted in a weak whisper. "…Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes widened uncharacteristically, before his face split into a relieved grin. "Lucy! Luce…" The blonde squeaked as the pink haired man practically wrapped himself around her, head buried in her neck. "…I thought you… died on me…"

His voice was muffled, but their proximity allowed her to hear him and her eyes couldn't help but glisten with tears, face softening into a gorgeous smile. "Natsu… You…"

She was shushed by a hand clamping roughly on her face as the dragon straightened and looked her in the eyes, a blush of embarrassment blooming on his cheeks.

Lucy laughed at the expression, laughed for the first time in what she felt was forever. And then her face lost its happiness, because her voice didn't sound like her own. It belonged to someone older. A lady. Person of authority Lucy did not possess.

Self consciousness washed over her and the blonde opened her mouth to bite her lip, but restrained herself. Ladies did not do such things.

"Natsu…" She asked, embarrassed. "Do I look… Ugly now?"

Her answer was the replacement of Natsu's blush by his paleness. This seemed like an accurate enough answer, for her.

"So… I look like an ugly old hag with floppy boobs, right?" She wondered aloud, making the dragon gasp and finally regain his bearings. As Natsu finally drew a breath in and opened his mouth to object, she burst into fits of laughter, further catching the man off-guard.

"Ahaha… Haha! I'm a super ugly white haired old lady in destroyed outfit who looks like she just gave her grandson a hug! And… floppy… boobs… Ahaha!~" She laughed, covering her mouth as she tried to suppress her happiness.

It wasn't only the imagination that had her wanting to roll around despite the broken leg, however. Natsu was next to her. Zero was seemingly defeated. Everything was finally alright.

As her mirth was finally reduced into bubbling happiness in her gut and a wide – albeit shy – smile on her face, she managed to blink down the tears of hilarity and focus on her pink dragon – tilting her head in curiosity as she took in the seriousness of his expression.

Natsu regarded her closely, before giving a tired sigh and shaking his head, his opinion escaping him loud and clear, as if he was trying to make her remember it.

"You're not ugly, Luce. You're fucking beautiful."

It was Lucy's turn to be speechless. Her eyelids moved up slowly to expose her brown orbs as they bored into the normally dark, golden orbs of her friend, and her hand slowly dropped from her face as she drew in a shaky breath.

"N-Natsu?..."

The unspoken question hung in the air, and Natsu allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards as he explained.

"You're not that old, weirdo." Somehow, the nickname sounded as soft and gentle as if he called her 'dear'. "You look about fifty to me. Your hair in not that white, either. It's getting silver everywhere, but so far, it looks like shimmering, light gold. You don't have that many wrinkles because you haven't had the time to overuse your skin." He grinned at her dumbfound expression. "You still have your shape. And your eyes are always the same, brown like sugar and just as sweet."

Lucy's eyes watered and Natsu grinned, eyes squinting from his happiness. "You're Luce, not some old hag. You always will."

If he might have had something else to say he wouldn't be able to, because in that exact moment Lucy threw herself at him and gave him a very heartfelt hug, pressing him so tightly to her bosom that he cried out in suffocation. Tilting his head to the right and gasping for breath, the pink haired man huffed and smiled, letting the blonde mumble between the inevitable tears as she pressed her forehead to the back of his head.

"N-N-Natsu… I… You… You're the best… T-The kindest… Nobody ever… Och _G-god, _N-Natsu…"

In her emotional overload, she managed to pull him in so far that his balance went off, and they were both send sprawled on the ground, his hands flying around wildly for some kind of support before he dealt her damage, finally finding support in her thigh to tear himself away and hover above her.

Her broken thigh.

Lucy cried out in shock at the pressure, unwinding her arms from the dragon's neck as she closed her eyes tightly and braced for the onslaught of pain that was bound to explode on the spot… And winced in confusion when it didn't. Shocked for yet another time in the few minutes she spend with Natsu, her hands flew to the spot, searching for the wound.

She found none. Only the bloodied cut in the dress hinted something happened at all and she haven't imagined it.

"What?... The blonde murmured, running her fingertips over the delicate expanse of skin. "How?..."

"Och." Natsu mumbled. "So now's time."

"Time for what?" The blonde questioned, eyes wide as the pink haired man once again went from cheery to serious and… guilty?

"Um…" He swallowed, giving an experimental cough as he looked at her, a bit of fear showing in the depths of his eyes. "Just… Promise you won't be angry and won't interrupt… Alright?"

"Angry?" Now it was Lucy's turn to feel a bit of fear. What did Natsu _do_?

"O-Okay. I'll… explain. S-So, when I battled Zero, I saw you laying here all beat up, and _stuff_, and… And ran here to help you as soon as I kicked his ass, and, and stuff… And you were… Luce, you looked… kinda… Dead. So I had a panic attack, but suddenly I heard your heartbeat, and I was so relieved! But then, you were… old. I thought we won't make it, and… And…"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out, dread twisting in her stomach,

"I… I gave you… My Dragon Pearl."

* * *

><p>Wendy sprinted as fast as she could, Charle secured in her hands as the feline gasped from exhaustion. Almost there! The feeling of dread creeping up the back of her neck was strong, she knew she had very little time. Even Charle had her limits, and the sudden revelation had them stopping for quite a while, trying to get out from some rubble-filled pit.<p>

Finally, The small dragon saw her destination – a large orb floating in the air, scarlet – unlike the purple crystal she guarded. It was definitely the Pearl, and she offered a tired smile as she halted before the gem.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, both of them regarded the crystal in its glory.

"Woah, It's the first time I've actually seen one!" Wendy panted, wiping sweat off her tiny brows.

"Don't talk!" Charle mumbled. "Save your energy."

The tiny girl nodded, settling Charle down on the ground, where the cat proceeded to stand up and run up to the wall of the chamber. "Ready?"

"I guess!" Wendy called back, breathing harshly through her nose, and raising her hands in the air.

"_Sky Dragons…"_

The crystal flashed suddenly, making the entire chamber red, and Wendy spluttered, losing control as the ground quaked violently. '_No!_' She wanted to shout, but it was muffled. The crystal shined even brighter as she fought to steady herself, choking on the magical power, and partially exploded as she finally stood her ground and unleashed her roar.

Partially.

Wendy gasped for air, once again raising her hands in the air – intent on finishing what she started, but a hard grip on the crook on her neck had her ducking away from a mad onslaught of energy, zapping at everything in its wake, touching the surroundings with dozens of delicate tendrils, letting out loud, scary zaps.

"_Charle!"_ She shouted over the noise in fear as the cat pulled her further and further away. _"Set me down immediately, please!"_

"_You won't do a lot while being dead!" _The cat replied, and she looked over her shoulder with a hurt expression, only to meet Charle's own face, twisted with guilt. _"Sorry!"_

"_B-But that means…"_ Wendy mumbled, eyes widening as the machine lurched violently. _"I-It's…"_

"_I'm sorry."_ Charle repeated softly, but the little dragoness didn't hear her, staring blankly ahead and then erupting into soft sobs.

* * *

><p>"You… <em>What<em>?"

"Look, Lucy! You passed out for few minutes but then you started backtracking on age and your wounds healed!" Natsu tried to reassure her in a rush, panicking. "Don't be angry! Please, Lucy, forgive me, but you really needed some magical power and it helped! I totally recharged it and you hang on just right; we can make it to the barrier and-"

"_Idiot!_" Lucy cried out and Natsu flinched, inching away slightly.

"But Luce, without it, you-"

His words halted as tears once again pooled in the blonde's eyes, easily running down the tracks they estabilished. "Lu… cy?"

"Natsu, you idiot…" the summoner sobbed. "That was… You bound yourself to me just to save me… That's… That's not _fair_!"

Natsu was speechless. "_Fair_?... Lucy, Luce, what in the world are you talking about?"

The blonde shook her head, covering her face with her palms. "N-Natsu, don't joke! You just dedicated your life to me! You won't ever have a wife because of me! You… I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?!" Natsu gasped, again by her side as he noticed she wasn't angry at him, just at… _herself_? Gripping her shoulders tightly, he shook her a bit. "Luce, what are you talking about? I don't understand _and_ I don't care about a family! _You're _my family Luce, and you are the only girl I would ever _consider_ giving the Pearl to-"

Suddenly, the ground shook violently and he gasped, pressing his partner to himself as cracks spilled onto the spiky clearing. Sloppily gathering the lady up, he got up amidst the quakes and looked around uncertainly – head snapping up as the moonlight regained its blank color, much like the disk itself and the sky around it. His eyes widened as the crimson cloud swirled, irises as mere dots as he followed them with his gaze, sailing toward the side of the castle nearby, purple light slowly overtaking the sky.

"_N-Natsu, what is going on?!"_ Lucy shrieked into his ear, a roar of power rolling around them, muting everything.

Natsu knew she wouldn't hear his answer. He himself did not want to know it.

But he had to see it, to make sure.

Crouching, he ignored the tugging on his hair as Lucy's lips moved rapidly, instead shooting out and running on a particular pillar, climbing his way up to the wall surrounding the clearing where the tip touched the rock – dragon scales replacing the ripped sandals as he sprinted their way on the roof of the machine. They found themselves in a city, but he paid the old buildings no mind, simply making his way out of the maze and stopping at the very border of Nirvana, Grand Jupiter below him.

Fully. Loaded.

Long arches made from magic danced over the shiny, patterned surface, a miniscule, purple sun blooming at the tip of the great canon as it stood there, ready to destroy. The blonde shook violently before yanking herself out of his grasp, reaching out towards her castle as it rested on the horizon - a mere speck, surrounded by gentle, serene silence.

Before Lucy could mouth even one word, Natsu was on her back, pinning her to the ground – blinding light erupting around them as the canon fired.

* * *

><p>The beam sailed silently towards its target, creeping close as an angel of death – sandstorm following it slowly as it moved everything, burning the air and infecting the earth with its power. lacryma sprouted from the ground and reflected it's might, prism rainbows sailing around like otherworldly beings, existing only to witness it's ultimate power.<p>

It sailed forward in the great parade, and it seemed like an eternity has passed in its monochrome world, even if it was only few seconds.

And then, the angel outstretched it's delicate hands and embraced the castle.

The sky shattered under the pulsing power, a roar echoing for seemingly forever with the likeness of some greater entity…

_Dying_.

* * *

><p>The explosion almost busted their eardrums, but they both stayed silent, shakily standing up and almost not finding the energy to do so. They watched, breathless and terrified, as a bubble materialized around the hurricane of dust, fragile as it gleamed softly.<p>

Then, it cracked like an eggshell, and shattered.

"_NOOOOO!..._" The blonde screamed, falling to her knees as she watched patches of the cracked barrier fall into the abyss around the not-castle - hysteria quickly soaking every word as the knowledge that everything she knew was _gone_, just like herself, did not yet take over. "_NO! NO! Natsu, NATSU! T-This can't… This can't be! This isn't happening!_ _Natsu, help me! NATSU, PLEASE, HELP ME!"_

The dragon just stood next to her, never in his life more devoid of emotion, head ringing loudly and painfully as he watched the salvation disintegrate before his eyes.

Lucy collapsed in a heap next to him and wailed for help, curling into a fetal position, yet he couldn't move. He couldn't move. Everything was gone. They lost. He ultimately failed to do the task he performed with his father since he could fly, and then himself.

He failed to protect his Luce.

The blonde stopped wailing and stared ahead blankly, hands that ripped at her hair relaxing as she uncoiled and rested down numbly. The truth hit her like a tidal wave, shattering her, stripping of emotions. She felt so tired. She just wanted everything to end.

"Natsu, I beg you… help me…" She pleaded one last time, vision clouded with tears as the dripped down endlessly. "Kill… me…"

The dragon twitched, seeing his vision change to stare at his partner, not quite feeling his neck move. He searched around for his voice box, for his heart, for any particle of his body, but the numbness seemed overwhelming. Finally his voice rang in his ears, but the words that escaped him were not the ones he wanted.

"_Ultimate loyalty."_

Lucy moved her head to the right, meeting his empty gaze with her own.

"_Ultimate loyalty. Irreverent of his own life or death, is the one considered ultimately devoted. One must care for the wishes of his chosen person, no matter how insignificant, more than one's own vital needs. One must understand the importance of the case and submit himself completely to his task, for it is his path in life. One cannot ever allow harm on one's chosen person. The chosen person's life being lost on one's duty is the ultimate shame and woe. Remember that, Salamander Natsu."_

Eyes hardening, he finally felt it. Not everything was lost yet. He had to save what he could.

Walking over to the blonde, he allowed his legs to give out and collapse next to her. "Lucy, you pleaded me to abandon those rules and not to be only your guard, but your friend. Ignir approved of it."

Receiving only a blank stare in response, he leaned in and gathered the woman into his lap, processing to stroke her hair gently.

"However, now I will only act as a guard, even if I am to ask you something unforgiveable."

"It's hopeless." Lucy breathed out. "Kill me."

"Lucy, could you please… mate with me?"

That had her doll eyes staring into his, entire body twisting to face him. The lack of emotion in his eyes worried him, but her mouth tightened into a thin line just a moment later.

"No. I already told you it's not fair that you sacrificed your pearl to me. You are a fire, Natsu. You need air. Freedom. A real family. Why don't you just let me die and take it back to live your own life?"

"I cannot let you die." Was his whispered answer.

More tears threatened to fall from the blonde's eyes, but she gritted her teeth and fought to keep them back. "_Natsu!_ Then I, your milady, Lucy Heartfillia, officially end your binding to me! You're not my goddamn guardian anymore, so stop.. acting… like-"

Words struck in her throat and her mouth opened wide as in that moment the dragon coiled himself around her, sobs shaking his body as he began to cry just as hard as she did before. Tears spilled over as she numbly embraced the dragon, chin trembling. "Natsu?"

"Luce! Lucy, please, let me help you!" He cried out, trembling in what she was shocked to discover as fear. "Screw the castle! I don't care about it! I just want you to be happy!"

"But-"

"No buts." He rasped out, staring her dead in the eyes. "You were like a caged bird all the time. Living with impossible dreams, day in, day out, for a hundred years." He rumbled and Lucy titled her head to make him stop, but he grabbed her chin and pulled back her gaze. "I always wanted you to live a whole bunch of adventures you read about from books. I wanted you to be able to travel around with me and see all sorts of things, meet all sorts of people, do everything you were denied."

"Nats-"

"Please, listen to me!" Natsu rumbled fiercely, holding the trembling woman close. "Just consider it! I never wanted a relationship in my life- you were everything I needed!" He cried out to the shocked girl. "I can't lose you! We still have a bit of time! So please, let me help you. Let me save you and change your life. And if you'll ever change your mind about me I… I will…"

A silence, thick with emotion, ensued, before Natsu finished, pressing his face in the crook of her neck.

"I will even let you break my heart…"

They maintained eye contact, Natsu trembling as his feelings were laid out bare before the dearest person to him, Lucy trying to absorb everything he told her as her face warmed up, not even feeling the tears anymore they dropped so frequently. She sobbed, and shook her head softly, reaching out feebly to touch the man's face as he looked at her, heart momentarily shattered.

"I would never… break your heart, idiot." She finally choked out, and the pink haired man's eyes widened. "I… I love you, silly. I… Always did, I'm so sorry I acted… I thought…"

"Luce, you fucking weirdo." The dragon choked out, pressing his cheek against hers, tightening his hold on her waist. "Don't think too much."

"Y-Yeah…" The blonde agreed, cheeks warming up as she smiled faintly. "S-So, is everything… All right? Are you not changing your mind?"

"Not at all." Natsu chook his head, his cheeks also heating up as he became embarrassed. "I, uch… We should probably hurry up."

Lucy untangled her hands from the man's back and covered herself up, feeling very self conscious. "O-Och god, I'm a cougar!"

Natsu barked a laugh, before the light of his transformation enveloped his body. "Let's see about that…" And emerging just as old as she was – a powerful, mighty man, leering down on her with a grin.

"H-How did you do that?" Lucy squeaked, feeling his hands awkwardly start unbuttoning her dress.

"Well, we can only transform into one look that is us, but we can alter our age. We just don't like doing it." Natsu answered easily, hugging the woman close. "C'mon Luce. Let's get you back."

* * *

><p><strong>So, about one more chapter and the arc will be officially over! Next time – The long epilogue! Review and say if you liked the emotions and action in this chapter, I'm hoping that you also enjoyed the length being around 4000 words! :D<strong>

**Also, if you'll look closely, you'll see I made a cover for the fic. It's total crap and I don't really like it, But it's experimenting. Also, on my deviantart – HeartGold12, I made a picture of the Dragon Gajeel in some crappy background! I'm open for comments on that topic, too!**

~HeartGold12 **I'm so proud of myself! :D**


	31. Epilogue! Kissing Better

**Here is it, the long awaited update! :D Forgive me for so many lines…**

* * *

><p>Levy spend some time in the void, it's gentle hum of power soothing and reassuring her mind. It held her like chains of silk, carefully, making sure she would be resting until she was completely ready to awaken.<p>

And she did - when a delicate, pink petal landed squarely on her small nose.

The nose scrunched up immediately, brown orbs sliding open slowly but closing immediately after, tearing up at the pain of being unused to the blinding light - seeping in from a traitorous window located near her head. Her head was ringing, her fingers twitched and there seemed to be a gaping hole in place of her stomach that started torturing her the moment she realized where she was - or more precisely, the place her body was located that otherwise she held no information of.

But she knew one thing.

There was the bedroom again.

She rose from the bed as soon as she was able to see it again, the world blurring and flashing in her eyes as she rapidly twisted her head fearfully- _Where was Gajeel?_

…_Was it all just a dream? _

Were the happenings she witnessed just a particle of her tired mind? She collapsed on a carpet similar to the one in her dream, when she woke up after she healed the Iron Dragon. No, did she actually _just_ woke up? Everything seemed so familiar, but was definitely new… And she wasn't dressed in bloodied, sweaty clothes, but a snowy nightgown that fell to her knees. And there were bandages secured on her palms, she realized, eyes widening even more despite the sting. It was so bright! Even someone who was used to the sunlight would squint…

She had to make sure. If she'll look out of the window, there should be a glimpse of the gardens she would see from there. Gajeel in there, resting in the sun!

A sob escaped her body as she stumbled back on her feet, only to crumble to the ground again. Yet she was persistent. She crawled her way to the source of the light and tried again to stand on her feet – the action giving her a close and intimate contact with the chair before her. A jolt went from the smashed tip of her elbow, up to her feet and she bristled, waiting a minute before climbing up on the cool, sturdy oak.

She lost so much time on just getting her jelly limbs to work, she almost fell out of the window in her haste to prove the group's adventures to be only a terrible nightmare.

But what she saw halted any more thoughts in her head, leaving only the deepest feeling of shock and awe she experienced in her entire_ life_.

A meadow.

White, red, pink and yellow meadow in full bloom stretching from one horizon to the other, small turquoise lakes and silver-green copses dotting it as fluffy clouds and petals flew overhead. Wind pulled her hair to dance over her face as she regarded the view, and her eyes widened at the feeling she experienced so far only once... Once, right?... But loved every second of it.

They were _flying. _

The meadow was flying and the building she rested in was flying too.

And with the knowledge, the horizon crept close, and suddenly she was staring at a floating island.

"_Am I… Am I in paradise?"_ She breathed out in the rustling wind, locks of her hair dancing in the corners of her vision, lapis lazuli in the sun. The question seemed appropriate. Maybe you felt pain after death, just like anger or sadness? If you were, she could be firmly placed on the cloud nine by now…

"Seems like it. But you're most definitely alive."

Levy twitched at the all too familiar voice, tuned out by the wind yet without doubt belonging to the person she wanted to see now the most, the rumbling quality instantly making her face screw up and tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Before she could even pull her head back into the room, a pair of strong arms was already wrapped around her waist and brought her against a hard chest. She twisted around, tears ready to slide down her cheeks as she saw Gajeel grinning down at her, bandaged up from the neck to the loose trousers and maybe even further, looking at her in relief and seeming very alive and well.

His face lost its happiness as he saw the starting waterworks, palms moving to sloppily wipe the heavy drops away as she instantly clung to him, arms and legs wrapped around his torso in a koala hold.

It might have lasted only for few seconds if he hadn't sat down on the board, oak chair, but he did, and he quickly gave up on trying to cheer her up – the action seemingly impossible in itself- and held her close, letting Levy cry it all out with a confused frown.

And cry she did. Mumbling incoherently, the bluenette tried to submerge herself in the dragon's embrace, setting loose all of the terror and worry that have _really happened_ in a rain of teardrops, soaking up the soft bandages. Gajeel could only stare, carefully setting his bubbling happiness a bit deeper in his existence so it wouldn't mock them, and cursed all of the warnings and orders on his battered state - shifting into his true form and ripping the cotton apart, exposing the scar at the base of his left wing. Wrapping up the emotionally overloaded girl in his wings and arms and even _tail_, he shielded her from everything and everyone as her emotions poured through the busted defenses.

They stayed like that for a while, his snout coming to rest in the crook of her neck, muscles twitching at the hard texture as a giggle briefly broke the sobs wrecking her body.

Few minutes – or maybe they were hours? – passed by, slowly.

* * *

><p>"You alright now?" He breathed into her ear after what seemed like forever, a single stare confirming the question. The tears finally ran out, and she was too tired to even reply.<p>

"My stomach _hurts._" She breathed out faintly.

Gajeel's chest rumbled, and suddenly, a delicate plate with a small mountain of rice, sauce and meat on top, appeared right before her nose, it's heavy aroma making Levy's orbs widen and mouth salivate rabidly. She hadn't eaten in seemingly _forever._

Tugging Levy up with his tail, Gajeel watched as the girl twitched with renewed vigor. Grabbing a spoon as it escaped his personal dimension, the bluenette wasted no time in submerging the silverware into the drenched rice, gulping the entire thing without a second thought and digging in further, the dragon's eyes widening slightly at the appetite.

It was only when he growled to get her attention she realized she overdid it and almost heaved back up, and he sighed, rearranging her again as she curled up on his belly, ordering her to lay down gently and wait until the nausea will pass.

He'll explain everything to her, soon. For now, he was glad of her presence and well-being, a small smile twisting the corners of his reptilian mouth up a little bit.

* * *

><p>Levy smiled softly at the restless set of scarlet eyes hovering above her, and stretched carefully, feeling sort of blue as she appreciated the painlessness of her belly.<p>

Then her face turned a bit more serious as she crawled up and reached out to the startled dragon, brushing the tips of her fingers over his nose and making him bend down to her eye level. Now, completely content with herself, she wanted some answers.

"Gajeel?"

"Hn?" The large beast replied, eyes searching for something in hers.

"W-Where are we? If it's not paradise, and _definitely_ not Ehb-"

"I know." Gajeel sighed, seemingly realizing his cue. "It's Nirvana."

"O-och, I-" Levy's eyes bulged out, mouth falling open as she sucked in a breath sharply. "What?!"

"Don't be surprised, little." The dragon mumbled a bit unhappily. "Everything can change, especially since you were in a coma for a _month_."

"_WHAT?!"_

"…Grandine had to replenish your energy so you wouldn't die out of thirst and hunger. You had us worried, really…"

"B-But who is Grandine- N-No, no, wait, I think… I remember… Wendy's mother, right?"

Just as she said it, a tall woman gently pushed the door open and peeked in, pink hair steaming down from her clutches as it escaped the bandages wrapped around the crown of her head.

"Och, so you know me?"

Gajeel froze, eyes widening at being caught disobeying the woman as their gazes met and hers turned into a scowl, but then she seemingly restrained herself and smiled again. She was astonishingly beautiful, and looked almost unusually young. Or was it the perfection she was gently sculptured from? Either way, a grin split out on her face as she quickly made her way over, fisting her hand around another chair located under the wall and pulling it to the two, sitting on it reversed style and leaning her face on her arms, supported by the smooth, slippery surface.

"I was intent on giving you another energy session." She hummed, straight to the point, catching the surprised stare of the human girl. "You must be starving to death."

"I fed her already." Gajeel grunted in reply, but at that, she just pursed her lips together, eyes twinkling in anger.

"Shut up, you!" Grandine pointed an accusing finger at the dragon, surprising the unaware bluenette. "What did I tell you about changing?! If you want your back splitting open, no worries, but don't you dare to mess up _my_ work!" Her long legs, clad in very tight white pants started shaking as the tip of her foot tapped on the ground angrily.

Pulling her gaze away from the delicate, white shirt loosely clinging to the fuming woman's shoulders, Levy eyes the beast around her fearfully. "_T-Tear open?_ Gajeel, you're sill hurt?"

The dragon rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Of course it is!" She huffed, crossing her arms on her small chest. From surprise to shock, an array of emotions quickly swished in her chest, finally settling as worry as she started wriggling in the constricting appendage and attempting to climb on the scaled body; trying to locate the wound on him. Biting her lip, she bent over the crook of his neck, but in the next second she felt like somebody threw her on a bubble- that slowly shrank- until she was placed directly above the man's scowling face, sprawled on top of his very naked chest.

Heat creeping up their cheeks and ears, they immediately looked away from each other, embarrassed, but it still didn't stop them from registering how close the unnatural fall had them sticking to each other. Levy came to realize that her small palms were splayed on the Dragon's very firm, muscular chest, grazing the muscles with the pads of her fingers and making them twitch and rearrange at the ticklish sensation. While the dragon's hands found themselves at her hips, fingers easily submerging in the baby soft skin.

They tore away from each other from the sudden, intimate pose, Gajeel pulling Levy up with haste that had one of the straps sliding down her shoulder and sitting them on the bed, where they remained stiff and seemingly innocent.

Actually, Gajeel wouldn't mind holding her a bit longer. It's just, under the surprise, the smirk was evident on Grandine's face and like hell he going to let her tease him.

Especially that the info would eventually get to his father, wherever the damn bastard was.

The woman watched as they couched and hummed respectively, legs swinging to her left as she stood up again and made her way to the young girl. Bending forward and sparing a glance on Gajeel's back as she crouched before the bluenette, she enveloped Levy's face with her long fingers and started checking her eyes for signs of any remaining unconsciousness. "So, you filled her in?"

"Nirvana, coma for a month, yeah." Gajeels answer was a little bit strained, but also seemingly relieved.

"Does she know that Natsu and Lucy are mated?"

A soft squeak informed her that Levy haven't known. Twisting Levy's head to the sides and massaging her pulse points, she ignored the bout of questions that immediately followed, instead leaning away and staring out of the window.

"…b-but what does mating m-mean… …a-as in animal m-mat-"

"Hold your horses, now." She told Levy sternly without pulling her gaze away. "It's noon. If you'll get some decent clothes now, you'll meet her at lunch and she'll told you about everything herself."

"And I about the rest." Gajeel grunted, standing up as Grandine did so, too, following her to the door.

"Exactly." She gave him a teasing smile that had the man bristling, but then, her face softened. "Take care, for now. My further aid seems to be unneeded, unless you'll decide to get that shoulder into splinters again."

And with that, she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her back.

There was a while of awkward silence.

"Um…"

"W-Well…"

"The scar's on my left shoulder, if you're concerned."

Levy sucked in a faint breath, heartbeat accelerating fast as she spotted the sharp line running across the eternity of his shoulder from across the rom. Yes, there was a scar. Getting up shakily, she padded her way behind of him, shyly reaching out touch it with the tip of her finger.

"D-Does it hurt?"

"Not really." The Dragon replied. Of course, it stung like a bitch. But his borders in feeling pain were greatly changed after the events of last month. Compared to the steady agony stinging at his heart, this was a speck he brushed off the face of his consciousness.

So he was fine, really. Just had to look out so he wouldn't open himself and tear the new, yet soft replacements on his natural armor.

"T-Thank god."

They remained in one place, not frozen but lacking the intention of moving away, small fingers caressing the normal skin surrounding the wound. Levy's words halted on her tongue. She… She wanted to know why every time she looked at it, there was a feeling similar to guilt in her chest. Why did she want to ask him if… If it was her that hurt him. She felt like there was an oncoming Déjà Vu.

Yet all she could do was to give a sheepish giggle and mumble "Don't change like that out of sudden…"

"…Sorry." Was that a blush she saw creeping on his neck? It was hard to see it with that lovely mane of thick, black hair, really, but she was pretty certain… But… who wouldn't, anyway? Dejected, she lowered her gaze.

Gajeel had to restrain himself from purring at the pleasant feeling. He didn't let other people touch him, other than in fights and patching up after the fights. The pressure and tickle her fingers left on his back felt really, really nice. Who knew touch could feel so good? He eagerly awaited the bluenette to do something typical, like start tracing his back with those small, evil digits. Now _that _would feel good…

His eyes, shut from the anticipation snapped open and dilated when he felt her lips touch gently to the scarred flesh. Almost leaping away, heart caught in his throat as it flailed, he regarded her breathlessly as she blinked in confusion, neck still craned to reach the exact spot she has… She has…

"W-What the fuck did you do?" He stuttered, arm bending in weird angles as he attempted to touch the spot where her soft lips…

Levy tilted her head cutely. "I kissed it better?"

The dragon froze at the ridiculous statement, arm still bent awkwardly. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Och, you don't know?" The bluenette asked like there was something obvious that he missed. "Wait, I'll explain right away! Humans believe that if you'll give a wound a kiss, it'll heal faster and better!"

Gajeel gaped at Levy, and she blushed, sounding sheepish. "I thought you heard about it?"

"I didn't."

She fidgeted, looking down at her bare feet. "Well… There. All better. I… I think I'll go and change now."

That gave her a pause. "Um… Gajeel?"

"What?" The dragon asked, slowly sliding down into a sitting position as he rested his head on the wooden door.

"Clothes?"

"Coming right away, Shrimp. And… Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you will review it separately for the Gale content. And no, no love confessions, because we have an entire arc coming! But they will definitely act more openly with each other, don't worry!<strong>

_~HeartGold12_


	32. Epilogue! Flying Islands and Funerals

**Epilogue part 2! I still hope you will review them separately! ^^**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes, this was written in a bit of a rush. But don't worry, I hope it's not as bad as you think!**

* * *

><p>By the time Levy emerged from the bathroom in a delicate, yellow dress, the atmosphere cooled down a bit, and they even shared small smiles(or a very small smile in Gajeel's case) as they exited the room and went down with a very narrow set of stairs, the bluenette tripping occasionally as her gaze was glued to the breathtaking view behind an occasional window. The journey took them a whole ten minutes and she briefly wondered how in the world will Lucy navigate in this place – but then again, she had a dragon who could give her an easy lift up.<p>

And hers could, as well. He was just hurt.

After some time, the staircase ended with a large oak door that led to the main hall, the spacious room half open to the world and bathed in the warm sunlight. The walls had designs to them, she noted, mostly dragons and latin phrases of protection and preventing theft. And they were all just so beautiful.

She was startled as a large hand clamped down on her shoulder, and met Gajeel's gaze with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to the dining hall and the throne room. But we're supposed to go outside."

"We are?" Levy gasped, eyes widening before they shimmered with joy that lit up her entire weary face. "That's great!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

Tightening her hands around the Dragon's elbow, she quickened her peace and gasped as they moved past two large dragon statues that blocked the view with their marble bodies. They emerged on a white staircase and walked down into a large marble circle with a fountain in the centre, then past it and into the meadow.

Levy tried to absorb the view around herself and engrave it into her eyes. The walk was not difficult at all. There were no spiders or bugs between the greenery, no thorns, and the flowers had the exact height where she could walk forward easily and not trip or take detours to reach her destination. Looking back, she saw the castle – two very tall, thin(they were not, but the scale made them) buildings touching with corners, connected by a very tall sort of bridge, with the hall directly underneath. Sleeping quarters to the left, they were taller, but the important part of the castle was wider and had all sorts of spiky towers sprouting from it. White walls, Marble dragon shaped gargoyles, blue-gray roofs.

It was magnificent.

A gentle tug at a free strand of her hair had the girl snapping her head back to look at Gajeel, who silently pointed at something in the distance. She squinted, trying to find the source of his interest, and then gasped out loud.

They passed by a small cops and behind it, a white table stood in the colorful foam that were the flowers, from that distance surely filled by the best of eatable goods. Chairs framed the large, five legged construction, and as they crept closer they made out each of their friends, and few unknown individuals, as well.

There were Grandine and Wendy, obvious with their intense hair color, sitting close to each other as they quietly regarded the two shapes floating above the dishes, Natsu cheering on the other side as he pumped his fists in the air, his shouts echoing in the distance.

And then, there was _her_, the honey haired, gold clad Lucy standing in the colorful foam and smiling up at them.

"You two!"

"_Lucy!"_

Nothing could stop Levy from running up ahead and throwing herself into the blonde's outstretched arms, hugging her tightly as the blonde caressed softly her hair. "Lucy, you're alright…"

"I… I really am." The blonde smiled, turning her head to catch Natsu's gaze. "It's wonderful, really…"

"B-But…" Levy mumbled softly, feeling that if she could cry some more, she would do just that. "What about Ehb? Where is it? How Nirvana changed?"

"_That would be my job."_

The voice rang out in Levy's mind, echoing as she blinked in confusion – bristling and yelping at the cool touch on her exposed shoulder. Behind her suddenly appeared a woman – an otherworldly woman whose voice sounded like the chime of bells. She giggled at the spooked expression the bluenette gave her, and took a step back, twirling amidst the flowers. She looked very pale, but as Levy's nose scrunched up at the information, something didn't click. No, she was almost… Half visible?

"You're a ghost!" She cried out finally, looking at the silver gloves at the girl's hands and finding a shadow of bone in the translucent flesh, something that had a shiver going up her spine.

"_I am. Yukino Auguria, Nirvana's maintainer._" She smiled brightly, eyes twinkling. "_And I am not a ghost. I am-"_

"A celestial spirit." Loke answered, appearing next to the woman and grinning. "She's Pegasus."

"W-What?" Levy's head spun as the two eksheeds moved to hover next to Yukino's head. M-More people? More… Furries?

"I'm Happy, Aye!" Happy greeted cheerfully, Charle nodding as she crossed her arms over her small set of clothes - matching the tomcat's. "I'm Charle. You must be Levy?"

"Yes!" The girl cried out, still squished in Lucy's embrace as she got more and more confused. "But _w-who_ are _you?_"

Happy froze, wide eyed, before he slumped down on Gajeel's shoulder dejectedly. "She doesn't know yet…"

"You tellin' me that?" The dragon raised a pierced eyebrow, before sighing as the rest of the party caught up with them and initiated a group hug, happy to see that Levy was well.

* * *

><p>It took all of them an hour to fill Levy in the basic happenings on the colossal vehicle, from its arrival to the set out, battles, and Ehb's final fall with the help of reloaded Jupiter. Levy fumed at Lucy, who hid behind Natsu with her face burning from shame, then alternately gasped or nodded, being as great in listening as she were in reading. Her nose scrunched up as she heard Gajeel explain that Zero wanted to brainwash both her and Wendy and his fight in halting the process had him almost dying, but tried to pay it no mind anymore as she was filled in even more dramatic stores. Natsu and Lucy told her about the barrier's crushing and how the blonde gave up on life to free Natsu, only for him to convince her that he didn't want to spend his days any other way.<p>

By that time, every member of the party had their throats sore, so they took a long break to eat the delicious meats, salads and desserts, the only humans in the party excusing themselves while holding large cups of strawberry flavored milk.

"Where are we going?" Levy asked, cup in one hand and hem of her dress in the other as they traveled further and further away from the loud table. Lucy just hummed, cloud of petals raising up as she ran ahead with her almost empty glass, a triumphant "Aaa-ha!" escaping her as she stopped on a thin, marble border of one of the lakes. Levy didn't see it and she almost walked straight into the water, yelping as she stood up on her tiptoes and comically tried to balance herself.

Supported by Lucy from behind, they managed to stop just in time, staring with great interest as instead of a sandy bottom, there was a glassy, overturned dome, gears moving underneath it.

"This is the inside of Nirvana." Lucy explained, waving her feet in the air. As her shoes fell to the ground with small knocks, she hiked up her dress above her knees and marched into the water as far as she could. "The extent of my power over years allows me not only to control Stellar Spirits, but also transform willing Souls to serve, Like Loke or Yukino. The heaven and Spirit Realm are very close, you know. And she wanted to control the ship, so I let her."

"It must have made her very happy." Levy smiled, sitting on the border as she watched Lucy walk around in the warm liquid.

"You bet. There's a gate in the main building, leading to the underground. She completely change the place – there is much light inside from some crystals, and the machinery is cooled by waterfalls."

Lucy stopped and gave Levy a long look.

"_Waterfalls_, Levy. I don't know how she did it, but they are there and it's just so _awesome_. There are plants growing inside if we want a mystical Forest interior, for a change." She swept her hands around, face twisting comically. "_Mystical Forest Interior!_ I think she's starting to become like Virgo, and it's freaking me out."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Well, it's not, but…" The blonde trailed off, huffing. "I wonder what will happen to me after few hundred years of shameless spoiling…"

"I'm sure it won't be very severe."

"You think so?"

Levy grinned at the teary gaze the blonde send her. "If it will, I want in on it."

"Levy-chaaan!"

"Ahaha!"

The bluenette erupted into fits of giggles, dodging the sprays of water Lucy clumsily send at her while holding up her expensive dress. "_It's not funny!"_

"Yes it is!"

"_Water battleeee!"_ Natsu cried out happily, running up to them from a distance and taking a leap into the water, spraying the liquid everywhere and bouncing off the sturdy crystal like a ball.

"_You're still fully clothed!"_ Lucy shrieked, alarmed, even though she and Levy were now completely drenched from the canon, dress falling out of her grasp as she started moving to her childish mate. "_Natsuuu!"_

* * *

><p>When they finally returned to the table, soaked to the bone and shaking at the chilly gusts of air, Gajeel gave them a look from above his tankard of beer, Grandine nursing a similar one as Wendy was busy stroking Happy behind the pointy ears. "We were wondering where you three went."<p>

"I showed her the lakes." Lucy huffed, squeezing out water from her sleeve. "And he followed us. And like I said, Nirvana absorbs magic from the air and blows it out at the rear, gaining the movement as the wings keep it in the air."

"G-Got I-It." Levy answered, shuddering. As she met her dragon's gaze he snorted and she blushed, rough hands clamping down of her shoulders as the wet cloth flashed with magic.

A purple set of trousers, green sweater and a heavy blush later, everyone gathered around the table again, Yukino pouting as she haven't had the chance to talk about her beloved machine.

"So, let's continue." Lucy stated, a blue and white outfit in place of the dress.

Natsu nodded. "Alright.

So, we mated, and the natural effects of 'turning on' my Dragon Pearl took effect, getting Lucy back into her original form. We settled down somewhere amidst the city, wondering what the hell were we going to do with ourselves now and not quite grasping the situation, when Wendy came crying to us thinking that Lucy died. She got completely shocked when it turned out Luce was fine, and fainted few moments later from weariness. Before that, we got the info you two-" He pointed at Gajeel and Levy. "Got hurt, so we went with all together to see you guys, Lucy knowing the general direction. Charle was with us from that moment on, and Happy was till busy with getting the villagers out of their cages so they could escape from the vehicle. We were so close to you when we heard incantations, and it turned out Grandine got on the machine just in time and immediately started healing all the minor wounds. She was totally shocked when she heard what happened, and healed me as well, before Yukino showed up.

That caught us all off guard, we thought there was a whole next battle coming and Zero ressurection, but she just thanked us and said she made a deal with all of the rescued souls, before the entire place went crazy and we thought it was going to cave in. The construction went off the ground in the direction it came from, walls and floors moving, and before we knew it, we were all sprawled before that castle and there were trees growing out from under out feet."

"That's the shortest version of the story." Grandine agreed. "Depending on the power usage, you guys woke up sooner or later."

"And we got filled in, then." Gajeel added.

"Gajeel-kun watched over us when we rested, Levy-chan." Wendy smiled, a chirp of an 'Aye!' coming from the feline on her lap. "He rarely left when I told him what happened , he was really worried about you."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Gajeel grumbled, even if there was a tint of crimson on his cheeks. "It's not your business, kid."

Levy felt her cheeks warm up as well, and turned her head away to watch the sun as it quickly sailed towards the horizon, changing the white light into orange and tinting the area.

Grandine watched it, as well.

"I think it's time." She said after a while, capturing everyone's attention.

"Time for what?" Levy asked, curious.

"Funereal."

"Of whom?" Wendy gasped, stopping the petting.

"Nirvit." Lucy answered seriously, standing up and wiping her mouth with a napkin quickly. "The corpses were all stacked into a large pile after Nirvana changed, and Natsu burned them into ashes with his holy flames. We promised the spirits to give them a funereal."

"Let's go." Gajeel agreed, standing up and grabbing Levy's hand as they all adapted serious looks and headed for the castle.

It took them about fifteen minutes. In the setting sun, they passed the marble dragons and the quarters door to the left - and the open throne room on the right, then the hallway also disappearing behind of them. Levy briefly stopped to look at the dark area, hundreds of candles standing on the long table and chandeliers hovering above, an expanse of free space stretching before the two thrones - dark blue like the sky, shining from gold and crystals. Then Gajeel gave her an impatient grunt and pulled her along.

On the other side of the hall was another open door, leading to a large, marble clearing. They passed an even larger fountain and headed for the third, last building, closing the triangle. It was short and long, bulky almost, a gate presumably leading to the underground before it. Passing by a tunnel, they reached the unseen side of the island, most of the party gasping as they took in the sight before them.

The expanse of space cut away from the others by the long building was covered in marble and short grass, a shrine of some sorts placed in the centre. Beside the white railings was Jupiter, a fire of energy bursting from its end as it escaped the newly christened engine, pushing Nirvana forward. Two hind wings of the machine hovered at the corners of their visions, moving lazily up and down. Levy marveled at the sight as the group settled before the marble construction, a bell hovering above the large, turn able urn. There was no railing beside it.

"Um." Lucy bit her lip, staring at the party as they regarded the delicate construction. "I think we should tell some kind of a prayer… "

"I guess." Grandine agreed, joining her hands and touching the tangle to her lips, the other dragons following her moves.

As Levy made a sign of cross from her forehead to chest and both shoulders, repeating the prayer of eternal rest three times and then finishing with 'Amen' and another cross, she and Lucy, as well as the previously human Eksheeds were drawn to the mumbles of their reptilian friends, murmurs surrounding them with a special aura of worship, every 's' a chime of breeze and every 'r' a rumble of thunder. Nobody quite understood what they spoke of, it was so quiet, but it was there, a chant of peace and pride.

Finally, they finished and pulled their hands away, Levy watching, mesmerized, as Natsu crept to the urn and overturned it, sending waves of powdery ash to soar in the air.

And then, in the setting sun, forms of all kinds briefly showed their outlines before they reached the horizon.

"_Spirits!"_ Wendy exclaimed, eyes widening. Beside her, Yukino smiled with mirth.

"_Every single one of them."_

"_It truly appears so." _A third voice joined in_."It is time of our farewell to this world and finally beginning a journey of a different kind."_

"_Hades!"_ Yukino squeaked, but before she could say anything else, the ghost raised his truly translucent hand.

"_I mean no harm."_ He sighed deeply. "_I have returned from a journey and waited for a while for this moment."_

"_Then go."_ The white haired woman breathed out, forehead scrunching up. "_Just go on, Hades, what is keeping you from-"_

She stopped as the spirit gave her a long look, but then he smiled faintly and looked at the sun.

"_It appears one of my ancestors have taken the same path and name as I have. It's truly saddening."_

"_I don't understand." _The woman mumbled, confused, but he just shook his head, and disappeared.

"Weird." Natsu scratched his head, letting go of the marble urn as the last bits of dust were set free.

"Agreed." Lucy hummed, and paid the incident no more mind as the group cheered at the last waving shadows and returned to the castle's interior.

* * *

><p>Levy and Gajeel lingered in the humble abode for few more days, before the bluenette insisted they finally set back. It wasn't the tiring trips up and down the stairs that had her tired to the point running away from a rabid Ripper seemed like a slow, nice stroll in the meadow (and the weirdest thing was the fact Lucy seemed completely unaffected by them), it was just the fact she felt a little… homesick. She really wanted just to set back, fly for few hours and be back in her bed with a good book at hand and a gleaming mountain of gold next to her. As Nirvana's locating method was set (sensing the magic currents throughout the world), she found herself tugging shyly at the dragon's shirt and fumbling with her headband as he raised a brow at her, blurting out the offer.<p>

In a day, the duo found themselves waving their farewells to the group of three dragons, two Eksheeds and a human girl, jumping in the air and flying up with few mighty flaps of wings - a cloud of petals trailing behind of them as they moved further and further away from the castle. Dodging the six wings moving up and down in measured flaps, they looked back at the red dragon circling around the white buildings and grinned, freefalling to the surface of the sea Nirvana was currently passing.

Taking on the direction of their homeland, they sailed through the air like a bullet, relaxing in the swishing wind and complete silence. Only then Levy gave an awkward chuckle, capturing the dragon's attention.

"Uch… Gajeel?"

"What, shrimp? Too fast for you?"

"No, no!... I was wondering for a while… Ach… About Natsu and Lucy being, um, together."

"What of it?"

"I was wondering about that super-powerful crystal you guys call… Uch, Dragons… Gem?"

Gajeel let out a fit of laughter at the wrong name, the sound reverberating in Levy's ears and making her cheeks tint crimson. "_Hey!_"

But he did it anyway, making Levy cry out in embarrassment and pound her tiny fists on the back of his neck. Only a flock of startled flying fish was able to calm him down, the rainbow fellas bouncing off his scales and turning the laughter into insults.

"…"

"So..."

"So?"

"Let me tell you… about the Dragon Pearl."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad they are already away. I thought I wasn't going to make it." Lucy hummed, watching as the black dot disappeared from their sight. Her hands slowly moved to her temples, massaging them as she adapted a look of complete dizziness.<p>

"You're sure you're fine with me going away while… You know?"

"I'm completely sure." Lucy smiled wearily, wobbling on her feet to the point Natsu appeared beside and helped her get steady. "Natsu had no problem in maintaining my safety for a hundred years, I doubt it'll make a difference for him."

"Very well then." Grandine smiled. "Wendy will stay with you."

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem." The small girl smiled softly. "I wonder already, how will this end up? Aren't you scared?"

"I hope it will end well." Lucy croaked out softly, allowing herself to be held close by her mate as he agreed with her. "And no, I'm not… So, goodnight… _Love you…"_

"See you soon, Luce. I love you too."

This was all the blonde princess heard before she surrendered to her slumber, Natsu holding her close to his chest as he stoked her delicate hair. He'll see her soon.

And then, everything will be as perfect as it could ever get.

* * *

><p><strong>This arc is officially over :) I'm so happy! Drawing with my tablet using my plot bunnies worked like driving into them on a bulldozer, but they still work, even if the quality dropped a little bit. So, this Epilogue was originally one chapter, but it got so… long… and I split it. So, everything worked out in the end, and something weird happened to Lucy! But it's not a bad thing in the slightest, don't worry.<strong>

**Now, the two mysterious moments shall have their continuation! Await for more TDP, my faithful readers! :D**

**It's not over, don't worry!**

_~HeartGold12_ **Thanks, guys!**


	33. Homecoming

**Hello everyone! :D I feel like I meet you All over again! Truthfully, I do not, but I decided to make a small project of arranging various fantasy** **soundtracks to make you get the general feel of TDP locations and situations!**

**It is somewhat bizarre, and jumps from one thing to another, but some of these soundtracks are irresistible so I will single them out immediately!**

**Gajeel's cave and the forest **– Neverwinter Nights – Heart of the Forest

**Gajeel and Levy's first meeting** – Dungeon Siege – Glacern(First theme if you stumble on an entire part of the soundtrack)

**Castle Ehb** – Neverwinter Nights - Aarin Gend Theme

* * *

><p>This was unbelievable. Truly and completely unbelievable, from as much as she could see amidst the catastrophic downpour.<p>

Gajeel cursed, moving his wings in almost trashing motion as waves after waves of cold liquid were swept aside, only to have next cling to the scaly membrane of his wings. He roared as he found himself nearly immobile, and Levy shuddered amidst the sniffles, drenched to the bone with a horrible cold incoming. She clung to the dragon tightly, practically floating in her own outfit, and hastily pulling back her misty goggles, regarded the area underneath the two.

It was the lower forest, definitely. Thousand year old trees reaching up into the sky, leaves as big as flags as they hung from the branches limply, a sickly yellow hue to them. Small steams running here and there as veins of the ecosystem - now, violent rivers exposing the hundred meter roots as animals of all kinds cuddled together for warmth. The tall, wide waterfalls on the side of their mountain that they steadily approached – now colossal, tumbling deafeningly down the mountain like they wanted to destroy it.

What in the world happened to this place?! Merely fifteen minutes ago there wasn't a speck of a cloud in the turquoise sky, and then this wall of moisture appeared on the horizon, flashes of lightning hitting the ground over and over again with otherworldly sound abominations. It was like… like another dimension entirely!

Biting her lip, the bluenette suppressed a scream as Gajeel narrowly remained in the air, thrown back by the gusts around the liquid avalanches as they miscalculated the distance from the mountain; it was so dark, so dark! Panicking, she clung to the dragon with all of her might, feeling like she will slip off in a matter of seconds with her slippery gear and cold, numb body.

Gajeel threw his head to the side, staring at her with one, dismayed eye; before his temper spiked and he let out a very irate rumble. Stretching his wings to the limit as he bought them up, the dragon swung them down with all the gathered strength, sailing up briefly to dig his claws into a rocky spike amidst the waterfalls.

"_Hang on, we've gotta do it few more times!"_ He roared, snapping his wings back into position as the girl on his back shakily wrapped the ropes around her wrists. Closing her eyes as the burst flattened her against the seat, she winced.

"_Okay! I'm fine!"_

She sincerely hoped she was. The cold she felt approaching begged to differ.

* * *

><p>Crashing against the muddy earth, Gajeel exhaled slowly through his nose and gathered himself up. The rain was just as bad as before. Now, without the flight to aid the water off, he found himself under a very annoying torrent of water, falling onto him in waves and sliding down the raven scales. Either nighttime or an even thicker army of clouds just around the corner, his blackened vision was literally swimming. Blurred eyesight, no scent, no hearing and definitely no way of stopping the annoying gushes falling on his head, he cursed and tore his hand from the swampy ground. Levy's not getting off the hook either. She'll get sucked in immediately.<p>

The bluenette felt her eyes burning as she tried to gather her bearings. Her goggles were completely shutting her out, and she feared once again pulling them away from her eyes. She knew it wouldn't hurt her, but opening eyes underwater always had her panicking. Tangling her fingers into the wet mop on top of her head, she winced at the headache, and confirmed that indeed, she was officially sick. A pair of wings opened above her head, closing off the downpour, and she coughed.

"You still all right?" Gajeel rumbled, starting to trek within the mud. He eventually had to start from somewhere…

"N-No…" Levy answered, pressing at her temples. The dragon stilled underneath her, and in the next moment, she was swaying from side to side as he violently pushed against the ground, a hiss escaping from between his teeth.

"Fucking _perfect_. Stay still and tell me if it'll get worse."

"M-hmm." Levy agreed, closing her eyes and feeling her eyeballs cook inside her head. "It's already worse."

"_What?"_

"It's _cold_. I'm all wet. Hungry. My throat hurts."

Turning his head, Gajeel angled his neck so he could look her in the face. Levy was indeed shaking like a leaf. Stopping his journey, he cautiously leaned in and pressed his muzzle against her forehead.

Hot.

"_Where's your hat?"_ The dragon asked, zeroing on the item as she held it up from her lap to his eyes.

"It was wet. I took it off-"

In the next second, they were leaping in the air, Levy's stomach lurching violently as Gajeel flapped his wings and settled around seventy meters from the starting place. A new wave of water hit her and she moaned in pain, flattening herself against the scaly neck of her partner.

Gajeel was beating himself up violently as he finally recognized the track to the cave, cursing as he once again forgot that mixing cold showers with humans equaled sickness. Why didn't she tell him? Would it even change anything if she did? Well, he'd probably find a shelter and tuck her in. Now he had to get to the cave, and fast. He hoped it wasn't just as wet as anything else in this area.

Finding himself on the landing field, he made a sharp turn to the right and dove into the depths of his cave, relief seeping in as he found the ceiling hole closed off by a large rock. He took a deep breath and let loose a steam of blue fire: already finding the mountain of treasures and Levy's side without the black mosaic of rain in his eyes. The damp cave was alit with eerie light, and marched towards the further hallway leading to his water reserve, leaving muddy smears in his wake.

"Levy?" He called out as he reached his destination, an array of will-o-wisps scattering around few small ponds.

"Ngggh…" The woman answered, inhaling sharply when he transformed – settling in a piggy-back hold as he immediately moved to unzip her jacket. Moving her around to sit on the ground, throwing the cloth somewhere as he watched his flames heat the water up. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Just a moment." He answered, moving to unzip her blouse and then her shirt and then her other t-shirt, palms coming into contact with her fevered flesh as he winced. Next came her boots and socks, and then he pulled down her trousers, finally freeing her form the wet clothing and gathering up in his arms.

"I'm going to dip you in hot water." He warned, crouching beside the pool his flames were thrown to sink into, carefully testing the waters as he sunk her toe into the alit surface. "Too hot?"

"It's alright." The bluenette croaked out, and he sunk her down so she could sit at the bottom, what she did. Curling into a fetal position, Levy sobbed, pressing her hands against her temples. She felt her nose being completely struck. "Thanks…"

"I'm going to make you something to drink." Gajeel mumbled, averting his eyes as she looked at him dully, yet gratefully. A blush spread on his face as he quickly sat down with his back to her, bringing up a cup and crushed tea leaves, waving his finger around as more fire curled around the steely appendage. He was acting and feeling like a pussy, he knew, but the genuine concern for his to-be-mate kind of overpowered his fried senses. And he was goddamn tired as well. Otherwise, he probably would have healed her using the pearl.

Something landed next to his thigh and he blinked, bristling and stuttering as he realized that it was Levy's sexy underwear.

In no time, there was the desired brewage was ready and he waited for it to slightly cool off, a small makeshift table he picked up from Nirvana already with a warm bowl of chicken noodles. Adding a bit of sugar into the cup, he passed her the entire thing, ordering to eat slowly and stop if she felt any nausea. A rag was quickly following, temporarily unplugging her nose, and then they just sat there in silence, blue lights flickering around.

Gajeel eventually came to realize Levy couldn't stay in there forever; unseen by him, her head was already bobbing and her eyelids were fluttering down, eyelashes soft against the sickly blush on her cheeks. Getting up and marching into the usual area, he walked over scattered treasures and stared intently at the darkness of outside.

Two crunches and a wheeze later, an iron gate was closing them off, the area lit up by the intense, golden fire of Levy's previously wet chimney, the vent closed off by a small roof. Getting rid of the humidity, the dragon fumed to himself like a housewife. Now Levy won't get so ill again.

A thick, soft set of pajamas and socks settling within his arms, he turned back to give them to his shrimp.

That was when he spotted a figure shrinking away into the shadows behind Levy's border pillar.

His eyes widened, irises dilating as a rabid growl was called forth from his person; a growl only a _very_ pissed off dragon could manage when somebody trespassed into _his_ property.

The set fell to the ground, the dragon lunging forward at the startled thief, cloaked into black ropes.

"_YOU!"_

How in the world have he managed to miss the lowly bug crawling back and forth around the pillar was beyond him. Yet when he thought that it must have been his concern over his partner, he became even angrier. _What if this person meant harm for Levy? _

_Or maybe they came to take her away?!_

That was his undoing.

Leaping up in a frenzy, wings sprouted from his back, tail slipping out from his tailbone and whipping around – he was on top of the person before it even comprehended what was going on. The twin appendages slashed the air as he drew back, palm as a dagger, ready to _kill._

Amidst the gust, the imposter's hood slid back, falling down from a crown of blue hair as a face stared up at him in terror, tears streaming down the person's cheeks.

"_Please, no!_" Levy screamed.

His weapon halted, millimeters from sapphire eyes. He blinked. Once. Twice. This wasn't Levy.

Underneath him was a woman of pale beauty and eyes as blue as the sea - choking on her tears as she looked at him, the embodiment of fear.

Curiosity and surprise overpowering his rage, he drew back and sat beside her, tail thumping on the ground as he looked at the woman. The warmth of her throat still lingered on his fingers as he held her, and his palm flexed. The clasp of the cloak destroyed, it remained uselessly on the ground as she inched away from him.

Her hair was long and wavy, matching her eyes as she regarded him with fear. She resembled Levy because of that: the hair.

It basically just saved her life.

As he moved his eyes lower, he noticed another difference, the woman's height and gift of curves. She wore rags, soaked rags, but seemed unbothered by it.

No, what made her so curious were her legs. Burnt. Red and swollen, bleeding slightly as she tried to move further away from him.

He wanted to know how in the fucking hell have she made it through the forest and onto the mountain without the proper ability to walk.

"Name, and maybe I'll let you live."

The woman's eyes instantly lost some of their fear, and he growled. She must have thought he was some kind of a mindless beast, probably have seen his true form as well. Her eyes met his, and he snarled.

"I'm J-Juvia." The woman finally answered, voice soft and sweet, catching him off-guard as he was prepared for hysteric blabbering.

"Juvia Loxar."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sick. Tired. Don't have time. I love you guys for your patience, except for a Dissapointed anon who is an idiot and can't read my notes. This chapters theme is Neverwinter Nights: Rich House<strong>

**GajeelxHeadband is canon. He lost one and replaced it with another. Och yes and fluff. I love fluff.  
><strong>

_~HeartGold12_

**P.S. When I talk about Levy having a bath, it's like swimming at night in a pool. That blue lights from inside the water.**


	34. Advice and The Fans Receiving

**Levy vs Gajeel: Mai Hime OST – Mezame**

* * *

><p>The rain raged outside the metal doors, thick wooden branches cracking softly inside the fireplace. Yet all Gajeel was focused on in the room was the sapphire woman with burned feet, her and her breathing as she fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. Her cheeks slowly tinted in a shade of crimson as her feet recoiled at their rough encounter, and then her eyes welled up with pained tears, but she just bit her lip to stifle any pained whimpers.<p>

Finally, after few moments, the monster before her snorted; and she bristled at the mocking murmur that escaped from his lips, so low and rough that she could have mistaken it for creaks of a working machine.

"Well, I guess your mommy hit it spot on, then."

"_What?!"_ Juvia gasped, heart constricting violently in her chest as she paled. "How dare you say that to J-_me_! And how do you know about the curse?!"

"I know _now_." He growled, and Juvia flinched, clamping her hands as she was caught sputtering out the information.

"B-But, you knew about J-Juvia's rain."

_Rain._

Face unchanging but cringing inwardly, the Dragon whipped his head glance at the blackness of the water chambers of his home and slowly turned back to the pale woman. "_Care to repeat?_"

"Juvia's curse is an eternal downpour…" Juvia whispered, feeling a lump in her throat as the muscles of the monster's jaw flexed with hidden rage, and her voice turned even fainter. "Juvia… Juvia is the cause of horrible rains, and when Juvia is h-hurt, they worsen-"

There was a hand gripping her throat after that, tips of feet barely brushing the ground, so her voice struck in her throat, eyes bulging out in fear.

"It's_ YOUR_ fault!"

"_J-Juvia does… not… u-under… stand…?"_ The witch wheezed out, clawing at the scaled hand as the dragon pressed his forehead against hers and graced her with his most murderous of stares, eyes as slits so thin they were almost invisible.

"She's sick because of_ YOU! _It's your fucking fault after all, bitch!"

"_She?..."_ Juvia croaked out, feeling her vision spin and drops of water start to trickle down from her flesh. However, before she could pass out, the iron grip was released and she fell onto her feet, ending up in a heap on the floor. As she choked and spat, fingering the burning skin of her tender throat, she heard him hiss lowly and viciously.

"_You have an hour to fix my woman back_. If you fail, you're _dead_, witch. And not even your fucking storm will help you."

All courage gone at the pain he so easily inflicted on her, Juvia just nodded, and was left alone as the monster went off to fetch his 'woman' - gathering up the pajamas as he went. She watched as he disappeared in the darkness to retrieve the other figure she saw in the darkness, and slowly sat up, hugging her knees. She wondered what kind of a beast was 'she'.

Probably an ill monster similar to that one. And she knew nothing about serpents. In the end, Juvia will most likely end up as a roasted meal for them anyway.

And she won't be even able to fight back, because the sacred fire did, indeed, badly break the control of her witchcraft.

Pushing her face into her knees, the water woman felt a sense of dread begin to set into her stomach, the lump getting larger as she heard the footsteps return – heavy and clanking like a death bell. She never imagined she would go down without a fight, without a _chance_ to fight, but it seemed to happen again.

"_Witch."_ The beast man growled, and she glared up at him, but then caught the sight of the girl in his arms.

"Och my goodness."

There was a sense of wonder in the sentence, Juvia realized, when it escaped her lips.

Swaying brokenly on her feet as she stood, taking a look at the little, flushed maiden with a crown of cornflower hair streaming down Gajeel's chest where her head was resting against it. She was wearing a long sleeved pajama shirt, a blanket wrapped around her legs and torso, partially hiding the delicate bronze threads forming little pretty designs on it. The woman turned her gaze to the beast as it glared at her, and back at the girl, as she shifted. When she coughed, Juvia was alarmed by the intensifying blush on her cheeks and reached out to touch her forehead.

"Don't touch her!" Gajeel bit out suddenly, jerking away from her touch before she could check the girls temperature; staring at the offending palm and searching for any spell attached to those long fingers and unkempt fingernails.

"Juvia has an hour to help the woman." The bluenette whispered, keeping her hand still. "If she won't, The Serpent will harm Juvia. So Juvia will help her."

"Of course you will." The man snarled. "But you tell me what you're doing to her. One wrong move, an attempt to harm her…"

"Juvia understands."

After that, she took a slow step forward, and was met with no resistance as she touched Levy's forehead and then checked her pulse, keeping her voice soft and firm as to not startle the man.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Levy." Gajeel answered, staring at the older bluenette as she hovered above Levy, brows knitted in concentration.

"Very well. Levy seems to have a simple cold, but it seemed to quickly become very serious without treatment. She has a fever – and is exhausted, so Juvia will recommend to lay her down inside her bed and put a wet cloth on her head. Then she'll need rest for about ten hours, while Juvia will take the herbs stocked inside her cupboards and make a warming herbal brewage for her running nose and coughing…" She pulled back and bit her lip harshly, hoping she sounded professional enough because the burning embers of the dragon's eyes were on her and he seemed to still want to strangle her. "A-And prepare a stack of towels and a large bowl if it would be needed… Will that help?"

"How long have you occupied my den?"

"A week." Juvia squeaked, hands inching up to her face instinctively. "Juvia used a b-bit of food to survive and herbs on her f-feet…"

"And how the fuck did you get up here with those limbs?"

The witch didn't answer him, but he caught the slight move of her lips, so maybe she was just too quiet.

"_Well?"_

"…Juvia… turns into water…" She raised her voice a little, eyes downcast and shaking lightly. "…Juvia is impossible to harm because she turns into water… Juvia swam up the stream, and climbed the waterfall with the last of her powers… And now the witchcraft is blocked…"

Gajeel wasn't stupid. He put the two and two together easily enough.

"You were burned, weren't you."

And then, he turned around and went to settle Levy down like she advised him to.

Juvia slowly limped after his retreating figure, unsure of the situation. He made it sound like he let her off the hook, temporarily. Then again, you never know.

* * *

><p><strong>OVA – The fans receiving: <strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay…. This is it?" Asked Skafe, raising one questioning eyebrow as the chicken leg was frozen midair along with his own hand, halfway up to his mouth. From above his head could be hard whistles as various home-made weapons sailed mid air and embed themselves into the stage. Forks, knives, even a trident here and there were a common thing, few of the more dedicated fans firing from their guns or checking the hardness of their mallets.<p>

"Y-Yes!" Squeaked Heart, a permanent wide eyed expression paling to the Twilight point as she saw Ulcaasi taking aim of his beautiful black monster, 'Grammar Nazi' written neatly in gold letters on the side of the barrel, followed by an intimidating swastika. "B-But I have a reason, _G-GUYS_-"

Her salvation in form of Thinkette swiftly broke onto the stage, pushing the poor author out of the way of a random rocket.

"Och dear, och dear!" HG12's fellow friend mumbled, holding the petrified redhead as she spotted Pikinanou along with her children, dressed in black and glinting with their shades. "Over there!"

"Yeah, over here!" Screamed Valkyrie, waving a toxic green pompom from behind Pikina's head. "Let's get some cover and let HG12 explain!"

Thinkette nodded, biting her lip and lifting Heart up princess style, before she broke into a mad run into the crowd. And the crowd, it was madness. Someone singing about Excalibur tumbled down in front of their legs and the flower-wielding blonde had to perform a somersault to dodge the obstacle – a random 14-year-old squealing in the distance at the flamethrower brigade led by the 'Dissapointed'.

"Jesus! This is madness!" Skafe eloquently cried out, a boomerang secured in his hand. "HG12, if you feel like peeing yourself over this entire ruckus, don't worry! I've got your measures!"

"Quickly descending." Pikina nodded stiffly as they reached the safe corner with an overturned table. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

Skafe shrugged slyly. "PM."

"Hey guys!" Ulcaasi greeted them with a 'Yo!' gesture as he jumped behind their overturned table. "Are we getting out or something?"

"Weren't you shooting at her?" Valkyrie hummed, pointing at HG12.

"She gave me orders to do it." Ulcaasi braced himself with his arms above his head. "Doesn't mean I'm not on your side!"

"Ach well." Thinkette sighed, looking for the escape window she left open just for such cases. "Let's get outta here quick. Disappointed is ruining the place."

There was a nod of agreement as everyone scampered off towards the exit.

Ten minutes later, the copter with TDP insignia was sailing through the air, Medley's face scrunching up in confusion as she turned on the autopilot and whirled around on the pilot's chair. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope." Hummed Skafe as he watched Niezapominajka pet a traumatized HG12 on the head and shush her in a foreign language of the country the shape of a trollface. (Polish) "Not at all."

"Well, that certainly is a bother. Guess she won't get much reviews out of that little piece of writing." Worried RomanticVoltaire.

"It's definitely better than nothing." Argued Demon, kneeling by the shaking author. "Heart? What the hell happened since we last saw you? I mean, you've been to Deviantart and made me that cover for Kurogane, but then?"

There was a tense silence after that, everybody waiting for the redhead to speak.

And she did, after few moments of silence.

"W-Well, after… You know… 297…"

"We know." Urged her Pikina, placing a hand on her shoulder as well. "Writer's block?"

"Terrible." Weakly croaked out HG12. "And the 1st of November. You know, Grandpa's dead, I told you. And a computer virus, and a real life virus making me sick. And school. Lots of school."

"Anything else?" Asked Valkyrie quietly.

"Lazy bug scared off my plot bunny." Mumbled Heart. "And… And…"

"And what?" Whispered Ulcaasi, leaning forward in his chair, the tension slowly rising to overwhelming levels.

"_Dragon Ball._" HG12 bit out finally, before curling up and covering her ears in her black headphones and shutting herself out in the trance of epicness.

…

"Damn it." Cursed Demon softly, looking around the surprised group of reviewers, everyone varying in the degrees of shock. "I knew it was bound to happen when FT has situation like this. Endangered OTP, damn that Mashima."

"Can't she wait it out?" Valkyrie mumbled.

"You can't wait DB out." Skafe bit into his chicken leg. "If anything, you can wait _Fairy Tail_, out."

"Don't worry." Smirked Thinkette, sharing a look with Medley, whose elbow was dangerously close to clicking the autopilot off. "TDP is definitely going to be finished. She's put too much, well, _heart_, into it. It's almost a year since she began writing."

"Yeah." Agreed HG12 suddenly. "Even if I lost the papers with the plot, I'm already writing it all down on another set."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"_YOU DID WHAT?!"_

* * *

><p><em>~HeartGold12<em> **really lost her plot regarding the middle of Tower arc and who was supposed to fight who, thus making HG12 have suicidal thoughts as a writer. OVA starring my faithful reviewers and friends, Skafe, Ulcaasi, Thinkette, Pikinanouart (and her daughters), Valkyrie99, Medley Nightfallen, Niezapominajka, DemonLover8115, RomanticVoltaire, and the Dissapointed anon as well as that random girl who sang Excalibur and another who gave me a rather pointless review about turning 14 recently. Um. Happy birthday? I'm glad, I guess. **

**Now, off I go! *Runs away***


	35. The usual talking pattern

**See the end of the chapter for notes**

…

Ultimately, Gajeel did not kill her, and it was probably a good thing. As long as Juvia was out of his sight and in a safe distance from the other bluenette, her presence seemed accepted enough. Levy seemed to recover quickly enough for him to appear slightly sorry, actually- and the water woman felt both thrilled and lost as she scurried around with various recipes and ingredients, all wobbly on her feet and cautious with her glances.

The dragon seemed to enjoy having moments of peace to spend deep in thought, and she was used to staying silent for long periods of time. As a result, they sort of clicked when the daily encounters went in those manners. It was actually funny that after a while the witch felt safer within the closed nest than a normal human tavern.

In the promised time Levy seemed stirring and that gave Juvia a sense of deeper comfort, cutting the rains into light drizzle that allowed the black dragon to make a round around his territory and view the damage. The sunlight, as much as it barely made it through the veil of clouds, seemed to please him – so, zooming to the current time, they both stood on the slippery expanse of the cliffs stretching before the entrance to his hive.

"I'll be back in a while. Watch over the shrimp while I'm gone, got it?"

And he was departing to run some late errands, such as a new heap of treasures, food, and whatever he decided he would take with him once he was returning.

"Juvia will."

"Good."

The transformation always hit Juvia as particularly fascinating thing about Gajeel, so she watched with great interest as his being expanded with a coil of magic - perfect synthesis with the element that left him in his true form. It was majestic, wings like the sails of royal ships, whipping up the breeze and kicking his entire form up and then into the sky. It made her feel kind of inadequate, all potion brewing and transforming into a water puddle, rain tailing her whenever she went.

Her little sleeping almost-lookalike made her feel weak in comparison, too. Not even counting how she seemed to have the beast wrapped around her little, delicate finger.

While being out like a light.

Actually Juvia sort of wanted to go and maybe train a tiny little bit. She had the time to do it right now, as she stood there and watched the dragon disappear. She just needed to check up on Levy and maybe get done some of her alchemy by the corner Gajeel set up for her.

Yes, maybe she needed to do just that.

…

Waking up hurt.

Levy's mind wrapped around that thought and prodded it around until she understood what it meant, before a wave of unbearable heat crawled from the tip of her head to the ends of her fingers like a horde of worms. Biting her lip and exhaling though the nose, the short woman wrinkled her forehead and twisted her face in a typical _why does it have to happen AGAIN_ way, before turning to her side with a sense of practice and slowly, sloowly pulling herself in a sitting position, bare feet settling shakily against the stone floor and eyes remaining safely and absolutely _shut_.

She wasn't annoyed. Well, she _was_, but not quite. She just felt kind of dejected.

Disappointed.

Of course there was also the irony that this time she managed to _remember_ what happened before she passed out.

She still didn't know where she ended up _this_ time, though.

Probably home.

She hoped to god she was home.

Squinting and raising her hand to her face, the other bluenette cautiously opened one eye, before blinking once, twice - and looking around. Yup, she was in the cave, all tucked up until she woke up. Her body emanated fever and trembled, her head felt like someone hit her with a shovel and her legs were made of jelly.

Levy groaned. This was getting old.

The moment she felt the spinning fall at the back of her head as a continuous, somewhat unsettling buzzing, she reached out for the wall and propped herself up on it. The legs almost gave out and she squeaked, but managed to catch herself and not end up sprawled on the ground. Man, it was so cold, too!

Bare feet slapping softly against the stone floor, she carefully skipped onto the carpet and wiped her wet hands against the pajamas, wincing as she probably ruined the thing but gave it no more thought – the heavy doors at the entrance catching her attention. They were ajar, and flickers of light were seeping in through the cracks. Was it daytime? How much time has she lost this time?

Levy approached the door and reached out, pushing it forward a little bit. It was surprisingly light and moved silently on the hinges. She added a little bit more pressure and pushed it completely open, losing balance as it escaped from her - and almost bumping on the person on the other side.

"Sorry!" The girl cried out, expecting a strong set of arms to catch her, along with a gruff reprimand of running around while she should stay in the damn bed.

But the hands were definitely belonging to someone else, someone she couldn't exactly see once she got caught up in their securing embrace.

"You're awake, Levy-chan!"

There was a moment of pointed silence after that, a moment where Levy took her time to understand that the woman holding her was by no means her partner, and pulling away to look at her.

She was dressed in a slightly damp, decent maid outfit, and could wholeheartedly pose as her older sister. And also, she sort of knew her name.

"Who the hell are you."

Digging her feet into the ground, Levy pulled away and shook her head, pointing a finger at the lady.

"And where are you from."

The unknown woman looked sheepish.

"Juvia indeed had no time to introduce herself, did she?"

"Not really."

"Very well then. Juvia, Juvia was sort of trespassing, really. Juvia is sorry."

"Tresspassing?"

"Yes. Juvia arrived here before Levy-chan did. Juvia is happy to finally meet Levy-chan in person, too!"

Levy's brows furrowed. Juvia seemed far too bubbly to appear threatening. But something didn't quite fall into place in the situation. Meet in person?

"Where is Gajeel?"

"Ach, the Dragon? He just left, and won't be back for a while. We have plenty of time to..."

There was an abrupt click in Levy's head.

"You're from the town."

"Um, yes. That was Juvia's original destination, but_- Levy-chan_?"

Levy didn't listen anymore. She jumped away, eyes wide, and after a moment of doubt – dove back inside the cave, hopping to the chimney and latching onto the frame. She briefly fumbled with the stack of drying clothes over it before reaching for the heated rake, and turned around to wave it at the woman who obviously followed her inside.

"Not a step closer!"

"Levy-chan, there must be a misunderstanding!"

"You're from the town and you want me to go back, am I right? You think Gajeel is some sort of a monster and that we'll be better off running for our lives before he comes back, right?"

"No!"

"Well, I would _love_ to inform you- wait, what?"

Juvia bit her lip, eyeing the weapon as it drew lazy circles in the air, ready to dig into an eye and cause a lot of unnecessary damage. Levy was on her feet, but the fever was evident on her cheeks and her eyes had dark circles underneath them. She seemed to be barely able to stand and seemed to be fixated on something. But this misunderstanding had to be resolved, and this overreacting had to stop.

"Please, put the weapon down. You have a fever and you're going to hurt someone accidentally."

"Did you just say I'm _sick_? Do you think I thought it all up-"

"No." Juvia's voice was stern as she carefully sidestepped to the left, avoiding a lazy jab in her collarbone. "Just put it down, please."

"But-"

"Juvia is not an enemy."

"I know you think that, but you have no idea what you're doing!" Levy cried out. "I don't want to go home! Nobody's hurting me in this place and I've spent what, a few months here? I don't know! Okay some crazy stuff happened and I got hurt few times but Gajeel – I mean, the dragon, he's always protecting me, and believe me – I sometimes want to go back and tell everyone I'm better than okay, I have a… a friend… a magical, shape shifting, dragon friend, and everything's nice, but I know they wouldn't have let me out of the village ever, ever again! And… And going back to the old, boring life… I can't really do it… It'll be weird."

There was a moment of silence where the smaller bluenette took few, deep breaths, and readjusted the hold on her poker.

"When did Levy-chan think up all of this?" Juvia asked, stepping limply from one foot to another.

"Um. Just now? You know, I'm being honest. I'm not making it up."

"Juvia doesn't want to take Levy-chan back to the village."

Levy dropped the poker and squeaked, stepping away and allowing the older girl to grab, and throw it back into the fire. Spreading out the rag in her hands, she evened it out quickly on the heated crumbs and sparks, and then stood up, reaching one hand around Levy's shoulders. Pushing the shocked girl gently towards her bed, she murmured softly to keep the other girl from silly ideas.

"Juvia's full name is Juvia Loxar. Juvia was hiding in this cavern during your absence, not knowing she was trespassing. Juvia had a slightly unpleasant encounter with your friend, and was allowed to stay by nursing you back to health. Juvia's corner is next to yours, actually." The whispers flew around Levy's head as she once again ended up in her bed.

"Unpleasant? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No lasting damage was done. Juvia never meant to take you away, either. It was all a giant misunderstanding…"

"B-But." Levy huffed, shivering. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared up seriously at her lookalike. "You won't go to the villagers and tell where I am?"

"Juvia believes they're searching for you anyway."

Levy bit her lip, before collapsing back onto the pillows and covering her face with her palms. "Grandpa. Damn it, thank you."

"Juvia has also encountered few of them while ascending."

"And?..."

"Juvia has not obtained any particular information. She isn't very talkative, and preferred to hide."

"You're plenty talkative now. You don't like men?"

"Sadly, Juvia was not accepted in any social communities she tried to join. Juvia's legs are the evidence."

"Legs?" Levy blinked tiredly, before twisting around the sheets to look. Juvia laid a hand on her shoulder with a shake of her head and a small, bitter smile.

"Levy-chan will see later, when she rests properly."

"Fiiine. Just, one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Why aren't you accepted by people? I mean, you're kind of nice. Is it the hair? You had the same disease as me going on?"

"No. My hair is normal where I came from."

"Then what is it?"

Levy's eyes were slowly closing over the course of the talk, and now they finally shut, so she couldn't see the tint of desperation and mischief pulling the smile up.

"Juvia believes she is a cursed witch."

And that made her understand Levy's reasoning more than anyone else.

This was instant friendship.

…

**Och gog.**

**Och gog.**

**OCH GOG.**

**I AM.**

**SO.**

**FUCKING.**

**SORRY.**

**I basically just flipped the hell out the second an anon reviewed the last chapter TWICE, asking for more. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, SAKURA! O**

**I think I should stop screaming now, too. Just, people. You believe in me so much. I'm so fucking touched.**

**I think a list would be best in trying to explain what in the world happened to me. A non-bold list to make things easier to read for you.**

1. FANDOM CHANGE: to Dragon Ball

2. SECOND FANDOM CHANGE I WAS PREPARING FOR MONTHS: TO HOMESTUCK. Yes, Homestuck. Jegus. Let me tell you about Homestuck. About the weird plot shit and weird time shit and the mindfuck and _THE TROLL AUTHOR_, Andrew Hussie. Everyone dies, sinking ships, so much irony the screen vomits it at you and I had to throw the first version of this chapter into the shitter, it was both so ironic and sarcastic. Language upgrade (see the last few sentences), fourth wall breaking, references to everything from Faygo to the Bible, trolls, buckets, bucketsbucketsbucketslololol olo, inside jokes, and yeah,

All of this is pretty much my brain in a nutshell right now.

I just forgot about mentioning the most epic music and flashes you've ever seen in your miserable, short life.

I'm all caught up to it, too. The latest updates, I mean. It's over 5000 pages, so it took me a long while to accomplish. Also, I do fana- och that's for another point.

3. I HAVE A REAL, BREATHING, NON IMAGINARY BEST FRIEND. WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO. We have the same fandom (Homestuck, FT, etc. etc.) list, and met about a year ago but now we're inseparable (at least phone-connection wise, until we have no more cash on our phones from hours of talking). This was Eve from the OVA.

4. Speaking about my relationships, Eve sort of opened me up and I have a lot more real life talking going on.

5. DA. Just go search my username, HeartGold12, and see for yourself I'm spitting out Gale pictures(and recently drawing Karkat Vantas whom you don't know and I love). I hate my drawing style and change it all the time, what is good I guess because I keep growing as an artist.

6. TESTS. All the possible times to make an exam were fulfilled. For about a _month_ in the future. I got the weakest semester grades in my entire life(not all that bad though, compared to some), and I'm going to try to work harder in the next semester. Especially on math. Yes, math. Yes, Skafe, I did it. I won and am not the slightest bit endangered, muahahahahaha!

7. Christmas: Meaning seats for dead family members, angst, family arguments, total hilarity ensuing after that, etc.

8. Forgetting how to write characters and getting out of practice because I was a lazy-ass: Yup, pretty much. Prepare for Levy getting a bit of an upgrade character wise because I just literally mocked myself in this chapter for making her a damsel in distress who always faints. Well. We both have enough of that.

**Also we're in a bit of a boring point of the fic, an ARC 1 and ARC 2 intermission. Jerza ahoy.**

**And that's that. I think.**

**Don't choke me.**

_~HeartGold12_

**Och, I forgot. Writing dialogues for Juvia is HARD. For me, she sort of alters between 1st person and 3rd person in some unwritten pattern of sense-making.**

**I ALSO FORGOT that the new year's eve marks this fic's first birthday! Way to kick me back into writing, people! I love you guys for sticking around and reading this growing monstrosity! (And I will definitely write a new review reply note for that because it's needed! :D)**


	36. WE'RE ONE YEAR OLDER! UWU

**Sorry, another detention u.u **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys.<strong>

**I am overjoyed to be able to write this note to you, three weeks later than it was supposed to, but anyway!**

_**IT'S MY 15'th BIRTHDAY AND**_

_**TDP IS OFICIALLY ONE YEAR OLD!**_

**OND OCH MY GOD I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS A BIG, BIG HUG!**

**I seriously consider doing fanart for the occasion and I will probably do it when I get some time (and it probably means not in another month or so .), but right now I just want to stay both giddy and lazy, and probably infuriate you with the latter, heh.**

**I guess I will also reply to all your comment now, too… and… Wow. Just wow. You're amazing and I love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review answers in alphabetical order:<strong>

**Alise:**

Ch.33: Thank you, and thanks for believing in me!

**Aralys:**

Ch.30: THANKS!

**cascadonsqueen:**

Ch.7: Well IT'S MY B-DAY TODAY! I'M 15, FOLKS! 8D

**Cloy552:**

Ch.1: Thanks ;)

Ch.7: Thank you! But myself, I find Excalibur quite adorable in the annoying way!

Ch.10: The BOSS REVIEW NOTE holds information about Dragons.

Ch.12: They are not turned into animals, they are animals from the beginning for the sake of the story ^u^

Ch.13: What.

Ch.21: This story is nowhere near ending! :D It's about the middle, meaning it's got… like… 30 chapters to go?

Och my God. What have I done.

Ch.22: I'm glad you like the plot so far :3

Ch.27: YES. YES IT"S AMAAAAAAAAZING. I did it on purpose and I shamelessly admit it!

Ch.28: See? Told you ;)

Ch.29: O.o Don't shoot! Don't shoot!

**Coraline McGarden:**

Ch.34: Yes, this is EXACTLY what you should say 8D

**couriosity:**

Ch.7: In more or less specified time in the past, yes I liked Soul Eater very much! :)

**DemonLover8115:**

Ch.29: I'm so sorry Rena! But this is THE drama chappie, sorry! There will be a few more to go towards the very end of TDP so you're gonna brace yourself in, huh. About a year! ;D

**Dissapointed:**

Ch.32.: I'll make this short because I talked about it ages ago. Sorry dude, not being kind here. You can't bother reading my notes, don't comment. If it's written like a dozen times in bold letters this story's not ending and you don't see it, _YOU CAN'T FUCKING READ_.

**FairyVampire-Chan:**

Ch.34: I'm not giving up on this story, so prepare yourself! :]

**Funbunny99:**

Ch.28: You're one of my favorite reviewers, just so you know. Your praises leave _me _in daze! U~U

**Guest:**

Ch.29: Somewhere around the canon if I remember those chapters right :)

Ch.30: She's young again, and mysteriously pulls off a sleeping beauty!

Ch.35: NEVER. DROPPING. THIS. FIC! It's happening too many times on too awesome stories! I'm not joining that pile of treason- and wait, what. …I'm awesome, like, in EPIC awesome category? I. I made it here? :O

**hotleafjuice1014:**

Ch.34: Okay! I will! :D

**I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja:**

Ch.35: You. Are. So. Signed up for the next Ova if I'll ever make onother. Just, let me look at you. That nickname. THAT. NICKNAME. Och my GOD. (I completely ignored your post, but, um. Your person alone is very distracting.)

**itsME:**

Ch.33: It's alright! :) I am very thankful for your effort to contact me and say you appreciate reading this story! It means my efforts do not get completely unnoticed!

Trust me, believing in you, och the invisible anons, is like believing in God sometimes. And basically just as hard at certain points v.v;;; A message from your universe is a very interesting happening!

**Izuna Miyuchi:**

Ch.28: I know! This chapter is HUGE and the fic currently dates one year xD. And, wow, thanks for the opinion!

**lilylove58:**

Ch.1: Thank you so much for the honest opinion! :)

**LucindaKale1:**

Ch.1: Thank you sooo much! :D

**Medley Nightfallen:**

Ch.28: To be honest, I find myself sometimes not reading the non-Gale parts as well. Shame on us!

Ch.29: *Insert evil laughter* _Ha-ha-haa! _They failed! (But then again everything ended up alright In the end. Goddamn you fans, trying to please you all the time…)

**misstress0:**

Ch.1: I hope for the best ;)

Ch.30: Yes, Natsu does age very well. Lucy does too. It's the FT genes – everyone's the beautiful people, I guess.

Ch.32: When I finish this note I can get back to writing! :D

Ch.33: Alright! :D

**Phenylephrine:**

Ch.34: I have no idea, honestly :) The length of this fic may be actually somewhat of a hindrance as of this point and into the future.

**Pikinanouart:**

Ch.28: You. Are. A. Pro. Stop denying it! v.v

Ch.29: Thank you, though you had to bear with Nalu drama a little bit longer!

Ch.30: I think I'll change the cover some time again soon. And yay! Cougarlucy! xD

Ch.33: You'll definitely like the ending a lot if that's the case ;) I don't like unhappy ending either v.v;;;

GALE IS A SHIP THAT SAILS ITSELF!

**piranha pk:**

Ch.29: Och, I am so relieved! :O *wipes forehead with a napkin*

Ch.31: Thank you! uwu

Ch.32: NOT YET! We still have another year of writing for THAT revelation, sorry! xD

Ch.33: This story is nowhere near over, sorry! Good for you and bad for me, I guess ;) And sorry for the lack of fluff v.v;;;

Ch.34: The OVA was for my most noticed reviewers! It's a gift! :D Sorry for the short chapter though.

Ch.35: The next will eventually come about after I post this and give myself writing space! ;)

**Sakuramcgarden:**

Ch.34: I know about no LIY, but Lily will appear in the Tower arc ;)

Ch.34: Woah. WOAH. Two reviews in one chapter. From the same person. The mindfu- And yes, of course I will update! I just sometimes realize I need to reply to a hundred reviews and don't exactly to waste a week doing that. I won't abandon the story until the end!

**Shattered Faith:**

Ch.34: I will! The plot will thicken again soon!

**Skafe:**

Ch.31: Thank you! Jerza and Gruvia are ahead when I get the time to get around to writing it down :D AND THERE IS AN EASTER EGG I PLANNED ON ADDING LIKE HALF A YEAR AGO, HURR-DURR.

Ch.32: Nope, Lucy's not pregnant, and I know we had this talk before xD Prologue to epicness goddamn it. Need to get back into the story soon, the need is goddamn overwhelming! XO GODAMN IT CLASSES WHY Y U NO PASS YOURSELVES! And yes there will be fluff.

Ch.33: Thank you! And yes, look at that, I had Juvia planned from the beginning of the story! Now we're gonna get some very needed Gerza and meet poor, poor Jet and Droy!

Ch.34: I took your comment to heart, and you cannot possibly imagine what kind wicked sketches of ideas arose in my mind… 8] You ready for it, sometime in the future? And well, the Ova – I do things some just because I can. ;]

**Thinkette:**

Ch.32: SISTER! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT ANSWERED TO THIS POST IMMEDIATELY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I love your stories too and you know it ;A; Och my god I get so much feels right now. I need to work for the fandoms so bad! And I have a life! And exams! Goddamn it!

*Glomps you*

FOR YOU, I SHALL FINISH WHAT I STARTED! And for Skafe and Ulcaasi and Valkyrie and everyone!

**TitaniumTiger:**

Ch.33: *Sweatdrop* The points go to you v.v;;; * gives cookie*

**TooLazyToLogIn:**

Ch.34: How about HOMESTUCK?! 8D Darling, _let me tell you about Homestuck. _I'll keep on writing, though, don't worry. Also I feel _loads_ better, state-of-mind and personality wise.

**Ulcaasi:**

Ch.28: Thanks for the cookie! :D I very much appreciate it and I'm glad your writing style is as great as the meaning of your posts! That reminds me, my own hearts probably don't work either. Damn it v,v;;;

One day I'm going to fix _all _my chapters with that grammar nazi, just so you know.

Ch.29: Heheh. Heh. Sorry u.u;;;

Ch.30: Yes, I know. Lily's going to appear ext arc goddamn! People keep asking that when I had it neatly written down from day ONE when he'll appear. Can't change that! Sorry! And the last statement is completely accurate, as well as it's justification.

Ch.31: Just going to have this thing evolve into the Godzilla of fanfics and you know it. uwu

Ch.32: As previously stated: Fanfic Godzilla 8]

Ch.33: Och, doesn't it? *Strokes her chin*

Ch.34: I'm glad you liked it! It's for you, threatening-me, captain-obvious, making-me-feel-bad-for-not-updating, sweet lot! ^^ And this rifle's coolness aspect is like, over 9000, so take care of it.

Ch.35: Wow. First person, are you serious? Give me the link! :O And how's Homestuck going on?

Um. Am I supposed to run now? O.o;;;

**Wanderingidealism:**

Ch.32: Not exactly, but it's a very important thing, whatever happened to her. ;) And yes I know I'm cruel but I'm not telling what happened!

**Wintergrape:**

Ch.35: Alright! ;) Sorry for the long wait through! v.v;;;

**Wolf skater:**

Ch.34: Thank you! And don't spoil me! ;)

**Valkyrie99:**

Ch.29: Yes, go on a mission, no, I guess I did, and thanks! xD

Ch.30: He always loved Lucy! :D

Ch.31: Sorry v.v;;; It's going to become a running gag I swear it! xD Levy passing out all the time. The explanation is as simple as she is a single human in a nearly-immortal/incredibly-magically-powerful environment. She's pretty weak in comparison, I guess, as she is in the guild. She's gonna take a level in badass later, though, I assure you!

Ch.32: Levy's going to be pretty shocked when she hears it, ne? ;)

Ch.33: Yessssssss xD Juvia got there by accident. And as usual, thank you! :D

Ch.34: I'm glad you liked it! 8D I'm going to try to keep up the good work!

Ch.35: I will keep up the good work! Even my RL friends are encouraging it, and, well, WHY NOT? ;D

**Xeylah:**

Ch.28: Keep an eye on the UFO's! They've got to be there somewhere and maybe they're even reading this fic!

Ch.29: Thank you! I assure you that I write and will keep on writing this fic despite the fandom change! :)

Ch.30: Thank you! I am very happy that you liked it!

Ch.31: YAAAAY! *Glomps* THAAAAANK YOU! 8D

Ch.32: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS! I'm going to finish this story I promise! ;A;

Ch.33: He did not. He told her about the GEM in general, not about HER GEM. He still has no guts for that, stupid dragon.

GAJEELXHEADBAND SHALL PREVAIL! 8D

Ch.34: I WILL KEEP ON WRITING! I SWEAR IT! :O IT IS AN OATH; A PACT; **AN AGREEMENT!**

Ch.35: I KEEP ON WRITING STILL!

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of plan on kinda redoing Void. No lemons, no nothing, start from scratch. The setting is the same – Apocalypse. And there will be demons. It's kind of sad because it got nominated for the best fanfic thingy. While being already scratched altogether.<strong>

**Sorry! v.v;;;**

_~HeartGold12_


	37. Thief

**I'm back and I'm ALIVE! :D Well not really, I'm sick.**

* * *

><p>It was a wet, shiny morning, birds just starting to shake off water droplets from their feathers. The wind was rather harsh, and it curled the clouds overshadowing their mountain onto themselves, creating a darkened, yellowish cocoon. It made Levy sort of apprehensive towards some disturbing weather effects – because twisters just <em>might <em>be coming down onto unsuspecting dragons those days.

The danger wasn't the thing keeping her awake, though.

Her stomach was.

Levy, poor, small Levy, maturing at the maximal border of sixteen, still had rather irregular hormones and therefore dates, um, _red-alarm-wise._

Aaaand she wasn't exactly ready for any sort of a trip when her dearest, reptilian partner kidnapped her and stuffed into a cave.

The point was.

The point was that she really needed to wake Juvia up, and_ soon_.

* * *

><p>"Juvia will definitely give Levy-chan some painkiller potions in a moment." The older girl bit her lip, tone hushed. "But Juvia believes there are some things that need to fit specifically Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun needs to bring them here, no matter how big a fit he may throw."<p>

"That's the _point_. I know him. He's _never_ going to do it." Levy had her hands wrapped around her midsection as she huffed and puffed and generally felt equally hurt and humiliated.

"We still have a bit of time, don't we?"

"Until tomorrow!" The short girl exploded as quietly as she could, kicking her feet out as she plopped down onto her armchair. "It's not enough to make a venture to the nearest village, that additionally _happens_ to be my hometown! And then, what. 'Hey people, I just came here cause I'm PMSing, I'll just grab some stuff and go back onto this here creepy mountain where I'm held captive by a stupid dragon!"

"_I heard that."_

Both woman stiffened and turned around to meet Gajeels tired gaze, tail twitching back and forth as he glared at them from his nest across the room.

"You think that when you've increased in numbers you can just talk behind my back about me? Woe on me, I held so much faith in you." The dragon murmured sarcastically, before yawning loudly- "_Fuuuuuuuck_ I can't _see_."

"Uh." Levy dropped her gave and started fidgeting with her fingers. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine. I've been awake for a moment already." The reptile grouched.

"Oh." The bluenette sighed, before a crimson blush rose onto her face. "Oh no."

"What."

"Then you heard us, uh-"

"Talking about stuff, yeah." Gajeel nodded off, before shaking his head and raising up. The mountain of gold chimed as he crawled on top of it and slid down into a sphinx-like position, waves of ore sliding down at the sides and few wayward coins and a diadem even making it under Levy's feet as he put his head back onto his front legs. Levy lifted it up by the rim and located on top of her head, face burning in embarrasment.

As the silence stretched, Juvia slowly moved into a more formal position, carefully watching the black dragon whisk up a simple wedding ring and a chain and pop them into his mouth like candy. Levy twisted her fingers in various directions, biting her lip, but the internal battle she had with herself soon ended and she finally asked.

"A-And?"

The dragon swallowed and focused his gaze back on them, pupils shrinking.

"I think I'm going to do it."

There was a startled silence as Levy's eyes widened. "_W-What?_ You're absolutely serious?"

"Yeah."

"Och my god, thank you _so_ much!" The shorter bluenette squeaked, jumping up and making her way to the beast. "I thought you'll never accept something like that and maybe even get angry, but…" The rest was a quiet, dumbfounded chatter as she climbed onto the pile so she could get a hold of his muzzle and give it a hug. Gajeel raised a horned eyebrow; Juvia frowned slightly, confusion tilting at her head as she watched him.

"Is Gajeel-kun alright?"

"Peachy." The beast grinned, and rolled his eyes when the shorter bluenette gave him a pat.

"Now. I'm absolutely, hundred percent sure that grandpa left my room intact…"

* * *

><p>The world was blurring against his eyes, but they felt numb so he didn't even care. The trees underneath him had the texture of soaked cotton balls escaping from his vision, winds curling the raindrops around him as he neared the thick barrier closing the forest site from the sun.<p>

Gajeel whirred at the back of his throat, wings poised at the ready as he whipped them, once- twice; and with a crack of lightning by his head and a vicious curse, he escaped what he recently came to call his personal aquarium. The sunlight was like a slap to the face, blinding him for a moment before the world refocused, and the dragon could safely say that with eyesight about back on the usual intensity he felt more secure than in days.

An eagle rose to his height and he gave it a sideways glance, before swiping his wings up in a harsh arch and sending it away, wet and shrieking, in the direction of the empty lands.

The reptile couldn't help but grin with both malice and glee; he felt free, open minded, and ready to infiltrate the pansy hive Levy called her village.

Maybe they even had some good fighters pitted up against himself that were getting ready to climb the mountain. Or a mage. Or two. On horses.

Everything packed up in magical armors.

The flight was comfortable, spend in silence and his own thoughts, and he almost missed the moment where smoke began to rise on the horizon and Levy's village started closing up on him. He immediately noticed changes – he had a good memory of this place – but before he could single them out he got to the outer borders and had to land - what he did, leaning to the left and tilting his body down.

Collapsing softly onto the ground, the reptile's weight fell onto the fluffy greenery that covered the forest floor and he slid toward his destination, light enveloping him as he took onto his human form. Grinning, shoulder armor reflecting him from the nearest tree, Gajeel jumped in the air and broke into a cautious dash for the road to the stone gates.

The sight that awaited him when he finally reached them, however, stopped him dead in his tracks far before he even passed the outposts.

The town was surrounded by colorful tents and seemed to be ready to burst with the amount of people crowding it, as well as dozens that made their way back and forth on the muddy route. Horses stood tied to wooden handles where shopkeepers yelled about and exchanged money for eatable goods; many with gold and silver flags indicating big Fiore cities - and there seemed to be two or three from other countries, too. As he passed them, he could point out the riches their chests provided, and if it wasn't the amount of honest-to-God surprise that slowly bled into uneasiness, he'd be damned if he didn't want them on the top of his personal pile.

The feeling deepened when he passed the gates without as much as a war look from the guards and found himself on the main plaza, a place so changed he almost did not recognize it, with stone slabs of the floor and repainted fronts of the buildings and the echoing chatter and clicks of hooves.

The city seemed so different from the town he revisited when he kidnapped the girl that it was hard to realize that back then it _wasn't_ a town anymore, just still had the slow atmosphere. The changes he once spoke about happened; and now that Levy's kidnapping bought into its borders hundreds of adventure seekers and all their followers, Magnolia bloomed.

"_Remove yourself from the way! Let the royal army of Fiore pass!"_

Eyes narrowing, Gajeel turned around sharply to come face-to-face with the pink snout of a horse wrapped in a black bridle as people around him scurried away and others closed in to watch. His eyes traveled up to its brown eyes and he growled low under his throat; making the creature take a fast step back and neigh in caution.

"Please! We are here to investigate in the name of the King! Do not halt us!"

Red eyes met chestnut – on top of the white horse sat a Rune Knight who glared at him with a fairly displeased expression, glasses glinting in the sunlight. Behind him, his two comrades straightened and puffed out their chests to appear more royal, an act he classified as funny. Yet, when he saw them share a look and subtly inch their hands for their swords, Gajeel's gaze hardened. Those weren't people for shows like he may have expected. They made themselves look stupid for purpose.

Now, what the hell were _those_ people doing in here.

"Fellow citizen-"

"Who the hell are you."

The four eyes glared at him with some sort of fatherly disapproval, before turning to his two pals and nodding.

"I believe it is none of your concern. Now let us pass."

_Of course he won't get any info about them._

Taking one, slow step to the left, he felt the four eye's horse shake as it let out another frightened neigh and carefully avoided him, before raising an eyebrow at the silent crowd looking at him with varying degrees of shock. He took one last look back, spotting the white-black combination knocking onto the mayor's door and confirming his suspicions, before he ducked his head and blended in with the crowd.

Maybe they'll help him get the distraction he needed. When Rune Knights visited you, time tended to stretch.

He had hours, at best.

* * *

><p>There was a little bridge he hasn't seen before stretching above the canal that led to Magnolia Lake that was used to go around the Mayor's quarters. When there was war at Magnolia, the leader could escape from his office and sail to a safe spot on the other side, and from the scrolls he remembered reading, it happened four and half times; on the second it turned out to be a failure and everyone died. Not there was apparently a tavern placed in there, and it's narrow roof was the perfect propelling place to jump up to an highly placed, open window – without either magic or drunk and singing people paying attention.<p>

Landing softly on the red carpet inside some sort of a corridor, Gajeel slowly let out a breath and listened about for heartbeats, pulse quickening when he immediately heard five people approaching quickly his location. Straightening up and diminishing his magical level, he opened the door on the other side, closed it, passed an intersection right before a maid emerged from behind the corner, scared a parrot in one of the many cupboards and cages lined up with the walls and jumped up and entire flight of stairs in the main staircase, leading to the bedroom quarters.

Well, this place certainly grew over all those… decades, wasn't it?

The steps of the group came to the base of the stairs and he tensed, but like he guessed, they chose the way down and disappeared in the depths of the building. He could hear the mayor's voice as he joked about his house growing out of proportions and becoming just one hell of expensive, the just as familiar, stern voice of the four eyes nagging him softly to hold his jokes in until they'll be somewhere more private. There was an echo of magic pulsing around them much like his own, and he knew that it was the rumored Titania, the magically privileged holy knight of Magnolia.

Then it was just a click of the shutting door and without as much as a pause, the dragon disappeared in the depth of the hallway.

This was the moment where things became complicated – Levy's scent was completely eradicated from the place. He could feel the halo of her presence, but the directions she gave him were following a completely different point of entry onto the guest level and were detailed to the point where 'go left, right, left, door with the normal doorknob and lower shelves in the blue wardrobe' didn't mean shit. The dragon wished that for once, she was a bit more vague.

Now he'll have to check every single one of the fucking rooms.

There were eight people on this floor and ten on the lower one, lounging around in the rooms and moving up and down the stairs, occasionally crossing a hallway. Three of them were coming his way; most were inside the rooms minding their own business. He could already cross out the door to his left and the ones next to it; those were taken and Levy's room was supposedly both deserted and locked. However, those people were exceptionally loud; talking or pulling carts. There was no telling how many people were just holed up somewhere reading books or sleeping.

It would be easiest if he just found the right staircase, but _no_, he didn't.

Lazily opening the door to his right, he stepped through and closed it right back, someone passing on the other side mere moments later. Making sure it won't creak, he immediately slipped out after a male servant and followed him, step to step until this floor's passageway intersection, and silently made his way for the window he spotted at his right, vanishing in the closet as a maid with a tray carefully held in her hands rounded the corner he was about to dive into.

He slowly explored, one empty room at a time, sometimes from the first numbers right to the middle ones while trying to keep everything clear in his head. He wasn't in a particular hurry, sometimes listening if there were shouts coming from the staircases or someone was in a rush, but there was none and all the mistakes he made was accidentally visiting room 57 and the closet twice, something that heavily ticked him off.

However, after an hour and half, a scandalous amount of time for a fucking _robber_, not to mention _him_, he had to give up and retreat into a locked bedroom in the shaded end, bare of any furniture and with the smell of herbs hanging heavily in the air.

It's like that room freaking disappeared, and if he thought knew Makarov, something he _did_ goddamn it, the old fart would never let anyone touch Levy's living space until she came back.

His scowl faded at that, a bitter stab of guilt hitting somewhere next to his stomach, but the memory was declined to linger in his head for too long.

The room must have been _somewhere_ around here and he was _damned_ if he couldn't find it in the next ten minutes.

Rubbing his hands together, he relaxed and twisted his head, left and right, before drawing in a long breath. He heard his own heartbeat, strong and defiant, and opened the door, merging into the shadows of the corridor so only his eyes were shining amidst them. He concentrated and felt the echoes of talks cling to his ears.

He passed silently by three chattering maids, gossip stopping at the sense of uneasiness as he glared at their backs, and then he was running. Lifting his head up to the shadowy ceiling, he grunted and jumped up smoothly – lodging himself on top of a tall cupboard with only a small _thump_, feet dangling out as he watched a short procession of servants spill out of the kitchen door, carts clinking on the doorstep.

His pupils shrunk as one of the planks in the floor jumped up and sent two idiots sprawling onto their food, before jumping above the heads of the startled crowd and dashing out of sight.

Think. Could it be occupied? Wasn't it supposed to be locked? Where the _hell_ was it?

Then he felt the air change and chill with rage, and his eyes widened as he toppled forward to stop and scurried out of the line of sight. The knights on the other side of the room however, seemed to be already at the end of their dispute and both rather pissed, too, beneath the masks of professionalism.

"Erza."

"Lahar, please, do not follow me to my _private_ quarters. It is not in the intention of the Council to spy on me; and I would be glad if it remained this way."

"I know. Just, if he contacts you. Visits you. Please inform us."

"_Understood._"

The male then turned around and returned from where he came from, steps thudding in the dragon's head as his eyes widened in wonder. The lone figure that remained in the hallway watched him go for few seconds, and then opened one of the occupied rooms and asked the person who resided there to leave, stepping aside to let out what seemed to be a personal maid and then closing the door behind herself.

He didn't know why he did what he did, when the maid disappeared out of sight. Maybe he was curious. Maybe he was stupid. Maybe he was a bit too desperate to get out of what was quickly becoming a hellhole of a place.

But Gajeel just went up behind the doors Titania disappeared into, and, well, as severe crashing sounds drifted to his ears, opened them as quietly as he could, peeked in, and entered.

This was by far the largest and most interesting room he's visited in a long time.

Walking on a red carpet through more of a hall than an actual room, he watched dozens of the most exquisite and sophisticated armors lined up underneath the walls or thrown on the floor in rage, lying about in individual pieces. Small shelves filled to the brim with books in the corners, a sofa or two, a glass coffe table and a gigantic bed in the depths were the primary objects other than breathtaking gear attached to the walls and put onto mannequins. Shields, swords, lances, halberds, knives, name it, got it.

The hall seemed also very unkempt. The books were thrown to the floor and laid there to bend and rot, papers and normal clothes thrown around, like in a rush or another fit of anger. Gajeel stepped on something twice and the unpleasant cracks told him those were glass pieces.

And the most surprising thing was the fact that the moment he produced the smallest noise, the legendary Titania did not jump out at him to execute justice.

He soon found out why.

About halfway through the trek across her room, he heard muffled sniffling that made him jolt and hurry forward, up to a painting of the battle of Nemesis that occurred in Era three centuries ago, eyes widening. The picture was tall and exhibited a lot of blood. Other than that, it was moved about a meter to the right and out of its place, revealing a short, secret passageway.

A secret fucking _passageway._

How could he fucking _forget_ about those.

A knock to the door made the dragon jump a bit and curse violently, before looking around wildly for cover. There was _no_ way he was going to get caught _now_. Spotting an empty place in the second line of armors nearest to him, he lunged, the flash of light fading just as Erza stepped out into her room and making her pause for a second, before marching on.

She looked somehow different than he remembered. He had to look thoughtfully from behind the visor at her retreating form for about ten seconds - before he realized why. She was wearing the purest and most bitter of blacks, framing her body as a long, elegant dress, a thin armor made of black steel clasped safely around her torso. Her hair was kept up in a long ponytail with vine-like pins where the last time he saw her it was flowing freely, her step smooth in the high, black, leather shoes.

And she was crying.

The moment she opened the door to the three of the servants, closing it behind herself with a soft click, Gajeel called back the armor and lunged for the secret passageway, mouth dropping open in surprise when he entered.

Ceiling-tall bookshelves, a comfy little bed and blue wardrobes – this was Levy's room. Just- _What? _

_How?_

The dragon grabbed his head when he spotted the hole where her door used to be to be filled with bricks and painted green.

'You did not _remove_ the door to the room, you old fart!'

_Of course_ he did.

Taking few seconds to contain the overwhelming urge to rip his hair out of his scalp, the dragon rushed for the blue wardrobe and started checking the lower shelves until he stumbled across a girly bag containing soap, a hairbrush, and other girly things he couldn't quite name but were a must be for the females. The bag vanishing in his re-quip space, the dragon decided he had a bit more time to snoop around the room and take some things.

Like the case filled with lingerie he found immediately after.

Or the diary.

Coming across Levy's desk he spotted drawings of birds, and his studded eyebrows rose. He picked up one of them, admiring the colors of her crayons and how carefully she colored the little parrot she drew, before setting it down.

This was when he noticed a rumpled slip of paper that was carefully smoothed out and smelled nothing of Levy and everything of Titania, covered in tiny handwriting to compress the entire message into such a measly piece of paper.

An easily hidden piece of paper.

_Erza!_

_I'm so sorry. I'm so unbelievably sorry. We were right, Porla was plotting. I couldn't stay idle – I have taken him out. But I'm hurt. The council will never believe or forgive me – so I have taken refuge with a group of my friends in the city of Frostburg. One of them is the rumored grand alchemist and easily helped me with the phantom wounds Porla inflicted. We are undetectable. I expect worsening in health because of the chill. Magic locked and low._

_Erza, I won't be able to write again to you. I want you to know I love you and that I am not sorry for taking the blame onto myself. In truth, I am glad. Burn this message when you receive it, they will interrogate you._

That was all there is, and he understood none of it. But there was a change to the atmosphere. The air thickened with problems that did not belong to him.

So, keeping the message in mind, he opened the window above the bed, closed it with a bit of luck and jumped straight down when nobody was looking. Leaving the city in the most unsuspicious manner, he crept behind the shops and set free the horses, using the ruckus to absorb some goodies into his magical space and quickly vanishing amidst the trees of the forest.

Soon, he was in the air, wings flapping lazily up and down as he prepared mentally for the bath he'll receive upon entering the cloud bubble, and the long hours without sunlight. He sighed as he approached the cotton wall, and then he was inside, winds howling in his ears as torrents of water splashed onto his body.

Then there was the trek home, flying up and down and left and right and making circles to keep flying, before he landed in the mud in front of his poor cave and wrenched the door open with his claws.

"_Oye_, Witch, keep the weather _down_, will you!-"

His words halted when he saw the bluenettes standing before the treasure pile, two men tied up between them and staring at him with utmost terror.

"…_Oye_, _OYE_, WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT!_"

* * *

><p><strong>*Melts into the floor* Writing this took me two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I've been sick and worked on a project and MY HAMSTER DIED! D;<strong>

**What happened to my writing speed?!**

**I also had a detention and need to finish the project and write all the topics I missed down in the notebooks.**

**But, This sexy almost 4000 words chapter is here! I… think I rushed it at the end but I don't even care I'm so goddamn TIRED. **

**If you don't get it:**

**Magnolia changed and Levy now lives in a mansion just because I can make her live in a mansion. Also Gajeel confuses the eras of Magnolia – when he was a kid it was a village/town, when he helped Levy it was a town-turning-city, when he kidnapped her it was a slow-paced city, and now it's an actual city because of the dragon becoming a known attraction ^^;;;**

**Gajeel has some business with Makarov in the past but doesn't want to talk about it**

**Jellal run to his friends after taking care of Jose**

**Erza isn't very well :( She's pissed for Levy being kidnapped and Jellal being accused and running away.**

**Levy and Juvia apparently met Jet and Droy. FINALLY.**

**YES. YES. I DID IT.**

**I'm also back in the fandom and I'd like you to know that Levy and Gajeel are now in the story deeply partner-like. Like, captured between friends and something else until later ;) I'm learning Gale from the scratch and it's **_**fascinating**_**.**

**Also, totally won't be in the story(I think) but it's canon, Reyos is Gajeel's younger brother and adapts his mother's element, Shadow. SO GAJEEL CAN USE SHADOWS IF I REALLY WANT TO WOOT.**

_~HeartGold12_ **at your service. Liked it? Review! I don't bite and I answer all of you!**


	38. Drama llama

**Hello! Update here!**

* * *

><p>In retrospect, shock and rage wouldn't describe his mood just <em>right<em>.

Wide eyed and eerily silent, Gajeel slithered forward to the two intruders preoccupied roughly by crapping their pants, and _stared_ as they whimpered. Eyes sliding shut into slits as something positively _dangerous_ reverberated through the eternity of his lungs and throat and into their faces, his jaws slowly loosened and he allowed them to come face-to-face with the rows of silver, needle and knife-like teeth.

Before the rounder one got his fat chomped into, through – the Shorty's small form moved in the centre of his tunnel vision and scowled right back at him.

"_Hey!"_

"Move it, they're dead!"

"No they're not!"

"_Shrimp_."

"They're not threatening at all now! We took care of them."

"They're inside my _lair_."

Levy blinked, before her lips pulled down in a pout.

"So _what_?"

Right.

Levy had no idea.

The dragon's jaws snapped shut with an almost metallic clang.

An exasperated hiss escaped between his clenched teeth and the dragon reached out – still staring into her eyes – and grasped the plump male in his claws, ignoring the girly shrieks both he and his friend let out as he lifted them up and shook a little.

"_You_ can live here." He growled, tightening his loose fist and making the fatty's cries turn into squeaks. "The rain girl can live here _too_, even if I was hella pissed at her for trespassing."

"Gajeel-kun, you're hurting him." Juvia cut in nervously, but he just snorted.

"And that's all for the people who can come and go from my place as they please. Every other motherfucker in my cave is _dead_, and-"

"_Gajeel-kun!"_ Juvia raised her voice, startled, ad he snarled and let go – the fatty fell on his face with a scream and promptly fainted, his ginger-haired partner flailing his legs as he was stuck strapped to his back.

"Now. What the fuck are they _doing_ in here."

His shrimp opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it back and her hands tightened on what appeared to be her standard, white-hot at the tip, metal poker.

"Okay, fine. I'll just maul them a bit and they'll talk themselves-"

"They tried to kidnap me!"

His voice died out, and he froze, blinking at the blushing bluenette as she pointed at their captives weakly.

"They stumbled up here on accident and we sort of… Tried to help them, and when they got more confident, they tried to grab me and run to the village. And, uh, well, I… um. Panicked?"

"Levy-chan has stabbed the large one with the poker." The other bluenette added carefully, looking down at the conscious prisoner who now seemed too tired to flail and laid uncomfortably on his friend.

"No, Juvia!" Levy cried out, blushing in embarrassment as her hand flew to her face. "You weren't supposed to say… argh…"

"What."

Averting her eyes, she faced the dragon, but blinked and lost her shyness at his dumbfound expression. "Um."

"…"

"Gajeel?"

"So you're implying that stabbing one guy on the ass with a poker and tying them up was _all_ it took to defeat them?" He murmured gruffly, and it didn't feel much like a question, but she found herself shaking her head in a yes.

"I… guess?"

"And they wouldn't have even proved as any challenge if you hadn't helped them in the first place!" He added.

"What are you talking about-"

"_What the hell?!"_ Gajeel roared out suddenly, and Levy was shocked to see him transform immediately into his human form just so he could pull onto his hair, wide eyed. "What was he _thinking_!"

"Juvia does not understand!" Juvia said, and Levy found herself agreeing as she stepped forward to follow him, a confused look on her face.

"Where's the pride in sending two _sissies_ to combat me!" The dragon shouted, striding for the ginger-head who seemingly had his strength back and was now kicking his feet around and shouting something about defense. Catching the front of his shirt in a steel grip and eliciting a gasp of both fear and surprise, he pulled and effortlessly returned the two to a sitting position, letting go and shaking the appendage off in disgust.

"_Y-Y-You a-a-are-"_ The thin man babbled, looking at him.

"_Shut up!"_ He shouted and made him fell limp and quiet in submission. "Names."

"J-J-Jet a-and D-Droy." He mumbled, shaking.

"Fine, Droy."

"M-My name-"

"How long did it take you to reach this place, at least. A week? Two?"

"I-I don't know-"

Gajeel looked like he was going to shout at him again, so Levy planted her palms on his mouth and stepped before him, hands outstretched.

"Just answer, okay?" She asked gently, but Droy shook his head.

"Y-You! You attacked us! You stabbed Droy! What kinda maiden _are_ you, anyway!"

Levy bristled from the tips of her toes right to the head and Gajeel's pierced eyebrows furrowed, arms slowly crossing in front of his chest. The Shrimp looked at him, seemingly lost, then at Juvia, who shook her head, back at Droy, and then, her eyebrows pulled down into a frown.

"You are… You are an idiot, aren't you."

"Stop insulting us!" Droy squeaked, and the frown deepened. "Y-You-"

"Jet, stop!"

Gajeel blinked. The fat guy returned to full consciousness.

"What?!"

"We're held _captive_! You don't insult your captive back when you can't run away!"

"She _poked_ you!"

"_B-But Jet!"_

"Don't worry, I have the situation covered!" Droy/Jet cried out, irrated, and his friend whimpered.

Focusing back on the three people gawking at him, he gave an experimental chuckle and puffed out his chest, before mustering up his best glare and grunting out:

"I am Jet of Red Ivy, and beside me resides my partner and best comrade, Cacti Droy. We have heard the tale of a distressed lady kidnapped by a cruel dragon and have rushed for her aid and hand in marriage, just like hordes of others. Sadly, our group was separated amidst the torrents of water we later identified with the evil forces of Satan, and only the two of us bested them, faithfully pressing onwards throughout the unknown-"

"But she _stabbed_ me!" The fat guy exploded suddenly. "I don't wanna marry a girl like that, I just wanna leave!"

"Droy you interrupted my _speech_-"

"Shut up! It was a stupid speech! I'm _h-hungry_ and wet! I don't want to listen to it!" Droy wailed.

"Well you will! I had to carry your ass up here when Wakaba ditched you!"

"Well it was after you started hurrying Macao up and he kicked you!"

"I wanted to get to a dry place because you were arguing about dinner, you dolt! You were the one who didn't care that she burned your sorry ass in the first place, and now you make it into such a big deal! You're not making sense!"

"Why are you s-so m-mean…"

As the two started bickering, the residents of the cave stared at them in silence.

_Hand in marriage?_ Levy mouthed to Juvia, who blinked at her. Her brows creased and after a moment, she mouthed back. _Evil forces of Satan?_

They both turned to Gajeel, who decided to occupy himself by massaging the bridge of his nose and had a hard time removing his hand from where it was planted on his face. When he did, he immediately crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance.

"Guess that's enough."

The woman watched as he once again grabbed… Jet, by his shirt and jacket in one go, and tugged the troublesome duo toward the gates, intent on kicking them out.

* * *

><p>"You hadn't made much sense since you came back. I am very happy there was only two of them and I could protect myself."<p>

Levy was sitting comfortably in the crook of his reptilian arm, drawing paper thrown haphazardly around her feet as she watched her bird drawings, lingerie luggage tucked under on arm for support and girly stuff under the other.

"Maybe not." Gajeel mumbled as he watched her work, a black crayon clasped tight between slender fingers as she scribbled on her sketch. "Maybe I did."

Levy paused, but didn't look away from her work. "What do you mean?"

"It's a bit of a dragon matter."

"As in…"

"Pride."

"Oh." She resumed her coloring at that, discarding the black and picking up both gray and red. He heard Juvia approach them with her light, measured steps, and didn't bother looking away either.

"It pisses a dragon off as fuck when people underestimate it. When I saw only those two, I thought it was a joke."

"Juvia is sorry." The witch spoke suddenly, laying one hand on Gajeel's black scales. "Juvia caused the rains that discouraged all the fighters."

There was a while of thoughtful silence, before the dragon's glare softened.

"Nah. For now. Would've missed them anyway. They would get their filthy hands on _my_ treasure, those bastards."

"Oh." Juvia mumbled, and then slid down into a crouch so she could watch Levy drawing, too.

There was a while of silence, before he spoke up again.

"Shrimp."

"Stop making different expressions with your eyes all the time." Levy mumbled absentmindedly.

"Stop. There is something I wanted to ask you, about your sister."

The bluenette frowned at that, placing the last few strokes on the paper before looking up at him.

"What happened?"

"Is there a guy she likes?"

She nodded immediately. "Jellal Fernandes. Is there something wrong with him?"

"I stumbled upon a secret message. He killed some dude in Era and escaped north."

Levy's eyes widened and the paper fell out of her fingers with a rustle.

"_No way!"_

"Hey, I saw it. There were Rune Knights. She was interrogated. It was the sole reason I've even found your dorm at all…"

"That's impossible! Erza must feel so terrible!" Levy choked, and the dragon was alarmed by the terror in her eyes.

"Oye, what happened-"

"_Where_ is he? We must get to see him, nothing bad can happen to him or Erza… Erza will…" Levy babbled.

"Frostburg." Gajeel bit out and she looked around wildly. "Erza will _what_."

"There's absolutely no _time_." The bluenette despaired.

"Erza will what, Levy-chan?" Juvia asked, getting up as the short girl jumped over Gajeel's wrist, clutching his charge to her chest.

"Who did he go to? Is he alone?"

"There's an alchemist with a _magical_ _fucking barrier_!" He growled, following her quickly and standing in her way so she ran into his scaly chest. "What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"And Ice alchemist!" She shouted suddenly, and he froze.

"Gajeel, we need to go and find that guy and then get to Jellal-"

"_No."_

"But -"

"I'm not meeting anyone with _that_ fucking title."

"But Erza-"

"_I don't care!"_ He bellowed, feeling his heart constrict at the memory of the chill.

Levy froze, looking into his eyes in disbelief. Something stung him inside.

"Erza… Erza will _die_…"

Then, she started to cry, and all he could do was stare at her, utterly powerless.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza, I'm so sorry. But they need another big adventure before the fic will even begin to end D:<strong>

**Who's going to Spain in four days? *Points at self* Yeah right, me! But before that happens, I'll try to get my chapters finally edited with Ulcaasi's amazing grammar nazi. Don't think I'd forgotten! **

**Would any of you also like to answer my question: Are the characters OOC? I try to keep then In-character, but when there's nobody to punch and just drama llama hopping around everywhere, it gets hard.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the Jet and Droy scene was a fail. They will appear again. They will be also Gajeel's eventual downfall, muahahahaha!~**

**And yes, by gods, Cacti Droy. **

**Just. Cacti Droy. **

_~HeartGold12_

**P.S. Do you know what my dream is? My dream is to see this fic recommended on TvTropes *blushes*.**


	39. The Cough of Death

**I... I am back?**

It took one day for him to go from defiant into dejected, and all she had do was to give him her best as of yet expression of utter despair.

Levy was silent but pretty much inconsolable, occasionally bursting into fits of babbling, ranging from angry to fearful and eventually just plain heartbroken. About her sister finally being able to overcome the boundaries separating her from legally loving her fellow, tattooed co-worker, and how she loved the tattooed co-worker like he was already part of the family and what in the world happened in Era that he was forced to kill a higher-up? And now he had to flee and he was wounded and the higher ups were allowed to do some wacky magic and what if he was dead?

Erza would kill herself!

Gajeel had to repeat the context of the letter along with every single one of Titania's expressions and conversations he'd overheard until he couldn't think straight. He hated himself for relenting every damn time she asked, and then having to console her every time she received the details, too. Because Erza was crying, and Erza had a fucked-up childhood and was being beaten up until she almost lost her eye and she never even batted said eye when she talked about it.

And now she was definitely heartbroken enough to be a potential danger to herself and oh God, why would anyone do that to her after all she'd went though?

Gajeel said nothing as Levy clung to him and Juvia watched the exchange with an expression of a person who wanted to know the details but respected the private tone of conversation - sometimes glancing in her direction to catch a raised eyebrow or a wrinkled forehead, like she was deep in thought.

And eventually, he'd just had enough.

"_Levy_." He growled at his little partner, prying her hands away from his shirt where she felt it necessary to attach herself and pushing at an arm's length away from him. "Shut _up_."

She was about to retort, open mouthed and not exactly angry at him, but he interrupted her before she could. "No, _listen_ to me."

She stared in his eyes then, her own red-rimmed and puffy from crying and he let her shoulders go to wipe away the tears, embarrassment lost in his exasperation. "Stop overdoing it."

"I'm not _overdoing_-" Her voice was hoarse and he almost snorted. Almost.

"Like hell you're not."

"But Erza-"

"She was not suicidal by a long shot when I'd seen her," _at least not on the outside_, "so stop imagining the worst, damn it. She's tough. The only time I'd actually met her she wanted me served on a platter with a sword in the gut. She's better than that. And you should be too."

The bluenette bit her lip and nodded shakily, though there wasn't much confidence in the action. Then she blinked up at him and opened her mouth to say something again, like she'd just forgotten about the exchange.

"_I said stop it!"_ Gajeel bellowed in her face before catching himself and grimacing at how her lower lip trembled. Damn, he needed a break.

Letting out a weary sigh, the dragon turned her around, moving Levy's hands to catch thick, warm trousers and an oversized shirt with long sleeves, and he nudged her forward into the depths of the cave, ignoring the weak protests about it being barely evening. She was getting sick, again, and it might have had something to do with the ever-present humidity. He could feel it in her stance – the way she was lumbering forward more than anything else, chattering with her teeth or trembling suddenly. Juvia was looking apprehensive when that happened, like he was going to repeat the night of their encounter, but he had no such plans and then she was just feeling guilty.

It got worse when he flat-out told her earlier he wasn't feeling the best, either.

Why not?

Guess.

Seeing the short bluenette safely make it out of his sight, he pressed a hand against his face, nails scraping along the skin of his forehead and into the wild mane of hair before he started angrily rubbing at his eyes. The witch was looking at him, inquiring, and he knew it, but wasn't about to go telling her details of their story even his little partner wasn't aware of. So he only grunted in acknowledgment, before heaving another sigh, and asking outright,

"Where do you stand in this? Would you rather go or not?"

Juvia perked up then and answered almost immediately, without a hint of hesitation. "Juvia would rather agree with Levy-chan, though Juvia does not follow the same trail of thoughts." She answered.

"What?" He inquired curiously. His pierced brows furrowed. "You have you own reasons, then?"

"Aside from the fact that both Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan are right in their beliefs." She lowered her voice to a whisper, like she was wondering whether to tell him of her opinion. "...Gajeel-kun is accurate."

There was a moment of silence. He reached for his eyes again and ran his thumb across one eyelid.

"What do you _want_ exactly?"

"Juvia is not sure." The witch answered carefully and paused. "…Can Gajeel guess what Juvia wants?"

He turned around to glare at her, before relaxing and searching for an appropriate answer. It wasn't that hard to find, but he was reluctant to say it when he considered its weight in the argument. But when he caught her questioning and somewhat.. apprehensive look? He knew he wouldn't be fair keeping the idea from her.

Damn it, he was just a big softy for those two, wasn't he.

"Fucking meddlers, the lot of you." He muttered, just as Levy rounded the corner, wobbly-legged and incredibly tired from her nervous breakdown. Giving his right eye one last agitated poke for a good measure, he finally answered.

"You want the rain gone."

* * *

><p>The shrimp crawled into his nest that night, red blankets bunched up in her hands as she curled up against the warm expanse of his scaly stomach. Eyes opening as her little, cold hands futilely tried to dig underneath the scales, Gajeel instinctively curled his entire body to circle her tiny frame, gaze questioning as he lowered himself to her eye level.<p>

"What happened?"

"I-I'm cold." The bluenette mumbled though chattering teeth. Though her tone was rational enough, she was trembling, forehead wet from perspiration. He frowned. The dragons mace-like tail moved to slither around the bluenette and she quickly latched onto the iron diamond at the end, pressing her cheek against it and leaving a sheen of steam across the surface with each breath.

"You seem to have a fever." He noted with a hint of concern, and she nodded.

"M-hmm."

His gaze softened before he stretched out one great wing and hid them both away underneath the membrane to hide her from sounds of the tumbling rain. "You are sick."

"But we're going to Frostburg anyway." She replied in a firm voice, resolve lighting up in her shining eyes as if he were going to start arguing with her. He snorted at her, but there was no humor of malice behind it and when she raised her hand to caress his nose, his frown deepened. She blinked up at him, eyelids fluttering softly up and down over her bloodshot eyes.

"Please tell me we're going?"

"You don't really look like you're ready to fly across the country into a harsh winter, do you?" He breathed out, focused on her face as she bit her lip and tried answering him."…But fine."

Levy paused.

"We're going."

Her eyes widened as she froze, caught off guard by his reply. Nudging her cooling hand away from his nose, Gajeel muttered with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "I thought about it. The pros outweight the cons, no matter how annoying that is."

"Like?"

"Nah, don't make me repeat them." He huffed, turning his head away. He caught her smile from the corner of his eye, and growled softly. "Don't flatter yourself. The most important for me is Ju-"

Levys hands abruptly flew toward her throat, a gurgling cough ripping out of her throat as fell forward, the dragon whipping his head back to face her as she choked.

"_Levy_!"

The girl fought to catch her breath, but as the attack passed another one set firmly into its place and she was reduced into feeble wheezing. She was struggling to hold her breath. Failing to rip her out of the cocoon, Gajeel quickly shifted into his human form to wrestle with the blankets; visibly startling at how hot to the touch Levy's entire midsection and head were.

"_Fuck_."

Gathering up the small thing in his arms, he started patting her roughly on the back while tilting her head town, waiting for her to make it though while debating if he should wake Juvia up. However, just as abruptly as it started, the fit passed, and the bluenette pulled herself against his chest as they shared a startled look.

"The fuck was that?!" The dragon finally spat, caressing the girl's back roughly as her breath slowly evened out. "You alright?"

"I- I don't know." The bluenette stammered, wide eyed as she held her hand to her heart. "It… it stung me in the chest. I kind of lost my breath."

"Where?"

"Somewhere around the heart, I think- _what_ are you _doing_?!"

Gajeel ignored her baffled cry as he turned the bluenette around and unceremoniously stuck his ear to her chest. Levy blushed heavily as she mumbled some kind of protest, but then just sat still and let him do what he wanted – as he slowly and seriously moved from one side to the other, before twisting her back the way she was and repeating the same thing on her back.

"I hear whistling." He murmured at last, moving away.

"I'm not sure what it means?" She asked softly. "Is it dangerous?"

"It means we're getting Juvia to look at you again." He growled, wondering if it would be better to use The Dragon Pearl instead. "And when you'll be done with your montly mood swings, we're _out_ of here."

* * *

><p>Within the invisible tower of Frostburg, a great black cat stood at the bedside of an unconscious man, watching him closely. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his breathing was ragged; he was plagued with nightmares.<p>

The cats brow creased. Jellal always had a knack of getting into trouble with that self-sacrificing attitude of his, but to actually get into such a state was just worrisome. When he'd arrived at their doorstep, the youth had about enough spirit in him to scribble down a letter and then he was out – all the way until now, comatose and clearly affected by Jose's curse. And he as well, _until now_, was keeping guard at the door, ready to alert Meredy if the tattooed mans' state were to worsen.

Pantherlily sighed. Hades was on the move, constantly creeping closer to revealing the tower to his offense and the situation downstairs was getting more tense by the day. He'd give a lot to be able to see what might happen to them soon.

Surely, it couldn't be any worse, could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand I might want to escape now from the raging crowd. I'm so sorry! In short, life kind of cornered me ;w;<strong>

**I hope you still remember this fic because I still plan on hanging on to the very end. And then maybe rewriting it. The style changes after one and half year, doesn't it?**

***insert nervous laughter***

_~HeartGold12_** *insert more nervous laughter***

**EDIT: Easter egg over!  
><strong>


End file.
